The Intruder
by addict-writer
Summary: After Justin's departure to Hollywood, Brian has a surprise - a life-altering surprise. All story is from Brian's perspective, watching him cope with the new challenge. This story in mpreg, so if it's not your cup of tea, please approach with caution. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A little picture in a QaF group on Facebook inspired me to write this.  
Many thanks to ebbj9891 and Keshena for the help.  
I hope you'll enjoy this. I think we all needed a good mpreg story. I couldn't find one showing the character going through the process of being pregnant, so I thought...why the hell not.  
I'm also posting this today because what better bday present can I give myself than share something with you guys?**

* * *

**Brian's POV**

Surviving cancer is one of those things people say they could face anything else after.

I was one of them.

Once I got the clear from the doctor and all that Chernobyl bullshit was over, I was ready to go back to my life. But not before making some changes.

After the Liberty Ride, I somehow asked Justin to move in with me. He'd been exhilarated, like I'd suspected, but then he sobered up pretty quickly. He said he'd rather go to Los Angeles to work on Rage, the movie.

In that moment, all my mistakes came in the form on flashing signs in front of me. I should have done so many things differently.

I was going to lose him to fucking Hollywood. Despite his promises to be back, I knew his words were dust in the wind.

At the end of that week, I drove him to the airport, kissed him for a good ten minutes, before letting him go. Of course, in my head it was a real letting go. Deep down, I knew he'd never return.

_Who in their right mind would come back to Pittsburgh after experiencing Hollywood?_

That was about a month and a half ago.

Ever since Justin left, I'd succumbed to my good ol' buddy's call—Mr. Beam.

So I blamed all my nauseous feeling in the morning on Jim. I even occasionally barfed, which was odd. I never had that kind of hangover.

When Cynthia found me kneeling in front of the toilet at the office for the third day in a row, she took me herself to the doctor. She kept ranting and raving about how uncaring I was about my health, especially after the Big C.

The doctors drew blood and poked and prodded me for hours. I was at the end of my wits by the time, around late afternoon on a sunny March day, when a tall, lean, and extremely hot doctor stepped into my room.

Cynthia, who'd stayed with me, rolled her eyes.

I paid her no mind. Whatever he had to tell me, I'd die happy. But not before I had him. I tried remembering if I'd ever fucked a ginger.

"Mr. Kinney, good afternoon. My name is Owen Hunt and I've been asked to take your case. You might be more comfortable with a male doctor."

"Definitely, Dr. Hump." I grinned.

He flashed me a smile, shaking his head. "It's Hunt."

_Yeah, right. Just give me the news so I can get my dick in you._

I glanced at Cynthia, wondering if she'd graciously wait for me; like all the other times we went places together. I really had to give her a raise.

Dr. Hump sat at the foot of my bed, staring at the chart in front of him. "Mr. Kinney, would you mind if we discussed this in private?"

I could tell Cynthia was dying of curiosity and anxiety to find out what was wrong with me. It would be such a disappointment for her to find out her boss was a drunk, and he wasn't dying of some exotic disease.

"Cynthia stays," I told him. "Come on, doc. Out with it." I smirked, finding my pun extremely funny.

"All right. Then I hope you won't get too uncomfortable answering me some questions."

"I doubt that word exists in his lexicon," Cynthia mumbled.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Sure, doc. What do you want to know?"

"This might sound crazy to you, but I need you to be honest. When is the last time you had intercourse?"

_The fuck?_ "For fuck's sake! Don't tell me I got something." I groaned, feeling like being punched in the gut.

Dr. Hump chuckled. "You don't have any sexually transmissible disease, but yes…you got _something_."

I really didn't like his tone. "I got something? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? And to answer your question, the last time I fucked someone was a couple nights ago in the backroom of Babylon."

His eyes widened. "You…you…fucked? As in, you topped?"

"Do I look like a fucking nelly bottom to you?" I huffed.

As hot as he was, he was getting on my nerves.

He frowned at the test results in his hands, then found my eyes. "Well, there must have been a time a couple months ago that you'd done it."

I was extra aware Cynthia was gaping at me, and my face was burning. I had a sudden urge to throw up, but swallowed the bile. It wasn't the time to be a silly faggot.

"Yes, as a matter of fact…there were a few times, some months ago, when I let my partner top me. You see, he's much younger than me and gets so horny, I couldn't deny him. Especially since I couldn't do much, considering I was just recovering after being treated for cancer."

Dr. Hump gasped, palling. "You had cancer?"

"Why the fuck does that matter?"

"Everything is important, Mr. Kinney. Your test results passed through most of the hands in this hospital, only for all of us to be sure it's real what we saw."

"Are you going to tell me, or keep me in suspense?"

"Mr. Kinney, you're pregnant."

_I'm what?_

_Is he fucking with me?_

_Did he miss the memo that I'm a man?_

As Dr. Hump kept staring at me carefully, seeing how I was processing his words, a new thought entered my mind: _Must kill Sunshine._

"I'm going to kill Justin," I hissed.

"Brian, relax." Cynthia came to my side, rubbing my shoulder. "Are you sure, doctor? I mean, obviously, he is not…" She gestured to me.

"This is not a common occurrence," Dr. Hump explained. "But in some particular cases, a man's body can change. There have been so many changes of the human body in the last century that nothing should surprise us anymore."

"So is this change because of Chernobyl?" I muttered.

"I highly doubt it has anything to do with that. Unless your parents were in the area when they had you or around the time they got pregnant with you."

"I didn't mean the real city. I meant the lasers during cancer treatment."

Dr. Hump eyed me thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. We need a few more tests, but I think it has nothing to do with that. Some men are even born this way. Of course, they don't know it since they are mostly straight and nothing can get in there."

"Which shouldn't have happened to me, either."

Questions were zooming through my head.

_How is this possible? Why me? _

_Does this make me even more of a freak? Why me? _

_How far along am I? _

_Did I do some kind of damage during my time spent with my buddy Jim Beam? Why me? _

_How the fuck am I going to tell Justin? How am I going to tell everyone? _

_Would I get fat? Why me?_

"Mr. Kinney, do you want to lie down? Here." Dr. Hump and Cynthia helped me lie on the bed. The room was spinning.

Dr. Hump took advantage of my position to start poking my stomach; feeling around, he called it.

"Ow! Fucking stop. It hurts."

"When has the morning sickness started?" he asked, taking a seat back at my feet.

"I call it hangover. And about a month and a half ago when Justin went to Hollywood. Uh, I've been drinking."

"Your tests show it. I'd rather you stop drinking and taking drugs immediately."

I only nodded, still not able to process his news.

I was… I couldn't even think the word.

"Has this happened before?" I had to know I wasn't the only freak of nature on this planet.

"There were some cases around the world, even two of them in the States." He seemed reluctant to say this, which meant something had happened to these men.

"Did they die?"

Dr. Hump cringed at my bluntness. "The babies were saved during birth."

"But the men died," I insisted, leaning into Cynthia's touch. I was grateful she was there to support me.

"That was a few years ago. Technology has evolved. I don't want you to think of that. You must focus on staying healthy and as less stress in your life as possible, Mr. Kinney."

"Do you want this?" Cynthia asked, staring at me curiously.

Oddly enough, not wanting the intruder inside me wasn't a question. It was and it would be there until well…

"How does it come out?" I raised an eyebrow at the doctor.

"C-section."

"A scar?" I gasped. "Don't you have some new technological device to pull it out without leaving a scar?"

"That's what you're worried about? Your body?" Cynthia snapped. "What about your health? Where is it positioned?" She turned to the doc.

"We need to have an ultrasound for that. If you're ready for that, please follow me."

Ready or not, my body was on autopilot to do anything to get out of there as fast as possible.

I felt like everyone was staring at me as I walked to the exam room with Dr. Hump. In reality, no one was staring. It was only my wild imagination.

The people around probably saw this cute straight couple, thinking Cynthia was the one being checked-up.

As I sat on the table, the nauseous feeling returned.

"Don't worry, Mr. Kinney. Our future appointments will be in my private cabinet downtown."

I sighed in relief. I even managed a smile.

Dr. Hump pushed my shirt up then unceremoniously squirted cold lube on my stomach, making me squirm.

"Can you warm it up next time, or give me a little heads up?" I hissed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He pressed the wand to my stomach, and I realized his poking from earlier was nothing compared to this.

I tried not to whimper in pain like a silly little faggot.

"Hmmm." He glanced at me.

"Hmm, what," I muttered.

"Well, it's too soon to tell you much about the baby, but just like I suspected, you were born with both reproductive organs."

"Ten points to the freak of nature," I mumbled.

"And it seems it's placed above your bladder, which will be inconvenient in later months." He handed me a roll of paper, telling me to take as much as I liked and clean up. "I'll schedule you in a month, but you're free to call me with questions or how you feel any time you want." He handed me his card.

I stared at it, feeling my stomach rolling.

"The toilet is through that door."

I rushed in that direction, and promptly emptied my stomach again. For the second time today.

Not long later, Cynthia and I left the hospital. She was quiet, which meant she was freaking out just as badly as me.

"I'll drive you home," she offered. "And stay, if you want."

"No, thank you. I want to be alone. I'll drop you off at work."

During the car ride, she tried making me talk, but I kept silent until she finally stopped bugging me.

"Not a word to anyone," I threatened her, as I parked in front of Kinnetik.

"I thought you were going home." She watched me, surprised, as I went inside with her.

"I need to get my stuff. I don't know when I'm coming in. I might need a few days. Call or e-mail me if there's trouble."

"Don't worry. Ted and I can take care of your baby." She patted my cheek, then her eyes widened. "By which, I mean Kinnetik."

I scowled at her. "Keep saying that and you'll become a full-time nanny."

"At least you find humor in this."

"The fuck am I going to do? Hang myself?" I rolled my eyes, strolling into my office and slamming the door behind me.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I was going to have a baby.

I wasn't even a big fan of babies.

Sure, I loved Gus, but he was mostly with his mothers.

Before I could have a meltdown in the middle of my office, I gathered my briefcase and an armful of files on future campaigns, before I left.

* * *

**From:** Cynthia Morrison

**To:** Justin Taylor

**Date:** March 13th, 2004 17:03

**Subject:** Brian

Hello, Justin

I hope you're fine there in sunny LA.

I'm not writing to hear about it, though. As selfish as it may sound, you need to come back. It's Brian.

Please, don't call him, or if you do, don't tell him you talked to me. He needs you, but we both know he'll never admit it.

It's up to Brian to tell you what's going on, but I thought you should know he really needs you here more than ever.

If you decide to come, even for a visit, let me know. I'll have Flynn (our travel agent) find you tickets.

Cynthia Morrison

PA to CEO Brian Kinney

Kinnetik Inc.

* * *

**Anxiously waiting for your opinion.  
I hope I got the year right...but Cowlip's timeline is so messed-up I can barely keep up. hehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brian's POV**

The second I arrived home, I shut off my phone, turned the music up loud, and threw myself on the bed.

I knew exactly when this happened.

It was a few weeks before Liberty Ride. I wasn't back to my glorious self and Justin was frisky. After trying to get a rise out of me, quite literally, for hours, he'd settled on the bed saying we should turn in. That was when I decided to indulge him.

When I'd rolled on my stomach and told him to have fun, he jumped on my back, peppering kisses everywhere.

Of course, the twat wasn't satisfied with only that one time. He went back for more—twice more that night—and another time over the back of the couch the next morning. That was when I put a stop to it. I wanted to be able to walk and sit.

I also remembered how during Round Two or Round Three in bed, he'd gasped, saying he felt something was wrong. I'd urged him to continue, because it felt too good to stop. Only when he'd pulled out we realized what had been wrong. The fucking condom broke.

I knew Justin was clean, and I'd had already been recently checked, so we were safe.

Or so I thought.

Fuck.

I scrubbed at my face, trying to rid myself of flashes of my future.

All I could see were babies, a royal mess, ribbons and pigtails, toy trucks and Legos everywhere.

Then I could see myself turning into a fat pig, and I wanted to cry.

I was inclined to call Sunshine and demand him to get his ass back, so I could kick it for doing this to me.

Some time later, I managed to stop myself in time before I lit a cigarette. That was when I decided to get rid of all the temptations.

Grabbing a trash bag, I threw in it my smokes, my booze, the weed, and put it at the door, outside the loft. I'd take it out another time.

When I itched for Jim, I poured myself some guava juice and sat on the sofa, watching some of my favorite movies.

The next morning, I woke up feeling like I'd been run over by a train.

After a shower, I got lost in working on one of my new accounts, which was insanely accurate to my situation: pregnancy tests. I resisted the urge to take one to the bathroom and test it myself. For about three minutes.

When the right amount of time passed, I carefully picked the test and glowered at the smiley face.

Fuck you very much.

I threw that account away, deciding to find another one. I'd taken five with me.

One of them had to help me take my mind off this insanity.

The next one I picked was for Trojan condoms. It was one of these fuckers that got me in this situation.

I was never letting Justin buy condoms. He knew very well Durex was my brand.

Another account thrown away.

The next I chose was for baby safe toys.

_The fuck is going on? Is the world conspiring against me?_

_Have I taken only such creepy accounts?_

I checked the other two—mouth wash (it made me think of its need after barfing during the morning sickness) and a car dealership.

I chose the car dealership, because it was the safest of them all. Until I read the words 'baby safe' and wanted to throw myself out the window.

Eventually, I gave up working on anything, and simply slouched on the sofa with guava juice at hand to battle the nausea.

From my position, I could see my stomach where the tee had ridden up. I'd caught a glimpse of it yesterday at the hospital, but thought it was my imagination.

I had no idea if it was normal for someone three months pregnant, but there was definitely a small bump.

Fuck no.

I tried sucking in my stomach.

It was too soon.

My body.

I wanted to cry at the mere thought of losing my figure I've worked so hard on, for years.

The noise of the metal door slamming shut jerked me from my dozing off.

I craned my neck to see who decided to disturb me, and sat up too fast, getting woozy. I caught myself on the back of the couch, staring in disbelief at Justin. The duffel bag was at his feet and he was watching me concerned.

"Hey," he said, a smile plastered on his face.

Cynthia. I knew she had something to do with his sudden appearance. "Hi, yourself. What's up?" I took my empty glass to the kitchen for a refill.

"Don't I get a kiss?" He teased, stopping me when I passed him. He pulled me closer, nuzzling my neck, before kissing my lips softly.

"Mhmm. You can surprise me like this more often."

I went on my way to the fridge and Justin followed, sitting up on the counter, his feet dangling off the edge.

"Spring cleaning?" Justin nudged my thigh with his knee.

"No?" I frowned, pouring more guava juice in my glass.

"Then what's with the booze and drugs in that bag outside the door? Don't tell me you plan on donating them to charity."

I laughed, chugging down the juice. "Nope. I'm reevaluating my priorities."

"Good for you, Brian. I'm sorry you had to go through this to realize how valuable life is."

"Go through what?"

If Cynthia told him, I was going to throttle her.

"You know…" Justin shifted uncomfortably. "We don't talk about this…you being sick."

_Oh, the Big C._ "Yeah, well. It was a good wake-up call." I kissed his cheek. "How long are you staying?"

"Rage fell through. I was coming home anyway. I mean, I wanted to find something else to work on, but then I realized you weren't there. And I've missed you too much."

"Rage fell through? I hate to agree with Ben, but he was right."

"Yeah, well. I'll keep it in mind to listen to the older and wiser in the future."

I stepped between his legs, hugging him and inhaling his scent.

_God, how I've missed him._

I even forgot about being mad at him for doing this to me.

"What's wrong?" Justin whispered fearfully, pulling away and searching my eyes.

"Nothing's wrong. Why do you say that?"

"I've been home for five minutes and you haven't tried fucking me. Something's wrong."

"Home," I repeated on a wistful tone.

"Yes, home. Christ, Brian. Are you okay? Please, tell me. I can take it."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "Did Cynthia talk to you?"

He turned red, but shook his head.

"Ah, you can't lie to me, Sunshine. See, that adorable blush of yours gives you away every time," I said, stroking his cheek softly.

"Fuck Mom."

"I'm more into her son, if you get what I mean," I teased, kissing along his jaw. I sneaked my hands under his shirt, but he battled them away.

"I'm serious. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm my fabulous self." I shrugged.

"I thought we were past this stage—you hiding from me." He poked me in the stomach.

It was like some self-defense instinct rose inside me, and I slapped his hand, glaring, before wrapping both my arms around my stomach.

Justin stared at me in shock, mindlessly rubbing his sore arm.

Shit. I hurt him.

But he almost hurt Peanut.

I stumbled back into the kitchen isle, catching myself on the edge. _Did I just refer to the thing inside me as Peanut? _Fuck. I was going crazy.

We kept eye-contact for a long time. Justin seemed freaked out by my reaction, but I was freaking out by my own reaction, too.

I was the first to break the connection, as I went to the sofa, falling onto it. My arms still tightly wrapped around my stomach.

"Brian." Justin joined me, rubbing my bicep. "Shit. Did I hurt you? Fuck. I'm sorry."

"You didn't," I explained. I felt faint. How could I tell him? What if he thought I was a freak and left? Fuck, since when do I have such thoughts? "Justin…I have something to tell you."

"Yes?" His eyes were full of concern as they bore into mine.

"But I need to barf first." I made it to the toilet in time. I should have known it was too good to be true. I'd hoped I skipped this glorious moment for the day.

"Shit, Brian. Are you sick again?"

After cleansing my mouth, I took him to the bed and sat down. "Try to keep an open mind. I still haven't wrapped my head around this yet."

"You're sick." Tears spilled from his eyes as he hugged me tightly. "Fuck."

"I'm not sick. Sunshine, calm down." I rubbed his back soothingly. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way round? Him consoling me? "Remember a few months ago when you topped?"

He nodded slowly.

"Okay, so it turns out…"

"I gave you something." He put his face in his hands, sobbing.

"If you want to put it that way…" I tried not to laugh. Dr. Hump's joke made more sense now that I was telling Justin what he gave me.

"What is it? Please, let it not be…"

"Something alive?"

He nodded, then his head shot up, his mouth hanging open. "Something, what?"

"Alive."

"I don't get it."

"The doctor said such cases are rare, but not unheard of. You see, Justin…when the condom broke…"

He promptly fainted into my arms.

Holy shit.

I shook him, but only a slap over his cheek pulled him back to reality.

He stared at me dazed.

"Is it…real? Pinch me."

I rolled my eyes, but complied. I twisted his nipple through his shirt, making him squirm away, moaning.

His eyes moved from mine to my stomach, then he reached a tentative hand to lift my tee. "A baby?" He breathed out as more tears slid down his cheeks.

"Apparently so. I'm a gifted freak fag. I've been born with both reproductive organs. Imagine that."

"And it took me topping you and the condom breaking for this miracle to happen?"

"Miracle." I scoffed. "This is an intruder. Can you imagine how I'll look in a few months? Please, kill me now."

I fell back on the bed, tugging the pillow over my face.

I jerked in surprise when I felt his lips to my stomach. "He's just joking. You're not an intruder."

"I'll have you committed if you ever do that again," I declared.

"But he needs to know we love him."

"I doubt he or she or whatever it is…can hear you."

"How far along are you?" He propped on an elbow by my side, grinning.

"Don't start your _1500 on my SAT_ showing off."

Justin giggled, hugging me tightly and nuzzling my neck. "I love you, Brian."

We lay there in silence until Justin decided to bring us back to reality.

"Have you told anyone? And you didn't answer me."

"About three months, and can we not tell people?"

"This is a hard secret to keep."

"Not if we're careful. We can move away and return many months later with a baby, say we adopted it."

"No, no. We're not hiding. As for moving away, I'm pro that. The loft is big enough for one person, as you said not that long ago. I might fit in here good too, but another addition? Nope. We need to talk to Mom about finding a place."

"I can't say I missed this side of you."

After a few more minutes in silence, Justin sat up as if burned. "Did the doctor say if the baby was okay? You were sick. And well, I clearly remember you smoking pot and drinking…"

"He said I was fine…_we_ are fine," I said quietly, testing the plural, because that was the reality. I wasn't one anymore; we were two.

* * *

**Thank you all for the amazing way you received this story. I have to admit, I was anxious to share this, but I'm glad I had the courage to do it. :)  
**

**I finally decided on an updating schedule - twice a week. Wednesdays and Sundays (it might vary depending on your timezone, or my own RL, but it will be twice a week) I might not always reply you, but I want you to know I will always read and cherish each and every review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brian's POV**

Everyone was curious about Sunshine's early return, but he gave them the same explanation: Rage fell through.

It was two weeks after his return and we were having breakfast at the diner when Hell broke loose.

I'd avoided eating at the diner because my usual quantity and quality in food had expanded, and on top of that I had cravings for the weirdest stuff.

Justin was showing me a few places his mother had been able to find us on such short notice, and thankfully without questions. Jennifer was probably happy, thinking I was making an honest man of her son, when in reality, he was making…an honest woman of me.

All I needed was a twat to actually be confused with a woman. At the rate I was weepy these days and the way my stomach kept growing (even though, Justin said he couldn't tell), it was scaring me.

Debbie approached our booth and I stuffed the house hunting photos under the car account I had on the table.

"Good to see you've decided to join the outside world. I'm surprised Sunshine can sit down."

"Not without difficulty," he joked, dodging my flying hand toward his head.

"We're ready to order," I muttered. I was hungry, dammit. Peanut demanded food.

"Egg white omelet and a waffle, with a side of coffee for you, and a stack of pancakes for Sunshine." Debbie smirked, tapping her notepad.

"Actually." I caught her elbow when she made to leave. "I'd like a real omelet with everything in it, a side of crisp bacon, and a decaf."

"And make my size of pancakes double. I have a feeling someone is going to steal," Justin added, narrowing his eyes at me, playfully.

"I was hungry," I told him, exasperated. He was going to repeat that to everyone. It had happened a few days ago. He'd made breakfast and while he showered, I ended up eating most of what he'd prepared.

Debbie gaped at me. "You okay, honey?"

"Of course." I scoffed. I dreaded the moment when we were going to tell them.

Still looking at me skeptically, Debbie went to place the order. I returned to peering over houses with Justin.

"If you show me one more suburban place, I'm leaving," I demanded.

"Sheesh. That narrows it to… Oh, look! This is not suburbia." He thrust a file into my face. "It's in the country. It looks beautiful!"

If I could see that bright smile on his face for the rest of my life, I'd get him the country house. "You want it?" It looked perfect compared to anything we'd seen so far.

"I've dreamt of such a place since I was little. But no. We can't buy this."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Look at the price, Brian! It's obscene."

"You want it. It's yours."

"Don't be silly. We have priorities."

"We need to move out. That's the first priority. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Mother Taylor." I pulled my phone out just as Michael and Emmett sat across from us.

I wasn't so quick this time to hide our reading material.

Michael stared at us in disbelief, while Emmett clapped loudly.

"You're getting married!" He exclaimed.

Justin slid lower on the booth, covering his face with the file he was reading, laughing quietly.

"Who's getting married?" Debbie reappeared at our table, grinning.

"Isn't this moving? We've all been waiting for this moment!" Emmett declared.

With her hands on her hips, Debbie raised an eyebrow at me. "When were you going to tell me, asshole?" She slapped the back of my head. "Nevermind. What brought this on? It's so unlike you to get hitched."

Justin laughed louder, sliding lower under the table, now holding his stomach.

_Thanks a lot for the moral support, dear._

I opened my mouth to crush their dreams nicely, when Debbie gasped, clutching her heart.

"There must be only one explanation." She kept her eyes on Justin. "You knocked up Sunshine."

Her words made Justin laugh even harder, as he pressed his face into my side. "Can't breathe," he choked. "This is too funny."

Kiki brought us the food, but apparently Peanut had something against fried food today. The second I smelled my bacon, my stomach rolled, and cupping a hand to my mouth, I rushed to the little boys' room.

Someone was in the stall, and I wanted to kick them for occupying it, but I was just in time to bend over the sink and retch.

Great.

Exactly what I needed. More barfing.

A hand on my shoulder startled me as I was trying to rinse the vomit from the sink. I looked in the mirror to see Michael behind me.

"I'm okay. Do me a favor and have that bacon away from my plate by the time I return."

"Sure." He was confused, but didn't comment on it.

I stayed a few more minutes into the bathroom, before strolling out. It was now or never.

Justin stood up the second he saw me approaching, taking my hand and helping me sit. I might have objected, but I felt too drained. He didn't say anything, only kissed my cheek, rubbing a hand on the small of my back.

When I looked around, I saw Ted had joined our small group, probably dropped by for coffee on the way to work. We had better coffee at Kinnetik, but no one could deny a trip to the diner.

I sighed loudly, catching Debbie's eyes. "It's not Justin, it's me." I hoped she'd figure it out without me spelling it out for her.

"It's you, what?" Michael asked, eyeing me worried.

"_You_?" Emmett gasped.

"What did I miss?" Ted looked between Justin and me, utterly confused.

"Oh, kiddo." Debbie sat next to me, kissing both my cheeks. "Eat up. You hear me? You must eat and sleep and take care of yourself."

"That's exactly what he does," Justin told her with a smile. "I cook and he polishes everything. Then he sleeps and snores. And if by taking care of himself you mean fucking, we sure do that."

"Fuck you very much," I muttered to Justin.

"Isn't this a surprise?" Emmett laughed. "Who would have thought? The ultimate top, a nelly bottom?"

"Fuck you too, Honeycutt!"

"What are you talking about, Em? Brian doesn't bottom!" Michael shook his head, amused.

"Apparently, he does." Emmett smirked my way.

"No, he doesn't."

"Oh, he does—for me," Justin butted in.

"Would you quit talking about me as if I'm not here?" I hissed.

"Careful. You don't need any stress," Debbie said softly.

When Michael kept staring at me as if he hadn't seen me in his life, I groaned loudly. "I'm…pr… I can't say it."

"What he's trying to say is that he's carrying my child." Justin hugged me tightly. "Love you."

While the others eyeballed me in different levels of amazement, I dug into my breakfast.

Michael snapped out of the stupor first, reaching across the table and slapping my shoulder. "Good one. A real good one there, Brian. I almost believed you for a second. You always came up with the most amazing April Fool's jokes."

I put my fork down, wiped my mouth, and folded my hands on the table. "Mikey, there is no joke. Would you believe it in a few months when I turn into a pig?" I shot Justin a dirty look, to which he answered with his Sunshine smile.

He was having too much fun with my situation.

Emmett, vibrating with energy, patted my hands. "Tell me. I need deets."

I raised an eyebrow, returning to my food.

"Yes, explain to us how it happened," Ted agreed.

Emmett shot him an exasperated look. "You know how it happened, and it proves a theory of mine. Even Brian Kinney takes it up the ass."

I froze, looking around, worried. "Would you be quiet?" That was the last thing I needed—all the fags on Liberty Avenue to know I was a bottom boy for my partner.

"Guys, please, let him eat. He gets really bitchy if he doesn't eat," Justin begged. "For your own good, Ted. You'll spend the rest of your day around him."

"But I need to know things, like the due date and the sex to start planning. There are so many things to do!" Emmett searched in his satchel for a small notebook and a pen. "Okay. You'll need a baby shower, I'll take you shopping for baby stuff, how do you want to decorate the room? Wait." He stared mesmerized at the file in front of Justin. "That's why you're looking at houses!"

"Bingo!" I pointed my fork to him, beaming.

"You're not getting married?" He sounded heartbroken.

"Why would we do that?" I rolled my eyes, bumping Justin's knee under the table. "There are no locks on the door."

"Uh, heeelloo! There are!" Emmett waved like crazy. "Namely, inside you."

Shit. He was right.

Fuck.

Exactly what I hated. The kid keeping two people together just for the sake of it.

But I knew Justin would love what Emmett suggested. I had to come up with a plan, and run it by Honeycutt himself. Ugh. The things I put up with for Sunshine.

When I was done with my breakfast, I waited for Ted to finish his coffee so we could get a move. While waiting, I leaned into Justin's side. He immediately wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head, and offering me some of his pancakes.

In that moment I was hit hard and fast with a realization.I loved him. I really loved him, probably more than he loved me.

I was going to do everything in my power to show him.

First, I'd buy him that country manor.

Second, I'd propose.

Third, I'd give him free reign to decorate the house and also to do whatever he wanted for the wedding. Which had to be soon, while I still fit in my designer clothes.

Then, I'd buy him a car. Or maybe we'd use the good ol' Jeep. We were going to need something other than the 'vette. As much as I loved it, it wasn't very practical.

"Honeycutt, come by the office around noon. You're allowed to bring food," I said, getting up. "Later." I kissed Justin, then left with Ted.

We managed a few steps outside the diner, before Michael caught up with us.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" He whined.

"I was under the impression you were upset with me. I always make such poor decisions. You never agree with anything I do."

"That's not it. I'm shocked, Brian! You're…God, I can't even say the word. So excuse me for being a little reticent at hugging you at the news."

"What about me? How do you think I took the news? I'm the one going through this shit. You're my best friend, and the least I expect from you is moral support," I snapped.

"Should I start looking for baby designer clothes?"

"That's not such a bad idea." I smirked. "Now, I'll see you later. I need to go to work and be awesome. Right, Theodore?"

"If by that you mean firing me ten times before noon, sure."

I beamed at him. He put up with so much shit from me.

Another decision: _Give Theodore and Cynthia a big raise. They've earned it._

If only I could remember all my plans until I reached the office.

It seemed that lately, I kept forgetting things, which was driving me crazy. Justin, my Human Encyclopedia, told me his mother used to forget stuff too when she was pregnant with his sister.

I didn't need that piece of information. It made me visualize myself in a room full of pregnant women, exchanging stories about what we'd forgotten lately, whether or not we had gases or heartburn, or whatever else might happen during a pregnancy.

I shouldn't worry about not knowing what to expect. Justin promised to collect as much info as possible and send it to me when I least expect it. His words, not mine.

* * *

**From:** Justin Taylor

**To:** Brian Kinney

**Date:** April 1, 2004 14:26

**Subject:** Surprise :)

Hey!

Here's my promise to you. If my calculation is right, you're about 11 weeks. (you must ask the doctor the exact date!)

Btw, when's the next check-up? I want to come too. I won't take no for an answer. I'll bribe you with food.

Okay, so here goes…

Facts: your baby is the size of a fig (now, that's vague. Figs come in different sizes. I've seen one the size of my fist once, but I doubt it's THAT big.) And hear this! The baby is almost fully formed!

Their hands will soon open and close into fists, tiny tooth buds are beginning to appear under the gums, and some of the bones are beginning to harden (HA! Don't be a perv. We're talking about a cute, innocent baby…who'll have the misfortune to end with two sex addicts as parents)

If you're like most women (that's what the website said!), you're feeling a bit more energetic now and your nausea may be starting to wane. Unfortunately, you may also be suffering from constipation (caused by hormonal changes, which can slow digestion) and heartburn (hormones again, relaxing the valve between your stomach and esophagus).

Don't worry if nausea has made it impossible for you to eat a wide variety of healthy foods or if you haven't put on much weight yet (most women gain just 2 to 5 pounds during the first trimester). Your appetite will likely return soon, and you'll start to gain about a pound a week.

Let's repeat that one: A POUND A WEEK. There are 41 weeks, minus 11, we have 30 weeks which means 30 pounds! Aww, I'll love you chubby too.

In other news…do you want pasta with meatballs for dinner? I'm going to the market later.

Love you lots (both of you),

JT

* * *

**I'm so happy you all like this so much! Thank you for your nice reviews.**

**See you next week! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Brian's POV**

On my first check-up, Justin was almost skipping by my side as we walked into the clinic.

I gave my name at the reception desk and after the secretary stared at me and Justin for what felt like hours, she smiled widely.

"Oh, you're _that_ guy! Can I see?"

I gritted my teeth. "No."

She looked desolate, but focused on her job, calling Dr. Hump to let him know I'd arrived. She waved to the corridor to the left, telling us we'd find him in the third door on the right.

Dr. Hump was at his desk, looking through some files, but pushed away from the desk, standing when he saw us enter.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kinney. Oh, I see you've brought your partner." He approached, shaking our hands.

"I've been bribed," I mumbled.

"With lots and lots of food. Hello!" Justin grinned at Dr. Hump. "Justin Taylor."

"Nice meeting you, Mr. Taylor."

"Justin, please."

I rolled my eyes. "Whenever you're done hitting on Dr. Hump, can we get a move with this charade?"

Dr. Hump shook his head. "If you change in that plastic gown, we'll proceed with the check-up. Bathroom is through that door."

_Yeah, right. Like I'm a prude._

But when I was down to my boxers, I scowled at my stomach. There was definitely a bump, small but still present.

"To the scale first." Dr. Hump steered me to the devil's device.

"I don't want to know. Just write down whatever it tells you. Don't tell me," I begged.

"What's your usual weight?"

"Around 170, or less, on the less side," I answered, keeping my eyes closed. I was afraid to look at how fat I got.

"Oh!" Dr. Hump gasped, making my eyes fly open.

My mouth dropped when I saw what the scale read.

Fuck no!

I glared in Justin's direction. He shot me a small smile, shrugging.

_177\. Can I faint, please?_

_About 7 pounds in a few weeks?_

"Has the morning sickness disappeared? It seems you're eating and gaining just fine."

"No, it's _not_ fine! Can't I be like one of these women who barely look the part?" I whined, stepping off the scale. "No more food after seven. I'm going back to my golden rule."

"If your body asks for it, you should indulge—whatever food, whenever."

I scoffed, lying on the bed for the second part of the check-up.

"Can I ask something?" Justin skipped to our side.

"No," I barked.

Dr. Hump nodded, smiling.

"Do you know exactly how far along Brian is? I tried calculating, but I think I'm wrong."

"That would be a first," I said under my breath.

Dr. Hump felt my stomach, making me squirm once again.

_Seriously. Did he have to do it every time?_

I hated it. Peanut hated it. He was forbidden to do that again.

"I'm thinking you've entered the second trimester. Let's make sure of that with an ultrasound."

"Oh, so I was a week off."

"Warm it up," I hissed at Dr. Hump when he brought the lube closer.

He laughed, but did as told. It was still cold when it made contact with my stomach, but better than the last time.

Justin squealed when the image of our baby appeared on the screen. He took my hand, squeezing it, as tears pooled in his eyes.

"Yes, congratulations!" Dr. Hump beamed at us. "You've entered your second trimester. You're fifteen weeks pregnant."

"Was it a lemon or an apple?" Justin mumbled, frowning.

Dr. Hump eyed him curiously.

I waved my hand dismissively. "Don't mind him. He's found this website that says all kind of stuff about the baby and how it looks like."

"It's apple," Dr. Hump explained. "The baby is 4 inches long and weighs about 2 and a half ounces. The respiratory system is developing, which means he or she can inhale amniotic fluid through the nose. Don't worry, it's something natural. That's what nurtures the baby. Also, the baby can move their limbs."

"Right. Got it!" Justin came up with a sheet of paper, grinning. "I have it all printed out. 15 weeks along. Oh, it's that cool thing I wanted to test! It says even though the baby's eyelids are closed, they can sense the light if you shine a flashlight to your tummy, and they'll move away from the light! Is that true, doc?"

"If you'd like, we can test that now."

"Hey, what the fuck am I here? Your guinea pig? No."

"Pleeeeasee!" Justin pouted.

"No. Are you done?" I turned to the doctor.

"Well, considering how far along you are, I'd be able to tell you the sex. That is if the picture would clear."

Justin rushed to the other side, getting glued to the monitor. "Can we try the flashlight thing? Please, Brian."

I groaned, knowing he wouldn't relent until he had his way. "Fine." I was also curious to see if it was true what he read on that silly website of his.

When the doc waved a small flashlight over my stomach, I couldn't believe my eyes. I could see it on the monitor, and not only that, but the baby moved away, flailing its small limbs.

"Oh, damn." Dr. Hump switched the light off. "It was a bad idea. Now, they're treating us with their ass."

"And what a cute little butt is that," Justin gushed. "Can you print us a picture?"

"Of course. I'll schedule you again in a couple weeks. I need to see you more often than my other patients."

I cleaned up and got dressed, while Justin was glued to the picture Dr. Hump gave him. Before leaving, I was advised to keep eating, because it was okay the way I'd gained.

It wasn't, but I gave up making anyone understand what a tragedy it was for me to become fat.

Dr. Hump also advised me to do cardio exercises, but no more gym trips or heavy weight lifting. I hadn't visited the gym since I'd found out. Not like I'd appear in public looking like this.

Soon, I was going to lock myself up in the loft. Or maybe the new house.

Which reminded me, we had to visit and decide what we wanted to do with it. There was some serious remodeling needed, and the rooms needed repainting.

"Do you want to go to the house?" I asked, once we got in the 'vette.

"Nah. I'm sure you're tired."

"Come on. If we want to move in there before Peanut is born, we need to get a move on," I urged him.

"All right. But we stop by the diner to get food."

"You just want to show off Peanut."

He chuckled, leaning closer to kiss me. "Did I tell you how I love it when you call our baby Peanut?"

"Though, it's Apple, right?"

He grinned. "Peanut sounds better. And I have to say, his or her ass is awesome!"

"Everything about Peanut is awesome, Sunshine. Even that cute little butt."

At the diner, Justin slumped over the counter, waving the photo in front of Debbie. "Meet Peanut! The most awesome baby in the world!"

I sank in the booth across the counter, sighing. It was going to be a long few months.

"Aww! She's precious, Sunshine!" Debbie squealed, lunging to kiss and hug him.

"_He_! Try calling Peanut a he, too." I scowled at the two of them.

"Oh, Brian!" Debbie rushed to me, but I held my hand up.

"Don't get moist."

She battled my hand away, before catching me in a bone-crashing hug. "Are you taking care of yourself?"

"Yup. Sunshine gave me a blow job this morning."

"Brian!" Justin hissed, blushing. "Yes, I try my best to make him eat healthy and not overexert himself at work."

"While you two chat, I have an errand to run down the street. I want a turkey sandwich," I told Justin, before leaving.

If I took him to the new house, I wanted to have a memorable time there. I'd already planned everything to the last detail.

Just the center piece of our journey over there was missing, but I was taking care of it now.

I entered the small shop and headed right to Jared, the guy I'd discussed my present for Sunshine with.

"I have them right here." He pulled the small jewelry box from a shelf behind him, handing it to me. "I had one of them engraved as you said."

I checked to see how the rings looked, and pushed away all the fear that started coursing through me.

"Thanks, Jared. Remember, I promised to make you a kick-ass campaign. Just say the word and you'll get a great discount at an advertisement."

"I'll give you a call. I hope he likes it." He winked.

"Don't worry about it. In case size adjustments are needed, I'll send Justin to you."

By the time I returned to the diner, I was ready to head to the new house. I'd never been so excited to do something, especially something that screamed commitment.

"Where have you been?" Justin jumped up when he saw me entering the diner.

"It's a surprise. Now, are we all set?"

"Yes. We can go. Do you really want to go there? It's just such a long drive…"

"Yes, I want. Bye, Debbie!" I called to her, steering Sunshine out the door.

The thirty minutes drive to the house, located in West Virginia, was enough to stop Justin from fretting over how I felt. I was perfectly fine.

I could still remember the look on Justin's face when we first visited the house. His excitement over the pictures in the file was nothing compared to the reality. He clung to my arm, dragging me from room to room, pointing and laughing, squealing in excitement when he discovered the tennis court, the stables, the pool, and generally the vast area surrounding the house.

It didn't matter I paid more for this than I cared to admit, but Kinnetik was doing great and so was Babylon. I had profit and Ted had told me for months to do something with the money. What better way than to spend it in our future?

"It's even more beautiful," Justin whispered as I pulled up in the driveway.

"We're here to use your creative eye on how to paint and decorate, not squeal over how pretty it is," I reminded him.

The second we were out of the car, he seized my hand, pulling me to the front door, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

I handed him the key. "Go right in. I'll bring the food."

"No heavy lifting for you, mister."

"It's just food!" I pushed him to the door. "I'll be right behind you."

I took advantage of being alone to grab not only the bags of food, but the blanket and candles as well. I had a feeling the electricity wasn't working.

"What's all this?" Justin gaped when he saw my arms full. He took everything, and I closed the door behind me.

_Home_. It really felt like home, even though there was nothing but walls and floors. I could already see us everywhere in this house.

"Living room." I directed him to the left. "I thought we'd have a little picnic."

I spread the blanket on the hardwood floor, while Justin pulled out the food. He caught my eye when he extracted a box of guava juice.

I reached to cup his cheek, bringing him closer and kissing him deeply.

If only I could tell him how I felt. I'd tried saying the words, but every time, they got stuck in my throat, choking me up.

We lay sideways on the blanket, picking at the variety of food he'd gotten at the diner.

"I'm itching for a smoke," I admitted, washing my sandwich down with juice. "And a shot of Beam."

"Brian, you're doing wonderfully. I never thought you could give up these vices."

"So you decided to test me by knocking me up."

"If the shoe fits..." He laughed, rolling on his back and stretching. "Damn, I'm stuffed."

"It's a miracle. Let me write down the date and time. I might never hear these words out of your mouth again," I teased, shifting around until I was lying diagonally with my head on his lap.

"Don't be an ass."

"It's the hormones," I joked. Saying that made me peer at my stomach, but I quickly averted my eyes. My shirt was tight around it, the buttons looking ready to pop.

"Time for shopping?" Justin had turned into a mind-reader.

"If only I could find clothes to fit me even when I turn into a baby whale. But I doubt Giorgio ever thought of creating a line of males in my situation."

"Aww. Don't worry. We'll find something for you. There are plenty fat people out there. They find clothes just fine."

"They're ugly," I protested.

"The fat people or the clothes?" Justin combed his fingers through my hair.

"Both."

We ended up laughing until tears sprang into my eyes.

Justin's hand inched closer to my stomach, and I tensed up, like every time he did that. I wasn't comfortable with people touching my stomach, especially now that it looked like I had a small ball stuffed in there.

"I'm thinking red," he said after some time. "Burgundy red and maybe some panels of dark oak wood on the far wall, maybe light orange for the curtains, and I want one of these iron wrought chandeliers dangling from the ceiling." His hands moved above his head, his eyes staring off into space, picturing how the living room would look like.

"What about the floor? I don't like these floors."

"A dark wood again. We need to look at what might look nice with that shade of burgundy red I have in mind."

"It might be a bitch to find what you want and there's the possibility that the painters might mess it up."

"What painters? I'm doing this, Brian!"

I turned my head to gape at the news. "What? We're hiring people—"

"No way! It's our house. I want to do this. Alone." He pressed a finger to my lips. "In case you forgot, I paint for a living… so I intend to paint our house too. How hard can it be to paint on the walls, instead of canvas?"

I took one of his hands, placing it on my cock. "This hard."

"You're impossible."

"I'm horny."

"The website said something about horniness."

"We should take care of it. It might be dangerous." I rolled on top of him, kissing up and down his neck.

"Did you pack lube and condoms?"

"Do I ever go anywhere without them?" I lifted an eyebrow in challenge.

I pushed his shirt up, deftly unbuttoning his pants with the other hand, as I went to kissing and licking his warm skin. Justin moaned, arching into my touch. I made quick work of our clothes, and tried not to be self-conscious of the way I looked when I sat on my hunches, opening the condom foil.

"You're gorgeous," he murmured, running a hand down my side, leaving it around my hip.

As I lubed him up, he pushed at the plates so he'd have space to thrash around the way he usually did when we fucked.

I smiled down at him, when I placed his calves on my shoulders, handing him the condom.

He beamed, remembering the last time we'd been in a similar position—our first time.

"Slip it on my dick."

His eyes rolled back and he moaned loudly. "Fuck. I'm going to come just by you reminding me of that night."

I snorted, fisting his dick. "Don't come yet."

"Don't do this, Brian. That was the best night of my life."

"Reaally?" I inched inside him, catching his hands in mine.

He caught my eye. "Focus on this. I don't want any other memories to mark this moment. It's our first time making love in the new house."

To both our surprise, I didn't scoff at his way of describing what we were doing.

I maintained a slow rhythm until we both exploded, and I fell on top of him, exhausted. Justin pulled half of the blanket over my back, hugging me tightly.

I swallowed nervously, readying myself to say something I'd never envisioned myself saying to anyone.

Nuzzling the side of his neck, I pressed my lips to his ear. "I love you."

Justin froze, before quickly turning to look into my eyes. His filled with tears when he saw that I meant it and he wasn't hearing things. "I love you, Brian."

I smiled, relaxing into his side. I never thought how much better I could feel after telling him how I felt. In hopes of not sounding like a muncher, I felt so much closer to him.

Now, on to the second part of the plan. Hopefully, the shock wouldn't be too much for Justin.

* * *

**This experience has changed Brian some...it had to. =)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I burrowed a few lines from the show because I couldn't imagine a better way to word the proposal. It was perfect the way Cowlip wrote it. :)**

* * *

**Brian's POV**

Hours later, after another round of lovemaking, this time in the candle light glow, I followed _the architect_ through the house. I had his sketchpad in my hands and each page described a room. The living room was the first one described; besides the walls and floors, we'd managed to agree on making it as scarce as possible of furniture. A sofa and a coffee table would suffice. Of course, I had to cave when he begged to place a vase in the corner of the room to give it an extra special something.

The kitchen was next, but I allowed him to scribble whatever he wanted. Truthfully, the kitchen wasn't my area so whatever he wanted, he'd get.

For the foyer, we decided on a coat hanger and a small, round table with a bowl on it. For the keys, Justin said. For the condoms, I said. We'd see who'd win that argument.

Behind the stairs was an open room which Justin immediately said would be the solarium. He wanted the wall facing the pool outside to disappear and become a glass wall, so we'd be able to come into this room after a dip in the pool. He was a thoughtful little twat.

On the wall leading upstairs, Justin wanted family photos. I'd rather hang myself, but again, we'd hopefully find a compromise.

The first door I opened on the upper floor made Justin's eyes lit up.

"This is it, Brian! Peanut's room! I can see it!" He rushed into the middle of the room, closing his eyes. "The walls would be blue with clouds and animals painted on them. The baby cot will be on that wall, next to the changing table. The closet on this wall, nice and big. Maybe a dresser so we can display all the toys on top of it." His eyes popped open, focusing on me. "I want a rocking chair. Oh, and we need to find one of these plush carpets. There are these extra soft ones… Are you listening to me?"

I pressed the notepad to my face, trying not to burst out laughing. He could get overly excited.

The notepad disappeared from my hands and he whacked me on the head with it. "I'm serious here, and you're laughing like an idiot."

"Hey, no hitting the pregnant guy."

Silence fell between us. It was the first time I'd said the magic word.

Oddly enough, it turned Justin on, so much we ended up on the floor in the middle of Peanut's room. I'd never be able to think of this room as innocent and pristine.

Next on our tour was a room at right the end of the hallway. It faced the backyard and it was big enough to be used as Justin's studio.

"Can I have this room?" He asked, almost shyly.

"The whole house is yours, Sunshine," I teased.

"I meant—"

"I know what you meant. I was thinking the same thing." I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist. "This should be your studio. Which means, this is the only place in the house you're allowed to be messy."

"Did you somehow miss the memo that a baby is on the way, Brian? Babies are messy."

"Fuck. This is all your fault."

"Don't blame me. You were a willing participant." He pecked my cheek.

"How are you going to paint this room?"

"I'm going one day at a time. Every time I paint something, trust me, some will get on the walls."

I cringed. "Remind me to never step in here before I take my heart pills."

"You don't take heart pills," he reminded me gently, pulling me out of the room.

"I might as well start."

"I think you need anti OCD pills. You can't always get things your way."

The room across his studio was just as big, facing the driveway.

"Entertainment room," we said at the same time.

"I want a projector to watch my movies projected on the wall," I declared.

"Which one? I'm not joking. We might need to paint that wall white."

"The narrow one there."

"Hmm… Maybe we don't need to use some specific color in here. I can see some curved lines around the room. What do you think of that? There will be the TV set on that wall and next to it the case holding the DVDs and video tapes."

"I want a surrounding audio system."

"Well, this is your room so how about you find someone who actually knows what he's doing? We don't want to mess with your technology," Justin suggested.

"Good point. I'll have to ask Emmett if he knows anyone."

"Okay, next. Our room." Justin beamed, leading me by the hand on the opposite end of the hallway.

There were two more doors. One faced the backyard and the other, the driveway.

"It may sound silly, but I want to see when you get home," he whispered.

"Me too. That one can be the guest bedroom."

"Right across from our room?" He gasped. "Do you want to have guests…ones that actually return?"

"It's that or Peanut."

"Guestroom, it is."

Laughing, we stepped into what would be our room.

"Big bed in the middle!" Justin opened his arms wide. "With these curtains around and satin sheets. Fuck. Can you feel it?"

"I can see the idea is turning you on." I cupped him through his boxer briefs. "Mhmm. Keep telling me about this room."

"Green. No, yellow. No." He chewed on his bottom lip, then his eye lit up as he turned into my arms. "Purple!"

"Now, you're joking."

"What? Purple's cool."

"Not purple. I was thinking two colors. Maybe something beige…but what does it work with beige?" I frowned.

"Purple." He laughed. "I was joking. That's a good idea. A combination of two colors." He nodded, looking around the bare room. "What color do you want the sheets?"

"Black."

"Dark blue, it is."

"Fuck you, Sunshine."

"Hold that thought. I know! Dark blue with beige. Oh my God! Can you imagine?"

"No." It was hard to keep up with the artist.

"Bed. It has to be of wood, or maybe metal?" He caught my eye, deep in thought. "No, massive wood. A lighter brown to match the walls. The room is big enough to have a huge closet for all your clothes on that wall. Bathroom!" He dropped my hand, rushing to the door leading to the bathroom.

"Do you need to go?" I stared after him, confused.

"This will work in dark blue shades, too. Oh, it's big enough to have a tub and a shower cabin! Brian?"

I leaned against the doorjamb, watching him, entertained. I couldn't place the last time I'd seen him this excited about anything.

"I'm trying to keep up with the Duracell Bunny."

He poked his tongue out at me. "Do you think we can move the shower from the loft here?"

"We can order a better one. I had my eyes on a new model for months now."

"Awesome! I love your shower. The bathtub." He sat in the far corner of the bathroom. "I want it with claws."

"Sure, Sunshine. Anything you want."

"Attic!" He rushed past me.

"I'll be downstairs, I hear a phone ringing," I called after him, hoping he heard me.

I also needed a break from Mr. Duracell. It served me right for getting stuck with a twink for the rest of my life.

By the time I reached the blanket and found the phones, it had stopped ringing. It was mine, the guilty one.

Michael had been calling, but only now I heard. Then the phone vibrated with a message.

**Okay, so you're either an ass and refuse to answer me or you're fucking Boy Wonder. Listen, Ben and I invite you over for dinner this Saturday. Want to come?**

"Justin, want to do our Stepford husbands duties this weekend?" I hollered over my shoulder, only to choke on my spit when I saw him in the doorway. "Shit! Scare me to death, why don't you?"

"Sorry. You weren't behind me and I hate talking to myself."

"You do?"

"Shut up. What were you saying?"

"Dinner at Mikey and Ben's this Saturday. A nice, ol' reunion of Stepford husbands."

Justin rolled his eyes. "They're Stepford husbands, we're not."

"We can be," I blurted out.

"Do you have a fever, or something?"

_Way to ruin my moment of glory. _

I walked closer to him, taking his hand. "How about we get married?"

His blue eyes widened. "Sorry. I thought you said…"

"I did." _Come on, work with me, Sunshine. I'm a nervous wreck._

"What about…the fact that you don't believe in commitment and you won't get involved in any kind of heterosexual union that's doomed to fail by its very nature?"

"As strongly as I was opposed to the idea, now that I'm behind it, I am as fervently and passionately committed."

"And what changed your mind? Besides Peanut."

"It has nothing to do with this situation. I finally thought of one good reason to do it."

Justin cocked his head to the side. "And what is that one good reason?"

"To prove to the person that I love, how much I love him. That I would give him anything, that I would do anything, be anything, to make him happy." My voice shook, but at least I got everything I wanted to say out.

I feared my declaration of love had come too late. I was afraid my reluctance to be committed had been implemented too hard into Justin's head, and he was the one against marriage now.

But then he tackled me to the ground, kissing all over my face. "Ask me again."

Demanding brat. "Want to get married?"

"YES!" He took my face in his hands, kissing me deeply. "I love you so much!"

"Wait. Wait." I pushed away, searching in my discarded pants for the box. "Here."

"Oh, my God! You got us rings!" He opened the box, sitting cross-legged in front of me. "Matching rings." He smirked.

"Almost. There's one engraved for you." I took the box from his hand, picking one of them to see which had the words written inside the band. "This." I took his left hand, slipping the ring on his finger.

Not surprisingly, he burst in tears. With shaky hands, he put the other ring on me, then kissed me again.

"Can I see what you wrote?"

"Sure. It's lame." I shrugged.

Taking his ring off, he gasped at the words _My Sunshine_ engraved in cursive handwriting. "It's perfect. Can you imagine their faces?"

"Let's surprise them. I took liberties, having an inkling you'd say yes, and ordered wedding invitations. They're at the loft, in my nightstand."

"Oh, my God! They'll keel over. If you being pregnant didn't kill them, this surely will."

"Less people to attend. Less money spent."

"Shit, Brian." Justin gasped. "I told Lindsay we'd visit this afternoon. Fuck. I completely forgot."

"Do they know?" I knew we kept forgetting to tell someone important.

"They don't," we said in unison.

I pecked his mouth. "It was nice meeting you, Sunshine. They're going to kill me."

"I'll protect you."

"I thought it was the other way round. Rage saves JT."

"Sometimes, Rage needs saving too." He stroked my cheek. "Now, get dressed. We're late."

"What time did you say we'd be there?"

"Around six. It's five. With the traffic at this hour, we'd be lucky to get there by seven."

"Fashionably late is my style."

"Not mine. Remember, I'm a WASP?"

"How could I forget?" I mumbled as I stepped into my too tight pants.

* * *

**Next chapter Lindsay and Melanie find out. =)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Brian's POV**

At ten past six we rang the doorbell at Lindsay and Melanie's house.

The day was catching up with me, and I was dead on my feet. Justin promised me that we wouldn't stay for long.

Linz answered, but there was not the customary smile on her face. Shit. Something was wrong.

"Is Gus okay?" I asked, stepping inside.

"Gus is fine. Wait. Before you see him, I need a word with both of you."

"You and Mel?" Justin asked, worried.

I was relieved they'd made up after Lindsay had slept with that Sam guy, and Melanie had turned into a raving bitch. Once JR was born, they seemed to have patched up things and lived under the same roof civilly.

"We're fine, thank you for asking, Justin."

"That's great news!"

I rolled my eyes at the WASPy behavior. "What is it?" I demanded, my patience wearing thin.

"I'll tell you what is it, Brian! How could you hide from us? Are you…ashamed? We had to hear it from Michael when he visited JR."

"Believe it or not, I forgot," I admitted. "It apparently happens quite frequently for pregnant people—to forget stuff."

"Like his shoes." Justin laughed, dodging away when I made to slap him.

"Twat."

He was all over me in a flash, stroking my cheek. "My koala bear, or do you prefer kangaroo?"

"Do you have duct tape?" I caught Lindsay's eye. "He won't shut up. I swear, he's trying to catch up for the times we haven't talked for one reason or another."

"Don't you kill my buzz! I'm so excited I think I'll explode."

"Go ahead and explode. Might save me an ear ache."

"It's always nice to see nothing has changed in your behavior." Melanie descended, joining us. "And can you possibly make less noise? We have a baby under the roof."

"What do you know? I have one in the oven." I started to the living room.

Gus was on the carpet in front of the couch, playing with Legos. I sank on the couch, pulling him on my lap. He hugged me tightly, snuggling into my arms.

"How are you, Sonny Boy?"

"I'm working on this wobot. I can't get it right."

"Let me help."

I slid to the floor with him still on my lap. I'd never had Legos, but it wasn't difficult to figure out how to work with them. We were going to make a kick-ass robot.

I had no idea how much time had passed, or where had the others disappeared, but I was having fun with my son. I felt only a little bad for leaving Justin to deal with the hysterical munchers, but I was tired.

"Cookies?" Lindsay came into the room with a plate of chocolate chip cookies. "Only two, Gus."

"Twee!"

"Two."

"Two an' a haf."

I laughed. "What can I say? He's my son." I ruffled his hair. "I'll have that half of his," I told Lindsay. "And a dozen others."

"You awoed so many? Why Dada awoed so many?" Gus demanded.

"Because he's an adult. You're not. And your bedtime is in less than an hour." She placed the plate on the coffee table. "Two and a half, Brian. If he has more, I'm shipping him off to the loft. You know, for practice."

I scoffed. "Sorry, kiddo. Two and a half it is."

A few cookies later, Justin joined us for a short while, then he whispered into my ear that we should leave. Gus would never fall asleep knowing I was still there.

While they said goodbye, I tried inconspicuously to sneak some of the cookies into my pocket. When I felt eyes on me, I realized everyone was staring bemusedly my way.

Fuck. I blushed, but held my head high. "What? Peanut likes them."

Justin explained who Peanut was to their raised eyebrows, then flashed them the picture. They caught sight of his ring. And then we were in the middle of a muncher sandwich.

_Fuck you very much, Sunshine. You're sleeping on the couch tonight._

**oOo**

**From:** Justin Taylor

**To:** Brian Kinney

**Date:** April 17, 2004 15:57

**Subject:** Problem

Brian, I won't make it in time for dinner. You can heat some of the lasagna from last night. You're not allowed to order Thai. I'll shove the chopsticks up your ass if you do!

As for my problems…the idiot you hired to come work on the electricity at the house arrived two hours LATE! I kind of nailed my finger to the wall (don't worry, I'm okay…barely), which slowed me down remarkably. I had no idea the pinkie was so useful. Fuck it.

Here are a few more facts, because I've been lacking on sending you stuff. I missed last week entirely. How could you live without knowing that in your sixteenth week Peanut was the size of an avocado (she/he is getting SO big). And hear this. He/she has toenails! How cute! We have to ask Dr. Hunt to zoom in tomorrow. I want to see the toenails. Also, my marvelous website says you shouldn't feel nausea anymore (that hasn't happened in days, right?), fewer mood swings (did you ever have fewer of these? Even not pregnant, you were moody. I call bullshit) aaand the piece de resistance: you can feel Peanut moving. Did you?

Anyway, as for this week (17)! Your baby's skeleton is changing from soft cartilage to bone, and the umbilical cord — their lifeline to the placenta — is growing stronger and thicker. The baby's the size of a turnip (you know what that is, right? If not, check it out. It's purple) and it's about 5 ounces and 5 inches.

This is so accurate! Remember yesterday when you tried to tie your shoelaces and fell on your ass? Here's why: As your belly grows, your center of gravity changes, so you may begin to occasionally feel a little unsteady on your feet.

Btw, did I mention how I love your belly? Even though you hate all the stretch marks and fat.

It also says you're going to start glowing.

Here's another useful tip: In the car, keep the lap portion of the seat belt under your belly, drawn snugly across your hips, and also use the shoulder harness, which should fit snugly between your breasts (man tits, in your case)

I have to run. That incompetent shit is calling.

Later,

JT

PS: In case you didn't notice, he's not _that_ incompetent. The Internet is working…thus me sending this. Love you.

* * *

I had no idea whether to be mad at him or kiss him.

I tried not to freak out at the words 'center of gravity', 'man tits', 'stretch marks' or 'Peanut moving'.

* * *

**From:** Brian Kinney

**To:** Justin Taylor

**Date:** April 17, 2004 16:05

**Subject: RE:** Problem

I'll drop by Debbie's and grab some food.

Thanks for the info. I could have lived without knowing half of that.

I'm kind of tired, so after I check with the Art Department on my latest campaign, I'm going to take my glowing ass home.

How long do you think you'd be delayed?

Your website is faulty. It didn't mention I'm horny all the time (but that might be just me)

Gotta go…phone ringing

Brian Kinney

CEO Kinnetik Inc.

* * *

I rolled with my chair to the other side of the desk, picking the receiver. "Kinney."

"It's me," Mikey said quietly.

"What's up? Whatever happened to calling my cell phone?"

"It's closed, you genius."

"Shit. I forgot to charge it. Fuck."

"Anyway, I called to say I got something odd in my mail."

"Why are you discussing the Nutty Professor's kinky side with me? You should question him about what drops in your mail box," I joked.

"It's from you and Justin!"

"Oh, that." Fuck this short term memory loss. It sucked.

"_Oh, that_! I nearly died! I choked on Cap'n Crunch."

"Should it have come with a warning? Don't eat or drink while reading?"

"It would have been helpful. Seriously. It's not some prank, right?"

"Mikey, we're one hundred percent sure. And before you jump to conclusions, I'll repeat to you what I told Justin. Peanut or no Peanut, I'd have done it sooner or later. I love him."

"Did you tell him that too?" Mikey demanded.

"Sure, I did. Can you hold for a few seconds, Cynthia's calling the interior line."

"I can—"

I pressed the button for Cynthia. "Yeah?"

"Are you on the Hot Line?"

"I wish. What's up?"

"I have Leo Brown on Line Three and Lindsay on Line Two."

"Put me over to Leo, and tell Linz I'll call her later. I'm still alive, let her know that."

I pressed the button for Line Three. "Leo, long time, no talk."

"You're keeping me busy. Sales have grown by twenty percent!" He sounded happy.

"That's great news. Could you hold for one second? I have another call on the line."

"Of course, Brian. I can e-mail you what I want for the next quarter if you're busy."

"I'd rather discuss this over the phone. One second." I put Mikey back on the line. "Sorry about that. I have to go."

"Wait, wait! When will we see you again?"

"We're _busy, busy_. I'll let you know. Bye, Mikey." I hung up before he could start protesting, then I moved back to Leo.

* * *

**From:** Justin Taylor

**To:** Brian Kinney

**Date:** April 17, 2004 17:13

**Subject:** GLOWING ASS

That's a good one! I can't stop laughing.

I'll be here for a while longer. The electrician left earlier, but I'm not done with Peanut's room.

Speaking of. We need to go shopping. If only we knew what we're having.

It's beyond me how YOUR kid could be shy. Has the earth stopped spinning?

As for your glowing ass…we do have a glowing dildo somewhere. You said you got it at the White Party. Can you imagine? Multicolored lights shining up your ass?

Anyway, go home. I'll be there later. Much later.

Love,

JT

* * *

It was a good thing I'd hung up with Leo a few minutes before reading Justin's latest e-mail.

I managed to drop my decaf on me at the shock of what he'd written.

"Fuck!" I stood up, knocking over most of the stuff on my desk. "Cynthia!" I shouted.

_For fuck's sake!_ My favorite, last fitting pair of Gucci pants.

"Brian!" Cynthia rushed into my office, alarmed. "Is everything okay? Are you hurt? What's that?" She pointed to my shirt and pants.

"Coffee," I growled. "I need tissues."

"Christ. You scared me to death."

"It is a matter of life and death." I glowered at the coffee stain on my gray pants. Then I noticed coffee on my desk, all over my files. "On second thought, I'm out for the day. I'm going to kill Justin."

"Hey, hey. Remember what I told you? Don't let the hormones rule you. You might regret some of your actions later."

"Yeah, right. There won't be an annoying twat around to knock me up," I muttered, snatching my briefcase off the floor. "Let Mark know I'll need to talk to him tomorrow about mock-ups for Brown Athletics. If he can't, then tell him to send me whoever he thinks capable of doing what I need."

"Sure, Brian. Anything else?"

"Yes, how do you kill someone and make it look like an accident?"

She rolled her eyes, pushing me through the door. "You'll miss Justin. Off you go."

"You mean, waddle."

"Whatever suits you." She giggled.

"Fuck off."

I stopped by the diner where Debbie coddled me for a good ten minutes. By the time I managed to push her away, I had my food and a lipstick print to my left temple. I wasn't aware of its existence until I arrived at the loft and saw my reflection in the bathroom mirror as I washed my hands.

I debated whether or not to wait for Justin, but dinner smelled delicious and I couldn't resist the temptation. I dreaded our meeting with Dr. Hump. I knew I was past the horrid 180 pounds, but hopefully under 190. The bump was visible all right, and it had required a lengthy shopping trip last week. Justin complained half of the trip, but I was determined to find something that would fit and not make me look fat.

Once I finished my part of the food, and some of Justin's, I slumped on my Barcelona chair, kicked my feet up on the coffee table and put a Marlon Brando movie. I saw the beginning, but just about that.

A loud noise made me shoot up, and fall face first to the floor. _Ow_.

"Shit. Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you," Justin called.

He thought I was in bed, which proved why he'd just stepped on my hand.

"Holy shit!" He lost footing, tumbling on top of me. "What the fuck are you doing on the floor?"

"I was in the chair, but you woke me. Could you kindly move off me? I can't breathe."

"Shit. Sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"You might have broken my fingers," I joked, flexing them. "Nope, still good. What time is it?" I got up off the floor, heading to the bed.

"It's around three. In my defense, I didn't realize how fast time passed."

"Do you realize we have the appointment at eight? Could you be up and functioning at that hour?"

"Are you forgetting I'm the younger one here?"

"Wrong. There's someone else much younger," I mumbled into my pillow.

I didn't hear whatever he answered, I was back asleep.

* * *

**You have no idea how happy I am that you all like this little story of mine. =)  
**

**There will be time jumps, usually delimited by this sign 'oOo' and the line break goes between emails and text. I hope it won't be very confusing. I have so much fun writing these emails.**

**See you on Sinday. I mean...Sunday. =P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Brian's POV**

"Wake up!" Justin shouted into my ear.

I shoved him away, pulling the pillow over my head. I'd been sleeping fitfully lately. I couldn't find a great position with the ball of stomach I had. On top of that, the excitement of feeling Peanut moving around got old pretty fast.

I was at the twenty-four week mark according to Justin. Sadly, all his facts were right.

My back was killing me, and the prospect of going shopping for the baby scared me. I'd rather pull my nails out.

Peanut had finally decided to give us a clear view to what it was on the latest appointment, a couple of days ago.

Justin had cried for ten minutes straight, saying he'd always wanted a baby girl. I rolled my eyes, mock-apologizing for having a strong gene for birthing boys. First Gus, now Peanut.

If the twat got any idea of trying out for a girl, I was sending him to Daphne.

"Briiian! We're late!" He shouted from what sounded like the bathroom.

"Go alone." I moaned.

"No, I won't! You need to be there so you won't bitch about me getting Peanut something you might not like."

That convinced me to roll out of the bed, literally.

I found Justin in the bathroom, shaving. He threw me a big smile. "Nice bed hair."

"Fuck off." I stopped at the toilet and pissed for what felt like hours. Dr. Hump had warned me about Peanut pressing on my bladder, but this was ridiculous.

Next, I stepped into the shower.

By the time we were ready to leave, Justin kept checking his watch, shooting me panicked looks.

"They're not going to close the store. It only opened a few hours ago."

"I have a tight schedule planned for us."

"I know something else that's tight on you." I grabbed his ass.

"Stop. Can you keep it in your pants for a few hours?"

"I'm hormonal and horny. Cut me some slack."

Outside the building, he led the way to the Jeep, saying it was more practical than the 'vette. He blamed it on the many things we'd buy. I knew it was for my benefit.

The 'vette was too low and hard for me to get in and out of it.

Since Justin insisted on driving, I should have known his tight schedule included a stop by the diner. Right before we stepped inside, he covered my eyes, keeping a strong grip on my bicep.

"Sheesh. I have unpleasant memories of being dragged somewhere."

"I'm not dragging you. You're walking in yourself. Careful. Your head… Ooops. Sorry." He pecked my cheek. "To the right, now straight ahead. Watch out for the… Shit. Are you okay?"

I pushed him away, catching myself on the back of a booth. Then I looked up and saw all our friends smiling.

"What's this fuckery?" I caught Justin's eye, placing a hand on the side of my stomach.

"Uh, it's your…birthday? Did you somehow forget that too?"

"Shit."

"He did," Ted confirmed, laughing loudly.

"Happy Birthday!" Debbie cried out.

Emmett popped open a tube of confetti giving me a mini-heart attack. Hunter decided to blow on the party whistle. And of course, they sent the innocent one ahead to place a party hat on my head. That one being Gus.

He'd been very understanding of my situation. Thank God he couldn't think too deeply about the situation, besides 'daddy is giving me a baby brother.'

"We're not going shopping, are we?" I asked Justin.

"Tomorrow. Sorry, but this was the only way to drag you out of the bed."

In no time, I was swamped in presents. It was funny how most of our friends got me baby stuff, as if it was Peanut's birthday, not mine. Debbie was one of the thoughtful ones who got me something. Not that I liked the t-shirt, but the gesture was appreciated.

It said 'Real Men Bear Babies'. I'd have liked to see the person's face when they engraved this t-shirt.

Justin got me a t-shirt too, but I'd proudly wear it. Inside the house, of course. It said 'Peanut loves Dada'.

Cake was served and I couldn't deny it. I even took a second helping when Peanut demanded it.

Many hours later, Justin was driving us home. I was about to fall asleep.

_When did this become my life?_ I needed a nap on a Sunday afternoon.

"I'll drop you off, then head to the store to finish shopping for the house. We still need a few things."

In the past few weeks, we'd finished painting all the rooms, and most of the furniture was bought. We only had to place it in order.

I told Justin it was stupid to dump whatever we bought in the middle of each room, but he didn't listen to me.

Once that tedious work was done, we could move in soon.

"I'll come with you," I offered through a yawn.

"You sure?"

"Yes, but we're stopping by the coffee shop. Fuck Dr. Hump. I need caffeine."

"But it's not good for Peanut. I read you that article—"

"Your argument is invalid. It's coffee, Sunshine, not drugs or booze."

Somehow, I'd convinced him to buy two tall lattes.

When we stepped into the store that carried the appliances Justin wanted, I became self-conscious. Again. It always happened when we were in public places.

Most of the people didn't look twice since so many men these days had beer bellies, but some took a second look. Mostly women, as if they knew something was going on.

I pushed Justin away from driving the cart in a feeble attempt to hide. "Lead the way," I mumbled.

Justin was usually quick and efficient when he shopped, unlike me who had to browse for hours to find something to strike my fancy. But that was usually clothes and shoes, not plugs, outlets, door knockers, lamps, and many other incredibly boring but useful things.

"Oh, I've been thinking," he said when we reached the bathroom area. "I'd like another mirror."

"We bought one," I reminded him.

"I said another one! Pay attention. This one would go on the wall in front of the bathtub. What do you think?"

"I think you're crazy," I said, not missing a beat.

"Just imagine how hot it would be. Fuck, I can imagine it."

"Do you have fantasies of being fucked in front of a mirror? Why didn't you say so?"

"Because you're usually not so slow. I'm surprised your mind didn't go into the gutter the second I mentioned the mirror and the bathtub in the same sentence."

"Sure. Let's find you another mirror then get the hell out of here."

On the way to the cash registers, we passed couches and armchairs. We had bought them a few weeks ago, so I was surprised when Justin veered me in their direction.

"I've always wanted one of these!" He threw himself on a bean bag, grinning.

Christ. It was like shopping with a child. "Do you want it?"

"Can we?"

I rolled my eyes. "Only if you promise to eat all your vegetable, Sonny Boy."

"Asshole!"

"Choose one." I stared at him as he looked around for the perfect bean bag. "But you're carrying it."

"Duh! Though, you're taking this to an extreme. I'm sure you're allowed to carry your own plate to the sink once you're done eating."

"The problem is getting up," I answered, laughing.

"Aww, poor baby." He brought a large, white bean bag to the cart.

"Are you sure about the color?"

"White is not a color, Brian. And yes, I'm sure."

"How should I have asked? Are you sure about the non-color, non-chromatic white?"

Justin's jaw dropped, then he started babbling.

Note to self:_ never start an argument with him about colors…that you have no clue about._

He kept complaining that he was stuck with a disinterested person in everything art related for the rest of his life all through the way out of the store and to the car.

"…and you're a fag! You should know more about colors than the average male!"

"Yeah, I know all about the White Party."

Justin groaned in protest, but finally stopped. Thank Baby Jesus.

When we arrived at the house, it was early evening. I knew Justin had put some things in the fridge the last time we'd visited, and I hoped they were enough, because I was starving.

"Aren't you going to help me?" He whined when he saw me going straight into the kitchen.

"Once I find some food."

"Try the top cabinet. There's a bag of chips and one of cookies, I think. I'll be upstairs."

Eating chips was something I avoided religiously, but that was in the past. I'd been eating all kinds of junk food lately. No wonder Dr. Hump was surprised by my weight gain. On the last check-up I was nearing a number I never thought I'd reach—200. It freaked me the fuck out. He'd told me the average woman gained around 30 pounds during pregnancy. Well, I wasn't the average woman, obviously. I was a few weeks away from the third trimester mark and I'd already gained more than I should have.

If I didn't get my figure back, I was going to murder Justin.

With the large bag of chips in my hand, I made my way upstairs. It only took me two minutes to reach the top landing, and I was out of breath.

Surprisingly, he wasn't in Peanut's room, which was the only one resembling an actual room. Only the closet and chest of drawers had to be assembled.

"Where are you?" I called, not sure which way to go.

"Our bedroom!"

That made me smile and to my annoyance, tears sprang into my eyes.

Fuck the hormones.

"Hey!" I leaned against the doorway, stuffing chips into my mouth.

He was in the middle of the room, lying on the carpet he'd insisted on buying not so long ago. I was surprised to see the bed moved to the window.

"Join me." Justin patted the spot next to him.

"You might need a crane to lift me up," I warned, but sat down. "Mhmm. This is really soft."

"Told you."

We laid there for what felt like hours. I even allowed Justin to have a chip or two.

"I've been thinking," he said loudly, jerking me from a light dozing off. "Do you really want to get married? I mean, it's not like Pennsylvania recognizes it."

"Oh?"

_What's he on about?_

I thought he was excited about this.

"Well, we have the rings. We're wearing them. We're having a baby. We're moving in together. How much more committed can two people get?"

"So you're saying you want an unofficial ceremony?"

"It would have been unofficial anyway. I'm just saying…intimate, like only between the two of us."

A kick to my kidney made me laugh. "I think someone feels excluded. Make that three of us so he'll stop training for the Soccer World Cup against my kidney."

Justin laughed, rolling on his side, touching my belly. "Of course, you're included. You're kind of a package deal with your daddy."

"Speaking of Peanut, we should look through that book your mom gave us."

"I don't want to pick a name from a book."

"It's for inspiration. I'll be damned if we call Peanut Brian Junior. Just think of how that is for short."

Justin grinned. "BJ! Ouch. You're right."

"And I want a manly name."

"We'll find the perfect one. Don't worry. Until then…help me unpack the lamps and screw in the light bulbs."

As we worked on taking the bedside lamps out of the boxes, I nudged his leg. "How many queers does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

He shot me an amused look, fighting off a smile. "Is this one of your kinky jokes? It has something to do with screwing."

"Fuck. Must you ruin my joke?" I might have pouted, but he knew me too well.

"So, how many?" Justin pressed.

"None. They screw each other."

"I knew it!" He laughed.

We worked in silence on screwing light bulbs on all the lamps we'd bought. The process was driving me crazy, and my back was killing me.

"Uh, something else I wanted to say…don't bite my head off, before hearing my arguments."

"Shoot," I muttered.

"How about we rename Peanut?"

"Isn't that what the whole choosing a name deal is all about? We settled we'd think of it."

"No, I mean…not call him Peanut anymore. It's odd. He's a boy and being called Peanut might emasculate him."

"Christ. How do you come up with these things?"

"What? It's a true fact. You know he can hear us? That's why we're encouraged to talk to him. He can even recognize our voices soon."

"Fine. So what, pray tell, should we call Peanut?"

"Munchkin."

"And who am I the Scarecrow?"

"The Lion." Justin smirked.

"Oh, so I'm a coward."

"The Lion was brave, actually. Just like you. I don't think I'd ever be able to go through what you are."

I admired the lamp in my hand, pondering on his words. "Munchkin. I like it."

Justin flashed me his most gorgeous smile, before diving for my stomach. He lifted my shirt, peppering kisses over the rounded, stretched skin. "Hear that, Peanut? You've officially been rebranded. You're now Munchkin."

"Yay me! I love my new macho name," I said in a high pitched voice, rolling my eyes.

Justin shot me a dirty look. "Your dad's being a jerk, but he's actually a huge marshmallow."

"Emphasizes on huge," I said seriously, lying back on the carpet. "Do we have to move? I'd rather sleep here."

"At least, let me help you to bed."

"I'm not an invalid." I battled his offered hand, but when all I managed was to roll over, ending up on my hands and knees, I gave up.

"As much as I'd like to take advantage of your position, we're both tired."

"You're never allowed anywhere near my ass," I hissed, leaning into his side as he helped me up. I stumbled to the bed, falling in the middle of it.

"Can you roll a little to the left or right?" Justin tried pushing me, but couldn't move my weight, which was pleasing, yet it freaked me out. It meant I was _that_ heavy.

"Go to your precious bean bag."

To my surprise, he actually stomped out the room, but I was too tired to call him back. The bed was big enough for both of us, even though I took enough space for three people.

* * *

**Don't worry about Justin. He'll be fine. ^_^  
**

**I'm so excited you all are enjoying this!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Short A/N: Unanimously, you guys don't like Munchkin, but I hope you'll warm up to the new nickname since it will stick. :) Peanut is...well...reserved. I don't want to spoil anything. **

**Approach the end of the chapter with caution and an open mind. I promise I will never hurt anyone, so everything is going to okay. Trust me.**

* * *

**Brian's POV**

I awoke disoriented, with an acute need to piss.

It took me a full minute to remember I was in the new house. Alone in our big bed, because Sunshine was actually listening to me all of a sudden.

I stumbled over boxes and bubble wrap on my way to the bathroom. Of course, there wasn't any bulb installed and I had to guess where the fucking toilet was.

When I was done, I decided to find the twink inmate and pull him to bed, maybe even indulge in a little midnight snack.

I found him downstairs in the living room, slumped on his stupid bean bag. The sketchpad was on his chest, and he was sleeping deeply.

Slowly, I extracted the sketchpad, and looked at his latest piece of art. The moonlight helped me see the page better as I shuffled to the big windows.

I'd specifically forbidden him to draw me in this condition. I felt hideous, even though everyone told me otherwise. Lindsay and Debbie even tried giving me good arguments on how to appreciate the changes my body was going through.

I could only see the downsides—weight gain, stretch marks, aches of all kinds, even poor sight.

But staring at Justin's drawing, I could actually see what everyone was telling me. He knew how to show and express everything he felt in his drawings. He must have done this one day when I was sleeping, because I was on the bed at the loft, curled on my side. My shirt had ridden up exposing a sliver of flesh, my hand resting on top of my belly protectively.

I peered down at my stomach, then at the drawing again.

Fuck.

I still couldn't believe this was real, that this was happening to me.

Glancing over my shoulder at Justin, I was grateful for his presence. I doubt I'd been able to go through this shit without him by my side. As selfish as it made me, I preferred him here, rather than on the other side of the country getting sucked into that fake world that Hollywood created.

At least here with me I knew he was safe.

"What are you doing over there?" Justin's sleepy voice came from behind me.

"We agreed, no pictures."

His eyes followed my hand waving his sketchpad. "Give that back!"

"Nope. You'll have to catch me."

I turned to head up the stairs, but I'd forgotten I wasn't in shape to run like I used to. Justin grabbed a handful of my shirt before I reached the third step.

He turned me around, extracted the sketchpad from my hands and chucked it over his shoulder, then his mouth came crashing onto mine.

I moaned, losing my footing and leaning into the banister. Justin slid his hands under my shirt, pushing it up over my head and throwing it away. Then he deftly unbuttoned my pants, dropping to his knees.

"Fuck, Justin."

"Mhmm. _Fuck_, yes. Turn around."

It had been a few days since our last round of sexing. I tried to resist his persuasion of topping me, but lost the battle when he practiced his deep-throating skills.

I twisted around, leaning over the banister, succumbing to his skilled tongue. I taught him well in Rimming 101.

When it got good, he stood slowly, kissed and licked at my back until he reached my ear and breathed harshly into it.

"It's been over six months since we'd fucked anyone but each other."

"Yeah, so?" I wasn't in the mood of chit-chat.

"So…" He whispered seductively, pushing a wet finger into my ass. "Can I bareback you?"

"What the fuck?" I spun around, pushing him away. "I thought we had that talk before."

"But Brian…"

"No buts. Unless we're speaking of this butt." I pointed to mine. "Which you won't get in until you wrap your dick."

"You suck."

"Are we seriously arguing about this shit, Justin? No. We won't do it raw. Now or ever. Get over it."

He huffed, storming back into the living room.

_You've got to be kidding._

I pulled my pants up and followed the drama princess. "I'm the one with mood swings, _dear_."

"Fuck off, Brian."

"Why is it my fault that I want both of us healthy? Look, Justin." I tugged him down to his stupid bean bag, sitting him between my legs. "We might be okay, I don't care. It's still not going to happen."

"What? Why? Do you plan on going back to…tricking after Peanut is born?"

"Munchkin," I reminded him gently. "I don't know. I doubt it, but who knows?"

"You're shitting me, right?" He rolled around, putting his hands on either side of my stomach and his chin on top of it. "So you'll leave Munchkin with me and go get your rocks off in the backroom of Babylon then come home to us? Is that what you want to do?"

"I haven't thought about this, Justin. That's who I am. I thought you knew me."

"So it's hard for you not to get your rocks off in the backroom of Babylon now?"

"Frankly, I haven't even thought of it."

"See? You don't need it! It's just some stupid thing you got in your head: I'm Brian Kinney, the Stud of Liberty Avenue, hear me roar! Ow!" He pulled his hand away, staring in disbelief at my belly.

"That hurt," I mumbled, rubbing the spot Munchkin kicked. He had great aim, I had to admit. "Stop screaming. You're getting me worked up, and it distresses Munchkin."

"Oh. Well, sorry. But this isn't over, Brian."

"How about we pick up this argument after Munchkin arrives? Right now…you were demonstrating your skills gained in my Rimming 101 class."

He sorted, slapping my thigh, half-heartedly.

"Or maybe, I can take you for a joyride on your new toy." I patted the bean bag under us.

Justin squirmed in my arms, but I managed to push him face first into the leather, before straddling him.

"No! I wanted to be on top," he protested, still trying to free himself.

"Stop, or I'll have to spank you." My words made him push his ass up, wriggling it. I swatted one of his cheeks. "But you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Please."

"Please, what?"

"Please…anything!" He wailed.

"Jeez. I'm supposed to be the horniest of the two of us."

"Forgetting my age? I'm at my sexual peak." He flashed me a smile over his shoulder.

"Twat." I spanked him twice more for good measure, then fished in my pocket for lube and condoms. I prepared him hastily, before pushing in all the way. _Tight. Always so tight_. I closed my eyes, keeping a strong grip on his hips as I started moving.

Justin slapped a hand to the back of my thigh, and braced himself while arching his back.

Fuck. It'd been too long since we had a good fuck.

But when it got better, I remembered why we'd been avoiding strenuous activities.

Munchkin started kicking me, and didn't stop until I ceased all movement.

"Why did you stop? Don't stop now," Justin pleaded in a breathy voice.

"If you'd tell your kid to stop using my organs as his soccer ball, I'd continue."

"Let me up." Justin slid out from under me, making me moan at the loss of warmth. "Lie on your back." He climbed on my lap, made sure the condom was still in place, then slid on my dick. "Aaaah! Yes." He threw his head back.

I reached up, twisting his nipple, trying not to move my hips in fear of jostling the monster. It was harder than I thought to fuck without both of us moving, but Justin was doing a stellar job at getting both of us off.

"Fuck, that's hot." Justin kept his eyes on my stomach painted in his cum. Using one finger, he scooped up a dollop then brought it to my lips, before leaning to kiss me. "Mhmmm. Tastes—"

"Like cum?" I laughed, nibbling on his lower lip.

He laughed louder, snuggling into me.

"Let's go to bed," I suggested after a while.

He hummed sleepily, nuzzling my shoulder.

"Justin, get up. You can sleep upstairs."

After a lot of prodding and pushing and pulling, I got Justin upstairs and in our bed.

It was early morning judging by the first rays of sunlight, but I was too tired to think of what day it was or if we had any social obligations.

Facing the reality came faster than I thought. It felt like I'd barely closed my eyes when my phone started ringing.

"Make it stoooop," Justin whined, tugging the blanket over his head.

We needed pillows, since Mr. Decorator has forgotten about that important part of the bed. We might bring the ones from the loft. They were perfectly squishy.

"Briiaaaan!"

"Hold on, I can't find it. Oh. Got it." I snatched my phone off the floor where it'd fallen yesterday, and accepted Cynthia's call. "Morning."

"Did I wake you?" She gasped. "Tell me you're awake and on your way to work," she whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I fell back on the bed.

"Because Mr. Brown is here!"

"Holy fuck!" I shot up as fast as the intruder inside me allowed. "Fuck. Shit. Damn it."

"I'll make him coffee and have Mark keep him entertained with his ideas for the new campaign. How long until you get here? Ten minutes? Fifteen?"

"Try…forty five. We're at the new house. Do keep him there. I'll be over as soon as I can." I hung up, pulling the blanket off Justin. "Get up. I'm late. I totally forgot about Leo Brown coming in today."

"You work too much," he mumbled, seeking the blanket's warmth with his eyes still closed.

"Justin, Leo's money paid for this palace. Now, get your bubble butt out of the bed while I piss. Again. Do something productive and find our clothes," I called through the bathroom's open door.

When I was done, Justin had actually disappeared from the bed. I found him right outside our room, leaning into the wall and rubbing his foot.

"For fuck's sake, move."

"I stubbed my fucking toe into the doorframe."

"It's not my fault you don't pay attention where you walk. If you're not ready to leave in five, I'm leaving you here."

"Be nice to me or I won't rub cream on your stretch marks anymore."

I cringed, glancing at said stretch marks. "Come on." I grabbed his elbow, dragging him after me.

We dressed in record time. I was only missing a sock and my shirt.

"The shirt…I think I threw it around the stairs somewhere last night."

"What about my sock?" I complained, looking under the couch's cushions. "Fuck, Justin."

"You took your socks off. The fuck should I know what you did with it? You can have mine."

"It's white. Mine are black."

"Have both of mine and stop whining." He pushed his socks to my chest.

Crisis averted. With the shirt retrieved from the kitchen, we were actually ready to go. There was only one problem. I had no clue where I'd put the fucking keys.

"I put that fucking bowl there for a reason. Now you understand why keys go in there, and not condoms?" Justin put his hands on his hips.

"Help me find them. You can scold me another time."

"Did you try your pockets?"

I threw him an angry look. Of course. "Might be upstairs." I raised an eyebrow in expectation. "That means you go and see if they're in our room."

"You're getting off with all kinds of shit just because you're pregnant," he muttered, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Thanks, Munchkin." I patted the side of my stomach. "We're a great team."

Justin returned five minutes later, hopping on one foot but with the keys in his hand. "Stubbed my toe again," he explained.

"That doorframe will hate you."

"My toe hates me right now. No!" He shouted when I made to take the keys from him. "I lock up. Keep the keys. Do you have everything else? Phone? Wallet?"

I patted my pockets and nodded.

"Good, go ahead. I'll lock up and join you."

He was so thoughtful, he clicked the alarm off so I could get in the passenger seat.

We drove directly to Kinnetik. I breezed into my office, thanking God I kept clothes in case of emergencies there. I freshened up as fast as I could, changed into the latest new designer suit I had. It was probably the last I'd find for my actual size, then I rushed into the conference room.

"Leo!" I grinned. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Traffic is horrible."

He stepped closer, shaking my hand and patting my shoulder. "Don't worry. I had an interesting conversation with the head of your Art Department. He has some pretty amazing ideas I'd like to discuss for my new campaign."

"Of course." I nodded, showing him back to the chair. "Thanks, Mark," I whispered into his ear as I passed him on my way to my chair at the head of the table.

He beamed at me, proud to be of so much help.

Thirty minutes into our conversation, my back started aching and the need to pee became too much. I hated getting up and leaving my client, but it was my pride or a pee stain on my pants.

"You'll have to excuse me," I said, interrupting Mark abruptly.

"Everything okay, Boss-Man?" He was the only other one in the company, besides Ted and Cynthia, that knew of Munchkin.

"Yes. Why don't we take a five minutes break? Coffee, Leo?"

I didn't stop to look at his stunned face on my way out.

"You done already?" Cynthia was in my office.

"I've gotta piss like a motherfucker. Can someone explain to Munchkin it's not polite to make me leave an important meeting so he should stop pressing against my bladder?"

"Munchkin?"

"Oh, yes. Justin upgraded Peanut to Munchkin. It's manlier. I really have to piss." I rushed past her to the bathroom. "Stop laughing! Just wait until you decide to pop a kid. I'll return it tenfold!"

"I'll never get pregnant!"

"That's what I said too," I answered amused, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Go, be awesome." She pushed me in the general direction of the conference room.

I sank back into my leather chair, sighing in relief. I felt much better. "Sorry about that." I glanced at Leo. He was staring at me oddly, but didn't comment on it.

"I got you some tea," Mark said, pointing to the cup in front of me.

"Thank you." I took a sip. He'd learned what I liked lately too. Herbal was my thing. I used to hate this shit. "So where were we? Oh, yes. You want a sports team advertising your sporting articles."

"If you could get the Penguins to do it… I used to root for them."

"Why, Leo. Betraying your home team?" I laughed, leaning back in the chair. "I'll see what I can do."

"Football's okay too," he added.

"A friend of mine helped one of the Pirates with his wedding and engagement parties." Honeycutt had to help me. "Remember Drew Boyd?"

"That's settled."

I nodded. "So where do you want the photo shoot to take place? The locker room or the studio?"

"I'll leave that to you, but I'd like it in the locker room. More real, you know?"

Mark agreed about the locker room.

"Great. Locker room, it will be."

A few minutes later, we wrapped up the meeting. When I got up from the chair, Munchkin decided it was time to practice soccer with my intestines.

"Ah." I grabbed the side of the desk, hissing in pain.

Fuck. Not now, kid.

"All right, Brian?" Leo came closer.

"Yes," I said under my breath, taking a few gulps of my tea.

Even though he'd stopped kicking, I could still feel pain flaring from my left side. Damn, he's got a strong kick.

"You sure? You don't look okay."

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I plastered a fake smile on my face. "Let me walk you out."

With my hand on his back, we walked slowly outside. When I felt another sharp pain, I realized it wasn't actually Munchkin.

Shit.

I fisted my hand on Leo's jacket, sucking in a breath.

He turned to stare at me in shock as I unbuttoned my own suit jacket and grabbed my stomach. I didn't give a fuck what he thought.

"Cynthia," I gasped. "Get Cynthia."

While he disappeared the way we came, I pushed the unsuspecting employee out of his chair and slumped on it, biting on my tongue to keep from screaming.

Something was wrong.

The pain wouldn't stop. I felt like throwing up.

If something happened to Munchkin, I'd kill myself. Dr. Hump had told me to take it easy, but I spent regular hours at the office. Lately, I'd been helping Justin at the house even though he said he could do it on his own.

* * *

***biting my nails* Hold the stones. :) Both Brian and Munchkin will be okay. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I haven't had much time answering your reviews. I will try harder :) I've been writing on this story. I think I found a good ending, which is nowhere near close. We're looking at 45 chapters plus some outtakes.**

* * *

**Brian's POV**

I came around to shouting and a beeping noise. I recognized the shouting as Justin's voice, but my eyelids wouldn't cooperate to open.

I tried lifting my hand to feel around for him, but something caught my wrist and made me hiss in pain. I hoped it wasn't a needle.

"Brian!" Justin's warm hands grasped mine. "I'm here. Shit. You scared me to death."

My eyelids finally pried open and first thing I saw was his tear-stained face. "What…" My voice was scratchy and my mouth felt like I'd swallowed sand paper.

"You're okay. Both of you. The doctor said you overexerted yourself."

I sighed loudly. "Water?"

"Here. Small sips."

Once I had some water inside me and my mouth and throat felt less scratchy, I squeezed his hand. "Did I hear you screaming earlier?"

He turned red. "Yeah, the nurse wouldn't allow me in here. It's late at night, but I don't give a fuck."

"Late at night? How long I've been out?"

"Too long. Fuck, Brian." He lunged at me, wrapping his arms around my neck. "You're not allowed to scare me like this."

"Sure." I stroked his back. "Is Dr. Hunt around? I'd like to speak to him."

Justin pulled away to stare at me surprised. "You called him Dr. Hunt."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm aware."

"I'll go find him, but he said Munchkin is fine. You on the other hand, weren't so okay. He named all kinds of scary things as being off—like your blood pressure, your glucose levels, your calcium. So guess what? You're on bed rest until next appointment." He beamed.

I could tell he was planning on strapping me to the bed if I didn't cooperate.

After Dr. Hump's visit confirmed everything Justin had told me, I was left to rest. To my surprise, Justin made himself comfortable in the plastic chair by my bed.

"If you plan on staying, get in here. We can fit in this bed. I'm not that fat, yet."

"You need to rest."

"I'm perfectly fine. Get in here."

As he settled next to me, draping one arm over my chest, I thought of the last thing I remembered before waking up in the hospital.

"Shit. Does Leo Brown know about this?"

"I'm afraid so. And so does most of your staff."

"Double shit."

"It's okay. They're supportive. Look, they sent you flowers." He pointed to the table by the window.

"Did you call the others?"

"Uh, I didn't have to. I was with Michael at the store when Ted called me. I freaked and Michael took over the phone. He called Debbie. We all came as soon as possible."

I stroked his cheek, not liking at all to see him distressed. "I'm so sorry I scared you, Sunshine."

"It's okay. As long as you cut back hours at work, and actually listen to me about sitting on the fucking couch every now and then."

"When are we seeing Dr. Hump?"

"Friday. This Friday. So this means, for four days you're going to listen to me. You'll be my personal bitch and love every minute of it."

"It usually turns me on when you get bossy. Now, you're freaking me out. I better get to sleep before you bring a whip."

"Good boy." He pecked my forehead. "I love you."

I hummed, burrowing closer to him. I blamed it on Munchkin. He needed to be close to his daddy.

When I woke up next time, it was morning and Debbie was at the foot of my bed, looking through some magazine. I debated whether it was safe to pretend to be asleep or alert her that I was awake.

I decided the latter was a smarter decision. So I nudged her with my foot and smiled.

"Brian, honey!"

"Don't!" I held my hand out to stop her from hugging me.

"You scared us."

"Yeah, I heard about that."

"So you better listen to Sunshine. Do you hear me? I don't think I've seen him so terrified in my life."

"Yes, mother." I shifted in a sitting position. "Is there any decent food in this shithole of a place?"

"Right on time!" Justin laughed, entering the room when I was complaining. He dangled a paper bag in front of him. "I have donuts and decaf."

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

He clutched theatrically at his heart. "Are you quoting from my favorite movie?"

"We can watch it later if you bring me a donut. Did you get the ones with colored sprinkles? They're delicious."

"Yes, dear." He gave me the bag, leaning to kiss Debbie's cheek.

For a first, she was stunned into silence. "You're like an old, married couple."

"Why, thank you." I nudged her again with my foot. "Want some?" I offered Justin a piece of donut. He leaned closer, and almost sucked my fingers into his mouth. "Dr. Hump said not to overexert myself. Fucking means overexertion, so cut out the foreplay. Until Friday."

He choked on the donut, thumped on his chest, and shot Debbie an apologetic look. Like she didn't know me.

"Have some coffee." I pushed my cup to Justin.

He gulped from it, gratefully. "Sheesh, Brian. Don't you have a filter? I must buy you a book on manners. If you talk like that once Munchkin arrives, I'll fucking kill you."

"Duly noted."

**oOo**

"Holy shit! Come here! You've got to see this!" Justin shouted excitedly from somewhere in the living room's direction.

I flipped the pages of Esquire, rolling my eyes. "Sorry, can't do. My evil twink will cut my one real remaining ball if I as much as step a toe out of the bed!"

"Oh, crap. I'll bring the laptop."

_Of course. _

He'd been driving me crazy. I had seventeen more hours to endure him. Seventeen too many.

He even came with me to the bathroom, making sure I was okay when I took a piss or a shit, and I couldn't say the showers he accompanied me in were pleasurable. Maybe except when he gave me a back rub a few hours ago.

A lot of cursing and noise later, Justin appeared at the foot of the stairs with the laptop in his hands.

"You have so much crap on your desk."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "What did you want to show me?"

He saw my entertainment and shoved the magazine out of my hands. "Why do you have to stare at them when you have me?"

"First, this is about men's fashion, which you're lacking considerably. Secondly, thanks for letting me know. Next time I need entertainment, I might make you strip for me. Thanks for the idea."

"I wasn't the King of Babylon for nothing." He crawled next to me, bringing the laptop on his knees. "Look at this, Brian! Dr. Hunt told you there were some other cases like you in the world. This guy is from Canada. He gave birth to a baby girl last year!" Justin's wide eyes bore into mine.

"How did you even come across this?" I frowned, pulling the laptop closer.

It made me feel a thousand times better, but I didn't let him know. I actually had proof I wasn't the only freak of nature of the planet.

The blog was about this couple of guys. One of them looked like a dork to me and the other seemed to be a business man.

Leo, short from Leopold (yeah, that was the dork with an equally dorky name) and Keith (the business man) spoke at length about how they met, and how it wasn't easy for them to settle into a relationship.

I could relate.

The next entry of their blog was Leo moving in with Keith (no surprise there, really). Keith had written about adjusting to all of Leo's flashy lifestyle invading his pristine condo.

There, I couldn't relate. In that department, Justin was as normal as me. He didn't even require more than a drawer for his clothes, which was unjust for the fashion world.

There were many other stupid entries, like, _**Leo and Keith cooking, Leo and Keith's day in the park, Leo and Keith shopping for a new TV, Leo and Keith and the first fight**_.

Some people really didn't have anything better to do than write shit like this. They could go out and fuck, for example.

When I was about to question Justin on the accuracy of this blog, an entry caught my attention.

_**Leo and Keith have a…surprise**_. I clicked on it, as Justin snuggled into my side.

"Again, how did you come across this? Why aren't you jacking off to porn like every normal teenager?"

"Shut up! I've been trying to find something on other men being pregnant since I found out about you! Call it my lucky day…though, I found this last night. And read all night. Why do you think I was sleeping at your desk at noon, instead of the bed?"

"Oh, I thought you were giving me space." I cringed, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Read that one. It's very entertaining," he urged me.

"Let me guess. Leo is the one who got knocked up. I really don't want to know how their kid would turn out."

Justin smirked. "Why don't you read and find out?" He pecked my cheek. "I'm going to make us a snack. What do you want?"

"Do we still have peanut butter? God, I'm glad we changed his name into Munchkin." I laughed.

Justin chuckled. "I'll check. You want to remember your childhood? Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?"

"I never had those…until I met Mikey…and Debbie sent him to school with one more for me." I smiled wistfully. "Anyway, no. I want peanut butter and jelly _and_ ham sandwiches."

Justin gagged, scurrying out of the bed. "Freak," he mumbled but I heard him. And threw my pillow at his head.

Shit. That was an uncalculated gesture.

"Can you throw it back? I need my pillow. Please?"

"No!"

"Sorry? Come on, Justin," I begged. "I can't get out of bed."

"I'm starting to see all the bad sides of you on bed rest." He stomped back to my side and pressed the pillow to my face. "Here you go, _darling_."

"Fuck off," I muttered, placing it behind me and shifting into a better position for my bedtime reading.

Finally left alone, I could concentrate on the pathetic Canadian fags' blog.

It was written by Leo, saying they'd gone for their six month check-up. (Why would they need that? Did I miss something about them not being monogamous?) When the results came, they were both called in the doctor's office. I scrolled down his worries about something being wrong and got to what I wanted—the news.

My eyes widened when I saw it was Keith who got knocked up.

_Is the world coming to an end? Is there no ultimate top left in the world? _

I continued reading, which was extremely difficult because every few words Leo had written in Italics and with many exclamation points_**: Oh MY God!; A baby!; Can you believe it!**_

There had been fainting and crying (both from Leo, obviously), and worries about what was happening to him from Keith.

I understood him. Totally.

That was where the actual blog started, in my opinion. They'd updated it every Saturday with news about every day of the past week: pictures of Keith, changes in Keith, and in their relationship.

On week 40, when he actually had their baby, in that picture he looked only a little more round than me. Which made me realize I'd really gained too much for how far along I was. But all the food I'd deprived myself of all these years tasted so good, and I couldn't say no to anyone offering me sweets.

Just last week, I'd gone so far as to steal Gus's chocolate. From his hand. I couldn't even feel bad. He's such a great kid and even asked if I wanted more, because he knew where his mommies kept it hidden.

"Is my sandwich done?" I called to Justin, realizing he was taking too long to make a goddamn sandwich. "Justin?" I was met by silence. "JUSTIN!"

For fuck's sake.

I placed the laptop next to me, and rolled out of the bed. It was too low. _Why the fuck did I make my bed so low?_

"I'm coming down. You better not shout at me," I warned.

_The fuck is he?_

The sandwiches were half done and left on the counter.

Now I was getting worried.

I advanced to the living room, trying not to create horrible scenarios in my head.

Maybe he wasn't feeling well.

I sighed in relief when I saw him on the sofa, curled on his side, sleeping. The unrestful previous night and being my maid the whole day had worn him out.

I threw the blanket over him, running my fingers through his hair. He smiled, leaning into my touch. It made my heart melt and tears pool into my eyes.

These hormones were driving me crazy. I hated them to death. I never cried.

Munchkin reminded me he was hungry, so I finished the sandwiches, took them to bed and ate both of them. After eleven at night. Fuck the carbs. It was too late to care about my figure.

While I munched on my snack, I scrolled through their blog. What was important to me was the birth process, and Leo hadn't written much on it. Many entries later, Keith explained it in details. He had a C-section, which barely left a scar.

_I want his surgeon_, I thought idly.

Then came the baby pictures.

If someone had told me a few months ago I'd be staring at baby pictures and smiling like this, I'd have them committed. Heck, even a few days ago I wasn't that much into all the baby shit.

But seeing Kira-Lee, their daughter, made me think more of the little intruder inside me. He was actually alive, growing, and depending on me. I had to take better care of myself, in order to keep Munchkin alive and well.

That night I fell asleep thinking about the changes I was going to make. Oh, and I wanted to contact these two; maybe even…_cringe_…swap stories. God, I was turning into a pussy.

Fuck you, Justin.

* * *

**So Brian ended up on bed rest, and he's about to make new friends. I hope you'll like Keith and Leo (I'm very fond of my original characters) =)) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for the continuous support, even though I can barely get back to you with a 'thank you'.**

* * *

**Brian's POV**

At precisely four pm, we stepped into the clinic with Justin muttering under his breath about me queening about my pants not buttoning up.

I ended up wearing one pair of his sweatpants. We had to go shopping. Again. From the fat people section.

"Hi!" Justin came to a skidding halt in front of the reception desk. "We have an appointment with Dr. Hump. HUNT!" He threw me a dirty look, like it was my fault he used my nickname for the doctor.

Tiffany, the receptionist, knew us by now. Just like we knew where to go, but Justin always asked.

I shot her a smile, before grabbing my twink by the ear and dragging him in Dr. Hump's office direction.

"What if he has someone in there?" He protested.

"He has us scheduled for a reason…"

"But it's polite to always ask."

"I'm sorry I'm not living up to your WASPy standards."

We stepped into the office with Justin still complaining about my behavior.

"Hey, doc. I think you should check Justin too. He has these terrible mood swings," I joked.

"I'll show you swings! Of my fist swinging into your jaw."

"And he gets really violent," I added quietly.

"I want to punch you so badly."

"See?" I laughed.

"This is common behavior from the partner, Brian. Your moods are transmitted to him. Besides, I'm sure it has been a few stressful days for Justin." Dr. Hump, the Voice of Reason. "While you undress, why doesn't Justin tell me about how his patient has been lately?"

"I wanted to smother him with a pillow last night."

"No joke," I said seriously, pulling my shirt off.

Justin kept rattling off about what a bitch I'd been, but he was glad I'd at least stayed put and didn't fuss too much about not being able to move around.

"That's good to hear. You really need to take it easy, Brian. I know it's hard for you to cut back work and other activities that prove you're a man, but think of your baby. On the scale." He gestured to the devil device.

"I'm going to make some changes. Don't worry. Less work, less stress. You have my word," I promised.

"Have you eaten well lately?" He asked, frowning at the scale.

"Yeah."

"It doesn't show. Actually, you've lost three pounds."

I grinned, but soon wiped the smile off my face when I met his disapproving look.

"Don't make me put you on bed rest from now til the end!"

"Geez. You're allowed to make the most fattening food you can think of for dinner," I told Justin.

He shook his head, but smiled.

The rest of the exam went well. We saw Munchkin again. He was sucking on his thumb, which was too cute for words.

Justin had Dr. Hump make multiple copies for all our friends.

**oOo**

**From:** Justin Taylor

**To:** Brian Kinney

**Date:** June 17, 2004 11:45

**Subject:** MY COCK

You're reading this email, aren't you?

I know you've been ignoring all my previous emails. I'm onto you!

Haha! You have to hand it to me for being clever and using such a devious way to make you open my emails.

Anyway, before I bore you too much and you close this before you get to the good part…

What do you want to eat? I'm thinking pizza (from scratch. I found an awesome recipe) or do you want chicken with mashed potatoes again? I'm becoming intolerant to mashed potatoes. Please, choose the pizza! I promise to top it with anything you want, even though it might make me sick.

I caved and went shopping with Auntie Em. WHY? I ended up buying five onesies, two pairs of socks, and a bag of toys (for Munchkin!)

Speaking of him…week 26? I think I'm not losing track of time. So here are some facts (I know you're missing these things. I heard you asking when you thought I wasn't paying attention about how big Munchkin is) Here's your answer: he's the size of a scallion and weighs about 1 2/3 pounds and has 14 inches.

More cute stuff: his ears are better developed and more sensitive than before. He may now be able to hear both your voice and your partner's as you chat with each other. – which means I'm going to charge you ten bucks at every cuss word you say. I'll put the money in Munchkin's fund. He'll be rich before he is even born!

Also, he's inhaling and exhaling! So cute!

This is awesome shit. You'd like this part! If you're having a boy, his testicles should soon begin to descend into his scrotum – a trip that will take about two to three months.

Now shit about you. Childbirth classes? I doubt we need these. We have to ask Dr. Hunt. Don't pull that face on me, mister!

It says your blood pressure might increase slightly, but it is lower than before you were pregnant. This is confusing. Besides…was your blood pressure ever low? You were always moody.

If your feet or ankles are more swollen than they should be, or you gain more than 4-5 pounds per week (you actually lost some so I'm going to force feed you), if you have headaches or problems with your vision then you might have…preeclampsia (whatever the fuck that is) and have to ask your doctor. You're not, are you?

Your back aches are explained here—growing uterus, your center of gravity shifting. Hormonal changes are mentioned again. And again, I call bullshit. This doesn't apply to you. You were always hormonal.

Warm baths and hot compresses might bring relief. Good thing Deb gave us the heating pad. I'll find it and warm it for you tonight.

Now, read this part carefully! Try to maintain good posture during the day, avoid activities that require bending and twisting at the same time, take frequent breaks when sitting or standing, and sleep on your side with one or both knees bent with a pillow between your legs, using another pillow to support your abdomen.

Health lesson done.

You're still coming home at 2? You promised to cut back hours, Brian.

Love,

JT

* * *

I knuckled my forehead. Why did I have to open his email?

I was doing so wonderfully at ignoring his previous ten emails.

Oh, right. The subject title.

I hit reply to call him on his fake promises and let him know I really didn't give two shits about his stupid facts.

I was experiencing all that and more. I didn't need the reminder. The only nice thing about his research was knowing about Munchkin.

* * *

**From:** Brian Kinney

**To:** Justin Taylor

**Date:** June 17, 2004 12:15

**Subject: RE:** MY COCK

What about your cock, Sunshine? You left me hanging. It's not nice.

As for the lengthy novel you sent me… let's see.

Pizza sounds good. What I want on top: corn, tomatoes (cut round and baked crusty), chicken breast, olives, quail eggs on the crust or in the plate (but I WANT THEM!), spicy salami (the small one I got), pineapple, cranberry jam… did I forget anything?

I'll remember and try to say fuck less. I don't promise anything, though.

A hot bath sounds great…though, we don't have a bathtub at the loft. Does that mean we're going to visit the new house? Which…we should name. I'll let the christening to you.

I'm actually coming home in less than an hour. I'm waiting for some files to sign then I can leave.

PS: Did you get an answer from the queers in Canada? You did send them an email, didn't you?

Brian Kinney,

CEO Kinnetik Inc.

* * *

**From:** Justin Taylor

**To:** Brian Kinney

**Date:** June 17, 2004 12:30

**Subject: RE:** MY COCK

If you get home, I might introduce you up close and personal with my cock. *wink wink nudge nudge*

Oh, shit! I knew I wanted to tell you something this morning, but you distracted me with sex. Not that I'm complaining.

Yes, Keith answered me. He was actually very cooperative. He wants to talk to you. They wanted to visit the States, but never got around. I think they found a reason to do it.

Want me to send him your email address or your phone number?

That topping for pizza is so gross I don't have words. You aren't fucking with me, are you?

Love,

JT

* * *

I was too lazy to answer him via email again, so I picked my phone and called home.

"'lo?"

"'lo yourself," I said laughing.

"Oh, hey, Bri! Shit. Ow."

"What are you doing?"

"Making the pizza dough, and working on a surprise. I just burnt myself. I'll survive."

"Oh, my multitasking twat," I praised him. "I'll write Keith when I get home. Did he leave a phone number by any chance?"

"Yeah. Want it?"

"Nah. I told you I'm coming home. If only Ted would bring me that file. Oh, speaking of the devil." I glowered at Ted when he stepped into my office, a stack of files in his arms.

"Sorry for the delay. I was waiting for an important—"

I waved him off. "I'll leave these here on my desk. Come get them when you see me leaving. Bye."

"Jeez. You're so nice to your friend," Justin chided me.

"Some of these have to be faxed to my accounts by three. He's irresponsible." I focused on signing my name at the bottom of each page after scanning through the files. "I wasn't joking about the pizza topping. And I forgot the cheese."

"Jesus, Brian! I'll make you a small one, and one for me. I doubt I can eat that."

"Make me a big one and I might blow you."

"That's so considerate of you."

"I know. I'm a very considerate person."

He snorted. "I have to go. I was great at multitasking when I didn't have the phone to hold too."

"Later, twat."

"Later." He hung up, cursing loudly as something dropped.

I appreciated his Julia Child tendencies on a whole new level ever since I was eating for two.

* * *

**Brian's in for a surprise when he gets home. :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so glad their e-mail exchange is so well-received. It's fun to write too. :) As for Justin's surprise (I'll let you guess what that could have been)...there won't be one. There's a sound reason. Read and find out. =p**

* * *

**Brian's POV**

"Honey, I'm home!" I called, stepping into the loft and closing the door after me. "Can food wait? I'm horny as fuck."

Instead of Justin jumping into my arms, someone small collided with my legs.

Fuck.

"Daddy! Guess what? I'm havin' a sleepovah!"

"Awesome, Sonny Boy." I ruffled his hair.

_Why the fuck didn't the munchers call beforehand?_

Fuck, and I was looking forward to a good sucking the way only Justin knew how to deliver.

"Hello, _dear_." He gave me his Sunshine smile. "I had no idea about this. Mel dropped him off ten minutes ago."

I tried not to pout, but it seemed I failed. Justin leaned closer, kissing me softly. "We'll find five minutes alone. I promise."

Gus grabbed my hand tugging me to the sofa. He talked a mile per minute about the movies he brought over and his new found love for dinosaurs. His favorites were Sauropoda and Pteranodon (whatever that was). He had a variety of plastic dinosaurs of different sizes, which he promptly dropped in front of the couch.

"Pway with me!"

"Give me five minutes. I need to change out of these clothes." And piss. For the billionth time today.

"But hurry!" He told me seriously, already arranging his toys on the coffee table.

On my way to the bedroom, I made a detour to the kitchen where Justin was still working on lunch.

"Is it too much to ask for a quiet evening? First, Debbie drops by unannounced; then Emmett brings cake just because he thought his favorite nephew might like strawberry frosting. Well, Munchkin doesn't like strawberry frosting. He likes chocolate—dark, like his daddy's heart."

"Calm down, Brian. I couldn't say no. Gus was super excited about having a sleepover with us."

"Of course, you couldn't. I'm not blaming you. All I want is a moment of peace and quiet." I went about my usual routine when I got home. Then I slumped on the sofa, watching Gus trotting his dinosaurs on my many zeros-worth Italian coffee table.

Suddenly, he stopped and looked at me curiously, his head cocked to the side. I expected something deep.

"How's my brother?"

Well, that _was_ deep. "He's okay. Sleeping for the moment, I think."

"When can I meet him? JR is so annoying!"

_Did we expect anything else from Melanie and Michael's "love child"?_

"In about three months you can meet your brother," I explained. "But he'll be just as little as JR, so in the beginning you won't be able to play with him."

"Oh!" He looked crushed.

"Come here, Sonny Boy." I patted my lap. He didn't have to be told twice. "Being a big brother gives you important responsibilities. You can help your mommies with JR, and if you want, you can help us too when your brother arrives."

He eyed me thoughtfully, tracing a finger over the side of my belly. "What's his name, Daddy?"

"For now, Justin and I have been calling him Munchkin. We need to find a suitable name for him."

"Munch'n." He grinned. "Can I help?"

"Pizza's done!" Justin called. "Anyone who wants to help me bring it over?"

"Why don't you put the dinosaurs back on the floor? I'll help Justin with the food," I told Gus, as I made my way to the kitchen. "Guess what? He wants to help finding a name for his little brother."

"Great! Maybe the miracle will happen." Justin beamed, kissing my cheek soundly. "Grab the juice and the glasses," he instructed me.

During the complicated process of eating pizza, Gus ended up smudging my sofa more than once. I surprised myself by not snapping at him.

After a sip from my guava juice he decided it was yucky, but he refused to drink water. So Justin went to buy him orange juice.

I already knew Justin would be an amazing father. That gesture of simply taking the glass from Gus, and asking what he'd drink, then going to get it, spoke volumes. I still wasn't sure if I'd done it myself. Maybe. Possibly.

We finished our pizza slices by the time Justin returned. He even got me more guava juice.

Sadly, we still had cake from Emmett's visit. Munchkin and I might not like it, but Gus sure did.

At ten pm, he was running around, screaming about his dinosaurs all over the loft. I was ready to drop, but instead of taking it easy I was running after Gus. Justin tried to explain to me that was what kids did, and to let him tire himself out.

I was more worried about him cracking his head open than tiring himself out.

"Go to bed, we'll join you soon. Gus, come with me." Justin scooped him mid-dashing around the kitchen isle. Gus kicked his feet in the air, squealing.

"Don't drop him!" I put my arms around both of them.

"Sheesh. Give me some credit. Come on, buddy. Let's calm down." Justin took him to the sofa. "Your daddy needs to rest."

_Thanks a lot, Sunshine. Portray me as the invalid._

I got in bed, listening to them whispering from the sofa until I couldn't fight sleep anymore.

I woke up in the morning with a heavy weight on my chest—heavier than what I've grown accustomed with.

Cracking an eye open, I found Gus draped over me, drooling on my shirt. I ran a hand over his back, smiling, before glancing over to find Justin fast asleep on his side, facing me. As usual.

I could still remember vividly our first morning together. Finding my trick of the night in bed with me in the morning had freaked me out, but then I remembered his age.

_What the hell was in my head to hook up with a twink?_

Not like I regretted meeting Justin, or anything that led to this very moment of our lives. We'd both grown up and learned a lot from our mistakes.

"You awake?" He whispered, reaching a hand to run it through my hair.

"Barely. Do you think we can break the no caffeine rule?"

"You can have a few sips from mine."

"Yours is for shit. Make me a small one and I'll blow you in the shower, before Gus wakes up."

"Good God! Brian, I'm serious. You must be careful what you say."

"Do it," I whispered, kissing him long and hard. "I'll wait for you in the bathroom."

After carefully slipping out from under Gus without waking him, I went to the bathroom to piss while the water warmed.

By the time I got in the shower, Justin slid into the cabin with me, hugging me from behind. "You promised me a blow job."

Chuckling at his eagerness, I grabbed the soap and took my time coating him in foam, before I knelt in front of him. I kissed his perfect, flat stomach, which I envied, then grabbed his dick and started pumping steadily.

"Fuck." He gasped, slapping a hand on the glass wall and one behind my head, bringing me closer.

I didn't need a verbal invitation to know he needed me to suck him. I swallowed him whole, moaning as his scent invaded my senses. I used one soapy finger to prod his prostate while I deep-throated him. It didn't take long before Justin exploded inside my mouth with a guttural groan and my name on his lips.

He helped me up before diving down and engulfing my swollen dick. I'd been on the brink only from blowing him. Feeling his hot mouth surrounding me was enough for me to shoot down his throat.

When we stepped out of the shower, Gus was right there with a little frown on his face.

Justin squeaked, hiding behind me.

I snatched our towels, wrapping one around my waist, before stepping out and going to Gus. "Hey, buddy! When did you wake up?"

"Now." He let out a loud yawn, scratching his head. "I haf to visit Mr. Toilet."

Justin slapped my hands when I made to grab my son and put him on the toilet. "Do something useful and put the bathrobe on you, before you catch a cold or something. Your coffee's on the counter."

With my coffee in hand, I slumped on the sofa, still not entirely awake.

Not long later, Gus and Justin joined me.

"You know what I was thinking?" Justin snuggled into my side.

"To stay here the whole day. Never move again. I agree." I balanced my cup on my stomach, trying to see if it could stay there.

"Since Gus likes dinosaurs so much, I was thinking of going to the Art Museum at Carnegie."

"It involves moving. I vote no." I caught the cup before it could fall, then tried again.

"Instead of becoming a couch potato, I'd rather visit a museum."

I shot him a dirty look.

"Is Daddy going to turn into a potato?"

We both turned to find Gus staring at us, worried.

"No, buddy. That's just an expression. It means he…. What does it mean, Brian?" Justin frowned, at a loss of how to explain.

"It means I might get glued to the couch if I sit too long on it."

"Oh. Then you must move." He grabbed my hand, tugging to get me to stand. "I don't want you stuck there."

"I promise I won't get stuck here. I'll have to piss in five minutes, thanks to your little brother."

Justin slapped the back of my head. "Get up. Get dressed. We're going to the museum."

"Jesus! You're so fucking annoying." I groaned, earning myself another slap.

"Ten bucks." Justin extended his hand, wriggling his fingers.

"You're joking."

"Ten bucks!" He insisted, narrowing his eyes.

"Fine. We're going to the godda…the museum," I agreed, getting up from my comfy spot on the couch.

"Nice save."

I picked up Gus. "Let's get dressed, Sonny Boy."

"Put him down, Brian! You're not allowed to carry heavy things. And Gus is definitely heavy."

It took us half an hour to get a move.

Since driving with Gus hadn't been in the plan, I ended up sitting with him in the backseat while Justin drove. All the ride, he tried climbing on the bench, attempted to lick the window, then he started kicking the driver's seat. I had no idea if it bothered Justin, because he didn't comment.

Our first stop was at the diner to get breakfast, and I was grateful for the break from the overexcited kid. Debbie could have her moment of glory while I didn't have to worry for Gus for five minutes.

"Look who's here!" She squealed loudly, rushing to us the second we stepped into the diner. "My precious!"

"Why, Debbie." I smiled slyly.

She scoffed at me, before turning her attention to Gus, making faces to him and tickling him.

"We'd like breakfast," I told her on my way to an empty booth.

"You'll have to wait for that. I'm on my own. Kiki's sick with stomach flu and Betty has the weekend off."

"Need a hand?" Justin offered.

"Don't say it unless you mean it, Sunshine!"

"He doesn't." I pulled him down next to me, draping an arm around his shoulders.

"I do." He pushed me off. "At least, our food."

Debbie smiled, pinching Justin's cheek. "I miss you around here."

"_Don't_ give him ideas," I scolded her, after he left in the kitchen's direction. "I want to convince him to go back to school this fall."

"That's very mature of you, Brian."

"I've been accused of worse." I shrugged. "Come back here, Sonny Boy. Your grandma has to work."

"Have any special plans for today?" She raised an eyebrow, placing Gus next to me, where he stood on his feet, bracing on the back of the booth, and started jumping.

"We're going to the Art Museum. _Christ_. Can you sit calm for two seconds?"

"Where does he get the energy? He didn't even eat yet," she said, keeping her eyes on Gus.

"He feeds it off us, sucks out our energy. It probably explains why I want to put my head on the table and fall asleep. For a month."

"More choc'late syrup, Jus'n!"

I looked up to see Justin putting a plate of pancakes coated in chocolate syrup on the table.

"For me? You shouldn't have." I pinched his side.

"Actually, these are for Gus. Along with a glass of milk…which I'm bringing now."

"Let me do my job, Sunshine. Milk for Gussy and coffee for the parents."

"Decaf for Brian," Justin reminded her, smiling at me when I narrowed my eyes at him. "We'd also like two omelets and bacon—extra crispy."

I held my finger up. "And waffles for me. With syrup."

"Of course, honey." She patted my cheek, before leaving.

"Gus, sit down." I turned him around, making him sit. "Eat. Be quiet."

He reached with his hand for one of the pancakes.

"Use the fork, Gus."

"Geez, Brian. He's too young for that. Here, let me cut that for you." Justin pulled the plate in front of him, cutting the pancakes in mini pieces, before pushing it toward Gus. "There you go."

Gus threw Justin a dashing smile, before stabbing a piece of pancake with the big fork and eating it carefully.

"What do you say? Justin helped you with cutting the pancakes." I took the fork from his hand, helping him eat.

"Fanks!"

"You're welcome, kiddo."

While Gus chewed on his piece, I had some of his food too, making Justin gasp.

"Don't eat the kid's food, Brian!"

"I'm hungry," I shouted. "Munchkin demands food," I mumbled, patting my belly. "What are you looking at?" I barked at a group of guys at a table across the diner, when they gaped at me.

When my breakfast arrived, I stuffed my mouth with a big piece of omelet. Justin stifled a smile as he cut a more decent amount, shoving it into this mouth.

"Oh, no!" Gus eyed me worried, biting his lip. "Don't be mad."

"What happened?"

"Uh, it was an accident," he mumbled.

"What's up, buddy?" Justin pushed his plate away, keeping his eyes on Gus.

Gus looked between us, before down at his shirt, tears springing in his eyes. "I didn't mean to!"

There was a dollop of chocolate syrup on his yellow shirt. "It's okay, Sonny Boy. We'll take care of it."

"Don't!" Justin lunged to take the napkin out of my hand, but it was too late. I'd already managed to smudge his shirt worse than it was. "Damn, Brian. Lucky, I grabbed an extra shirt for him. Come with me, Gus."

"I'll do it." I took the clean shirt from Justin, grabbed my son's hand, and led the way to the bathroom.

"So you're not mad?"

"No, Gus. It's just chocolate."

"Mommy will get really upset."

"Arms up," I instructed. "There you go." I put his clean shirt on, arranging it.

"I hafta potty too."

I wasn't sure about allowing him anywhere near that toilet, but he had to go. After placing toilet paper on the seat, I installed him there and stood next to him.

The door of the bathroom opened, and in came two people talking loudly. It took only a few words from them to realize they were speaking of me.

"Have you seen him?"

"I know. Whatever happened to the man everyone wanted?"

"Yeah, right. From Stud of Liberty Avenue, he's turned into Pariah of Liberty Avenue."

I pressed my finger to my lips, silently telling Gus to keep quiet as I got him dressed.

"Well, we should have expected him to settle for that twink he's been fucking for years."

"But have you seen him? He's turned into this fat pig."

I gritted my teeth. _Fuck you, you assholes!_

"Daddy, can we go now? It kinda stinks here," Gus whispered.

"It's a wonder the twink is still with him. My bets are if Kinney keeps growing, the blondie will dump his sorry ass."

"Yeah, too bad. Kinney was a great fuck."

I couldn't stand there listening to them anymore, especially with Gus next to me.

I opened the door, allowing Gus out ahead of me.

The two trolls stopped talking abruptly, their eyes widening when they saw me.

"Don't stop on my account, boys. You were saying such wonderful things." I picked Gus up. "Wash your hands, Sonny Boy."

"Jus said you shouldn't lift me."

"Justin isn't here, is he? Done? Good. Let's go." Taking his hand, I headed to the door. "Always a pleasure, boys." I sneered at them.

"Why were they talking like that about you?"

"Nevermind, Gus. Can you not mention it to anyone? Our little secret. Shit. I forgot your shirt. Go to Justin. I'll be right there." I ushered him in our booth's direction, turning back to the bathroom.

One of the trolls was still in the stall and the other was waiting in front of the sink.

"We…we didn't mean it."

I rolled my eyes. He thought I was back to set them straight. "That's right. People's opinions can be so feeble… Not so long ago _you_ were squealing like a _pig_ under me," I snapped at him, snatching Gus's shirt from the edge of the sink.

"Come on, Brian. You know we didn't really…"

"Mean it? Sure. Whatever. You tell it as you see it. Stay the fuck out of my life!"

I stormed out of the bathroom, heading to our booth where I slumped next to Gus.

"Everything okay?" Justin touched my hand across the table.

His freaking sixth sense was in action. "Yeah. Here." I gave him the dirty shirt to put in the bag.

Not long later, we got up to leave, just as the two idiots passed us. Both of them shot me a long look and I returned it, but mine was murderous.

I fucking hated it when people judged others, me included, without knowing anything.

* * *

**I had to show how others perceived this new Brian too. I hope it wasn't too much. We all know how judgmental people are.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Important note: Gus is safe or loved at home. His mommies love him very much, but being Brian's son (and by default being naughty) they have to 'punish' him with time-out or withdrawing sweets. I had to clarify that since I didn't have to get back to all of you in person and most of you were worried this.**

**With this out of the way, enjoy!**

* * *

**Brian's POV**

The trip to the museum had been tiring. Thankfully, right after lunch we took Gus back to his mothers.

When we got home, I fell back on the sofa—my new favorite place.

"Could you check if I got anything from the gallery downtown? I need to piss like you wouldn't believe it."

I laughed at Justin as he rushed to the bathroom. "I think I know," I called after him. I tugged his laptop closer from the coffee table, booting it up, and setting it on my stomach.

There was no email from any gallery, but I saw the name Keith Rogers. Shit. I'd forgotten about contacting him. No thanks to being ambushed with an overactive four year old.

When I heard Justin coming out of the bathroom, I told him to bring over my own laptop. It was time to talk to Keith—from pregnant guy to ex-pregnant guy.

* * *

**From:** Brian Kinney

**To: **Keith Rogers

**Date:** June 18, 2004 15:03

**Subject:** Help me, buddy

Hello, Keith

It's great to hear back from you.

I have no idea what I'm doing. I don't even know you, but you're the only one who understands me.

Tell me something. Did people (who didn't know about your condition) talk behind your back? Did you feel like gauging their eyes out? Is it the hormones?

Of course, it is. I'm so fucking all over the place!

I don't know if Justin told you, but I'm close to my third trim deadline.

I feel like a baby whale and I KEEP eating. I guess there was a reason why I always worked out and kept a healthy lifestyle, before this madness began.

I have a tendency to gain weight. A lot.

Tell me this isn't just me. I'm not going crazy, am I? Obsessing over the silliest stuff?

Can these conversations stay between us? I'm not ready for Justin to know what a whiny bitch I'd become.

I hope to hear from you soon.

Brian

* * *

I hovered for a second over the Send button, then clicked it.

When I looked around for Justin, I found him by the window, biting his thumb.

"What's wrong, Sunshine?"

"No one's written back. Besides one gallery who said I haven't finished college and I wasn't consistent in my pattern of painting. After every gap in my creativity, my pictures get angrier. I wonder why."

"Fuck them."

He gaped at me. "'scuse me? What happened to becoming a successful fag? We're going to be parents!"

"We have money, Justin. Look. Come, sit with me. I have something to talk to you about."

He eyed me worried, snuggling into my side. "Is everything okay? Munchkin?"

I only shook my head to answer his silly questions. "I want you to go back to school. Listen to me before you start yelling," I added quickly, when he opened his mouth to retort. "It's important to have a good education and a degree, especially in your area."

"School isn't my priority. You and Munchkin are my priority."

"Sunshine, money will still come from both Kinnetik and Babylon, even though I won't be there for a few months."

"I don't want to be your fucking housewife!"

"You won't be. You'll work too, but after you finish school."

"Brian, I really don't want to fight with you!" Justin groaned loudly, sliding to the end of the couch, and folding his arms across his chest.

"Then fucking listen to me. Do you still want to be a graphic artist? Or have you changed your mind and you're trying for a painting career? I'll support you no matter what."

"I like both. But being a painter will mean finding an agent and maybe being gone for days when I have shows."

"If it's your dream—do it," I whispered, stroking the side of my stomach. I'd been doing that a lot lately when I got agitated, and it calmed me. It was odd and fucking with my mind.

"Fuck, Brian. Don't do this."

"It's your life, Justin. Don't fuck with it. You have one more year of school. I'll hire you at Kinnetik in my Art Department to intern."

He took my face in both his hands, tears swimming in his eyes. "I love you."

"Me too," I whispered against his lips. "Now, you mentioned something about a heating pad. My back is killing me."

"Tell me what happened at the diner. When you came out of the bathroom, you looked ready to kill someone."

"You saw that, huh?"

"Brian," he said in a warning tone.

Right. No more stalling.

"These fuckwits were saying stuff…about me."

He raised an eyebrow.

"About how…you'd soon dump my fat ass. Isn't it enough I have to deal daily with looking like I'd swallowed a watermelon? Do they have to rub it into my face? You know what they called me? Pariah of Liberty Avenue! Me!"

As if my whining wasn't bad enough, I had to burst in tears too.

Justin hugged me tightly, kissing the side of my head. "Aw, Honey. Shhh. Don't cry." He stroked a hand through my hair. "Come now. I'll heat you that pad for your back, then we can have dinner while watching your favorite western movie."

"Don't talk to me about food!" I wailed into his neck, like a fucking sissy boy. "What's for dinner?"

Justin chuckled, kissing my cheek soundly, wiping my tears. "Pasta with pesto sauce. We need something light."

I sniffed, pressing my face tighter against his shoulder. "Do we have pickles?"

"I think so."

"Good. Give me the jar while you work on dinner."

"Don't you want to eat them with dinner?"

"No. Munchkin wants pickles. NOW!"

Justin stroked my stomach, smiling blindingly. "What Munchkin wants, Munchkin gets." Then he went to retrieve me the demanded food.

With the heating pad on my back and the jar of pickles between my legs, I looked over Keith and Leo's blog while Justin cooked.

He kept distracting me with humming along the songs on the radio. He'd selected an oldies channel.

The anchor introduced a Lynn Anderson song from '71, and Justin snorted.

"These are really old songs."

I glared at him over the back of the sofa. "Ex-_fucking_-cuse me! I happen to be born in '71!"

"Oh, crap. I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, right. Just like with your _Dirty Dancing_ comment," I mumbled, settling better on the sofa, biting on a pickle.

"You still remember that?"

"I'm not _that_ old, Sunshine!"

"These songs are old, but beautiful…like you."

"Not helping," I muttered.

"My mom used to sing _Rose Garden_ when we cooked together when I was little," he said, trying to mollify me.

I pretended to still be upset.

Justin dropped what he was doing and came over, draping his arms around my shoulders from behind, pressing his lips to my ear. "I beg your pardon I never promised you a rose garden, Along with the sunshine there's gotta be a little rain sometime."

I twisted my neck to kiss him. "I can promise you rose garden…at home."

"Really?" He kissed me deeply. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"Speaking of. We still need to name it."

"Oh, I've been thinking of…Wuthering Heights."

"What about it? Want to watch the movie?" I was confused of the change of subject.

"No! The house's name."

"And I'll be your Heathcliff and you'll be my Cathy."

He huffed, resting his chin on my shoulder, his hands going lower until they rested on my belly. "Britin," he whispered.

I frowned, catching his eye. He smiled brightly.

"Oh." Brian…Justin…Britin. "That's smart."

"It's genius." He kissed my cheek soundly, before sashaying his ass back to the kitchen, humming along with another song.

I turned my attention back to my laptop and noticed a reply from Keith.

* * *

**From:** Keith Rogers

**To: **Brian Kinney

**Date:** June 18, 2004 16:15

**Subject:** you're not crazy =)

Hi, Brian!

I can't tell you how surprised I was when your boyfriend contacted me.

I knew I wasn't the only one to go through that, but I've never talked to anyone in a similar position. It helped me, putting everything down on the blog and in my personal diary.

I advise you to do the same. Write down your feelings. Don't keep them bottled up, you'll explode. And sadly, your boyfriend will be at the end of your wrath. Been there, done that. It's not worth it.

You can write it like a letter to someone, or simply as your thoughts on the day that has passed.

Ah, that dreading moment between second and third trim. Don't remind me. One second I was crying about a smudge on the window, the next I was smacking Leo for cleaning it, and then I was jumping his bones.

Just hang in there. It's going to be okay.

You can also call me when you need to talk to someone.

I'd like to give you more advices, but it's someone's dinner time.

By the way, how are your tits?

Keith

* * *

"My tits?" I squeaked, cupping my hands over my pecs.

A shiver ran down my spine when I felt my man tits were bigger. No fucking way.

"Justin! Paper bag! Panic attack!" I cried out, lying on the sofa, nearly spilling the pickles all over.

"Christ, Brian. What were you reading?" He chided me, putting a bag over my mouth.

"Tits," I said into the bag. "Fucking tits! Kill me. Now. Or I'll kill you for doing this to me. TITS!" I sobbed, breathing harshly into the brown paper bag.

"Why in the world are you looking at tits? And how is it my fault?"

I grabbed his hand and put it over my right tit.

He stared at me blankly for a full minute, then his fingers flexed. He snatched his hand back as if burnt. "Oh. Oh, shit!" Justin stole my paper bag, lying on the carpet, keeping his eyes shut. He'd gone pale.

"Sunshine, I should be the one freaking out. Heck, I am. Why are you? You don't have these…THINGS!" I pointed to my tits.

I lifted my shirt to get a better look, but then I simply took it off. The more I stared at my pecs, the more I wanted to cry ugly tears.

"Milk," Justin gasped out.

"You want some milk?"

"No. Milk." He pointed to me. "For the baby. Of course."

"Fuck me." I put an arm over my eyes. "Why didn't Dr. Hump say anything about this creepy stuff?"

"How did you discover this, anyway? Were you feeling yourself up?" He teased, sitting up and crawling to the edge of the couch.

"I talked to Keith. He asked how my tits are."

His eyes widened. "The website!" He slapped his forehead. "Of course." He caught my eyes. "Of course, Brian. It said something about the tits getting fuller and even lactating during the pregnancy. I just didn't know it was applicable for you too."

"Lactating," I said faintly, reaching for the bag. "Give that back. I'm going to hyperventilate. Ow." I grabbed my side.

Munchkin didn't agree with my panic attack, but it was all his fault these things were happening. I was growing ways to feed him.

I felt like throwing up suddenly.

"Relax. You panic, Munchkin panics. Let's work on your breathing—in, out, in, out. Inhale, exhale."

"Justin, you're not helping. All I can think of is tits and lactating. If you need me, I'll be in bed…hoping this is a nightmare and when I wake up, I'll be back to my former glorious self—thin, toned, and with pecs, not tits!"

I shuffled to the bed, falling face first on it. After stuffing a pillow under my stomach and one between my legs, I rolled on my side, squeezing my eyes shut.

I hadn't thought of how we'd feed Munchkin, but never…not even in my wildest nightmares would I grow fucking tits!

Maybe the guys in the diner's bathroom were right.

I couldn't find one part of me now that resembled the former me. At all.

"Are you crying?" Justin called seemingly disinterested from the kitchen after some time.

I sniffed into the pillow. "It's my allergies," I lied.

"You don't have allergies!"

"I do! To blond twinks who get me pregnant!"

"Don't be a drama queen. Dinner's ready."

When I didn't move, I got a kick in my kidney from Munchkin. "Ow, you little traitor."


	13. Chapter 13

**Brian's POV**

By Monday, I accepted what a fucking freak I'd become.

I kept touching my man tits every few minutes, in hopes they'd disappear.

Ted found one of these self TLC moments to barge into my office. "I can come back later," he stuttered.

"What do you want?" I folded my arms on top of my desk.

"You're aware tonight is the Leather Ball at Babylon?"

"You're aware that I'm pregnant?" I bit back. _Thanks for rubbing it into my face that I can't go, asshole._

"I didn't want to sound like a jerk, Brian. It's just…you have to be there. You always come at the important events."

"What the fuck should I wear? A leather barrel? Look at me, Theodore! I'm 200 pounds!"

Even admitting that out loud made me want to cry all over again.

"You are?" He gasped, his eyes widening.

"I crossed the line this morning. I cried for half an hour."

"I'm so sorry, Bri." He looked away, but I could tell he was agitated about the Babylon thing, which meant only one thing.

"Travis isn't going tonight, is he?"

"He's been asking for this break for months. You need to keep the manager happy."

"Some other time."

"He already left for Hawaii."

"Fuck! Why didn't you say so? I'm going to fire him! Then fire you for not telling me!"

Ted bowed his head, stifling a smile. I'd threatened him too many times with firing him.

_Asshole!_ "Get the fuck out of my office!" I hurled the stapler at him.

I missed him only by a couple inches, but it was worth the look of horror on his face as he scurried away.

* * *

**From:** Brian Kinney

**To: **Justin Taylor

**Date:** June 20, 2004 10:42

**Subject:** Leather Ball

Put on your dancing shoes, we're going to Babylon tonight…and for the next three weeks. Remind me to fire Travis when he gets his tanned ass back from Hawaii.

Try finding me something leather that will fit me, but also make me look good. A hard task, I know. You can do it.

Brian Kinney

CEO Kinnetik

* * *

**From:** Justin Taylor

**To: **Brian Kinney

**Date:** June 20, 2004 10:50

**Subject: RE:** Leather Ball

You're kidding, right?

Babylon? You're almost six months pregnant, Brian!

N-O!

* * *

**From:** Brian Kinney

**To: **Justin Taylor

**Date:** June 20, 2004 10:55

**Subject: RE:** Leather Ball

I have to be there to keep everything under control. I don't trust Ted…not with Babylon.

It's not like I'm going to drink or do E or take some trick to the backroom.

We'll be in and out. You won't even know we were there.

Brian Kinney

CEO Kinnetik

* * *

He never replied.

It was a clear sign he was really upset, so I left early.

At noon I was home—the loft was empty, spare a note on the counter.

**I put an outfit for you on the bed. I'm at Britin.**

**If you know what's good for you, don't come after me.**

Okay, so we were fighting. Big deal.

We'd been there at least a dozen times. He'd get over it.

I went to the bedroom. The sight on the bed made me woozy.

Justin had put there my tightest pair of leather pants (that I couldn't button up on my good days) and a leather vest.

It was his way of saying I didn't belong in the club anymore.

I pulled my phone out, ready to prove him wrong.

_Game on, Sunshine._

"Hello?" A confused voice answered.

"Honeycutt, meet me at the leather clothes store downtown."

"Hi, Brian. Nice to hear from you."

"Now," I barked, hanging up.

On my way there, I stopped at a deli and got the biggest sandwich with everything they had.

"You made it," I praised Emmett when I saw him waiting for me in front of the store.

"What's going on? And what are you eating?" He made a repulsed face.

I grabbed his sleeve, pulling him after me into the store. "You're going to help me find something that fits and makes me look gorgeous."

He eyed me dubiously. "_What_ are you eating?"

"A sandwich." I grinned, taking another bite.

"It looks like a garbage bin exploded in there."

"Thank you. You were always honest."

Emmett smirked. "So, what's the occasion?" He asked as we started browsing.

"The Leather Ball. I need something to fit me, but not be revealing."

He stopped inspecting a pair of pants and turned to gape at me. "You're going?" His eyes stopped on my stomach, not hidden well by my XXL t-shirt.

"I own the place. I need to show my face there."

"But not now! Honey…"

"_Honey_-cutt, browse and shut up!"

After some time, when I was growing angrier by the minute when nothing would fit and if they did, they made me look like Orca, Emmett pushed something into my arms.

"Try this."

"What the fuck?" I stared at the leather clump in my hands.

"It's an overall." He unfolded it, showing it to me with a smile. "Pregnant women wear these all the time," he whispered, glancing around conspicuously.

"Great idea." It really was.

And the thing fit me. And I looked hot in it. It hid my ball of stomach.

"I name you my personal shopper for the next three months," I declared, coming out of the changing room.

"At your service," he joked.

When we left, I offered him a ride.

"To the diner. I skipped lunch."

"That's not a bad idea. There's food." I nodded.

"You just ate that thing."

"I'm still hungry."

After my stop by the diner, where Debbie gave me more than I asked – but I still ate everything like a good, growing boy – I went home.

Justin was on the sofa, literally twiddling his thumbs. It was funny, since I hadn't actually thought of that expression quite so seriously.

He jumped up when he saw me. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick. You didn't answer your phone when I called!" He rushed into my arms, hugging me tightly.

"I got a little something for tonight. By the way, the things on the bed… You'd never mock a pregnant guy with such small clothes, right? You don't want to make me cry, do you?"

Justin shook his head, dazed. "They're for me, actually. It was a joke. Anyway, I'm going alone. You stay home and rest."

"I can't let you go alone!" I screeched, wrapping my arms around him. It wasn't one of my finest moments, but I panicked at the thought of Justin shaking his hot butt surrounded by horny queers. "What if you find some hot, _slim_ guy?"

He giggled, patting my cheek. "I love my men big. Especially when they're named Brian Kinney."

I stifled a smile. "I heard of him."

"Sure you have. Everyone has. He's fucked everyone in the Northern Hemisphere."

"Not everyone!" I protested.

"You're right. There's this guy, Michael Novotny."

"Shut up," I muttered.

"I heard he's in a relationship now," Justin went on, looping his arms around my neck.

"Oh, no."

"Yeah. And he loves that guy madly."

"Really, now?"

"Uh huh."

"I guess you're right." I pressed my lips to his. "Care if I demonstrate how much I love you? We have time."

"Lead the way."

Justin undressed at the foot of the bed in a messy heap, before crawling on all fours on the bed, wriggling his butt at me. I was right behind him.

"Hand me a condom and the lube," I instructed, palming his ass.

I doubt there has ever been another ass like his. I couldn't get enough, just like he couldn't get enough of my dick. We were a match made in heaven.

Justin tossed me the tube of lube first, and I set to work on his inner muscles. I tapped his thigh for the condom, expecting it.

I wasn't ready for another BB conversation with him.

"Justin," I hissed. "Condom, come on."

"There's none left here."

"What?" I stared in disbelief at the bowl. Fuck. "Wait here."

I went to the bathroom and checked the cabinet there—nada.

_This isn't happening._

"There are other ways!" He called loudly.

"No way!" I shouted back, walking into the kitchen and ransacking the drawers and cupboards, throwing things around.

"Not that! I get it. I'm not stupid, Brian. Look, there's that new dildo you bought last month. We didn't try it."

"I need to fuck you," I snapped. "I'm horny as fuck. Oh, lookie!" I picked a foil from what used to be my wet bar, only to realize it was empty. "Who put the empty condom foil here?"

"You? Remember? Last week."

"Fuck you."

"If you find a condom…sure. I'm game."

"Don't be a brat!" I yelled in his direction, advancing to the living room.

My desk. There had to be some in the drawer.

I promptly emptied the drawer on the floor, and groaned in frustration when there were no rubbers.

"Just come back here. I have an idea!"

"Are you going to buy some?" I returned to the bed, sitting next to him.

Justin pulled a face. "I suck you off while you fuck me with the blue dildo." He waved it in front of my eyes. "Please?"

"Fine, but next time you go shopping, buy a big box."

"Only one? I swear we go through them like candy."

"Okay, buy a dozen boxes. Now, suck me off."

He knelt at my side, immediately setting to work. It took me a minute to remember I had to do my share.

Picking the dildo, I coated it with lube, before pushing it into his ass.

Justin moaned loudly, throwing his head back, but I pushed him down my dick. "You stop, I stop."

"I dare you," he said around me.

"Fucking watch your teeth," I hissed.

"Did I ever bite you?" He pulled away, glaring at me.

"No, but be careful."

"Remind me to never get you pregnant again. You're driving me crazy."

"Good idea. Now, suck." I twisted the dildo inside him, earning a loud moan from him.

His skilled mouth was almost as good as his ass. I tried keeping up with him, in returning the pleasure he was giving me. But when the first sparks of the release shot through me, I all but forgot about his ass.

Justin moaned around my dick, wriggling his butt and blindly seeking my hand, putting it back on the dildo. If I wasn't so turned on and close to exploding, I'd have probably laughed.

Somehow, I managed to make him come at the same time as I shot down his throat. It was hot as hell the way he fucked himself on the dildo, gulping my cum.

"That was so hot," he gasped, curled around me, a few minutes later. His head resting against my shoulder and an arm across my stomach.

"Yeah," I agreed through a yawn. "I suggest a nap, before we leave."

"We don't leave. I leave."

"Justin, I'm too tired to argue with you."

"I can give you a speech considering you never talk back during these. I always feel like I'm talking to myself."

"Go right ahead. Your voice puts me to sleep." I brought him closer. "But before you start, pull the blanket over us."

In response, he twisted my nipple. Sadly, it didn't have the desired effect.

Besides hurting like a motherfucker, the thing I'd been dreading happened. There was milk all over his face. He sat up, sputtering and scrubbing at his face.

"The fuck?"

"You said it yourself a couple of days ago. Don't make me say the word out loud. I'll throw up."

His baby blues widened. "You mean that was milk?"

"No, it was my cum."

"I had that on my face. It's not so liquid."

"Twat. Now let me sleep. It's the only time when I can escape this nightmare."

I heard him getting out of the bed and most likely to the laptop, but I didn't care. I had to sleep.

* * *

**Thoughts on Brian's new idea of adventure? Imagine how hot he'd look in a leather overall. :)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Brian's POV**

I woke up to a loud thud, followed by a stream of curses.

"Sunshine?" I called, worried.

"Fuck. I'm fine. Go back to sleep." He didn't sound fine at all.

"What's up?" I sat up, crawling out of the bed. It made me feel better to get out this way, rather than rolling around like a human barrel.

I found him dressed in my leather pants and a white sleeveless shirt. He stared at me panicked, and I realized he wanted to go without me.

But then my eyes landed on the red splotches on his t-shirt.

As I approached, I saw his finger wrapped in a cloth.

"Don't. I'm fine. I swear. The knife slipped. I wanted to make you a snack."

I couldn't tear my eyes off his white shirt splotched in blood. His blood. It brought back horrible memories.

"Brian!" Justin rushed to me, taking me to the stool. I leaned against it, feeling faint. "Can you stand here for a second? Don't fall!" I might have nodded, but I wasn't sure, because he disappeared.

When he returned, he was shirtless, the cloth was gone, replaced by a small band aid, and there was a glass of water in his hand.

"Here. Drink this. I'm sorry."

_There's nothing to be sorry about._ I couldn't find my voice to chide him.

"Let's lie down, okay? You're scaring me. Are you going in shock? Fuck. Brian, say something." He stroked my hair.

I hadn't seen him hurt since that night, not bleeding, anyway.

I couldn't associate Justin and blood with anything other than potential disaster.

He kept talking to me soothingly, but I couldn't focus on his words. Everything became blurry, and I had to barf.

My first voluntary movement was pushing him away and running (as best as I could) to the bathroom, where I knelt in front of the toilet.

Of course, Justin was right there, stroking my back and offering me water.

"It's a scratch, really," he whispered. "Here." He took my hand putting it over his wrist. "I'm alive, Brian. I'm okay. Please, pull out of this."

Feeling his rapidly beating pulse under my fingers, relaxed me immensely. I crushed him to my chest, sobbing into his neck.

"We really need to talk about this. Some other time, but we must. I had no idea how affected you were," he said in a voice filled with surprise.

"You nearly died on me."

"Yeah, well. You didn't show that you actually cared…much. I mean, you never visited me in the hospital. And when I saw you after I'd been released, you looked freaked out to see the dead had reawakened."

"I was there." I gulped thickly, kissing his neck. "Every night."

"At Woody's? Getting shit-faced? I know. Michael told me."

"At the hospital. I stood outside your door for hours, staring at you thrashing around in that bed, fighting nightmares, and hating myself a little more each time you grimaced in pain. If I hadn't come to surprise you…nothing would have happened."

"You came?" Justin pulled away, gawking at me. "You were there? Why didn't you come in?"

"I didn't know if you'd want me. You were usually asleep when I visited. The nurse on call put me up to date with your health, but I never had the courage to come in."

"Brian…"

"I know, I'm a coward."

"For how long did you love me?"

His question threw me, because I wasn't ready to admit to myself how much I'd let him affect me back then.

After the second time I caved and took him back home, I knew he was going to become an important part of my life.

"Brian?"

"I don't know. Okay? I have no idea. It was a slow process. You kept showing up, and I kept falling deeper and deeper." I took his hand, playing with the edge of his band aid. "Then you stood up to your dad, proud of who you were and not afraid to tell him you'd choose out of the closet instead of trapped, at home. You were seventeen back then and had more courage than I had at twenty-eight."

"Twenty-nine," he teased, bringing out hands to his lips and kissing my fingers.

"The point is, my parents didn't know I was gay…and yours did. You were always so mature."

"Enough for both of us."

"But I think I've done my fair share of growing up ever since you appeared into my life."

He nodded, grinning. "You've grown up, but you must stop or you'll pass my emotional level, and then I won't have any more friends my age." He pouted adorably.

"You're still a twat." I pecked his cheek. "Help me up. My ass is freezing."

"And you're still a drama queen."

After I brushed my teeth, I found Justin finishing the snack he'd been working on when I had my meltdown.

"Are we okay?" He asked fearfully, pushing the plate to me.

"We are," I confirmed. "Eat." I put some cheese in his mouth. "Then we're going together to Babylon. I don't want to hear you objecting."

He huffed. "You found me in a weak moment. It's so not fair. I can't deny you anything right now. Not after seeing you comatose."

I beamed at him. "It's something to remember."

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Kinney!"

"Same goes for you," I murmured, pressing my lips to his, kissing him slowly.

"Sure."

I held my pinkie up. "Swear on the memory of Marilyn Monroe."

Justin gave me a dubious look, before hooking his pinkie with me. "I swear on the memory of Marilyn Monroe. God, I'm stuck with a freak for the rest of my life."

"But you looove me." I growled in his ear, before biting his lobe.

"I thought we established we were at the same maturity level, don't drop to Gus's level, please."

I gasped in mock-hurt. He pinched my cheek. "Eat your snack, then get dressed."

"What are you doing?" I frowned as he disappeared in my closet.

"I need a new shirt, don't I?"

"Oh, right. You look hot in my leather pants."

"Thanks!"

When I was done eating, I took my new purchase to the bathroom along with a sleeveless black shirt.

It took me a while to get into the overall, but I managed on my own. I wanted Justin to have the full impact when he saw me for the first time.

"What's taking you so long? I'm leaving without you!" He called through the door.

I fastened the straps, before I opened the door, leaning my elbow on the jamb, grinning.

"How do I look?"

Justin was balancing precariously on one foot as he put his other shoe on. His jaw dropped as he took me in—head to toe and toe to head.

"You look fucking hot."

I smirked, strutting out to the bed where I put my shoes on.

"Where did you find that? Can we stay? I want to peel this thing off you."

"Emmett helped me."

On the way to the car and on the ride to Babylon, Justin kept eye-fucking me. It made me remember we were out of condoms. We had to steal from the bowl in the backroom.

It was after eleven when we stepped into the club. My drama queen moment had taken over an hour of our lives, but at least we'd talked about something I was sure we never would. I still couldn't believe I'd admitted to him about being at the hospital.

Justin wrapped an arm around my waist, pushing our way to the bar where I could see our friends.

Of course, the first to spot us was Michael. He immediately started one of his speeches about me being there in my condition. I tuned him out, waving Chuck, the bartender, over.

"The usual, Mr. Kinney?"

My mouth watered at the ghost of memory of Jim's taste. "A bottle of water. And I want the list of everyone participating in the show and to meet them before they start."

He nodded. "Travis has that much desired vacation?"

"Yeah," I muttered.

"Beer!" Justin told him, snuggling into my side, grinning.

"You traitor."

Chuck gave Justin his beer, before handing me the list along with a bottle of water. I nodded to him. "Later, boys!"

"What are we doing first?" Justin asked from my left.

"You can stay with them or dance… Oh, do visit the backroom and steal some condoms. Please." I kissed his forehead. "I have things to do."

"What? Wait." He stopped me. "Steal condoms? Things to do? I thought we came here together. What are you playing at?"

"I need to talk to these people!" I shook the list in front of his face. "Before they start their acts. Which is soon."

"B-but…"

"Justin, go. I'll be fine on my own." I leaned to whisper in his ear. "I'm pregnant, not helpless. You don't need to be my babysitter."

I left him in the middle of the dance floor, knowing he was angry with me, but I had shit to do.

Tracking every leather daddy and master and whatever they called themselves, took over half an hour. I ran over the finer aspects of their play as fast as possible, because their show was about to start.

Having that under control, I returned to the bar. Justin was nowhere to be seen, which worried me.

I leaned next to Ben, wishing I could sit on the stool without losing balance. "Have you seen Justin?"

Michael shot me a dirty look. "What we feared happened. I say you dump him."

"Not that again." I groaned.

"He's gone to the backroom!"

"Good."

"Good?" He echoed.

Just then Sunshine appeared with a huge smile on his face. He showed me his hands—full of condoms.

I tugged him closer, kissing him deeply. "Love you."

"What don't I do for you? I swear, one bear nearly killed me for taking all the condoms. But fuck him."

"What do you mean all the condoms?" I looked at his hands. There weren't so many.

"Pat my pockets. I stuffed as many as I could fit everywhere."

Ben burst out laughing. "You run out of condoms and instead of buying some like a normal person, you steal them?"

I pulled a string of rubbers from Justin's pocket. "Technically, these are mine, too."

"Nice outfit, Brian!" Emmett winked at me over Michael's glowering head.

I winked at him, stuffing the condoms in the pocket on my flap. "Let's dance, stud." I pulled Justin to the dance floor.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Justin draped his arms around my neck, pressing against me, his face buried in my neck. I kept my hands loosely around him, resting on his butt.

"This sucks," I said after a while. Every time the beat grew and I tried some extravagant move, Munchkin reminded me he wasn't a fan of dancing.

"We can go home."

"I need to be here. Two more shows to go." I pointed to the make-shift scene.

"You're tired, Brian. I don't want you to end up in the hospital again."

"One more," I compromised.

"None more, or we won't use any of the condoms I risked my neck to snatch."

"Okay, you convinced me. Let's say good night to the boys."

I led the way back to the bar, holding Justin's hand so we wouldn't get separated.

Only Michael and Ben were still there, but ready to go as well judging by the way Michael was showing Ben the door.

"Hey, guys. Leaving?" I asked. "Us, too." I caught Justin's eye and grinned.

"Yeah. It's getting late," Ben answered.

We started to the door, only for one of the security men to stop me. "Brian, thank God you're here!"

I glanced toward the door…so close, yet so far. "What is it?" I demanded, hoping to get over with whatever he wanted fast then leave.

"There's an incident in the backroom. Some wannabe macho daddy or whatever caught an unsuspecting tweaked twink."

I wasn't ready for problems. Justin was right. I was tired, and my back was starting to ache.

"You guys can go," I told Ben and Michael. "Come on, let's see what happened then get the hell out of here." Still holding Justin's hand, I followed the security guy.

It turned out the tweaked twink thought he wanted to experience something new and dangerous; when it happened, he freaked. To be done faster, Justin went to the twink, while I talked to the daddy.

Sadly, it was a bad idea, because it didn't take him long to realize who I was, and started hitting on me. Any other time, I'd have been happy and even game, but not that night.

I pried his hands off my overall's straps, pushing him away. He didn't seem to get the message, even daring to say he didn't care I got rounder.

Fuck him.

Fuck this.

"Look, just go, find someone else. I'm here with my boyfriend." It was the first time I'd actually acknowledged Justin as my boyfriend in Babylon, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

The idiot didn't seem to care. He put a hand on the side of my stomach, insisting he didn't care I was fat. When Justin appeared like a human bullet, zooming past me and pushing the guy into the wall, glaring daggers. "Hands off, you fucker! The fuck don't you get from he's not interested?"

"Justin," I tried talking sense into him, though him protecting me was so fucking hot.

The guy who was bigger and burlier than Justin, only had to shove him away for Justin to fall on his ass, cursing loudly.

That made me see red. "Listen here, you asshole. Get the fuck out of my club! You're banned from it. Fred!" I called to the security guy who'd remained outside the backroom for some odd reason.

"Oh, come on. What happened to you, Kinney? You used to be around here a lot." He advanced to me, making all my hair stand up.

I'd fought many times in my life, but weirdly enough, at the moment, I felt like a helpless kitten, an angry one, but scared shitless. I kept my arms around Munchkin, backing into the opposite wall.

Before Justin or Fred could reach me, the creep had cornered me again. This time when he touched me, Munchkin kicked him so hard I was sure we were going to see one little hand or foot outside my stomach. If that didn't bruise up, I'd be surprised.

Thankfully, Fred, along with Rick, one of the other security, seized the brute, hauling him out. I knew he'd felt it. I knew he'd figure it out, and by tomorrow morning the whole Liberty Avenue would know. But I didn't give a fuck.

"Christ. Are you okay? Brian, tell me you're okay." Justin took me in his arms.

"I had enough excitement to last me a lifetime. Can we go home?"

* * *

**I want you all to know that Brian tried his bets to keep this a secret...and it will stay a secret. No one besides his friends and some of his employees know. This guy won't say anything. When I wrote this story, I imagined that people were clueless and stayed like that. Let them think whatever they wanted, Brian isn't going to confirm nor deny any rumors. **

**This being said, I hope you're not mad at me for making him actually come to the club. We all know how Brian is.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Brian's POV**

**From:** Justin Taylor

**To:** Brian Kinney

**Date:** July 6, 2004 14:56

**Subject:** Ooops!

I overslept! I'm so sorry!

How did your appointment go?

I can't believe I woke up half an hour ago. I must have been very tired.

I blame you for the fuckfest for the past couple of days. *glares*

JT

* * *

**From:** Brian Kinney

**To:** Justin Taylor

**Date:** July 6, 2004 15:05

**Subject: RE:** Ooops!

It's okay. You didn't miss much. I have the picture to show you that Munchkin takes after his daddies. He's playing with his willy. What can I say? Like father, like son.

Our scale is broken. I told you I couldn't possibly still be 202. I'm 206! I fucking hate you.

I also had a lengthy, traumatizing conversation with Dr. Hump about lactating. He gave me homework to discuss with you about the birth. And…I'll tell you at home.

Speaking of. I'll be home later. I have dinner with a potential client. Please pray that I don't have to piss every two seconds, or I don't do anything embarrassing as burp or get the hiccups. Nasty stuff.

Oh, and in case you forgot…we're in the third trim. Yay! Nay, really, but fuck it.

PS: Before I forget (which I will) can you email Keith and let him know this weekend is a good idea for a visit? I need the distraction.

Brian Kinney

CEO Kinnetik

* * *

**From:** Justin Taylor

**To:** Brian Kinney

**Date:** July 6, 2004 15:13

**Subject: RE:** Ooops!

Shit! The baby website. I forgot to give you an update. No worries.

Week 29, right? You're around there, give or take a few days.

Munchkin is the size of a squash! His muscles and lungs are continuing to mature, and his head is growing bigger to make room for his developing brain. You'll need plenty of protein, vitamins C, folic acid, and iron to help his increasing nutritional demands. (I'll remember this next time I cook). And because his bones are soaking up lots of calcium, be sure to drink your milk (or find another good source of calcium, such as cheese, yogurt, or enriched orange juice).

It also says, he's very active. Now we know why he kicks you all the time.

Yup, here it is, your nemesis: heartburn, constipation, gas. Sorry, dear.

Uh, something else you might not like…hemorrhoids. Baths help with that. I guess it's good thing we're moving into Britin.

Now, what were you saying? Munchkin playing with his willy? No surprise there. You said it yourself.

Dinner with a client? What about your hot housewife at your arm? Can I come too? Pwetty pwease?

We'll discuss the birth when we settle for a name! I still like Stephen or Alexander.

JT

* * *

**From:** Brian Kinney

**To:** Justin Taylor

**Date:** July 6, 2004 15:30

**Subject: RE:** Ooops!

Joy! Stop sending me this crap! Will you? I know how I feel, you don't need to rub it in my face.

Uh, no to those names! Ralph or….nada. It's final.

I could use a boy toy at my arm. Dress nicely (suit and tie) and be here at five.

You didn't say if you'd talk to Keith. I really could use this meeting with him.

Urgh! I have to go to a staff meeting. Be here in time.

PS: Can you bring me Toblerone?

Brian Kinney

CEO Kinnetik

* * *

**From:** Justin Taylor

**To:** Brian Kinney

**Date:** July 6, 2004 15:33

**Subject: RE:** Ooops!

I just sent Keith an email. We'll read his answer tonight.

I like sending you these facts. I thought you did, too.

Ralph makes me gag. Sorry. No.

Toblerone? WTF? I had to Google that shit. Are you crazy? You want these sticky chocolates? After your molar cracked last week?

You need to drink milk, not eat chocolate.

I'll be there at 5 pm sharp, looking hotter than you.

Love,

JT

* * *

By the time 5 pm rolled around, I was becoming anxious. I had on my latest purchased suit, which masked my belly wonderfully, but it made me look fat.

If I didn't get this account, we could lose about five percent from our profit.

In the last semester, I'd lost two accounts, one going to none-other than Vanguard, which made me really mad.

Which brought me to accept this insane offer I got from the opera house. They had a few shows coming, and then again a few solo players from all over the world. I was crazy to accept this. I had no idea how to sell music, but I had Theodore. He loved opera.

My phone rang loudly, making me jump in my chair. "Yes, Cyn."

"Your escort is here."

"Huh?"

"That's how he presented himself." She laughed.

"Tell the twat I'll be there in five. I have to piss."

When I joined them, Justin was looking beautiful. I hadn't seen him dressed in a suit, except his prom and his nineteenth birthday. He should wear one more often, he looked hot.

He beamed, rushing into my arms. "Hot Dada." His kissed all over my face.

"You don't look so bad yourself. We're off. Bye, Cynthia!"

"Luck!"

"Thanks!" I wrapped my arm around Justin, walking out.

"How does my hair look? Honestly now. I tried to make it stay nice, but it just won't listen to me."

"Don't worry. You're fine. This was a great idea. You'll charm them and distract them from the whale in front of them."

"You're not a whale," he said soothingly. "Yet. You're still a dolphin."

"You, brat!"

"I say it as I see it."

"Fuck off. You're not getting any tonight."

"Yeah, right. You'll get all horny during dinner. I know you." He slid in the Jeep's passenger seat. "So, who are the clients?"

"Fuck if I know. I mean, they didn't say who they'd send. I want a contract with the opera house." I glanced at him. "On second thought…I should have simply sent Ted. He can talk opera. I can't. I feel ill at the mere thought of classical music."

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking out the window.

_Fuck_.

"You like this shit. Right?" I tried dodging the potential dangerous subject of Ian.

Justin shrugged, not looking my way.

"How much do you know? Please, can you help me win them over?"

"Is this so important to you?"

"I'm six months pregnant and going to meet with the officials. It can't get any more serious. I need their money."

"I know some. I'm not an expert like Ted, but yeah… Don't blame me if I mess up."

"Thank you, Sunshine."

He smiled a little, but remained quiet.

The event manager and the CFO were waiting for us at the fancy restaurant I'd selected. After introductions, we sat down, ready to talk business.

As the meal progressed, I hoped against hope one of their solo artists wouldn't be Ian. I truly hoped that, or I'd hang myself. I'd never do anything to help that piece of shit.

I talked about campaign ideas and Justin covered the other side of the conversation, the more artsy part including graphics and color schemes and even talking about the music and the likes.

All in all, the officials were impressed. So much, that by dessert, they even asked if I had the contract with me.

I pulled it out of my briefcase, smiling proudly at Justin. He returned my smile, squeezing my hand.

We parted ways with the opera guys, with them promising to send me one of their players by the end of the week to talk about advertising his part. We'd decided that way was easier—talking straight to the artist, instead through the officials.

On the way home, I stopped by Babylon, making Justin raise an eyebrow at me.

"Aren't you tired? You had a long day," he said softly.

Over the past couple of weeks, he'd stopped fighting it when I dragged him to Babylon. "This is the last week. Travis will be back on Saturday."

"Then you'll fire him, and by the time you find someone else…you'll live in Babylon."

I laughed. "Well, you have a point. We'll reconsider firing him."

"Smart idea. Now, let's be over with this and go home."

Inside the club, we went straight to my office.

"I have to see if the new liquor shipments have arrived, then make sure we're all set to implement my idea for themed days. Hear this." I beamed, spreading my arms. "Moaning Mondays."

"That's so cliché!"

"An alternative is Magic Mondays."

Justin slumped in the stuffed armchair. "I prefer the first one."

"Then come Twink Tuesdays! You get to enter for free."

"How thoughtful of you." He smirked, rolling his eyes.

"Of course, we have Wet Wednesdays, Throwback Thursdays or we can have once in a very long while Troll Thursdays, Frisky Fridays, Satisfying Saturdays, and Sinful Sundays!"

Justin stared at me as if I'd grown another head.

"What? Don't you think it's a good idea? I've been working on this for weeks."

"What color is the sky in your world?" Justin watched me seriously. "I really want to know."

"Sometimes it's purple with shiny big stars," I joked.

Justin threw his head back, laughing loudly. "God, I love you, Brian."

I kissed his forehead. "I'll be right back. I have to talk with my staff."

"What should I do? Is it top secret what you're going to say to them? Can't I come along?"

"Oh, fine." I extended my hand. He grasped it, and we strolled out of my office to the bar.

Chuck was wiping the counter, but stopped when he saw us. I leaned my elbows on it, waving the security and music technicians over.

We had one hour before opening time.

"We've got three dozen crates of beer, ten bottles of whiskey, a few other bottles of various strong alcohol, water—still and bubbly, and juice. We have cigarettes—a few brands. Napkins, we got napkins." He smiled, ticking everything off the list in front of him.

"You've got juice?" I regarded him curiously. I knew we had juice, but it was funny the way he said it.

Chuck flushed. "Because I wanted to ask you about it. We got the usual fizzy drinks and orange and cranberry juice for the cocktails, but there's also…guava juice. For some odd reason."

Justin choked on his spit, and I shot him a dirty look.

"Send that to my office, upstairs. Also, pour me some now." I turned to Nigel, one of the music technicians. "Let's go over the playlist for tonight, then for the rest of the week."

"What drink goes with guava, Brian?" Chuck gave me a confused look.

"Just pour him some guava juice in a glass. Only that," Justin muttered, exasperated.

I was grateful he saved me the embarrassment to admit I'd rather drink juice than Beam.

Ignoring their curious looks, I drank my juice and finished discussing everything.

We ended up staying at Babylon till around ten. I was ready to crash right there.

Thankfully, Justin took me home before I could convince him the couch in my office upstairs was perfect for a nap.

At home, while I showered, Justin worked on a snack.

I found him on the bed, dipping a pancake in chocolate syrup while frowning at my laptop, set in front of him.

"Why must you play with my toys? How did you even know the password?" I demanded, crawling next to him and stealing a pancake. "And why are we having breakfast?"

"What's with all the questions? Eat and shut up. By the way, you're transparent. Of course, I knew your password."

"I don't know yours." I resisted the urge to pout.

"That's because I don't have one."

"Oh." I stuffed the rest of the pancake in my mouth. "How did you guess mine?"

It was uncanny how well he knew me.

"Well, first I tried Sunshine, which I'm deeply hurt to find out it's not. Then I thought about it. Mikey would have been too obvious, but then I remembered your first crush." He beamed. "Patrick Swayze. I tried that. Well…when it wasn't and I had one more try left…I decided to test my luck with Johnny87."

"You're such a smart, little twat," I praised him. _Note to self: Change the password to something he'll never guess. Like the length of my dick._

"And you're pathetic."

"Thank you." I took another pancake. "So what are you doing anyway?"

"Keith answered with details on their visit."

I licked and sucked my fingers clean. "They're actually coming?" I eagerly pulled the computer on my lap. "Awesome!" I needed this meeting more than anything.

"That's what I told him to tell us."

"I can't wait to meet him." I grinned.

"Don't you mean…them? Oh, Brian! Did you see their newest blog entry?"

"No." I opened Keith's email.

"Kira walked for the first time and they taped it!"

I gave him a sour look. "Sadly, you'll get along with Leo."

"Oh, please. You'll get all mushy when you see the video."

"I'd rather not cry again. I shed all my tears this morning when Dr. Hump told me about the 206 pounds."

"Aww." Justin wrapped an arm around me. "I'm so sorry. I promise to help you lose all the weight. Oh, which reminds me. I read that yoga helps you around this time."

"Justin, I can't keep my balance on my best days. How could I stand in one foot or bend over at some crazy angle?"

"We should try searching yoga for pregnancy. There must be something."

I tuned him out, focusing on the email.

* * *

**From:** Keith Rogers

**To:** Brian Kinney

**Date:** July 6, 2004 17:07

**Subject:** Visit

Hi Brian,

First, let me tell you (both of you) Happy Independence Day! I forgot about it, but we had an eventful few days.

Now, about our visit.

Leo found a few hotels, but I decided to ask if you know any good ones. Is this Friday okay?

I know it's one day away, but I have no idea when I'll have free time again.

Let me know.

PS: Did you check our blog? Kira walked!

Keith (and Leo)

* * *

Justin huffed. "They're staying with us at Britin!"

"Of course. Let me reply to him."

* * *

**From:** Brian Kinney

**To:** Keith Rogers

**Date:** July 6, 2004 23:14

**Subject: RE:** Visit

You're staying with us! Remember, I told you about the new house? It's ready.

Friday is perfect. Just tell us when you arrive and we'll pick you up from the airport.

Justin saw the clip (She's gorgeous, guys! I can't wait to meet her!)

Yeah…he totally took over the keyboard, but nobody messes with the psychotic pregnant guy. =)

Brian (and Justin, sadly)

* * *

I pressed Send, glancing to my left where Justin was rubbing his hand.

"Serves you right for interrupting me."

"You're insane! You drew blood!"

"Don't be a drama princess. Now, show me the video."

"Find it yourself. You know their blog."

He snatched the plate off the bed, along with the blanket and stomped to the couch.

_And I'm the one with the hormone problems. Yeah, right._

I found the video of Kira's first steps, but there wasn't anything wow about it. Truthfully, she'd made all but three steps and fell on her ass. Big deal.

I hadn't even enjoyed my son's first steps. That was probably Lindsay's fault for squeezing my balls for not accepting the GLC trophy for saving Justin.

Keith's reply distracted me.

* * *

**From:** Keith Rogers

**To:** Brian Kinney

**Date:** July 6, 2004 23:20

**Subject: RE:** Visit

If you say it's okay and we wouldn't crowd you, sure.

We land at 13:10.

I'll ring you when we touch down so we can find you in the airport.

We're really excited about this. Leo's busy packing and unpacking for five hours now.

I'll let you sleep. It's pretty late to be up at this hour.

Keith

* * *

Awesome. Another nagger.

I put the laptop away and went after the inmate twink.

He'd started his favorite movie, _The Yellow Submarine_, and was lounging on the couch.

"Go to bed, Brian. I can't sleep."

"So this has nothing to do with our little fight?" I checked.

"No. Maybe. Just go." He pushed against my leg. "Sleep. I'll come to bed later."

"Okay, but I need my goodnight kiss."

Snorting, he sat up, kissing me softly. "There. Night."

"Good night." I smiled, returning to bed.

* * *

**We're closer to meeting the Canadian fags :)  
PS: I posted a new O/S. It's called 'It's Complicated'.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Brian's POV**

On Friday, I got an unscheduled visit from EyeConic Optics at noon. Sheila came bursting into my office with Cynthia behind her, looking green.

Fuck. Exactly what I needed.

Somehow, I knew the last ad I'd made for her wouldn't be a success, but for her to storm in here looking like a dragon…I hadn't imagined that.

Lately, all my meetings were perfectly scheduled and I always made sure I looked presentable when I met people.

At the moment, I was slouched in my chair, my open jacket doing nothing to mask what Munchkin had done to me.

I sat up as fast as I could, buttoning down my jacket.

"Sheila, I wasn't expecting you."

"Cut the crap, Brian." She placed a sheet of paper in front of me. "This is all I sold in the past two months!"

There were only ten listed items.

Fuck.

I looked pleadingly at Cynthia.

"Ms. Radcliffe, would you care for a cup of tea?" Cynthia offered politely.

The only answer she got was a nasty look, soon turned to me. "Explain this, Brian!" She tapped a long, red nail to the factsheet.

It was supposed to work. But then, exactly one day before I launched the ad, Ray Bans came with their stupid flashy campaign.

"We can change some things and re-launch it by August. That's the hottest month of the year. People will need sunglasses."

Of course, it was the wrong thing to say to the angry lioness. I was surprised she didn't go for the jugular.

"This is no time for jokes! You cost me more than I care to admit! Either you solve this problem immediately or I'm gone!"

And when she was gone, she'd make sure I didn't get anyone within a three hundred mile radius.

"We'll rectify all the mistakes and make it better than the competition. I had no idea Ray Bans would come up with that!" Fucking fuckers hiring an actress. Then I got an idea. "I know!"

Sheila glared daggers my way.

"We'll find an actor—one people love. He'll be our model."

She cocked her head to the side, a small smile appearing on her face. I sighed in relief. "That's not a bad idea. Who do you have in mind?"

Well, fuck. I knew there was no time for jokes, so I kept them to myself. "Let me call around a few friends and I'll let you know."

"You have one hour."

Just as fast as she'd stormed into my office, she stormed out.

"I'm fucked," I told Cynthia, falling in my chair. "Royally and utterly fucked."

"Where are you going to find an actor? I'm sure she'd want a famous one…like Brad Pitt."

"Let me give him a call. Or maybe, my good buddy, Matt Damon," I muttered, pressing my hands to my face. "Shit! _Justin_." We had to go after our new friends at the airport.

"Justin, who?" She frowned.

"Who do you think?" I asked slowly, realizing Justin knew actors. He'd been to fucking Hollywood recently.

I grabbed my phone, dialing his number. "I'll let you know what we do in a few minu— Hey, Sunshine!" I greeted him when he picked up, raising a finger to Cynthia.

She disappeared out the door, leaving me to talk in peace.

"What's up? Are you almost ready?"

"There's a problem. Bring the 'vette to Kinnetik, then you can take the Jeep. I just got a wonderful visit from Sheila from EyeConics, remember her? Anyway, the ad isn't working. Which brings me to my idea for a new campaign where you are going to help me."

"I am? Whoa. Slow down."

"I can't fucking slow down. I have less than an hour to present her with my newest and brightest idea. I need an actor. Did you make any friends in Hollywood?"

"Did I… _Brian_!"

"Justin, work with me, come on. I'm freaking out here. If I lose her, I lose half of everything I have built!"

"Okay. Let me call Brett. I'll give him your number. See you in ten…so we can switch cars. Are you sure you still fit in the 'vette?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Bye, twat."

"Stop kicking me," I rubbed my side of the stomach. "I'm going crazy."

"Brian, I just heard!" Ted rushed into my office, gasping out of breath.

"Yeah. I'm seriously thinking of the yoga Justin suggested."

"Why don't you let us deal with this? It involves too much stress for you."

"Theodore, this is one of my best accounts, I'm not letting you deal with it!"

"You did… not so long ago."

"Well, my mistake. Look how that turned out." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"So it's my fault?" He snapped. "Well, you should be thanking me for keeping your best accounts while you were…"

"I was, what?" I shouted, standing and glaring at him. "I was having surgery! I was fighting for my life!"

"I…I didn't mean…"

"Fuck off, before I throw you out."

Ted took a step closer. "Really, Brian. I didn't mean it. We're all wound up about this."

"No shit?"

Instead of taking the hint that I wasn't in the mood to chit-chat, he kept droning on and on about EyeConics and how we'd keep them. He _just_ knew it.

I was seconds away from strangling him, when Justin came through the door, keys dangling off his finger.

"Who died? Why so solemn?" He asked, coming to me and kissing my forehead.

"Theodore is going to die soon," I hissed.

He finally took the hint and left.

"What was that all about? Did Brett call you?" Justin leaned against my desk.

"No. I don't think so." I snatched my phone off the desk. Nope. No missed calls.

"He said he'd call as soon as he has someone."

"Give me his number. I don't have an eternity. Right now, I have less than half an hour to find an actor. Me and my fucking genius ideas."

Justin dialed Brett's number from my phone, handing it to me. "He can put you in touch with the best of them. He's on first name basis with Collin Farrell."

While I listened to the ringing tone, I smirked. "He is? That's not half a bad idea, Sunshine."

"Hello? Brett Keller, here."

"Brian Kinney," I said. "Justin's—"

"Yes, I know who you are. I was just about to call. I managed to talk to a few guys. They're curious what you need them to do."

"Ad campaign for sunglasses…and glasses. The company is EyeConics."

"Oh, shit. That narrows my list to one. The others are in contract with other companies for various other products."

"Who?" I fingered the loop of Justin's jeans, nervous as hell. I hoped he wasn't giving me a troll.

"Well, I'm not sure but you might know him," he said teasingly. "Ever heard of Matt Damon?"

My hand fell limply on my lap. "Tell me you're not joking!"

"Why would I joke? He'd like to do an ad campaign. Stay on the line, will you? EyeConics, you said?"

"Yes," I confirmed. My mouth went dry as I stared up at Justin. He lifted an eyebrow. I grinned, bringing him closer, between my legs, holding him between my thighs. "He's talking to Matt now."

"Matt?"

"Damon." I beamed. "Christ. If this actually works, I promise to forgive this Brett idiot for almost stealing you to fancy Hollywood."

"I heard the last part," Brett said in my ear, making me jump. "When do you want him? I assume you want Matt there."

"I do, yes. Here." I sounded like an idiot. I never sounded like that. "Could you give me an email of confirmation? Maybe something in writing from Mr. Damon? I need to show Sheila something concrete."

"Of course. The email is the one of the website?"

"Yes. Thank you, Brett."

"Good. I'll send Matt as soon as I have the go from you."

After hanging up, I sagged in my chair. "This is an episode of Twilight Zone. A very long one," I said seriously.

Justin leaned over, kissing me deeply. "You're fabulous. I knew you could do it."

"No thanks to you. Again."

"Now, I have to go greet our friends. Don't forget. Come to Britin, not the loft."

"Right. Thanks for reminding me."

We switched car keys, then after another long, heated kiss, he was gone.

I grabbed the landline phone, pressing Cynthia's number. "Put Sheila over. I have great news."

"You did it!"

"Told you I'd contact my good friend Matt."

She squealed. "You actually…"

"Yes. Now, I need to speak to Sheila before my hour is up."

Thankfully, Sheila didn't return to Kinnetik and took my word for the contract with Matt. I promised her we'd work on it first thing on Monday.

After replying to Brett and telling him to have Matt in glorious Pittsburgh by Monday, I wrapped up for the day.

By the time I left the office, it was nearing 2 pm.

I fit just fine in the car, no thanks to Justin's outstanding confidence I was so big I wouldn't fit in the Corvette. And he pretended to love me. Hmph.

To my surprise, we pulled up at the same time in front of Britin.

"Traffic is a bitch," he explained.

The backdoor of the Jeep opened and a flurry of bright colors jumped out at me, making me stagger back in the 'vette.

"It's so good to finally meet!" Leo cried out, kissing my cheeks.

Thank God, I had practice on how to deal with queens like him after spending years around Emmett.

"Hi, Leo." I patted his back, extracting myself from his hug.

"My, my! You're so big! You sure there's only one?"

"Don't scare him!" Justin chided Leo, coming to my rescue, wrapping his arms around me.

Then Keith slid out of the car with his daughter in his arms. "Hi, Brian." He shook my hand, smiling. "I'd hug you, but someone fell asleep during the ride."

"Oh, it's all right." I waved him off. "Come on in."

"Uh, we have a little problem. Our neighbor couldn't keep Puffy over." A chill ran down my spine when Leo spoke of their poodle. "So we brought her with us."

"If there's a problem, we won't mind finding a hotel," Keith added quietly.

"Ah, it's just a dog." I shrugged. _What damage could it do in a few days?_

"I'm sorry about this."

"Don't worry," I told Keith, leading him to the house while Justin and Leo grabbed the bags and Puffy.

"This is a really nice place," Keith commented, trailing after me, looking around.

"Wait until you see the backyard. We have stables, a pool, tennis court, and many acres of…nothing." I laughed. "Guest bedroom is upstairs, to the left, then last door on the right. I'd walk with you, but I'd rather not make the trip upstairs unless necessary."

"I get you. Been there, done that. I'll be right back."

"Oh, try the first door you see right after you get upstairs. There's a set of baby monitors," I called after him.

"That's a great idea. Thank you."

I went to the living room, slumping on the couch. Our much awaited meeting wasn't awkward at all, like Justin had feared. I'd told him it wouldn't be, not after talking to Leo and Keith for weeks and becoming friends.

Friends.

In that moment I realized we hadn't told any of our friends about them. How…that was beyond me. The subject never came up.

Oh, fuck it.

It wasn't like they'd need us this very weekend, right?

Wrong, of course.

* * *

**Can anyone imagine what's going to happen? I'm sure you can.  
**

**Until then, if the story I told you about on my last update (It's Complicated) gets pulled from here, it's always on AO3 and midnight whispers. I had a "Beautiful" exchange of words with catspats31. This person hasn't seen angry yet. They crossed the line with the devil. If you're curious of what happened, scroll through the reviews on that story, or find more on my fb account. **


	17. Chapter 17

**We're going to meet Keith and Leo better, of course Kira too. **

**I don't have anyone specific in mind for their characters, so you can take liberties and imagine them however you like.**

* * *

**Brian's POV**

Later that evening, after Leo and Keith were installed in our guest bedroom, we had already divided in groups. Just like I'd suspected.

Leo was in the kitchen with Justin, helping him with dinner.

Keith had Kira on his lap, sitting next to me on the couch, as we talked. As much as I didn't want to turn into a marshmallow, I couldn't keep a straight face to her baby mumbling, mixed with a few words we understood, and a lot of squealing and pulling at their dog's fur. The poor animal had taken refuge in the sunroom.

During our conversation, I learned that Leo was a photographer, which explained why he could be Justin's BFF; while Keith reluctantly told me about his business. He thought I'd consider him crazy when he admitted to own a nightclub.

"Me too, aside from Kinnetik."

"You own a nightclub?"

"Yeah. I bought it at the beginning of the year."

"Wow. It's so… is there a word for how much we are alike? Justin is a painter, Leo is a photographer—both, art lovers. We both own our business."

"And don't forget about this." I pointed to Munchkin. "Did Kira train to become a ballerina too? I have no clue what the fuck he's doing, but I'm getting tired of having my insides punched every few seconds."

Keith cleared his throat. "Could you refrain from cussing, please? As for your question, yes. She was pretty agitated toward the end."

"I don't think I can do this for ten more weeks. It feels like an eternity. And my back is killing me. My sight is shit, and I really don't want to end up with glasses. That's one of the things I'm dreading in life. And on top of everything, as much calcium as I get, I've become a weekly visitor to the dentist."

"Chipped teeth? I had one. All I did was close my mouth and a piece of my canine flew out. That was pretty scary," he admitted.

"Yeah." I rubbed a hand against my temple. "As much as I'd like to ask you more on this, I'd rather we talk about anything else. Heck, even sports. Anything that wouldn't make me feel like a fucking woman."

"Ah, been there too. Leo couldn't make me stop crying with anything he said for hours."

"Don't get me started on crying. I never cry. I think I caught up for all the moments I didn't cry in my life during these past few months."

"You want to do something else? Well, come upstairs to watch the process of changing a diaper. We need a new one." Keith got up, holding Kira against his chest. "Come on," he urged me.

"Oh, okay." I followed him upstairs, reluctantly.

I wanted to know how to do it, but the idea of seeing it freaked me out.

"You can use the changing table in Munchkin's room," I offered.

"Oh, that will help. Thanks. Hold her for one minute, while I bring her things."

Before I could object, I ended up with his kid in my arms. I had no idea who looked more freaked at the sudden connection.

Sure, I'd held Gus, but it was different. And I could bet it would be different when I'd have Munchkin in my arms.

"Briiaaaan! Where are you?" Justin stood rooted in the doorway of Munchkin's room. "Well…this is…"

"Keith's gonna show me how to change a diaper. Ow. Ooow." I bent my head toward Kira when she grabbed a fistful of my hair. "A little help? Stop laughing, you twat! Ow."

"Kira, no!" Keith appeared behind Justin. "No pulling anyone's hair."

She answered in her baby language, wailing loudly when Keith tried prying her from my arms.

"I guess she likes you." He laughed. "Here. Put her on the changing table."

Once she was on her back on the table, I went to Justin. "Did you want something?"

"Oh, yeah. You distracted me." He chuckled. "I'm going to the loft to grab a few things, including your guava juice."

"I can live without it."

"You rushed me earlier. I didn't bring anything with me," he hissed, keeping his eyes on Keith. "Not the cake, not the presents, not your stupid juice that you'll want, and your pillow."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah. I'll be fine. I'll take the 'vette." He rubbed my arm.

"Keys are in your stupid bowl by the door."

"Be back soon. Oh, I left Leo to finish our food. I trust him with it. I'm so happy we found them, Brian. They're great."

"They are." I kissed his head. "Now go. Be careful."

When I turned to Keith, I found him smiling. "I haven't seen two people so much in love in my life."

My first instinct was to scoff and dismiss his comment, but I'd changed my vision on life and love too much in the past few months. I stopped taking Justin for granted—not like I didn't already have a wake-up call when he'd left to that fucking fiddler and then he went to fucking Hollywood.

"Yes, well… We've been through a lot together." _Ain't that the truth?_

"It's refreshing to see so much love between two fags, really. I used to be quite the…_player_, back in the day before I met Leo." He said the word player as if it was something bad.

"You don't say?" I snorted. I'd smelled him from the first second I saw him on his blog. I knew we were alike.

"Yeah. I used to think it was me against the world and if I didn't go through as many holes as I could, I'd disappear."

"Really?" I couldn't conceal my amusement.

"But Leo changed me," he said vehemently. "It took him a while, but he tamed me."

I masked another snort with a cough.

"Is there anything funny?" Keith demanded, dumping the dirty diaper in the trash under the table.

"No, not at all."

"I'm sure it sounds insane, but I know you better than that."

"Don't you get it? We're so much alike it's freaky!" I exclaimed, watching as he extracted a few wipes and cleaned Kira's girly bits.

Thank God we were having a boy. I'd have no idea what to do with girly bits.

Keith caught my eye. "You mean you're not a saint yourself?"

"That's hardly a word I'd use to describe myself," I admitted.

He openly gaped at me, forgetting altogether about Kira's cleaning. She caught her foot in her hands, sucking on her toes.

"I have to give it to her. She's bendy," I joked.

His eyes moved to her. "Kira!" He extracted her foot from her mouth, chiding her lightly, before grabbing a fresh diaper. "Watch carefully. You unfold it, put it under her, powder her up, the close the diaper."

"Looks easy." I shrugged.

"You're doing it next time."

"Uh, Keith. I know how to do it. I mean, I've done it…a handful of time."

"On these plastic babies in high school?"

"On my son, Gus. I didn't mention him, did I?" When Keith gave me a confused look, I delved into explaining to him about Gus.

With Kira changed, we went to see if Leo needed any help in the kitchen.

"There you are!" He rushed to Keith as if he hadn't seen him in forever.

I vaguely wondered how Emmett was in a relationship and if he was anything like Leo, who'd put up with him. Keith didn't seem to mind the enthusiastic greeting.

"I finished the paella," Leo told us. "Justin is a sweetheart! You're so lucky, Brian!"

To my horror, I felt a blush rising to my cheeks. Could this pregnancy end already? I was so over everything it made me feel and do.

"I know," I said, grinning.

My phone ringing from the living room saved me from more relationship talk. I wasn't that comfortable with talking about my feelings. Heck, until a short while ago, I hadn't even told Justin the words he'd wanted to hear for years.

_I'm coming, stop buzzing!_ I glowered at the phone dancing on the coffee table.

"Mikey," I muttered.

"What took you so long?"

"I walk at snail pace, remember? What do you want?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

_What kind of question is that?_ "Uh, staying in." I cringed the second the words left my mouth.

"What about Babylon?"

"I'm not up to it. Ask Ted. I had a day from hell at work." Before he could continue with the questions, I cut him off, "Listen, Mikey. I'm tired. I'm at Britin with Justin. We're staying here for the weekend."

"Britin? Oh, the new house. Okay. Well, get some rest."

"Yes, mother. Have fun if you go out with Ben."

"We might go. Well, say hi to Justin."

"Will do. Bye, Mikey."

I hung up, turning around to find our guests in the doorway. "Come in. Sit." I waved around.

Leo's eyes fell on the bean bag and sparkled in excitement. "I've always wanted one of these. See, babe? People still have these in the house!" He said accusatorily to Keith.

"That's Justin's," I defended its presence. "It fucks with the aesthetics of the room, but if the artist himself wanted it…"

"Leo, we're not buying something that ugly. No offense, Brian, but it's…" Keith shuddered.

"None taken." I patted his shoulder. "I feel your pain every time I look at it."

Leo fell on the bean bag, testing it, while Keith sat once again next to me, letting Kira on the floor. She wobbled to Leo, falling only once. I was surprised to jerk in her direction when she fell, just like her daddies. We all breathed in relief when she got up without crying.

"As much as I wanted her to start walking, now I'm freaking out she's going to fall and crack her head open."

"I bet." I kept my eyes on Leo playing with Kira, and had a vision of Justin with Munchkin. I rubbed my eyes in an attempt to rid myself of the fucking unwanted tears. "Say, if I beg your dog to rip the bean bag, you think he'll do it?" I whispered to Keith.

"Don't say it unless you mean it. She chews and claws and pees on everything. Shit. Puffy!" He called loudly. "I apologize in advance if she's done any damage."

Their dog rushed into the room, looking around, his small, beady eyes landing on me.

_Okay, I don't like you either but don't start barking._

When he advanced my way, I glanced at Keith. "Keep him away."

"She doesn't bite. Don't worry. Let her smell you to become friends," he explained softly.

_I don't want to be friends._ "Stay away," I said through gritted teeth.

Surprisingly, the dog stopped a foot in front of me, watching. Then she (as they kept referring to the dog) lay down, sighing.

"Huh." Keith chuckled. "That's new."

"I'm not an animal person."

"You're having a baby. You'll be an animal person sooner or later."

"Don't tell me Kira demanded a dog already," I joked.

"Puffy was mine," Leo explained. "It took a lot of convincing to bring her in Keith's condo."

"What can I say? You do good convincing with your mouth." Keith smirked.

"Another thing he has in common with Justin," I said, amused.

We kept talking, and when Leo gave Kira her dinner before disappearing upstairs to put her to bed, I realized about two hours had passed since Justin's departure.

"Why don't you go say goodnight too? I'll call Justin to see if he was abducted by aliens."

With Keith gone, I dialed Justin's number, biting on my thumb until he answered. I pushed away all bad scenarios from my head.

"Hey!" There was a loud bang followed by a stream of curses. "Brian? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah. You okay?"

"Yeah. I dropped the phone." _Twat_.

"Are you on your way back home?" I wondered, relaxing at hearing he was fine.

"Yup. Sorry it took ages. I ran into Mrs. Norman."

"Who?"

"Your neighbor from the second floor. She's this old lady who kept complaining. I made the mistake of telling her I'm your boyfriend. I had no idea your neighbors loved you so much."

_Oh, that old bitch._ "Just ignore her the next time you see her. I do."

"No shit? She even vividly described to me how you shoved her out of your way down the stairs."

"Did I mention she's a lying bitch?"

"Anyway, she kept me talking. I managed to escape a few minutes ago. I'm in the car now."

"Talking and driving, Sunshine?"

"You called. If I didn't answer, you'd have freaked."

"True. I'll let you drive."

* * *

**Isn't Brian a sweetheart? Worrying about his Sunshine.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**With the new job, I barely have time for anything. Enjoy the chapter and I promise everything will be okay in the end ;)**

* * *

**Brian's POV**

Once Justin had returned, it was close to seven in the evening. We had dinner, then shared presents. The few things we'd got them were nothing compared to the mountain of baby stuff they got us.

We stayed up until around midnight when I retreated to our bedroom, leaving Justin to play host. I was going to play a game with Munchkin about who'd fall asleep first. Hopefully him so I could do it too.

A ruckus pulled me from a deep sleep.

It felt like someone was shaking the house, but it was actually brutal knocking in the front door, joined by the doorbell ringing, and loud shouts at the window.

"That's not Emmett's voice. I'm having a nightmare," I slurred, rolling on my other side.

All the noise had woken Kira, who I could hear crying from across the hall. Then Puffy started barking.

"Someone is going to die," I shouted, getting out of the bed.

"How do they know we're here?" Justin followed me out the room. "Sorry, guys," he said to Leo who'd poked his head out their room.

"Michael. I made the mistake to tell him we're here for a few QUIET days! Is that Debbie? I'm hearing things." I moaned in protest.

Somehow, our guests joined us downstairs too. I wrenched the front door open, ready to kick their asses back to Pittsburgh when I noticed the whole gang was piled out on our porch.

"I'll be upstairs. Wake me up when this is over," I muttered, turning to head upstairs, but Debbie grabbed the strap of my robe.

"Not so fast. We went through hell to surprise you."

"You shouldn't have."

"Who are they?" Michael questioned, coming in, eyeing our guests curiously.

I exchanged a look with Justin, seeing he was just as upset about our family's surprise visit as I was.

"Why don't you all barge in? By all means. Feel at home. These are our friends from Canada—Keith, Leo, and Kira."

"And I need coffee," Justin mumbled, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Me too." Leo went after him.

Emmett was the next to come in with balloons, then came Ted, Ben, Linz and Mel with bags filled with God knows what, last but not least, Jennifer with Molly and Gus.

"Sonny Boy." I picked him, hugging him tightly. I needed a piece of sanity in that madness.

"Don't!" Several voices shouted at me, making me feel like a berated child.

"Sorry, buddy." I deposited back on the floor. He kept close to my leg as I went to the kitchen. "Did you have breakfast?"

He shook his head, looking sleepy.

"Aww. Sit down. Justin, do we have some cereal here?"

"We don't have anything! Can you throw them out? You're not ready for this!" Tears pooled in his eyes. "Tell them to leave."

"Hey, Sunshine." I pulled him in my arms. "What's wrong? Shh." I stroked his hair. "I'm not particularly enthralled with this, but they're here. I have no clue what they want…"

"Baby shower," Gus explained, startling me.

"Baby shower," I repeated to Justin, finally processing his words. "WHAT? No way."

"See? You can't overexcite yourself."

"Stop crying and tell me what's wrong," I whispered. "Leo, can you please take Gus to the living room? He's our friend, okay, Sonny Boy?" I smiled at Gus.

Once we were alone, I shut the door and turned to Justin.

He burst in tears, clinging to my robe. _Shit. What the fuck do I do with him in this state?_

"I stayed up until three with Leo. He told me some things…"

"Yeah?" I urged him.

"He said Keith's parents came unannounced when he was seven months along. They had no idea. They aren't close."

"I can relate," I mumbled.

"They had a huge fight which ended up with Keith in the hospital for weeks! Brian, I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby! You know how our family gets."

"Nothing will happen." As I talked, I remembered of Dr. Hump's words on having a talk with Justin about me giving birth to Munchkin.

I have avoided telling him anything regarding that. Especially the part with the horrible scenario where he'd end up alone with a baby.

"Brian?" He whispered. "You're pale. Do you want to sit down? I'm going to kick them out."

"Wait." I pulled him to the first chair available where I sat with him on my knees. "I need to tell you something. Then we'll go and enjoy the party our family is throwing for us—for Munchkin."

"You're scaring me."

"I kept postponing this for too long. Look, Justin…" I ignored the way my hands shook as I cupped Justin's hands. "Owen wants us to talk about the birthing. Remember how I told you there have been some other cases like mine in the States…" He squeezed my hands tightly. "Well, the thing is… you see… _Fuck_, I can't say it. Dammit."

His fingers slipped from mine and a loud sob escaped him. Justin threw his arms around my neck, crying in my hair, mumbling, "No. No. No."

"They didn't make it, but they saved the babies."

"Fuck!"

"Shh."

"You're telling me _now_?" He jumped away from me. "I wouldn't have agreed to this! I love you, Brian! I don't want… NO. Don't touch me."

I froze halfway to him. "Promise me, if something happens…"

"I'll kill myself."

"Don't be a twat! What about Munchkin?"

His eyes narrowed. I hadn't seen him so angry in my life. "Fuck. Munchkin. And fuck you!" He stormed out.

The front door slamming shut made me jump as I gaped out the door in the direction he'd gone.

"What just happened?" Debbie whispered, approaching me.

I slumped back in the chair, holding my stomach.

Like it wasn't painfully clear what happened.

"Get out of my house! All of you," I said as calmly as I could. "OUT!"

I rubbed a hand to the spot where Munchkin pushed a little foot.

_Yeah, I guess I already ruined your life._

_Are we surprised?_

_Not even born yet and you know what a loser you dad is._

_Of course, and I took you down with me._

_Justin not only hates me, he hates you too._

_Fabulous, I know._

Arms wrapped around my shoulder, jerking me from my inner monologue. Keith and Leo helped me to the living room. I stumbled to the stupid bean bag where I crashed and started sobbing.

I just lost everything.

There was a fucking reason why I kept my heart protected and stayed away from all that love bullshit. It backfired at me when I decided to embrace it.

"What did you tell him, Brian?" Keith sat next to me, rubbing my back.

"That I might not make it."

"Where?"

"Through this." I pointed to my stomach. "My doctor said it's a chance."

"It's a chance for everyone pregnant to not make it!"

"Justin said if he knew…" The words caught in my throat. I couldn't say it.

Not keeping Munchkin, previously known as Peanut, had never been an option. I assumed him like all the mistakes I'd made in life. He was mine.

"He's upset. He'll get over it," Leo said soothingly, kneeling in front of me and running a hand over my leg. "When Keith was in a really bad shape in his seventh month, I wanted only him to make it."

"But they both made it."

"Exactly. It was an irrational thought. I didn't know Kira. I didn't love her as much as I loved Keith. That's what Justin is feeling."

"But I want Munchkin to make it," I mumbled, wiping at my eyes.

Keith chuckled a little. "Of course you do. You love him more, because you are more connected to him. Come on, Brian. Think about it. Would you have loved the baby as much as Justin, if Justin was carrying him?"

"No."

"See? Now, why don't you go to him?"

"Like I know where he ran off? Besides, he doesn't want us. Remember? He hates both of us. Everyone heard that."

"He rounded the house," Leo explained. "No car left."

"What about…everyone?"

"They did leave. I think you'll need to apologize to them in person, though."

"Justin's here," I gasped, the words sinking in. I got up with their help, before running, more like waddling, out through the sunroom.

I saw him leaning against a tree, head on his bent knees, shoulders shaking.

I approached quietly, sinking in the wet grass.

"I love you," I whispered, taking his hand.

Wet blue eyes found mine, then he tackled me to the ground. "I'm so sorry. So sorry. Sorry. Sorry, Brian. Forgive me. I love you both more than my life."

"I was so fucking scared I lost you," I said in his hair, hugging him tightly and rocking us. "Don't you ever pull anything like that on me again! I'll cut your balls off."

"I always knew you wanted to feel superior, but that takes it to a whole new level."

"Twat. My sweet, annoying, perfect twat." I kissed all over his face.

"You okay? Munchkin? I didn't hurt either of you?"

"I think you upset Munchkin. He kicked me quite harshly when you stormed out."

"Aww. I'm so sorry, sweetie." He slid down, between my legs, kissing my stomach. "Ow." He sat up, rubbing his cheek. "I think he took out my tooth."

"Along with my intestines. You need to work overtime for his forgiveness."

Justin helped me up, kissing him deeply. One of his hands searched the pockets of my robe. Before I could question him, he came out with a condom.

"We have guests," I reminded him.

"They understand we need a little TLC and hot make-up sex."

"Turn around."

"No. _You_, turn around. Hug the tree."

I laughed loudly.

"Do it," he whispered in my ear, pushing my pants down.

I rested my elbows on the tree trunk, but the fabric caught. "This isn't working," I demanded.

Justin peeled the robe off me, spread it on the ground then lay me on it, facing him. The buttons of my pajama top flew in every direction, then his hands were on my man tits. Slowly, he sank into me, keeping one of my legs on his shoulder and the other bent at the knee spread to the side.

He moved gently, giving me time to get accustomed to his intrusion.

I wrapped my fingers in his hair, bringing him down for a heated kiss.

Out of all the times I'd let him top, this was the best we'd ever shared. I didn't want to finish. I wanted to stay there in the grass, held by him while we made love for the rest of my life.

But like all the good things in life, it came to an end. An explosive end which made me black out for a second or two.

Sated and happy, we lay there for what felt like hours.

When we finally picked our way back to the house, we saw out front many cars, which meant our guests hadn't left, either. Keith and Leo had lied. Damn.

"Ready for part two of the fiasco?" I kissed along Justin's jaw.

"As long as I have you by my side, sure. Bring it."

We stopped in the living room's doorway, staring at all the decorations and presents and food. There were chocolate chip cookies. I'd been craving them for days.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled.

I rolled my eyes, strolling to the cookies, taking the plate, and sinking into the stupid bean bag. "Mhmm. These are delicious."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"What have you done to him, Sunshine? He looks like he rolled in the grass." Debbie stared at me, still laughing.

"Yes, daddy. You have grass in your hair. Why is your tee ripped?"

I glanced down. Fuck.

"Someone looks freshly…rolled in the grass." Michael's words sent everyone in round two of laughter.

"Fuck off." I threw more cookies in my mouth. "You wish you had our sex life."

"Briiian, must you? Gus is right next to you," Justin chided me.

"Come here, Sonny Boy. Let me tell you a story about how you appeared in our lives."

Everyone exploded in loud chatter. Lindsay offered Gus his sippy cup, glaring at me. Emmett asked for anyone to hear if we could open presents. Debbie started catering everyone.

Justin snuggled into my side. "You're such an asshole, Brian."

"But you still love me."

"No idea why." He grinned up at me.


	19. Chapter 19

**You might need tissues in handy for the end of the chapter. It was horrible to write that part, and I hope I won't break your little hearts too much, but it's something I'm sure Brian would do. He's always prepared for any situation.**

* * *

**Brian's POV**

The Name Game was the most idiotic thing Emmett had ever come up with. The sad part was everyone sided with him.

After a lot of debating, he took one of the baby names books and searched Irish names. For all I cared, they could search Arabic or Chinese names. I wouldn't agree to anything they said.

Justin, the deserter, sided with the enemies.

Another torrid debating later, gave me a headache.

"We narrowed it to three!" Emmett announced.

"Let's hear it." I yawned loudly.

"Gael, Keagan, and Patrick."

"Patrick." I nodded enthusiastically. "He'll love celebrating St. Patrick's Day with his old man."

"We're serious here, Brian," Justin said gently.

"So am I. What do you think, buddy?" I glanced at Gus. He was sprawled on my stomach. He shrugged in answer.

_Yeah, not helping me._

"I found some, too," Mel declared, holding another book in her hand. "Garrett, Stephen, Ian, Bill."

"Stephen," I muttered, closing my eyes. That was Sunshine's favorite. "Aren't there any normal names left?"

"You don't like anything! You choose," Ted told me.

"I already have." I smiled at Justin. "Ralph."

"I told you—NO!" Justin bristled.

Gus sat up, beaming at me. "I have a friend in school. He has a cool name."

"What's that?" Maybe he could help us, after all.

"Ethan."

Or not.

Justin spit his sip of coffee. I plastered a smile on my face. "Nice, Sonny Boy, but we'll stick to…" I sighed loudly, catching Justin's eye. "Do you like Patrick?"

"'s all right."

"Patrick Kinney-Taylor."

"I don't want to ruin it for you, but they won't allow you to use both your names," Mel said sadly.

"You okay with using Taylor as his middle name?" I pulled Justin closer.

"If I'm okay? Gee! Let me think…"

I laughed, kissing his temple. "Patrick Taylor Kinney, it is."

"You heard that, Munchkin? You finally have a name!" Justin put his head on my stomach, stroking the side of it.

The baby shower continued with more shit thrown at us—from baby clothes to diapers, from toys to baby bottles, even a carry-on (the kind that goes strapped on the chest), and worst of all, a breast pump.

It didn't take long for our family to take to Keith, Leo, and Kira.

**oOo**

As more time passed and we approached the due date, I grew more and more anxious.

Without Justin knowing, I made him my PoA, made a Will, and I put everything I owned in both our names. Worst of all, I wrote two letters, one for Justin and one for Munchkin.

I was in my thirty-fourth week, which meant I was scarily close to facing my biggest fear.

We had Justin's duffle bag packed and at ready in the garage.

Keith had told me I'd know when time came by the blinding pain. I wouldn't need any water to break like at women, the pain would be a dead giveaway.

My real problem these days was fatigue.

I'd fallen asleep in more staff meetings than I cared to admit. I wanted to leave everything in order with Kinnetik as well, no matter the outcome.

I'd even fallen asleep while eating dinner the other night, nevermind during the movies Justin chose to watch, saying they were filled with action. Yeah right. Five minutes into the movie, I was fast asleep.

On a hot late July day when I returned home early, I found the house empty. There was a note on the fridge saying Justin was to meet with the Dean at PIFA for his upcoming return to school that fall.

I found refuge in my home office, where I pulled out the letters I hoped they'd never have to read.

Acting on impulse, I opened Munchkin's and read it to him, after clearing my throat.

_Dear Munchkin,_

_I'm sure you prefer being called Patrick by now, but you'll always be my Munchkin._

_Enough babbling from your old man._

_You're reading this in lieu of my premature departure—I was too soon ripped from your life._

_I won't lie to you. I'd have loved to meet you, watch you grow and become a man. No matter what, I want you to know I love you._

_If you ask your daddy, he'll tell you how difficult it was for me to say these three little words to him. But I did. Just like I'm telling you now._

_I have no fucking clue what to write to you, Munchkin. All I can think in this moment is all I'll miss out, but maybe I'll be able to see you. I promise to watch over you and daddy every day. You're all I have in life._

_Promise me to take care of daddy and don't upset him – I can't even begin to imagine how difficult it was for him to raise you alone. (Or maybe he found someone else?)_

_Nevertheless, be good to him. I love him very much._

_How do I end this letter? My last words to you?_

_Munchkin, I love you._

_Your dad_

Tears were rolling down my cheeks by the time I finished reading.

"Want to hear the one for daddy, too? It's kind of not safe for your age, but I'm sure you won't tell on me." I touched a spot he kicked a foot.

_Sunshine,_

_Stop crying. I know you're crying._

_You have Munchkin to be strong for. I can't even conceive him not making it too. I'd die all over again if that happened._

_Have you stopped crying yet? I have something important to tell you: I love you._

_I always have, Justin._

_Please, be strong for Patrick. He needs you._

_Don't do anything stupid, now. I'll come back to haunt you! I'm sure it will be fun. Can you imagine having sex with a ghost? Kinky._

_See? I can still make you laugh. My silly twat._

_Another thing I want from you is not to blame yourself. It's no one's fault this happened._

_Please, for fuck's sake, stop weeping like a silly little faggot!_

_I thought I brought you up better than that. I was sure I'd made the best homosexual out of you._

_I hope you follow the instructions I left in my Will. Sell Babylon for a lot of dough, then become a fucking success as a famous painter. I'll buy one, I promise._

_Do you think I'm in Heaven or Hell? I'm curious too._

_Is that a tear, Sunshine? Wipe it away before I spank you!_

_Remind Munchkin of me. Every day! Please, don't let him forget me._

_Also, tell the others I'm happy. Munchkin matters more than me. Let Debbie and Jennifer and the munchers help you with the baby._

_Keep Mikey from doing anything stupid. I know him._

_Right now, I have no clue when our last time making love will be, but I want you to remember that forever. Just like our first time. Feel me inside you. Always._

_I will be inside you forever—in your heart. I know that. Just like you are in mine._

_I guess this is it, Sunshine._

_Remember how much I love you when you think you can't go on. You're stronger than you think._

_Brian _

_PS: Give Munchkin his letter when he's old enough to understand it._

* * *

**See you on Wednesday...  
**

**I'm curious of your feeling about the end of this chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**All your reviews melted my heart, with your worry for Brian. I promise he's going to live.**

* * *

**Brian's POV**

On the mark of my 38th week, Justin stomped his foot down, telling me to stop going to work.

I listened to him for various reasons—because I feared for my life when he got that angry, I was asleep on my couch most of the time, and every time I got upset for whatever reason, I got the worst case of Braxton Hicks.

We were at the beginning of September, a week after the beginning of my break.

I was thankful for the rain. I could wear a coat to conceal my fabulous 215 pounds.

We were on our way to the diner after what could have been the last visit to Dr. Hump. He'd checked and rechecked our vitals (mine and Munchkin's), making sure he was safe and ready to meet us if I went into labor.

I hadn't shown my face on Liberty Avenue in weeks, so I shouldn't have been surprised when every fag in the diner turned to gape at me. Thankfully, no one had figured out what was going on, but they could tell something was up. And for a change, it wasn't my cock.

That was another memory I'd rather not revisit—the moment I realized I couldn't see my dick.

Debbie spotted us and rushed to greet us with a bright smile.

"How are you, honey?" She kissed me, touching my stomach over the coat.

I pushed her hand away, eyeballing her. _Give them ideas, will you?_

"Famished," Justin answered. "Mr. Bottomless Pit here ate my food on the way to the clinic."

"Bottom being the key word. Ha!" Debbie pinched my cheek.

"Debbie!" I groaned, sliding into an empty booth, which was no easy feat in my whale state.

Justin sat across from me. "So we'd like lunch. Two for Brian."

"Don't get me upset," I warned him. "I'd like Munchkin to stay asleep for a little while longer."

"He's kicking you a lot?" Debbie placed our order, then joined me on the booth.

"Braxton Hicks," I explained.

"Oh. Already?"

"I'm 39 weeks along. Any day now…"

"I have this bet with the boys," Justin interjected, cheerfully. "The second Munchkin is out, Brian will demand a treadmill and a stationary bike in his private room to start working on his silhouette."

"If I don't die first."

_Fuck. I'd said too much._

Justin sniffed loudly, kicking my ankle under the table. "Do you want me to punch you again? Your lip is just healing after the last time."

"I'm merely reminding you that's a high possibility!"

"I don't care. You'll survive. If you say it one more time, I'll kill you myself!"

"Guys…" Debbie looked between us, then narrowed her eyes at me, slapping me behind the head.

"Cut it out," I hissed. Munchkin decided to wake up and practice his jujitsu skills on my insides. "You too, demon child." I poked a finger in the spot his little hand appeared.

Our lunch was silent, just like the ride home.

Every time I'd brought up the potentially disastrous end of my pregnancy, we had a huge fight.

The second we arrived, Justin locked himself in his studio, while I went to bed with my iPod. One earbud for me, one for Munchkin. He liked the Stones and I couldn't deny him.

Deep into the night, Justin shuffled into the room. He came bearing food and an apology blow job.

That was how I spent most of my days: in bed listening to music or reading magazines, eating, and getting head. Life was good.

Until it wasn't.

.

.

.

Only one day away from my 40 weeks mark, I woke up in the wee hours of the night needing to piss badly. Nothing new.

The surprise was a sharp kick, like nothing before, on my way back to bed.

I actually stopped and grabbed the edge of the dresser, bending over and gasping for breath.

"You okay? Did you bump into something?" Justin slurred out from his spot under the blankets.

Another kick. "Fuck." I leaned against the wall, gritting my teeth. "Jus—"

He was next to me in a flash, his eyes wild with worry.

"Help me to bed." I gripped his hand for support.

"Is it…"

"No. Just the usual. Hand me the iPod. Maybe it will put him back to sleep."

"You sure? I'll call Dr. Hunt, just in case."

I managed a smile. "Justin…_just in case_ doesn't mean you have to wake him in the middle of the night. Don't be a twat. I'm fine."

He rolled his eyes, not finding my joke funny. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No."

"Brian, you need a C-section. If they don't give you one in time… I can't lose both of you. I can't lose either of you. It will kill me," he said fervently.

"It's nothing. Come back to bed."

We lay for a while, him spooning me.

Of course, he'd been right. It got worse.

I had no idea how Justin managed to take me to the car, but the pain had me delirious. Men weren't designed for such horrible pain. Not even Jack's beatings had me prepared for this moment.

I slumped in the backseat sweating and shouting.

I wasn't aware of what Justin was telling me, but I could hear his panicked voice speaking. It dimmed and everything around me seemed to narrow. Tunnel vision got a new meaning.

I had no idea what was going on.

Then I became aware of more voices and saw flashes of people's faces—Justin, a nurse, Dr. Hump, Justin again. Then everything went black.

I had a flashback of my last surgery, and seeing Vic.

This time, though, it was a sea of endless black. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find my voice. I wanted to run, but I couldn't feel my legs.

This is it? Seriously?

This is the fuss all about Mighty Death?

Well, fuck you! Death sucks.

Where is everybody?

Where is Marilyn? Judy? Freddie? James? Anyone? Even God.

Help! I'm stuck in this blackness!

Is this Hell? Maybe it is. But isn't it supposed to be warm? I was kind of freezing.

Then I heard something—a loud cry.

Munchkin!

I couldn't move my hands, nor see him.

He needed me.

_I'm here, Munchkin. Hold on_.

I had to fight this back veil.

_Daddy's here, Munchkin_.

His cry got further and further away. It was replaced with Justin's voice yelling my name until his throat was raw. But after a while, I couldn't hear him anymore, either.

I was floating in the black nothingness.

After a longer while, Munchkin's cry pulled me back.

My eyelids felt like they weighed a ton but I pried them open. Blinking several times to get accustomed to the harsh neon light, I focused on a figure by the window. Justin. He had his back to me. He was holding Munchkin, his little, wrinkled face turned over his shoulder facing me.

"Justin." I could barely hear my scratchy voice, but he heard me and whirled around.

"Brian!" He rushed over, his sneakers squeaking. "I've been so worried. When I thought it was over, you slipped into a coma! Typical drama queen moment. I had a baby, now let me rest."

I smiled, reaching a hand to them. "Munchkin."

"Let me help you up first and give you some water."

"Munchkin," I repeated. He wasn't going to keep me away from the little intruder who'd turned my insides purple in the past few months.

"Oh, fine. Here. Careful. He just ate." Justin sat next to me on the bed, helping me up as best as he could with Munchkin still in his arms.

"Oh no." My heart sank. "You gave him formula."

"I knew you wanted to give him your milk so…I kind of…you know…"

"Milked me?" I scoffed. "I feel violated."

"No, you moron! I put him to your tit. Here." He placed Munchkin in my arms.

He was so small and hot, squirming and trying to free one of his little arms from the bundle of blankets.

"Hey, Munchkin. We finally meet."

"Speak for yourself. He's up close and personal with your tits. Here you go. Sip from this cup—don't drink! I'll go after the doctor." Justin put a glass with a straw in my hand, grinning. "It's great to have you back, Brian."

"Yeah well, it sucked there."

"Whatever it takes to have you back." He kissed my forehead. "Don't let him get out of the blanket," he said over his shoulder as he disappeared out the door.

"So it's just us, huh?" I held my pinkie for Munchkin to grasp. He might have smiled when he touched me, or maybe it was my imagination. "You're no fun. Why must you be asleep?" I stroked his cheek, afraid to break him if I pressed my finger too hard.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes!" Dr. Hump cheered, stepping into my room.

I snorted. "I couldn't leave that brat alone with my kid," I joked.

Justin sat next to me, draping one arm over my shoulders. "I can't believe you're still alive. You scared me to death."

"Did you want me to miss the opportunity to wear Armani's new fall/winter collection? I've been looking forward to that moment for months."

"My label queen." He kissed me softly.

"Tell me about Munchkin. Everything." I looked between Justin and Dr. Hump.

"Justin brought you right on time. Your little Munchkin had managed to wrap the umbilical cord around his neck and you were this close to having a seizure. I'm going to chide you later for not taking it easy in the past few weeks as you'd promised."

"I…" _Holy shit!_

"Later." He waved me off. "Well, Patrick was born measuring 17 inches—I guess he'll take after Justin in height, and weighting eight pounds and twenty ounces. It explains why you gained so much. And in the past week, he's gained another pound."

"Whoa! Back up. Past week? I've been out of it for a week?"

Dr. Hump side-eyed Justin then nodded to me. "I thought he told you."

"I didn't get that far."

"Anything else? Oh, right. That Apple score or whatever you said it's called." I grinned at Munchkin when he started sucking on my finger. He couldn't possibly be hungry if Justin had just fed him, but being a Taylor, I didn't put it below him to be hungry again.

"Apgar score, Brian. Yes, it was nine. That's your fault for distressing him and not listening to Justin to come earlier to the hospital. What did I tell you? When your Braxton Hicks intensify, you need to check yourself in the hospital."

"Aw, doc. I hate hospitals. Which brings me to a new question. When do I go home?"

"Let me check you up, and we'll see. Justin, take your son to the nursery ward."

"WHAT?" I shouted, holding Munchkin closer. "Don't touch him, Sunshine. He's staying. We discussed this, Dr. Hump. I want a cot in here." Then I turned to glare at Justin. "You left him alone in that room? What's wrong with you?"

"Jeez, Brian! It was the doctor's decision. Now that you're better, we can bring him here." He checked through a look with Dr. Hump.

"Let me check the patient. You have to let him go, Brian."

"I'm not going to run away with Munchkin," Justin said seriously.

Reluctantly, I handed him to Justin, keeping my eyes on him.

Dr. Hump started the check-up, making me hiss when he got to my stomach. He smiled warmly, assuring me it was normal to hurt a little.

A little? Try a lot.

Many minutes later after being poked and prodded, he deemed me well enough to have Munchkin in my private room. We'd be able to go home in a couple days, or less. It depended on me.

Later that night, Justin told me about the family visiting every day. I dreaded the reunion tomorrow.

"Have you called Keith, too?" I asked, right before falling asleep.

"Yes. They're coming at the end of the week."

"Good. Now, let's sleep. Before Munchkin wakes. I want to be present to his next feeding."

* * *

**I've no clue if what I wrote is accurate...if that makes any sense...but I hope I kept it as close to the reality as possible.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Two miracles happened last week: 1. I answered reviews. 2. We have Munchkin born and Brian still alive. :)**

* * *

**Brian's POV**

"Brian, wake up."

No. I rolled on my side, but my IV tugged at my arm making me hiss.

"Come on, _dear_. Munchkin needs your tit."

"I jus' fell 'sleep," I slurred, trying to open my eyes and keep them open.

"The joys of having a newborn." Justin placed Munchkin in my arms, helping me with my shirt. He was an expert at this, apparently.

"OW!" I shouted when Munchkin bit me and started sucking.

"Careful, Brian! Don't move him while he's eating!" His hands steadied Munchkin, as he glared at me.

"He's not eating, he's tearing my nipple apart!" I scowled at the little guy in my arms.

Feeling him feed was the weirdest sensation I experienced in my life.

"One of the nurses told me to switch after a while. Also, she told me you might not be able to breastfeed him a lot. Maybe only the first month."

"Don't use that word. It gives me the creeps."

Justin rolled his eyes. "You hungry? I'm going to grab something from the vending machine."

"Coke."

"I doubt they sell that in a hospital. Besides…you're feeding Munchkin. We don't want him high!"

I raised an eyebrow. "On sugar? So now I'm not allowed soda. Awesome."

"Oh, _that_ Coke!" He burst out laughing.

I narrowed my eyes at the twat when Munchkin burst in tears, startled by the loud noise.

"Shit." I shifted him in a better position, rocking him. "Your dad is a twat. Forgive him. He's always so loud—especially when he comes."

"You can't tell him that!" Justin hissed, scandalized.

"Go after my drink. I have a baby to calm, no thanks to you."

Of course, all my bouncing didn't do any good. It actually did more damage. Munchkin unceremoniously covered my shirt in puke, before relaxing and falling asleep.

_Seriously?_

By the time Justin returned, I'd managed to take my shirt off and keep Munchkin asleep. I also ripped the stupid IV from my arm. It irked the hell out of me.

"Why didn't you wait for me to start the strip tease show?" He pouted adorably.

"Someone puked all over me."

"Aww! His first puke."

I glared, not finding anything funny. "Do something useful and put Munchkin in his cot then get me a clean shirt."

"Do it yourself. You heard Dr. Hunt. The sooner you walk around and feel better, we can go home."

Justin bossing me around had always helped.

Slowly and carefully, I turned around, sliding my legs out of the bed. "Hold the baby. I'm not sure I can do both—stand and hold him."

"Were you always such a drama queen?" He muttered, dropping his purchases at the foot of the bed, before grabbing Munchkin carefully. "Hey, sweetie. Oh, he's sleeping."

"What does it look like he's doing?" I leaned against Justin, resting my elbow on his shoulder.

We shuffled to the baby cot, which was a few steps away from my bed, but it felt like miles away.

"Hurts?" Justin bit his lip, glancing at me when I grabbed the place where I had the surgery.

"A little," I lied through my teeth. I wasn't ready for his coddling.

He placed Munchkin in the cot, and we stood above him for a few minutes, simply watching him sleep.

I rested my head against his. "We did well," I whispered.

"You did. I still can't believe this happened."

"Want me to pinch you?" I joked, nuzzling his ear. He smelt so good, but for once in my life, sex was the last thing on my mind.

"I have proof of our little miracle in front of my eyes." He grinned, turning and hugging me. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"How about you help my amazing self to the bathroom?"

His eyes cut to my arm, widening. "What happened to your IV?"

"I took it out."

"Christ, Brian. You're worse than a baby. I'm surprised no one has come to check on you. Let's go."

While I pissed, I caught a first look at my stomach. It really wasn't as bad as I'd imagined—not much skin flapping. But then I saw the cut. Damn.

"You look fine. I mean, you carried Munchkin for nine months. If you want to compete in Steel Abs, you'll have to wait until next year."

I traced the cut, wincing slightly. Even though it was a scar, never to go away, it was proof we now had Munchkin.

"I'm sorry," Justin said softly, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "I know you hate scars."

"Fuck it," I said determined.

"Sorry? I thought you said…."

I turned into his arms. "Fuck the scar, Justin. It doesn't matter. I don't need to impress other fags with my looks. All that matters now is you and Munchkin. As long as you still like what you see—it's all that matters."

"You mean it?" His wide eyes stared at me filled with hope.

"My days of tricking are over."

Before we could meet for a kiss, a high pitched cry separated us.

"You've got to be kidding me. What does he want?" _Is it too much to ask for a kiss with my partner?_

"His baby radar is working all right. You know our alone moments are numbered, right?" Justin chuckled.

"I'm not impressed," I declared, heading back to Munchkin, crying his lungs out. "Hey. What's up, little guy?"

The second he was in my arms, he stopped crying. His wet, blue eyes stared at me curiously.

"Go back to sleep." When I made to put him in his cot, he burst in a fresh round of tears. "Okay, okay." I carried him to the bed, where I slumped on it.

Justin joined us, sprawling at my feet, opening a Twix. "Want one?"

"No more sweets for me."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged, biting on both sticks, moaning. "Fuck, so good. I hadn't had a Twix in ages."

"Give me my drink." I extended a hand to him, wriggling my fingers. "And open it, will you? I kind of have my hands full."

"You don't say?" He laughed quietly.

The next few minutes passed in relative silence, spare from Justin's munching and the sounds of my fizzy drink.

"Why don't you try sleeping? It's one in the morning," he said softly, rubbing my ankle.

"I don't want to wake him." I looked down at Munchkin, sleeping deeply.

"Here, I'll take him." He wiped his hands on his jeans, leaning closer to take Munchkin from my arms.

His small body tensed and he fussed a little when he felt Justin trying to get him away from me.

"Let him stay here. I'll lower on the bed and keep him here."

"But you won't rest."

"Don't worry. You try getting some shut eye too. You look tired."

"Yeah well…who do you think took care of him while you had your drama queen coma?"

I snorted. "We had to get even. What? Not only you in a coma for three weeks." I pressed my lips together, unsure why the fuck I brought up that time.

Justin snuggled into my side. "In my defense, I was having a wonderful dream."

We'd never talked about that. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Since the last thing I remembered was asking you to prom…I envisioned a whole life for us."

"You did?" _Typical my favorite twat._

"Yes. I dreamt…if you want to call it that, you came to my prom whisking me away. We went somewhere warm. It was like a private beach and we spent our days sunbathing and fucking and drinking fancy cocktails. It was a wonderful life."

"I see. It must have been harsh to wake up to the cruel reality to hear what actually happened," I murmured, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Especially when you weren't there!" He sighed. "But you have no idea how relieved I am to hear you actually visited, even though you never showed your face."

I smiled, not ready to remember all my sleepless nights when he wasn't well back then.

"You know what? I just remembered!" He sat up, jerking me up too. I was so close to falling asleep.

Even Munchkin whimpered.

Justin didn't seem to notice. "One night when I woke up from a nightmare…_of course_…I thought I saw you at the window of my room door. I thought it was my imagination."

"Ah. I was sure you'd caught me that night, but when no one commented on you seeing me the next day, I was sure you didn't actually see me."

"Oh yeah, like I dared mentioning your name around Mom," he mumbled. "She got hysterical every time someone said 'Brian'. Besides, I was busy focusing on the stupid therapy to get the hell out of there already."

I threaded my fingers through his, squeezing. "You did amazing. I don't think you'll ever understand how strong you are, Justin. Not many would have pulled through that."

"I had to talk sense into you, which meant I had to leave the hospital."

I laughed, leaning into him again.

"Sleep." He kissed the top of my head.

Even though I woke several times during the night, no thanks to Munchkin being fussy, by visiting hours I was wide awake and surprisingly rested.

I was by the changing table installed in my room, staring at what Justin had done with Munchkin's last diaper. Here I thought, I'd be the helpless one, but he was the clueless one.

After minutes of working on taking the knotted diaper off the baby, I started the process of cleaning, powdering, and putting on a fresh diaper.

"There. Squeaky clean." I grinned, maneuvering him back in his onesie.

While I was buttoning up Munchkin's bunny covered onesie, the door opened, revealing Debbie and Michael.

"He's awake!" She squealed.

I quickly hugged Munchkin to my chest, in an attempt to keep her away from hugging me.

"What?" Justin shot up, looking around dazed. "Oh, hey." He yawned loudly.

"When did you wake up? Why didn't you call, Sunshine?" Debbie was on a roll.

"It was late last night," I explained. "I'm fine, as you can see." I caught Michael staring confused my way.

All through the madness of the past several months, he'd become distant. We had our fallouts like in every friendship, but it felt more permanent this time. Truthfully, it scared me shitless to lose him.

"Hey, Mikey. Is there food?" I nodded to the bag in his hand.

He cracked a smile. "I have donuts."

"Give me my grandson so you can eat." Debbie pulled Munchkin from my arms, immediately starting to babble to him.

"Did you wash your hands?" I demanded.

"First thing when we stepped out of the elevator," Michael said, laughing.

_You're so not helping_. I snatched the bag of donuts from his hand, heading back to bed. "No sprinkles ones?" I looked inside the bag, groaning.

"Stop being a cry baby. The chocolate coated ones are awesome." Justin pulled one out. "Thanks, Michael."

"They're mine," I muttered to Justin.

"Actually, I got them for Justin. We didn't know you were awake. I'd have gotten you a sprinkles one," Michael said quietly, sitting in the chair by the bed.

"Oh." I grinned at him. He knew me well. "So… what's new?"

Michael talked about his and Ben's problems with Hunter, about new shipments at his store and how excited he was to finally get the personalized cups and t-shits ordered months ago.

"What?" I frowned.

"Do you still have that t-shirt I brought the other day?" He glanced at Justin.

"It's in the duffle bag. I can't take it." Justin waved his chocolate covered fingers through the air.

"Show me." I felt out of loop.

Michael pulled the t-shirt in question from the bag, and showed it to me.

Whoa.

Rage t-shirt. I'd forgotten about these. I talked to the right people to create these months ago.

"They _just _came?" I gasped. "What kind of trolls work there?"

"Don't worry. They didn't send anything until they had five hundreds of everything: t-shirts, cups, pencils, notepads."

"Oh. Sounds reasonable. Where did you store them?" I laughed, imagining his store overflowing with boxes.

"I helped him sort everything yesterday. I took some home, sent some home to Michael and Ben's, and left about fifty of them at the store," Justin explained. "There was barely room to move in the store when we arrived yesterday. Of course, you had to go overboard."

"What? You want another party for Rage?" I joked. "That is me going overboard. These merchandise items were a must. Wait a sec. Did you take Munchkin with you?"

"No, Debbie stayed with him here."

"Damn."

"Don't look so sour. I can take care of a baby. I raised three so far," she announced loudly.

"Three?" Michael choked on his spit.

"Well, of course. You, for one. Then you brought that asshole with you one day." She pointed to me, and I grinned trying to look innocent. "And then the asshole dropped Sunshine on my head."

"I couldn't keep him at the loft," I protested.

"Sure. I cramped your style." Justin elbowed my ribs.

"Ow. Gently. Everything hurts." I slapped his hand.

By the time Dr. Hump came to visit, I'd finished two donuts and was busy talking louder than Debbie about anything really to keep her from telling Sunshine shit about my awkward teenage years. I had Mikey on my side, since he was a collateral victim.

Dr. Hump deemed me ready to go home after my afternoon check-up.

I was so happy I had to physically restrain myself from kissing him. The victim of my happiness was Munchkin, unsuspectingly dropped in my arms by Debbie when she had enough of coddling him.

"You hear that? We're going home!"

He kicked his limbs up, squeaking when I squeezed him close.

"I guess he doesn't share your exuberance."

"Because he doesn't know yet how wonderful it's home. Far away from this crappy place."

"We'll have to see each other again, Brian," Dr. Hump said amused. "I want you every two weeks at my cabinet for checkups. Especially Patrick."

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Fear gripped me. Why didn't they say anything before?

"It's customary!" Debbie chimed in. "Just wait until you'll have to see him get his first shot. I cried more than Michael when the doctor pushed the needle—"

I cringed. "Shot?"

"Immunization." Dr. Hump nodded. "Every baby gets these shots. At first, every couple of months and as he grows, the periods in between grow too. The last one is at sixteen—against meningococcal disease."

"Sixteen…months?" I checked.

"Years."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"I remember that one. It hurt like a motherfucker," Justin said. "Don't you?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why the fuck would I remember something as traumatizing as that?" I scowled.

"Oh yeah, I remember it all right!" Michael snorted. "You came home with me and didn't move from the couch for hours, saying they'd killed you. I think you even cried."

"I didn't!" I retorted, now vaguely remembering that experience.

"Of course, ice cream saved the day," Debbie added with a smile. "They stopped whining about being stabbed by the mean nurse when I gave them each a bowl of ice cream."

* * *

**In case I mess up something baby related, don't shoot me. I hope to get everything right, but there might be things that I have no clue about...so kindly point them out, please. ;)  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Time for Munchkin to go home. :)**

* * *

**Brian's POV**

It was an ugly September evening when we left the hospital. Lindsay and Gus had come to visit that afternoon and helped me with the discharge. All the paperwork and packing took hours. It was nearing six when we finally stepped outside.

Gus kept jumping up and down trying to get a better look at his little brother, but Linz kept scolding him that Patrick was sleeping.

I slid in the backseat of the Jeep surrounded by toys and flowers, before I beckoned Gus closer. "He's asleep so let's not wake him, okay?" I whispered.

Gus stared fascinated at Munchkin, before smiling brightly. "He's so small."

"Yeah, takes after Justin," I joked. "Now, go with your mom. We'll see you soon. I promise."

Gus kissed my cheek soundly, then rushed to Justin and hugged him tightly, before allowing Lindsay to take him to their car. I waved to her, knowing I'd probably call her in a few hours. Better Linz than Debbie.

"Ready?" Justin got behind the wheel, turning to us.

"I've been ready since I woke up yesterday," I said seriously.

"Buckle up." He turned the engine on, the radio starting some classical shit.

"Did you fuck with my radio?" I hissed.

"I read somewhere Beethoven works wonders on babies."

"Change that shit or I'll throw you out of the car."

"Now you have something against piano music too?"

"I just don't like it!"

Sighing loudly, Justin switched to a station where a Metallica song was playing. He nailed it, from one extreme to the other. Of course, it woke Munchkin, and Justin took it as a good sign to return to Beethoven.

"We'll talk about this at home," I snapped, turning my attention on calming Munchkin.

I didn't work hard for the past month to turn him into a Stones fan for nothing. If Sunshine decided to corrupt our kid with his classical shit, I'd show him how it was done.

When we arrived home, I went upstairs to change Munchkin who'd decided to poop a stinky one.

I felt bad for leaving Justin alone to deal with all the presents we'd gotten in the hospital, but changing Munchkin was more important.

Once he had on a clean diaper, I dressed him in one of his new baby suits we'd bought long ago. The onesie was made of some soft material and its pale blue color brought out the color in Patrick's eyes. He kept watching me, mostly staring at my mouth and eyebrows. I figured that when he flailed his arms about when I lifted an eyebrow after asking if he liked the blue suit I'd chosen for him.

When we were about to head back downstairs, Justin rushed up with a bag overflowing with plush toys.

"Here." He handed it to me. "Can you do me a favor and check my email? I should get an email with my schedule at college."

"Sure. What do I do with these?"

"Play with them." He rolled his eyes. "And could you hold Munchkin with both arms?"

"One is holding his toys," I grumbled. "Have a little faith, Doubting Thomas."

"But…_okay_." He made the universal sign on zipping his mouth.

I kissed him, before going to our room. "Sit here. Don't go anywhere." I placed the baby in the middle of the bed, dumped the bag of toys on the floor, and grabbed Justin's laptop.

I booted up the laptop, then searched through the bag for some nice toy. I found a toy snake (What kind of fucked up friends do we have?), next I came up with a cat with long hair (not exactly baby friendly), when I was losing my hope for a normal newborn toy, I saw a small odd looking something. Extracting it from the bag, I nearly dropped it when it squeaked.

Munchkin whined, turning his head in the direction of the sound.

"Oh, so you like this thing?" I squeezed it again, making it squeak.

He answered me by turning to look at me and smiling.

While making sure to squeeze the toy every few seconds, I checked Justin's emails. He had two from PIFA about his schedule and upcoming expectations of him in his last year of college.

There were also several emails from Keith and Leo. They were concerned about me.

I hit reply on the last email Keith had sent, only a short hour ago.

* * *

**From:** Justin Taylor

**To:** Keith Rogers

**Date:** September 25, 2005 19:35

**Subject: RE:** How's Brian?

Brian's fine =)

Thank you for your concern, I'm still alive and kicking (yeah, writing from Justin's email). How couple-y of me.

I'm still surprised I made it out of there. Good thing too. Justin can't even change a diaper. He fucking knotted it to the side. He claims the strap of the diaper was ripped. I call bullshit.

He told me you want to visit. If you can't leave the club, don't worry. We're doing fine.

We just got home.

How are you, guys?

Brian

* * *

During my replying to Keith, I lacked in squeezing the toy, which sent Munchkin into a fit.

I quickly typed in the search engine YouTube, found a Rolling Stones playlist and hit play. He stopped crying immediately.

_Wild Horses_ was a calm song and I hoped he still liked the other songs _out_ as much as he liked them _in_.

* * *

**From:** Keith Rogers

**To:** Justin Taylor

**Date:** September 25, 2005 19:50

**Subject: **Brian!

Brian, I'm so glad to hear you're okay. You had everyone scared.

We're all okay, thank you.

Actually, I'd like to come over, if not for a social visit, for a business visit. Leo's birthday is coming in November and I had my eyes on a camera. Of course, even though we've been together for three years now, I still have no clue about his stuff. Maybe Justin could help me if he knows about photography too.

Could you ask him?

What about you? How are YOU? Aren't you tired? I remember I used to sleep as much as Kira. Leo found it funny. I was competing with her, who slept longer.

Keith

* * *

**From:** Justin Taylor

**To:** Keith Rogers

**Date:** September 25, 2005 19:53

**Subject: RE: **Brian!

Pshhht! Are you forgetting who you're talking to? I made a few ads for cameras. What are you looking for? I could give a few calls and put you in contact with some friends.

I remember Nikon being a neat one, but now I'm not sure either what a photographer wants.

Me, tired? I'll sleep when I'm dead.

Seriously, I just woke up from a fucking coma. I'm more than rested.

I can't say the same about Munchkin. He's a lost case to be a Stones fan. We used to listen to them when he was inside, now he doesn't like them anymore. It's just this stupid squeaky toy. If I have to squeeze it one more time, my brain will explode.

Any suggestions?

Brian

* * *

**From:** Keith Rogers

**To:** Justin Taylor

**Date:** September 25, 2005 19:58

**Subject: RE: **Brian!

I'll visit sometime next week, I think. I'll let you know details. Let's keep it between us (and Justin since we're using his email)

You can't play rock n' roll to a newborn, Brian! They like soothing music like…Beethoven. Piano, mostly. Try that.

Instrumental music usually—no drums or electric guitars, though. Okay?

I have to go. Dinner's ready and you know how Leo gets if I'm not there when he hollers.

Keith (luck with the first night home for Munchkin)

* * *

Beethoven? Seriously.

Fine.

I typed classical music mix in YouTube and came up with a two hour long compilation.

It soothed Munchkin, but it made me pull my hair out.

After pushing the laptop at the foot of the bed and situating Munching next to me, I stretched on my side of the bed. Since I wasn't tired and it appeared neither was my little one, I grabbed that stupid squeaking toy and played with him until I heard Justin in the doorway.

He watched us curiously. "I was sure I was hearing things."

I put my tongue in cheek, ignoring him.

He came closer, sitting next to me and pressing his lips to my ear. "Interesting."

"Don't say anything."

"I remember clearly being forbidden to listen to violin music. And here you are listening to it."

"Thank you for not saying anything."

He kissed my neck. "What happened to not introducing him to classical music? Look! He's enjoying it."

"He's a little traitor. Did you finish unpacking?" I leaned into his chest, closing my eyes.

"Mhmm. I came up here to ask if you're hungry." Justin raked his fingers through my hair. "Or maybe you're tired."

"I think I'll sleep a little. Can you take care of Munchkin for a few minutes? Also, take the laptop with you."

"Don't worry. We'll let you sleep. Come with me, sweetie. Let's allow daddy to rest." He picked Munchkin, disappearing out of the room.

I fell asleep before he returned after the laptop.

* * *

**Still so much for Brian to learn about being a parent, huh?  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I did while writing it. I had a great time.**

* * *

**Brian's POV**

My first day of work after Munchkin joining us wasn't supposed to be until December, the least. Of course, my dear, incompetent employees fucked up with a local company ad and I had to unfuck their mistake.

After dropping Justin off at college to finish his present for Molly in silence before his class, I drove to Kinnetik with Munchkin in his basket. Those who didn't know how I got around having a baby were surprised to see us, but I didn't give a fuck what they thought.

In my office, I found Cynthia and Ted surrounded by a mountain of papers.

"Hello, losers." I placed the basket with Munchkin on my desk, before taking off his baby jacket and hat. "What have you done?" I demanded. "I had the pastry place from downtown calling me yesterday because they didn't get their ad. The one I promised to be done by the beginning of October. It's November tomorrow."

"What are you doing here?" Ted asked, bewildered.

Cynthia picked Munchkin, cooing at him, making me roll my eyes.

"Look, I'm here to beat some sense into you, then I'm off. Put him down, and call Mark," I barked at Cynthia, extracting Munchkin from her. "And you, stop gawking at me. Do something." I glared at Ted.

Once they were gone, I slumped in my chair. "Welcome to my world, Munchkin."

Of course, he didn't seem interested in my business problems. His favorite pastime activity was to slap my cheek. That was when he wasn't distracted by one of his squeaky toys.

The next few hours were spent in between shouting at the Art Department and talking with the pastry place.

By lunch time I had everything under control.

Munchkin let me know it was time to eat, something I tended to forget. Thankfully, he had a schedule he liked and it helped me sleep or work around his own sleeping hours.

Dr. Hump had told me to not get used to feed him with my milk…not like I could possibly get used to that. It didn't last. About two weeks ago, we gleefully (on my side) and tearfully (on Munchkin's side) realized there was no more milk in me for him.

It took hours to get him used to the formula, but he eventually understood he had to accept that or he'd starve.

So formula it was.

At home, I usually started preparing it half an hour before his feeding time, but being at work and losing track of time, I was late. We were in the break room, and I was working on preparing his formula while keeping him distracted with one of his squeaky toys, when Ted appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here."

"Squeeze this." I handed him the toy. "You can shake it too. I need at least five more minutes to finish this."

"Weren't you feeding him…you know?"

"Yeah, but I can't anymore. By the way." I turned. "How do I look?"

His freaked look from having to keep Patrick entertained turned even more freaked. "Uh… good. Like usual?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't you see a change? I live on the treadmill!"

"Oh, that."

I glanced at my once again flat stomach. It was a far cry from what it used to be, and I still had at least ten pounds to lose, but I was on the right track. "_That_, yes. You seriously don't see any change, Theodore?"

"No offence, Bri…but the last time I saw you… When was that? Before you had this little guy."

"Oh." I realized he was right.

"I mean, I visited you in the hospital, but you were out of it."

That was a nice way to say I was in a coma. Ted always knew how to say it. "Keep squeezing that toy," I urged him when Munchkin started fussing.

Of course, he couldn't keep him from bursting in tears.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Theodore!" I picked Munchkin, bouncing him in one arm, before testing the milk on my hand. It was the first time it wasn't scalding hot. "Here. Shh. Uncle Ted is an idiot, you'll have to forgive him."

"I'm not good around babies," he defended himself.

"Like I was born a genius." I started to the door. "Can you carry that basket to my office?"

He muttered something under his breath, but followed me with the basket.

"Do I have to fire you?" I joked, elbowing the door open. "Do you think you can help me run Kinnetik until I'm ready to return?" I slumped on the sofa, continuing to feed Munchkin.

"You can trust me, Brian."

"Then why the fuck did I have to leave my favorite spot—on the treadmill—to come unfuck what you fucked up?"

"Does Justin know how much you curse around Patrick?"

"Don't go telling him. At this rate, Munchkin will live a happy life, along with whatever family he'll make. These days, it's twenty bucks." I snorted. "Does he really think I can stop saying fuck so easy? I say it since I was about ten."

"Really? So young?" His eyes widened.

"Are you forgetting I was brought up in an Irish family? Booze and violence ruled. Shit." I caught sight of the clock. "I've got to collect Justin in twenty minutes."

I bundled up Munchkin, donned my jacket, threw everything in his basket, picked him up in my arm, then left in a hurry. I made sure to threaten Ted once again, for good measure.

On my way to PIFA, I tried keeping Munchkin from a crying fit. To no avail.

"Come on. Shh." I shook one of his noisy toys, keeping my eyes on the road. "We'll see daddy in a few. How about that?" A louder wail came as an answer. "Okay, okay." I pulled the sucker from my bag and put it on his mouth. Quiet for a few moments.

When I parked in the lot, I turned to beam at Munchkin for staying quiet for one whole minute. I was rewarded with the most venomous look a baby could master. Next thing I knew, his sucker was spit in my face.

_How the fuck did he do it_…no clue.

And cue wails.

"Oh, for fuck's sake. What is it?" I picked him, hugging him. "There." I patted his back.

That seemed to do the trick, as he stopped fussing.

But a new problem arose when I looked out the window.

At first, I was sure I was seeing things, then a world of insecurities came crashing over me. Though, I pushed away the green eyed monster inside me.

Justin was crossing the parking lot on his way to me, with someone very insistent after him. Of course, that someone was none other than the fucking fiddler.

The more I watched, the more I understood he was bothering Justin.

I couldn't have that.

"Let's save daddy." I stepped out of the car, leaving the door open, before striding to Justin.

His eyes widened in panic when he saw me. He didn't have any reason to be worried.

"Hey, Sunshine." I stopped in front of him, giving him a kiss in greeting.

"Please don't make any scenarios in your head. He's been driving me crazy."

I pursed my lips and glared over his shoulder at Ethan who was now stopped a few feet away, gaping at us. "What the fuck does he want?"

"We have a class together. I just discovered that today, since I'd missed the last two," Justin explained. "You're not mad, are you?"

"Why would I be?" I focused on him. "Don't worry your pretty blond head." I pecked his cheek. "Let's go. We have to get to your sister's party."

We turned to walk to the car, Justin taking Munchkin from me, kissing him. "What did you do? He's fussy."

"I didn't do anything. Stop blaming me. You heard your mom—you were a fussy baby. He takes after you."

He laughed. "Oh yeah. Now it's my fault."

I moved Munchkin's stuff from the passenger seat to the backseat, but I could still hear when the fucker approached, still not getting the clue that Justin didn't want to talk to him. I whirled around, ready to break his hand—the one reaching for Munchkin, while saying he was cute.

Apparently, I'd passed my hatred for the fiddler to Munchkin, because he unceremoniously barfed with spectacular precision all over _Ian_. I'd never been more proud of him.

While Justin stammered an apology, while trying not to crack up, I picked Munchkin from him. "Baby five." I touched my hand to his, laughing. "Maybe this way you'd stop bugging Justin," I told Ian, venomously.

He had a disgusted look on his face, scrubbing at his jacket with a paper tissue. "We have a class together. And the professor had us work on a project together."

"How convenient," I muttered.

"It's true," Justin whispered. "But I talked to Professor Bennett. He said I can do it on my own. I've no clue how often I'll attend this class, since it's my only class on Friday."

"Well, that being cleared, can we get a move? We have places to be." I placed Munchkin back in his arms, rounding the car and getting behind the wheel.

Justin slid in the passenger's seat. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to leave that class the second I saw him. I didn't think for a second this could happen."

"Well, you both attend PIFA." I shrugged.

"Really. You okay?"

"F-f-abulous." I groaned.

"You're not mad about him, right?"

I glanced at Justin, shaking my head. "It has nothing to do with your ex-conquest. I'm seriously wondering if Ted and Cynthia are capable of taking care of Kinnetik for a few months. Next thing I know, Travis will call with fuck knows what issues at Babylon. I'm surrounded by incompetents."

"Lucky you have us." Justin chuckled, but kept his eyes on Munchkin, keeping him entertained. "Did he eat?"

"Yes. He might need a new diaper. I didn't have time to check, because I realized I had to come get you."

By the time we reached Jen's house, Justin managed to worsen the situation with all the bouncing. Every time Jen visited us, she'd ended up at a bad time when Munchkin was trying for Baby American Idol. Now that we were at her house for Molly's birthday, he was wailing again.

From the moment we stepped inside her house, she collected her grandson, narrowing her eyes at us.

"I haven't been happier to attend one of her birthdays," Justin admitted. "A few hours of peace and quiet."

As we made our way to the living room, I stopped right outside the door. "How old is she, again?"

"Uh…wait. I'm twenty-two in December…she's twelve."

I snorted. "You had to do it backwards?"

"There are ten years between us. I always do that." He shrugged, taking my hand. "Come on."

**oOo**

My phone ringing loudly from the kitchen drew me a little closer to an insane urge to throw myself down the stairs.

I'd only managed to calm Munchkin after his visit to Dr. Hump and his mean needle. It only took a couple of hours to get him settled. And now the phone woke him from a fitful sleep and sent him into a new round of wailing.

Collecting him from the crib on my way downstairs, I decided I'd kill whoever was calling in the middle of the afternoon.

I glowered at the caller ID. "Mikey!" I barked, keeping Munchkin close to my chest and swaying from side to side to get him to fucking quiet.

"Is it a bad time?"

"It's always a bad time. What do you want?"

"What are you doing tomorrow? Any plans?"

I could use a break. It was Saturday, which meant no school for Justin. He could spend the whole day listening to Munchkin's concerts. Though, the little shit never cried around Justin.

"Not particularly. Why?" I slumped on the couch, sighing in relief when Munchkin went back to sleep.

"Good. Then you can come to my surprise birthday party, right?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "That's a new one. The birthday boy inviting me to his surprise birthday party."

"Ben can't keep secrets to save his life. I was supposed to be asleep earlier this morning when he was screaming at Hunter to get me that special cake he'd ordered, no matter what. Wanna bet it has Captain Astro as the hero on top of it?"

I sighed loudly. I'd helped Ben with Mikey's surprise, though it seemed he knew all about it. "Why should I know? Besides, how could I miss your birthday?"

"You can't," he said seriously. "So around five, be there."

Before I could confirm we'd be there, he sneezed. Five times in a row.

"Are you sick?" I hissed. How fucking irresponsible to invite us over while he was sick.

"It's just a cold."

"Now I know why Mel said you won't see your daughter on your big day. You won't see us, either. I'm sorry, Mikey."

"But it's only a cold. I don't have the fucking flu!"

"Munchkin turned two months old a few days ago. Please, understand I can't come if you're sick."

He huffed. "Fine. I'll pretend to enjoy my birthday party without my best friend. Bye, Brian."

"Wait!" He hung up. "Fuck."

The front door closing announced that Justin was home. I went to greet him, placing Munchkin in his arms, after he took his coat off.

"Hey, Sunshine. Here. Careful, he just fell asleep. His arm might still hurt, no idea. You should have been there when Dr. Hump gave him the shot. For a second, we were both relieved Munchkin wasn't going to cry then he exploded in the loudest cry I heard him let out. And didn't stop until about an hour ago."

"Aww. Why didn't you call? You know I hate this Friday class. I really don't care much about History of Art."

"Now, it's your moment of glory. He's all yours. I'm going to Mikey's for a little while."

"We'll see him tomorrow," Justin tried to reason with me.

"He's sick. I'm not taking Munchkin anywhere near his sick ass."

Without leaving him room to argue, I rushed upstairs to get changed for outside. I was buttoning up my shirt when Justin made it to our room, baby monitor in hand.

He shook it at me. "I have a painting to finish by Monday."

"I know. While Munchkin sleeps, you can work on that."

"Brian, tell me this is a joke."

"I'll be gone for two hours. Tops." I kissed him long and deep, before leaving the room with him hot on my heels. "You're wasting precious time, Sunshine. Get painting, before Munchkin wakes."

"It will be the first time I'll be completely alone with him," he mumbled, fear lacing his voice.

"You'll be fine. You took care of Gus when he was a baby. You can do it."

"Brian, what if I fuck up?"

I put my hands on his shoulders. "Have a little faith in yourself, will you? Munchkin is your son too. You've done everything I have numerous times. The only difference now is that I won't be here. And hypothetically speaking, something happens, call me." I pecked his forehead.

"Okay. I can do it." He nodded, squeezing the baby monitor. "Piece of cake."

"That's the right attitude." I grabbed Michael's present from the sunroom, kissed Justin again, then left.

I'd missed driving the 'vette.

Justin was right. It was his first time alone with Munchkin, but it also was my first time away from Munchkin for longer than ten minutes. He'd always been within walking distance. I had to check on him ever so often, just to hear him breathing.

It was going to be hard for me too. I knew it.

By the time I pulled up in front of the comic book store, my fingers were itching to call Justin and make sure they were okay. As much as Munchkin had driven me up the wall with his crying after his shot, I even missed that.

It was near closing time when I stepped into the store. The bell chimed above the door, and Michael hollered from the back room he'd be right with me. I switched the sign to CLOSED then locked up.

"Hi. Sorry 'bout that, we're… Brian!" He sprinted to me, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Hello to you too." I laughed.

"I haven't seen you in weeks. I see Justin's been right about you living on the treadmill."

"I'm back to a decent 170." I beamed, proud of my hard workout sessions. I led him to the small sofa in the corner of the store, sinking in it. "What about you?"

"Hunter is trying to turn us prematurely grey. He wants to quit school after the incident at the pool."

"Haven't you told him he has to face his peers with pride?"

"Did I forget to mention he's not queer anymore? That freaked us out."

I rolled my eyes. "Mikey, you're _pathetic_."

"I didn't have anyone calling me that in too long," he joked, elbowing me.

"That's why I'm here." I winked. "Speaking of. This is for you." I handed him the present.

"So you're not coming tomorrow?"

"What do you think? I'm here, aren't I?"

I watched entertained as he pulled the Hugo Boss cologne, cutting his eyes to me and grinning. "Thank you, Brian."

I pulled the shirt from his bag. "There's this too. I told Justin it was lame, but he insisted."

Michael unfolded the t-shirt reading "The Best Godfather in the World" and gasped. "You mean it?" Tears sprang into his eyes.

"Who else would be a better godfather for Patrick?"

"Thank you so much, Brian." He hugged me tightly. "This means so much."

"Of course, your husband is Patrick's other godfather," I added, stroking his hair.

"How is he, anyway?" He pulled away after a while.

I shrugged. "Crying, sleeping, and pooping."

"You can do better than that, _dad_," he chided me softly.

"I'm going out of my mind with worry as we speak. I've never been away from him for so long. I never thought I could get attached to another human being quite this way, or love someone so much. And he's so tiny."

Michael smiled warmly. "That's what babies do—they turn us, adults, into marshmallows. I feel exactly the same about JR."

"I have to call Justin," I decided. I couldn't wait until I got home.

On the fifth ring, Justin's hushed voice answered. "Hey."

"What took you so long to answer?"

"I have the phone on the lowest ringing noise. I was working on my painting and had to wipe my hands before picking the phone. We're okay, don't worry."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Great. Mikey likes your present."

"I told you, he would. Oh, we do have a tiny problem," he said quietly.

"What's that?"

"We're out of diapers."

"You're joking, right? I bought a new pack last weekend."

"What can I say? He goes through them, like we go through condoms."

"Okay. I'll stop by the store. Anything else? You know I hate being there for long periods of time."

"Some baby formula and I want bananas. Don't start your dirty jokes."

"I wasn't going to." I chuckled, musing on how well he knew me.

"Tell Michael Happy Birthday from me, too. Bye."

"Sure. Later." I hung up, catching Michael's eye. "Not a word about my Stepford husband conversation. I need to go shopping."

"It's funny and unbelievable, at the same time."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Anyway, off I go." I got up, stretching. "Happy Birthday, Mikey." I took his face in my hands, kissing him on the lips.

"Careful now. You're a married man," he teased, smiling.

"Not quite."

"Same principles applies. Thank you for dropping by."

"Later." I waved over my shoulder, letting myself out.

* * *

**With my other multi-chapters story completed, I might update often, but no promises**

**Until next time :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Posting it a little early because I'm off to a job interview and if they keep me, I might not make it on time.**

**We are going to skip a few years, but don't worry there are going to be outtakes at the very end of the story...much later.**

* * *

**Brian's POV**

It was late at night when I let myself into the house. As quietly as possibly, I took my coat and shoes off, set the alarm, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and drank half of it, before making my way upstairs.

I had a horrible past few days.

I used to love going to other cities on business—not anymore. Especially not in winter when there was a possibility for me to get stranded there. Exactly what it happened, after all.

When Leo Brown propositioned me to visit him to talk about his new line of sports clothing, I tried dodging the bullet. It didn't work. He'd convinced me to head to Chicago in the middle of December to meet a few potential new clients. I couldn't deny that opportunity.

Even after five years since I had Munchkin, it was still heart-wrenching to be away from him for more than a few hours but a few days.

After Justin had finished his last year of college, some art critique invited him to New York to show him the art world there. He'd denied the grand offer, but after weeks of convincing him from me and Lindsay he finally took off to the big bad city for the summer.

It had been the worst months of my life. I practically lived in Michael and Ben's guest bedroom. Even Munchkin missed Justin. He didn't have to talk to explain he missed him, I could tell by his face. Whenever he heard Justin's name, he got agitated, looked around excitedly only for his face to drop comically when there was no Justin anywhere.

The initial three months, which turned into five, were productive for his career, at least. He returned from there with sound recommendations and a name for himself. Also, he was immediately put in contact with a local agent, who we learned he'd worked with none other than Leo—our Canadian friend.

The last step creaked loudly, making me curse it.

Unable to resist a peek at my little Munchkin, I peered through the ajar door. The space shift bed was empty with the sheets crumpled. The pillow was missing, which meant I'd find him with Justin in our bed.

No matter how much we told him his bed was more comfy than ours, he visited us on a regular basis. Which meant the tedious chore of getting dressed after we fucked, and also changing the bed sheet. The things we did for Munchkin, though…

In the cab on the ride home, I'd hoped to find Justin alone in our bed and wake him up in the nicest of ways. It was an impossible dream.

Outside our room, I stopped right in time before I stepped on the newest member of the family. I wasn't fond of the dog, but being begged from two sides, how could I say no. At least, the animal was smart and never stepped into any of our rooms. He resided on the hallway, in Justin's studio (his favorite spot so far), or the kitchen under the table (only because Patrick developed a case of klutziness lately). I called bullshit, but never commented on it.

I opened the door, stepping over the dog, and approached the bed.

Like I'd suspected. Justin was sprawled on the bed with Munchkin on his chest. There was also the toy monkey Patrick had gotten from his godfather on the last trip to the zoo. Coming from Michael, it was a great present. I feared he'd bombard the poor kid with Captain Astro action figures. So far, nothing like that.

Quietly, I went to the bathroom, closing the door and hoping the water running wouldn't wake them, but I was in a dire need of a shower.

After being stranded in an airport for ten hours, and flying for three, I was more than ready to wash off the grime.

It was also a lesson to be learned. No matter who bribed me with new clients, I was never leaving the Pitts so close to Christmas time. This stupid trip nearly cost me being with my family on Christmas.

When I stepped out of the shower, wrapping the terry cloth bathrobe around me, I returned to the bedroom.

The bedside lamp was on and both my men were scrubbing at their eyes.

"Daddy!" Patrick bounded to me full speed.

I caught him mid-run, lifting him up, and kissing him fondly. "How's my Munchkin?"

"I missed you lots!"

"I missed you lots, too." I grinned, sitting on the edge of the bed. "And I missed you lots, as well." With a hand behind Justin's head, I brought him closer for a deep kiss. He moaned, his tongue tracing my lips in a promise for more later.

"Me too," he whispered. "We can finally decorate."

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow at him, while keeping a strong arm on Patrick who kept bouncing on my lap, happy to be close to me again.

"Someone said we shouldn't decorate until daddy got home."

"Is that so?" I asked Patrick. "Why?"

"We always do it together."

"Yeah, but what if I'd still be blocked in that airport?"

"You'd have been home by Christmas. I asked Santa to bring you home."

I hugged him tightly, closing my eyes. He still managed to make me do muncher worthy things, like cry or have tea parties or wear fuck knows what hideous thing. Though, I drew the line at painting my nails and he was crushed, but a call to Auntie Em saved the day.

"So we need to sleep," Justin declared. "To have energy tomorrow."

His words didn't have the desired effect. Instead of sending Munchkin to his room, he crawled in the middle of our bed and slipped under the blanket.

"Come on, guys. Sleep."

I laughed heartily. I'd missed these little moments.

"Honey, what did we talk? When daddy gets home, you'll sleep in your own bed like a big boy," Justin said softly, tugging the blanket off our son.

"But I missed Daddy! Why can't I sleep here?"

Sighing, I slipped in next to him, pulling the blanket back over Patrick. "Your argument is invalid," I told Justin. "Choose a side—next to him or me."

Pretending to be upset, he crawled next to Patrick, but twined our fingers over the small body between us. I switched the lamp off, grinning into the dark room.

Justin's thumb on my wrist helped me settle into a deep sleep. After all, I had my two favorite people in the world next to me.

Morning brought an agitated Munchkin shaking me awake.

Not surprisingly, Justin wasn't in bed. It happened more often than not lately, especially when we had the intruder sleeping with us.

"You have to wake up! Lots to do, Daddy!"

"How early is it?" I mumbled into the pillow.

It had been after midnight when I arrived last night.

"Little hand is at seven."

"And the longer one?" That was the most important one.

"At eleven."

So it was close to eight. He'd woken me earlier other times, so it could have been worse. "Which means…" We'd been trying to teach him the clock, but he kept saying where each hand was.

"Uh…" He scratched his hair. "Seven-eleven?"

I snorted, bringing him closer and kissing his head. "Fifty-five minutes past seven, or five to eight."

"Okay."

_Yeah, right._ "Where's dada?" I yawned, not ready yet to get out of the warm bed.

"Dunno." He shrugged, burrowing closer. "I really missed you, Daddy."

_Stop already. You'll make me cry._ I hugged him tightly, inhaling his scent. _My precious Munchkin._

"Didn't you?"

The kid talked too much, asked too many questions—just like his dada.

"Course, I did, Munchkin."

"How much?"

"Very much." I dropped another kiss to the top of his head.

"To the moon and back? That's how much I missed you."

_Kill me, won't you? How do I top that shit?_ "To Pluto and back." That was the farthest planet I could think of. If it still was a planet.

It didn't matter, though, because it had the desired effect.

Patrick sat up, grinning widely, before he jumped out of the bed. One day, he'd scatter his brains on the floor, but he never listened to us.

By the time I made my way downstairs, after changing in a pair of sweatpants, Patrick had time to inform Justin of how much I'd missed him. I knew that.

To my surprise, Justin wasn't in the kitchen as usual. Though, my unusually quiet kid was at the table eating his cereal with milk.

"Where's dada?" I asked, grabbing the lukewarm coffee from the counter.

"Not here," Patrick answered in between mouthfuls.

_No shit? Like I couldn't see that._

"Slow down. Don't make yourself sick," I chided him, leaning against the counter, thumbing through the newspaper lying there. "Stay here and finish your breakfast. I'll go see where your dad is."

There was only one spot in the house where he disappeared to and didn't resurface for hours, sometimes days.

"Don't take too long! We have to decorate."

"I know." I ruffled his hair, before heading upstairs.

I nearly broke my wrist on the locked studio door. "Justin?" I called through it, confused at why it was locked.

"Don't come in!" He shouted.

"It's not like I can."

"I'm not done here. I just got inspired how to finish your present. Please, don't ruin it." He poked his head out the door, kissing me quickly. "You'll have to go get a tree. He didn't even let me do that, cuz it's part of the tradition to buy it with daddy." Justin rolled his eyes. "You might also pick Gus on your way back. He's been calling every hour to hear if we had any news from you."

"You're not joining us?" I dreaded Christmas tree shopping. Last year, I had to talk sense into two kids—a four year old and a twenty-six year old—that we couldn't possibly buy and fit in the house some monstrosity of tree.

"Nope. Busy."

"Fine. Do you have water and food in there?"

"Yup."

"Good." I pecked his lips. "By the way, are you aware you have blue in your hair? Like a lot of blue."

"It will wash." He waved dismissively, closing the door in my face.

Back in the kitchen, I found Munchkin ready to start the day.

"We're going to buy a tree. You should have listened to dada and already bought one. Look what's outside."

"It's snowing!" He clapped, bounding up the stairs.

I groaned, only imagining the next few hours of my life. If we could fast forward to when we had the tree and it was decorated…but of course, it wasn't possible.

It took over half an hour to get Munchkin dressed, because in that department he took after me and was very demanding of his outfit. Then I got myself dressed, and we were ready to go.

When I was tying his boots' laces in the entry hallway, Justin rushed down the stairs.

"Did you change your mind?" _Please say yes and don't leave me alone with an overexcited five year old._

"No. I'm still busy. I just wanted to kiss you goodbye and tell you to drive carefully."

"Yes, mother." I rolled my eyes.

Justin gathered Munchkin in his customary hug, while I donned on my jacket, scarf, and hat.

"Come on, little guy. We have a busy and long day ahead," I urged them to separate. "You'll see dada in a few hours."

That convinced him to run outside.

"Sign me up for the mental hospital, I hear they have openings," I joked.

"You'll be fine." He patted my cheek, his eyes focusing on something behind me. "Patrick, no!"

I turned in time to see our son eating a healthy (or un-healthy) amount of snow.

"You were saying?" I grinned at Justin.

"Maybe you should collect Gus first. That way Patrick might actually see how a big boy should act."

"Oh, yeah. Because Gus is so grown up? Should I remind you what he did to Mel and Linz? The not so innocent mouse incident?"

"That's your gene for mischief. Off you go."

I strapped Patrick in his booster seat, threatening him with no sweets if he unbuckled himself again, before I slid behind the wheel.

Not long after Justin's return from New York City, we bought a new SUV. What I loved about it was the fact that I could make calls and drive without needing to touch my phone. I just had to tell the car what I wanted, and she did it for me.

On our way to Pittsburgh, I had the car call Lindsay to let her know we'd be there shortly to collect Gus.

"Hello?" Her sleepy voice filled the car.

"Did I wake you?" I snorted.

"Uh, yeah. What is it, Brian? Did you get back?"

"Yes. I'm on my way to you. Wake Gus if he's not already up, have him dressed and ready to go. I might steal him for a sleepover too."

"Yeah! Sleepovah with big brotha!" Patrick cheered.

"Can't you come by later? We're all sleeping. We stayed up late for a marathon of Home Alone movies."

"I'm twenty minutes away. Make sure to have Gus ready when I park in front of the house."

"Normal people need sleep. I don't know how you can function on a few hours of sleep, but—"

"Lindsay, I have plans for the boys. We're going tree shopping then we have to decorate said tree and the house. Someone didn't allow Justin to do anything until I got home."

"Oh. All right," she said softly.

"Good. See you soon."

We hung up, and I caught sight of Munchkin in the rearview mirror. He was fucking with the buckle of his safe belt.

"Whatcha doing, Munchkin?" His head snapped up and an innocent smile appeared on his face. "Raise your hands. There. Stay like that."

He pouted, complaining that he couldn't.

"Well, then stop trying to escape. It's for your own safety. See? I wear my own safe belt."

"But it's too tight."

"I'll loosen it a little when we get to Lindsay's okay?"

By the time we reached our destination, Patrick made sure to sing along with every carol on the radio, and when I closed the thing off, he threw one of his plush toys at my head.

I'd never thought much of how kids inherit special traits from the parents, until Munchkin appeared in my life. He couldn't get good parts from Justin, he had to inherit his bratty nature. It wasn't enough I had to deal with Justin's tantrums, now I had to suffer through Munchkin doing the same. They were scarily alike when they got angry.

The second I stopped the car in front of Lindsay and Melanie's house, Patrick opened the door and was running to the front door.

_How did he get the buckle open?_

I followed, stomping my feet. I reached him just when the door opened to reveal a slightly sleepy Gus.

"Hey, buddy." I bumped his fist.

"You're back!" He hugged me.

"Yeah. You all packed?"

"Yup. Hey, kiddo." He crouched to hug Patrick, giving me a clear view into the hallway where Linz was standing at the foot of the stairs. She was still in her sleep clothes and her hair was a mess. "Why don't you join us?" I needed aid.

"Have fun! I'm going back to bed."

I scowled at her, accepting the backpack filled with Gus's clothes. "Let's go. Don't run." I groaned when Patrick zoomed to the car. "You sure you don't want to join us?" I almost begged Linz.

"Positive. You can do it." She smiled, before closing the door.

"Get in." I waved to the car, going to the back to throw the backpack in the trunk. Then I returned to Patrick's side and strapped him. "Buddy, it's your job to keep him from unbuckling himself again," I told Gus seriously.

* * *

**Poor Brian, uh? Never a quiet moment.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**It's nice to see everyone likes this domesticated Brian, but still the same Brian we love.**

* * *

**Brian's POV**

When we arrived home, after many hours spent shopping, I was exhausted. Sadly, that was only the warm-up.

The kids rushed inside the second I parked in the garage.

"Of course, leave me with the fucking tree and all the bags!"

When no one reacted, I shouted after them to move their asses back in the garage.

"KIDS!"

No answer.

"Little brats," I muttered, snatching most of the bags and going after them.

They were in the living room. Patrick was showing Gus the dog.

"Didn't you hear me calling?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh, I'm introducing Gus to Sloth."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Justin had to choose the most idiotic name for the dog. "Well, I need someone to help me with the rest of the crap we bought."

Gus petted the dog on the head, before coming closer. He grabbed the edge of my jacket, tugging me to the garage.

"I'll do it, Dad."

By his tone, it sounded like I was making him do who knows what horrible thing.

"Good. Take the rest of the bags. I'll get the tree."

While I was pulling the huge tree to the sunroom, I saw Patrick still hugging the dog. "Hey, Munchkin. Do something productive and pull dada out of his studio."

He zoomed up the stairs, making me stare after him in horror. Christ. He was going to kill me.

"Where's the tree stand?" Gus inquired.

"In the garage. Wait. We still have a lot of shit to bring from the Christmas corner."

"This is actually cool. I'm decorating for Christmas twice."

"You won't be so happy when we start. You weren't here last year when Patrick decided to help. I hope some of the decorations will make it on the tree."

He laughed, helping me prop the tree in the corner of the room. "You sure about setting it up here? Not the living room."

"It's better here," I insisted. More space.

"Maybe you should ask Justin too."

"Ask me what? Hey, Gussy!" Justin engulfed Gus in a tight hug. "You've grown again."

"A little." He shrugged, modestly.

"Good for you. Soon, you'll be taller than your dad." Justin grinned at me, shuffling closer and wrapping his arms around my waist. "You took forever."

"But we got everything." I kissed his forehead. "I see you've advanced with your painting. Now, you have some pink and yellow in your hair." I fingered his multicolored fringes.

"It will wash, don't worry. I'm almost done. You're going to love it!"

"I always love whatever you paint. Can you tear yourself away from the painting and help us decorate?"

He bit his lip, his eyes sliding away. I knew that look too well. "Maybe in one hour or so. You can start with the outside. The lights are on the top shelf in the garage."

"All right. Can you take Patrick with you? I can't possibly look in five directions at once while I hang the lights on the house."

"Yeah, sure. Have fun." He pecked my cheek. On his way out the room, he ruffled Gus's hair.

"Come on, Sonny Boy. You'll hold the ladder."

"Are you sure? You won't fall, right?"

"I've done this before."

The setting of the lights didn't take long. I'd become an expert at how to keep them from tangling up. Next step was setting up the tree, which didn't take long.

I brought all the decorations from the garage. Plus the new ones, we had enough to even decorate around the house not only the tree. The only missing part was the decorator himself.

"I'll get them," Gus offered, eager to start the charade.

"Go right ahead. They're in Justin's studio. I'll find something to eat."

Besides a small snack at a street corner deli, we hadn't eaten anything else.

I found some turkey breast and put it on a slice of bread. It had to do until dinner time. Who knew when that would be?

It was already after five, and we hadn't even begun.

"Don't!" I heard Justin shouting.

I had no idea why until the living bullet collided with my legs. "Look!" Patrick showed me his right hand covered in something red and gooey.

"What's that?" I'd learned my lesson the hard way not to touch anything suspect he showed me.

He frowned, pouting. "It's blood."

"Oh." I played along. "Then we can't decorate. We have to go to the hospital."

"It's not blood, actually," he averted, shaking his hand, making red paint fly everywhere. "I dropped one of Dada's cans."

That explained Justin yelling after him.

"Let's get you cleaned up. Try not to touch anything."

His eyes fastened to my leg, before shooting up at me. Cringing, I glanced at my pants.

Fuck.

"Come on." I seized his paint covered arm, pulling him upstairs. "To the bathroom with you."

I found Justin on his knees, scrubbing at the top hallway floor, with Gus holding a bucket. "Did he put paint on anything else?"

"Besides me?" I pointed to my pants. "In the kitchen…everywhere."

"Urgh." Justin shot Patrick a dirty look, receiving the most innocent smile the demon child could produce.

"I can help him clean up," Gus offered, already taking his brother's little hand and pulling him into his room.

I towered over Justin, grinning. "You missed a spot." I tapped my toe to an old smudge of fuck knows what.

"You're an asshole." He glared up at me.

"Well, this is not the ideal way for you to spend on your knees. How long do you think it might take them to get cleaned up?" I popped open the top button of my jeans.

Justin's hands shot up, gripping the hem of my pants. "Do you know Patrick to stay put for more than two seconds? I estimate he'll come running out the door, soapy and wet, in about…" The door of his room opened, before Munchkin rushed out, but his socked feet caught some wetness from where Justin had cleaned, sending him on his ass. "_Now_," Justin mumbled, closing his eyes. "Aaaannnnd…" He pointed a finger to Patrick, who promptly burst in tears. "Awesome."

I crouched, hugging him tightly. "It's okay. Come on. Get up."

He wailed louder, burrowing into my arms.

Justin didn't seem impressed by the show our son was putting on. It was his special trait, ever since he was a baby. Crying louder and louder got him what he wanted—undivided attention.

Maybe I'd been away for too long and missed even these tidbits, but I caved at the sight of his tears.

I stood up, holding him tightly as he clung to me like a koala. Our display got a groan from Justin.

"What did you learn from this? No more running around! Especially on the stairs," he muttered. "When will you learn that? When you crack your head?"

"Justin, quit it," I hissed, rubbing Patrick's back.

"Hurts," Munchkin hiccupped in my neck.

"I know. You'll be fine." I kept rubbing his back and ass, soothingly. "Dada's right, though. You need to stop running around. It's for your own good. See what happens?"

He sniffed loudly, not answering.

I decided to finish washing Patrick, and change him in clean clothes.

"Brian! Take your fucking pants off. You're dripping paint everywhere!" Even Justin burst out laughing after snapping at me.

"Another questionable context of you wanting me naked. Whatever happened to us, Sunshine."

"That little demon in your arms happened."

"Who, him?" I gave Patrick a huge smooch on his cheek, earning a giggle. "Go to your brother. I'll be right there," I instructed.

Once we were alone again, I pulled my pants off, throwing them at Justin, making him squeak and push them away, freaking about paint on his face.

"I'd be more worried about your multicolored hair," I said over my shoulder, following Munchkin for some thorough cleaning.

Justin surprised the hell out of me, by somehow reaching me so fast and swatting my ass before I could step in Munchkin's room. "What?" Justin shot me an innocent smile.

_No wonder we had such a deranged kid, from two insane people, how could the poor kid turn out?_

By the time we got a move to start decorating the tree, it was nearing seven. Justin insisted we should eat first, but everyone (the kids) was too excited about the tree to think of food.

We left them to it, trusting Gus to keep Patrick from breaking too many balls, while we went to work on peeling potatoes for fries.

"Does it make me sound like a vile person that I lost interest in Christmas?" Justin whispered, keeping his eyes trained on the potato in his hands.

"I was never interested in Christmas." I shrugged. "So…" I pushed the potato in my hand in his face. "Potato, potahto."

He laughed heartily, bumping into my shoulder.

Many potatoes later, Patrick appeared at my side. "We need help."

I rose to wash my hands, before steering him back to the sunroom. "What's the problem?" I did my best not to cringe at the state the poor tree was in. The lower branches were filled with hung here and there from the higher branches where probably Gus reached on his tiptoes, and a lot of tinsel thrown around.

"The top. I want to put it." Patrick picked the star, coming to me. "You have to lift me."

_No shit?_

"See? If you don't eat all the vegetables?" I teased.

Gus chuckled behind his hand.

"Come here." I lifted Patrick on my shoulder. "Careful, okay?" I leaned closer to the tree for him to reach it better.

"Done!" He squealed, slapping his hands on top of my head. "Can we go out now?"

"It's already dark outside, Munchkin. How about tomorrow?"

"We won't stay long. Right, Gus?"

"We'll be fine, Dad."

"Just right outside—in front of the kitchen window so we can see you," I advised them.

The next second, they were both gone. And cue Justin shouting after them to bundle up.

This was seriously not a place I'd seen myself almost ten years ago when I met Justin. Actually, it wasn't a place I'd ever envisioned myself—a family man with a Stepford husband of my own and a child. My own child—our child, who I gave life to. It still spooked me to think of that, but I couldn't regret anything.

"Briiiaaan!"

"They're fine," I told Justin, heading his way. He was still a twat.

"I know. We have a problem. You need to choose fast: frying these or wrapping presents. Since I had to stay constantly with Munchkin, I couldn't spare a moment to wrap the presents."

"I'll fry," I offered. It was much safer. "But don't turn the presents into art, okay? They'll rip the wrapping anyway."

"Okay." He pecked my cheek, before dashing up the stairs.

And we wondered why Munchkin was running around. He did what he saw.

While I worked on frying the potatoes, I had a canine visitor, sniffing my ass. He hadn't understood we weren't going to be friends. He'd been a late present for Patrick's birthday and an early present for Justin's birthday.

"Stop it," I hissed, stomping my foot, making him scurry to the corner of the kitchen where he started whimpering. "For fuck's sake. What do you want from me?"

I made the mistake of turning my full attention to him. It made him think he was forgiven; he rushed to me, rising on his back legs. His front paws dug into my stomach, his claws catching in the hem of my jeans.

"Ow!" I slapped his paws away, grabbing my side. "Out!" I pointed to the door.

"Done!" Justin returned not long after I sent Sloth on his merry way. "What's up with the dog? He's whining."

"Fuck him." I touched my freshly scratched skin. "He tried to dig out my intestines."

"Must you be so gross?" He eyed my newest batch of fries and groaned. "Don't burn them, Brian!"

"You do it. I'll bring the kids back inside." I swatted his ass with the dish towel on my way out.

**oOo**

Many hours later, Patrick and Gus were asleep, but not before preparing milk and cookies for Santa. Cookies we didn't have at the time Patrick demanded them for Santa's snack, and Gus refused to feed the old man bought cookies from the new box we'd gotten. Of course, Justin had to make a small batch of cookies for the inexistent person. It was nearing eleven by the time the kids were asleep.

And I was beat.

"Did you lock up?" Justin joined me in the entry hallway, switching lights off on his way.

"Yeah. The alarm is set."

"Where's the dog?" He looked around, confused. "You didn't lock him out, did you?"

"I'm not fond of the animal, but I won't let him out in the blizzard. He's in front of the boys' room."

"Good. It's just us then." He grinned, sneaking his hands under my shirt and running them up my stomach to my nipples, scratching his nails over my skin. "I missed you so much." Justin leaned closer, seeking my lips, freeing his hands, and locking them behind my neck as we kissed.

"Me too, Sunshine." I pulled him upstairs and into the bathroom.

After a week away from his ass, I was having withdrawals.

Justin barely had time to turn the knobs of the shower before I pushed him in the cabin, not caring the water was ice cold. I'd waited enough.

"Sheesh, Brian!" He jumped away from the sprays, shivering.

I pushed him against the glass wall, kissing up and down his neck. "I can't even remember the last time I went five days without sex—any form of sex."

"I did offer phone sex the other night," he reminded me through a moan.

"You had Munchkin next to you."

"I was in the bathroom. Alone."

"Still."

"Stop talking," he muttered, pushing his ass into my dick. "You're not the only one who's been deprived of sex."

While I lubed him up, I mused on how my life had changed. If I hadn't fully committed myself to Justin, I knew that my trip to Chicago would have been filled with unknown fucks. I'd met at least five fuckable guys, but somehow, over the years everything had changed.

I knew it didn't have to do with Munchkin. He might be part of it, but the real reason for me not tricking anymore was actually understanding that I couldn't find anyone else to compete with Justin. Not even when he was in fucking New York.

"Fuck me."

"Eager, aren't we?" I teased, rolling a condom on my dick. Justin arched his back, his head resting on my shoulder, and his eyes closed.

Fuck. He knew how to drive me crazy.

One of his hands wrapped in my hair, as he moaned loudly. "Stick your dick in me," he breathed out. "I need you."

If I wasn't just as horny as him, I might have kept teasing him a while longer. But after days of nothing, I needed him more than air.

Justin shouted when I pushed into him.

"Shhh!" I clapped my hand over his mouth.

"Fuck. So good," he said into my palm. "Harder!"

"Don't shout again," I warned, lowering my hand.

If it was possible, he was even more tight than usual. I had to hold still for a few moments to get a grip of myself, before I started moving. Each stroke, earned me a groan from Justin. His sounds got higher as he approached his orgasm. I didn't remind him to be quiet, because I was right there with him.

When I exploded, his name left my mouth in a loud shout, but I stopped giving a fuck. We were in the shower, the water was running.

_What are the chances?_

"That was fabulous." He turned into my arms, bringing my head down and kissing me deeply. His eyes widened when he felt me still half hard against his hip. "What do we have here?"

"Why don't you greet it with your mouth? That boner is all for you."

He beamed like a kid in a candy store, sliding to his knees smoothly. "Who the fuck said men around forty have erectile problems?"

"They clearly had some sorry specimen of breeders as examples," I said through my teeth. Justin was so skilled with his mouth, maybe just as skilled as with his fingers, which were currently trying to locate my prostate from an awkward angle. I grunted in frustration, turning around to give him better access. It wasn't often when I allowed him near my ass, but I'd missed him too much.

He moaned enthusiastically, spreading my ass cheeks, diving into my hole like a starving man—licking and sucking.

Before I realized what he was doing, it was too late. I was too deep in the pleasure of his fingers up my ass, when I felt his dick nudging its way into me.

It felt better than ever before, but it always felt amazing when I had him deep inside of me. I'd taught him well, and it was my job as his partner to actually allow him the pleasure of topping. As much as Justin loved dick in any form he could get it, he still loved a tight ass. I'd question his queerness if he didn't demand my ass every once in a while.

"Shit!" His fingers gripped my shoulder when he shot his load. For some reason, I could actually feel it. "Fuck. Crap, Brian."

That's when I realized why everything had felt so good. "You didn't!" I snapped, whirling around.

"Fuck." He had the decency of looking at his feet.

"Seriously?" I grabbed two handfuls of my hair. "Fuck, Justin!"

"I…" He peeked at me, his face red in embarrassment. "I'm so fucking sorry."

I made a point to ignore his stupid apologies as I cleansed.

All I could think was Munchkin, and no matter how much I loved him, I wouldn't do that again. Ever.

* * *

**I'll let you on a secret...this should have been the last chapter, followed by an epilogue and that's it. Then I thought better and said what the heck. This is story isn't done. So we have at least 25 more chapters to go.  
**

**I'll let you guess what happens. *grins widely***

**See you on Wednesday.**


	26. Chapter 26

**What an influx of reviews the last chapter brought...I even answered them...which is shocking itself, but blame my in-between jobs time and this damn heat. :)**

* * *

**Brian's POV**

We pushed to the back of our minds the incident in the shower, and spent a wonderful Christmas with the kids, then with the family.

Justin's present for me was actually an abstract painting, in which I could read every aspect of our relationship. Every stroke of brush and every color had a story behind it. I hung it in my office at work, on the wall opposite my desk, so I could look at it ever so often.

Keith and Leo had a surprise of their own, announcing to us they were moving to the States. Specifically, near Pittsburgh, in the house nearest to us, which was a ten minutes drive away.

Life went on until a day, mid-February, when I was with Keith at the diner. He was waiting eagerly in a booth, bursting to give me some great news.

I was in a hurry. He'd managed to catch me in between many meetings. I was swamped, in over my head in accounts.

"Hey. What's up?" I slumped across from him, waving to Kiki. She'd learned my signals well. Currently, I was in dire need of coffee. Lots and lots of coffee.

"Guess." He beamed, his eyes shining in a way I hadn't seen before.

"Uh, my brain is fried."

"Fine. I'll give you a hint. Remember what Kira demanded for her birthday?"

I nodded to Kiki who brought me the coffee, before focusing on Keith. "What did she want? A puppy?"

"Justin is so right that you never pay attention." He scowled.

"Sorry. I told you I'm not one hundred percent into this. I have tons to do at work, I caught whatever the fuck Munchkin has, and I generally feel like crap but try to not think of it."

"Well, at least I have a good reason to feel like crap," he said cheerfully. When I didn't react, he groaned. "Kira asked for a little brother. I made the mistake to let Leo top me on Christmas."

My gulp of coffee flew out my nose as a feeling of dread crept into my bones, squeezing at my heart.

"I know. It was a mistake." Keith nodded. "But fuck it. I actually joked with Leo about this happening again a couple of days ago." He stopped talking, eyeing me worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm going to be sick."

"Is the idea of me giving Kira a little brother or sister so repulsive suddenly?" He narrowed his eyes.

Swallowing bile, I slouched in the booth. "No, the idea of doing that again freaks me the fuck out."

"Well, I have practice. Anyway, it's true. I visited the doctor earlier."

"'scuse me." I rushed to the bathroom, thankfully finding it empty and promptly barfing my breakfast.

If my assumptions were correct, and everything fit to the T, I was seriously going to kill Sunshine.

"What the fuck kind of bug does Patrick have?" Keith was waiting for me near the sink in the bathroom.

I rinsed my mouth, meeting his eyes in the mirror. "I had it all wrong. It's more like a Munchkin kind of bug."

"You mean…"

I sneered at his happy expression. "We let our loser partners top us at Christmas, because we're idiots. Do you see a pattern in this?"

"Don't tell me Justin hasn't topped you in between then and now. I won't believe you."

"We were always careful. The twat completely forgot the condom this time."

"Oh, shit." Keith's eyes widened. "But look at the bright side. If this is true…"

"Don't! Seriously. Don't. I still hope it's whatever Munchkin got."

"Yeah, right. Keep hoping." He laughed.

After leaving the diner, I went straight home, calling Cynthia to reschedule everything.

"You're _so_ fucking dead!" I barged into Justin's studio, but stopped in my tracks when I found him clutching a paper, with tears pooling in his eyes. "The fuck is wrong?" In three long strides, I had him in my arms.

He sniffed loudly, burrowing closer. "Someone bought The Dark Angel painting." He started sobbing as he explained.

I was freaking out for probably having to experience Munchkin 2.0, and he was crying because his latest painting had been sold.

"Are you kidding me now?"

"No. It's all here." He showed me the crumpled paper. "I hoped no one would buy it. Why did I put it up for sale?"

"Jesus Christ! I might be currently cooking Munchkin numero two and you're whining about your stupid painting?"

"It's not stupid! I loved it!" More tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Did you hear me?" I asked slowly, bending so I was nose to nose with him.

"If I were you, I wouldn't cook anything. Especially for Munchkin. Kitchen is my thing."

Fuck, he was slow. I wanted to strangle him, but I didn't have the heart to mess with his already fragile ego. Damn, his stupid (breathtakingly wonderful) painting, representing a dark angel. I seriously had no idea how he got these ideas. And I feared to ask, knowing deep down that I was his muse.

"Again," I murmured, dipping even lower. "Your little memory loss on Christmas cost us…a lot."

"What?" He pulled back, frowning.

"Jeez, Sunshine. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"I don't get it," he said honestly, searching my eyes. "Hold on." He held a finger when his phone buzzed from the table.

I wanted to throw it out the window, along with the owner, but nodded.

"Hi, Leo!" Justin got my attention. "Really? What awesome news?" He rolled his eyes, but soon they widened as his mouth dropped. "WHAT? You're kidding." His eyes stared into mine in horror, then they dropped to my stomach.

I was quick to catch him before he fainted. Holding him with one arm, I grabbed the phone before it could slip from his hand.

"Leo, we'll catch you later." I hang up before he could say anything else. "Come on, Sunshine. You have to stop fainting on me." I tapped his cheek with my fingers.

His eyes fluttered open, then he turned white. "I need to sit down."

"You don't say?" I joked, sliding against the wall with him on my lap.

"You wanted to say something…you meant about Keith, right? Please say yes."

I plastered a smile on my face. "If my theory is right, and I hope like fuck I'm wrong, Keith and I are going to be preggo buds." I wanted to puke again.

"No," he said determined. "I can't do this."

"Aren't you missing something here? It's me who's doing this. _Again_. Because you're a twat and can't wrap your soldier before sending him to battle."

"But…NO! I nearly lost you, Brian. I don't care if this turns into our biggest fight to date, but I don't want _this_. Call me a cruel human being, but I don't want _this_!" He kept emphasizing the word 'this' while pointing to my stomach.

"Let's have that fight after I visit Dr. Hump." I hugged him tighter. "Here I hoped it was whatever Munchkin got. Speaking of…where is he?"

"Sleeping?" Justin shrugged. "That's what he was doing the last time I checked, anyway."

"What did Leo want?" I asked, running a hand down his back.

"You already know."

"I do. I just met with Keith, and he put ideas in my head."

"Can we not tell Munchkin about his little brother or sister?" Justin shivered.

I was about to point out that he did want the potential (hopefully not there) baby, if he thought of it as an alive something.

"Do I get a little sista? Can I? Pleeeaaasseee!"

We turned to gape at Munchkin, wide awake, and in the doorway of the studio. Fuck knows for how long he's been there.

"I hope not," I said sincerely, already feeling sick at the mere thought of going through all that shit again. "Why the fuck didn't Dr. Hump take this thing out of me?" I hissed in Justin's ear, hoping he understood I was speaking of the uterus.

"Because I didn't think to tell him that! I was too shocked to be your POA!"

I smiled sheepishly. "You still are."

"We won't need to get there." Justin coaxed Munchkin closer. "Come here, sweetie. I'm sorry, you won't get a little brother or sister. You already have Gus and JR."

"But I want to be someone's big brotha. Pleeeaaasee!"

"No," Justin insisted.

"Don't cry, Munchkin." I pulled him on Justin's lap, hugging both of them, but keeping my nose burrowed in Munchkin's hair. "Your dada is being silly."

Justin narrowed his eyes at me. "Actually, I'm dead serious. How much do you love daddy?" He tilted Patrick's head.

"A whole lot," he answered sincerely.

"And you don't want anything to happen to daddy? You'd be very upset if daddy got hurt, right?"

"Justin! Stop this."

"I love Daddy."

"Great. I love daddy too. He and you are my whole world. We don't need anyone else to intrude in our special relationship."

"Excuse me! No offense, Munchkin, but you kind of intruded in my relationship with your dada. And look how wonderful it turned out to be with you around."

"Brian, my final answer is no. If you agree to this insanity, I'm…"

"Yes?" I eyed Justin curiously.

Even Munchkin stared at him in confusion. He had no clue what we were talking about.

"You know what? Knock yourself out. If it's true, go for it. But if you dare die, I'm going to hate you. Forever."

After depositing Patrick on my lap, he stormed out of his studio.

"Your dad is such a dramatic twat," I mumbled, tightening my hold on Munchkin as fear gripped me.

I tried not to think too much of the consequences of something happening to me. It wasn't only Justin I was leaving behind, it was Munchkin too. My precious baby boy.

"Why are you sad?" He stroked my cheek, his blue eyes swimming in tears.

He always cried when one of us was sad. "It's nothing. I guess, I'm a bigger twat than your dada."

"Do I still get a little sista?" He inquired after a few minutes.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

**Thoughts on Justin's reaction?  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**We find the truth in this chapter. :)**

* * *

**Brian's POV**

I didn't visit Dr. Hump until late March, because I was too busy to accept any of his offered consult days. All his free spots overlapped important meetings for me. He told me that if my assumptions were correct, I had to see him pronto, but fuck it. Work was more important.

Besides, I was feeling fine.

Even Justin had stopped being a grouch. We blamed my time of feeling off back in February on Patrick's bug.

We completely ignored the fact that the smell of Cap n' Crunch mixed with milk made me nauseated, or the fact that only guava juice made me feel better.

So of course, when Dr. Hump called me with the results of my tests later the same day I saw him, it was a good thing I was sitting down.

"Could you repeat it?" I slumped in my chair, not giving a fuck I was in the middle of a staff meeting.

"I told you that your family is growing."

"Fuck."

"I can schedule you along with Keith," he joked.

"You're so fucking hilarious, doc."

"I've been told."

"Your friends are liars," I mumbled, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"It was my wife who told me. I'll let her know." He laughed. "Anyway, I want to see you as soon as possible. We need to check if everything is okay. Any idea when this could have happened?"

"Just like Keith," I grunted.

"Oh, this is going to be—"

"Don't spook me further," I begged. "I'll come by the clinic tomorrow. You free?"

"Nine okay?"

"Nine," I confirmed, before hanging up. I sat straighter in my chair, clearing my throat. "Where were we? Right. New budget for ad campaigns."

No one moved an inch. All eyes were boring holes into my head.

"What," I barked, glowering at them.

"Is everything okay?" Ted whispered.

"Peachy. New budget for ad campaigns," I repeated louder.

They got the hint, thankfully. While the heads of all departments started arguing about who needed more and why, I busied myself with my phone, sending Justin an e-mail.

* * *

**From:** Brian Kinney

**To:** Justin Taylor

**Date:** March 30, 2011 14:57

**Subject:** I see a pattern

Twat,

We have a problem. You're not allowed to freak out. We knew this was a possibility.

Dr. Hump called me with the results. We have an appointment tomorrow morning at 9. After we drop Munchkin to KG, we'll see him.

PS: Wasn't it around April Fools the last time we found out I was… I still can't say it. Fuck it. If you were next to me, you'd be enjoying the joys of suffocation.

BK

* * *

His reply didn't come until many hours later, when I was back in my office working with Ted on the cash flow and balancing the checkbook.

When my phone pinged, he waved for me to answer.

"I know it's Justin. Answer him," he insisted when I ignored the phone.

I wasn't ready for a lecture à la Justin.

* * *

**From:** Justin Taylor

**To:** Brian Kinney

**Date:** March 30, 2011 17:17

**Subject: RE:** I see a pattern

WHAT?

NO! You can't!

I was headed home, but since I'm close… I'll drop by. Expect me in five. And clear the potential witnesses of your murder.

Justin

* * *

Well, fuck.

We were back to square one.

"We'll finish this another time," I told Ted.

"We're almost done."

"I'm leaving." I wasn't ready to have a scene with Justin in the middle of Kinnetik.

Gathering my suit jacket, briefcase, and phone, I walked out my office, ignoring Ted's astonished look.

Justin was pulling up in front of Kinnetik, when I stepped out. My multitasking twat. I had no idea how the fuck he never had an accident, twisting around to Munchkin, instead of paying attention to the road ahead.

I slid in the passenger seat, before turning to Munchkin. "Hey, there!" I pinched his leg. "How was school?"

"Great! We had fun!"

"That's great." I turned to Justin, offering him a smile. He ignored me. "Hello to you too." I pressed my lips to his jaw.

"It's too late," he said slowly.

"What?"

"It's too fucking later, Brian! We can't do anything about this now! If it happened in the shower then…._when else?_" He snorted. "You denied me ever since." He sighed loudly, meeting my eyes. "You're over three months. Too late to get rid of…that. You did it on purpose, didn't you? Postponing your appointment with Dr. Hunt? You don't care one fucking bit about yourself? About us? It will kill both Patrick and me if something happened to you! And for what? So you'll live your newest ambition to pop out another kid? Fuck you, Kinney!"

"Are you done?"

"Not in the least." He glared, his eyes turning to slits.

"I'm hungry?" Munchkin said uncertainly from the backseat.

"Drive to the diner," I instructed Justin. "We'll talk about this later. Tomorrow. After we see Dr. Hunt."

"There's nothing to talk about. You always feared being stuck in a relationship where people hate each other, and they stay together for the kid's sake. Well, you have what you feared. I HATE you."

I slapped the back of his head when Munchkin burst in tears. "Look what you've done!" I went into the backseat, next to Munchkin, trying to calm him. He never liked it when we shouted, but usually he didn't understand the reason we fought. This time, he did. Everyone understood the meaning of the word 'hate', even a five year old.

Debbie smelled trouble from the second she saw us stepping into the diner. She even made a point to steer the new bus boy the other way, so she could wait on us.

"How's the wonderful Kinney-Taylor family this fine evening?"

"Hungry!" Patrick answered, throwing her a killer smile which he knew would get him an extra scoop of ice cream for dessert.

"Today's special. Whatever that is. Hold the remarks," Justin muttered, still not looking my way.

"And a Slurpee for Munchkin," I added lightly.

She eyed us confused, but went to place the order. Until Debbie returned with questions, we sat quietly, each of us deep in their own thoughts.

"So what's new in my favorite family?" She pushed Justin until she could sit next to him. "For the nickname I gave you, you look like there are rain clouds everywhere." She pinched his cheek.

"There are." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What have you done now, asshole?"

"Hey! Watch it!" I covered Munchkin's ears. It wasn't like he didn't hear at least ten cuss words per day, but we tried to keep it to a minimum.

It was him who answered, though. "Dada hates Daddy."

Debbie raised an eyebrow at Justin. "Is that so, Sunshine?"

"It's because Daddy wants to give me a little sista. Dada doesn't."

"Patrick!" I groaned. _Spill our secret, by all means_.

"Is that true?" She turned her eyebrow lifting to me.

There was no need to pretend this wasn't real. "I don't know why he's so upset. It's his fault, anyway." I kicked Justin's foot under the table. And gloriously missed, when Debbie yelped. "Sorry, Deb."

"But I thought… Is this possible? Again?" She paled, eyeing me concerned.

"Apparently, it's possible all right. Don't ask questions, because we don't have answers. I have to see Dr. Hump tomorrow."

"I'm getting a little sista?" Munchkin's hopeful eyes stared at me, sparkling.

"We'll see. It might be a little brother."

"No. It has to be a sista."

Justin stood, pushing his way out of the booth. "I can't listen to this shit." He stormed out the diner, leaving me gaping after him.

He was more upset than I originally thought. I had a vague idea of why. It was himself he actually hated, not me. Because he didn't use the correct head when he fucked me in the shower without the condom.

"I'll be right back. Stay with Grandma Deb, okay?" I kissed Munchkin's forehead, before running after Justin.

It wasn't difficult to spot him in the busy street. I followed him at a safe distance, always leaving a few people in between us. He was headed for the park, which was a good idea. We needed a quiet place to talk.

I wasn't thrilled about the news, either, but what the fuck. It happened. I had to get used to this, just like the last time. Though, now I'd scalp Dr. Hump if he left any abnormality in my body to help with another mistake. I'd like to enjoy having Justin inside me without worrying if our family would grow or not. It was insane, as it was.

Justin stopped at a secluded bench, sinking in it and wrapping his fingers in his hair.

I approached carefully, sitting next to him. He probably knew I'd followed, because it would have been odd to do what he did next with a total stranger. His arms wrapped around my neck, as he sobbed loudly.

"I'm scared, too," I admitted, squeezing him tightly.

He didn't answer, only cried into my shoulder, until all he could produce were loud hiccups and sniffs.

"Feeling better?" I stroked his hair, kissing his forehead.

"No, but there's nothing we can do."

"Maybe I could spank you," I suggested teasingly.

Justin pulled away a little to look me in the eye, a mischievous glint in his. Even red- eyed, he was still beautiful. I caught his lips in a kiss, enjoying their softness, and even the salty taste.

* * *

**They're okay. I promise. It will only take a while for Justin to warm up to this. Like Brian said, he's feeling guilty for letting this happen.  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Everything is fine in our dear Kinney-Taylor family, I promise. Justin is warming up to the idea, still blaming himself, but he's supportive.**

* * *

**Brian's POV**

**From:** Brian Kinney

**To:** Justin Taylor

**Date:** April 01, 2011 10:29

**Subject:** Family meeting ?

Are you absolutely sure about the family meeting this Saturday? I can't wait to see their faces, but I'm not mentally prepared for that moment.

Do you have time to get Munchkin from school? Or shall I rip 30 mins of my busy schedule to pick him up?

Let me know about tomorrow, so I can start calling around. Or maybe I'll send them a mass-email. Better that way.

Brian Kinney

CEO Kinnetik Inc.

* * *

**From:** Justin Taylor

**To:** Brian Kinney

**Date:** April 01, 2011 10:31

**Subject: RE:** Family meeting ?

Sure. Email them.

I'm with Daph. It's my duty as her BFF to be there when she needs a shoulder to cry on. I'm still seriously thinking of kicking her ex's ass! What a jerk.

Yeah, pick Munchkin up too. I'm not sure how long I'll stay with Daphne.

Love,

JT

* * *

I picked up the landline phone, dialing Cynthia's line. She answered promptly.

"Remind me around one thirty to go after Munchkin. Justin's busy."

"Sure, Brian. You okay?"

"Yeah, why?" I kept the receiver between my ear and shoulder, rectifying a few things on a storyboard for a new vegan restaurant.

"Your handwriting is in my agenda. It says April 10 dash line Dr. Hump. Why's that?"

"When did you start being so nosy? Fuck. Send someone from the Art Department here."

"Brian, don't dodge my question."

"I wasn't aware you asked anything." We lapsed in silence, before I sighed loudly. "Yes. But don't go shouting to the world."

"Again?"

That was the question everyone said.

"Yeah. Again. Joy. Now, send me the idiot who fucked up the storyboard for the vegan restaurant." I hung up before she could start gushing.

On our visit with Dr. Hump, yesterday, he confirmed I was a little over three months along. Dr. Hump said fourteen weeks. Justin was still battling his demons, but I could see he was happy.

During dinner with our neighbors, we told them the news. Leo had the genius idea that Keith and I should wear matching outfits. I'd rather hang myself than do that.

After my meeting with Izzie (they sent a girl, thinking I wouldn't scream at her), I was ready to head to school. Traffic could be a bitch around lunch time.

But not before sending that email to our friends and family.

* * *

**From:** Brian Kinney

**To:** Lindsay Peterson, Michael Novotny, Theodore Schmidt, Emmett Honeycutt, Jennifer Taylor, Cynthia Morrison, Keith Rogers

**Cc:** Justin Taylor

**Date:** April 01, 2011 13:15

**Subject:** Family meeting Saturday – April 02

We'd like to invite you to brunch on Saturday (tomorrow).

The invitation extends to all the members in your family (I'm too lazy to write all the fucking email addresses)

Mikey, you better bring your mother too.

For any other questions, contact the person at Cc. =)

Brian Kinney

CEO Kinnetik Inc.

* * *

I arrived at Munchkin's school right on time. He was surprised to see me there instead of Justin, but even more excited.

"Daddy!" He jumped into my arms.

"Hey, Sonny Boy." I kissed his nose. "Happy to see me?"

He nodded rapidly, grinning and wrapping his little arms around my neck.

"Where's your backpack?" Seriously, this kid was killing me with forgetting his backpack.

"Oh…"

"You forgot it." I rolled my eyes, heading to class.

He was so excited to leave, that he usually left stuff behind. Thankfully, his teacher was careful and caught up with Justin or me, returning the forgotten objects.

Evan Beal was a great guy. I admired him and all the other teachers for putting up with the kids' tantrums every day.

He was coming our way with Munchkin's special backpack. It was Justin's crazy idea to make him a custom-made Rage school bag. It would have been lame to have a Spiderman bag, of course.

"Hello, Brian!" Evan greeted me, handing me the backpack.

"Hi. Thanks." I slung it over my shoulder. "I'm going to glue it to his hand."

"Don't worry. He's not the only one to forget things. Just the other day, Lillian forgot her shoes. Don't ask."

I laughed, imaging how entertaining it must be to watch the little kids. I knew from experience Munchkin could do or say the funniest shit in the world, without meaning it obviously.

Rearranging Patrick in my arms, I decided to do my duty as a parent and ask about how my child was doing in classes.

"Come see Patrick's painting. I'm impressed he actually did something aside from what kids usually paint."

"Did you miss the memo on what Justin does for a living?" I joked, following Evan back to the classroom.

There were a few paintings pinned to a board. Without being told, I knew which one was Patrick's.

"Can you guess?" Evan chuckled.

"It's not difficult. I've seen that a thousand times at home, lately." I gestured to the paper representing a small boy on a stool, looking down in what seemed to be a crib, hosting a little bundle of pink.

Patrick showed me his biggest smile, a perfect replica of Justin's megawatt smile. Then he turned to Evan. "Daddy is giving me a baby sista!"

"Oh, you plan on adopting again? It's a good idea to do it now, while Patrick's so young. My brother is ten years older. Talk about awkward."

I didn't correct him on the adoption part. "Justin's sister is ten years younger than him," I said, shrugging. "Anyway. This wasn't really planned," I said vaguely. "We have to go. I need to be back at the office by two thirty."

**oOo**

Saturday I woke up with Munchkin on top of me, exactly the way we had fallen asleep. Justin stayed at Daphne's, promising to bring her over later today.

I slipped out of the bed, without disturbing my little guy. After a quick shower, I let the dog out in the backyard and tried my hand at pancakes. They didn't turn out half bad. By the time Munchkin appeared in the kitchen doorway, with his hair sticking in every direction and yawning so big I joked he'd swallow me whole, I was done with our breakfast.

Sleepily, he climbed on a chair, pouring chocolate syrup over a few pancakes, before taking one with his hands. He loved eating like a savage.

"Try using the fork," I advised, placing a glass of milk next to his plate.

He ignored me, grabbing the glass with his sticky fingers, and gulping from it.

I sat next to him, helping myself with some pancakes. Thankfully this time around I hadn't experienced the joys of morning sickness, only a general shitty feeling. It was gone now, though.

Dr. Hump started his torment with the scale once again. He wasn't pleased I weighed a wonderful 165 pounds. I was determined to not gain forty plus pounds like the last time.

But then I thought of all the usually forbidden food, suddenly allowed because I had someone to blame for eating junk.

The doorbell pulled me from my musing. I opened the front door to reveal our dear, crazy neighbors. They had their arms full of boxes.

"What's this fuckery?"

"Good morning, Grouchy!" Leo kissed my cheek, fluttering in past me and heading to the kitchen.

"We got your email. Leo called Justin to ask if he needed help with preparations. I take it Justin's friend is not well, or something. Anyway, Leo took it as his personal goal to make your brunch delicious. He cooked until late last night."

"Shit." Now I felt horrible. "You shouldn't have," I called after Leo, helping Keith with one of the packages. "Hey, you." I tugged playfully at Kira's ponytail.

"Don't mess with my hair!"

"She takes after Leo, and you better listen to her," Keith told me with a smile.

When Patrick saw his play buddy, he forgot about being sleepy or hungry. I was quick to block his way to Kira in time. We didn't want anyone sporting chocolate hand printed clothes.

Placing the food on the table, I picked my dirty kid, excusing myself. "We'll be right back. Keep your hands outstretched in front of you and try not to touch anything."

"It's just chocolate, Daddy."

"When's the last time you tried to wash chocolate stains off clothes?" He looked down. "That's what I thought."

We returned ten minutes later, clean and shiny as new.

While the kids ran off to play, we worked on placing the finger food on plates before putting them on the table. There was a stack with paper plates for everyone to help themselves. Keith gave up trying to help us, when he had to run to the downstairs bathroom at the smell of the salad with fish Leo had made.

"More for me," I joked. "This is actually awesome. You need to tell Justin how you made it." I pushed another forkful in my mouth.

"Leave some for the guests," he chided me.

People started arriving around ten. I guessed they had no idea what the fuck brunch meant. I should have said in brackets—eleven.

Emmett rushed to me. "Save me! Drewsy has practice and I had to carpool with these two freaks!" He pointed to Ted and Blake.

"What did they do to you?" I cooed, patting his cheek. I had to be on his good side. In no time, I'd need his personal shopper skills again.

"They listened to these opera things. That lady crying louder and louder. My ears are bleeding."

"Aww. Poor baby."

"He's a drama queen," Ted commented, joining us on the porch. "If he doesn't understand classical music, it's not my fault."

"Auntie Em!" Patrick came zooming from upstairs, stopping only when he collided head-first with Emmett's leg after stumbling and sliding on the tile.

It was hilarious how he referred to Emmett as his aunt. When we were in public and he did that, people turned to stare.

"What's wrong with you today?" I crouched to check if he hurt himself. "Can you act your age for two seconds? First the chocolate, now this. And what did we say about running on the stairs?"

"Jeez, Brian. He's five. He's acting his age." Emmett picked Munchkin up, kissing his cheeks. "Don't listen to your dad."

"Can you kindly stay out of the way I bring my kid up?" I hissed.

Blake handed me a present bag they brought. It was still crazy how he and Ted had found their way to each other after everything.

I looked in the bag, because it was nice and polite to see what gift people brought you. When I saw the bottle of whiskey, I realized I wasn't allowed that for too many months. And cue motherfucking tears. I didn't miss this part. Actually, I didn't miss any part of the pregnancy. I was blissfully happy without any hormonal reaction.

I got bewildered looks from the newly arrived, but they soon forgot to ask about my stupid reaction when Kira came running down the stairs too. She wanted her play buddy back; but she got two. Emmett disappeared up the stairs with the kids.

I wiped my eyes, ignoring my outburst, as I led Ted and Blake to the kitchen. Leo pushed me out, demanding I had to sit down.

I found Keith in the entertainment room, looking through our new movies. Justin found a good deal and bought many movies, mostly animated. I had no idea who was more enthusiastic about these—Justin or Patrick.

Next to arrive were Mikey and Ben. Despite Michael's initial reticence to Patrick, he took his role as the godfather very seriously. They were a force of nature together, especially when they poured over comic books. He turned my kid into a geek.

Patrick had a Michael radar. It was him who burst into the room, scaring the shit out of me, to announce his uncle had arrived.

"Uncle Mikey is here! Uncle Mikey is here! Uncle Mikey is here!"

I stared at him bouncing on the balls of his feet. When I wasn't quick enough to get up off the sofa, he zoomed out.

"Patrick!" I caught Keith's eye, shaking my head. "He's going to kill me, I swear."

We met with Emmett and Kira at the top of the stairs, as they were on their way down. I went ahead. It didn't take a genius to see Debbie had spilled our secret. Mikey had listened to me and brought his mother too. I was starting to regret my decision.

Ben was holding a huge teddy bear for Patrick, and Mikey had a bag of colored sprinkled donuts. I wasn't sure whether to cry or kiss him. I opted for the second, before pulling one donut out and biting into it.

"So that's not dirty?" Patrick demanded.

"Shut up, Munchkin."

He huffed, tugging the enormous plush toy to the living room.

"Sure, clean the floors with it," I muttered.

"It's too big for him," Ben said calmly.

"He could ask for help." I glowered after my kid.

Debbie snorted. "A mixture between you and Sunshine asking for help? On what planet?"

I scowled at her, leading everyone to the living room. I pulled Munchkin and his new toy to an overstuffed armchair, sinking into it.

"So what's the occasion?" Ted inquired. "You don't invite us over, unless you have some big news."

"Where's Justin? I heard you were fighting." Emmett eyed me worried.

"He'll be here soon. He's with Daphne. Why don't we wait until everyone is here? I'd rather not say it twice."

"Are you okay? You're not…sick, or something?" Emmett and his stupid questions.

"No. Have a little patience."

They didn't have to wait for too long. Cynthia was next to arrive, already suspicious knowing about my appointment with Dr. Hump. Then Justin pulled in the garage with Daphne, his mom and her boyfriend, Tuck, and Molly in the car. Right behind them was Lindsay's car.

Once everyone was seated wherever they could, Justin and I gave them the big news. We also told them this time around I'd have Keith to suffer along.

* * *

**So everyone knows now. Everything is going to be okay. ;)  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'll starts with thanks to MissesHermioneMalfoy for offering to help me with an extra pair of eyes to look over the chapters. :)**

**We needed a light chapter after the dark ones, but don't worry. Brian's troubles only started.**

* * *

**Brian's POV**

Only a couple weeks after telling the family, I confronted the first visible change. The dress pants from my favorite Prada suit no longer fit. No matter how much I tried keeping them buttoned, they snapped open.

Of course I was left in a sour mood, after digging up the clothes Justin had insisted I keep. The twat had an ulterior motive. He'd secretly planned for this moment.

As if my morning being ruined wasn't enough, I got one phone call from my favorite loafers store in New York, which I'd started helping with ad campaigns a few years ago. They told me the latest ad hadn't helped them at all. No one seemed to like what my stupid Art Department had done.

And to make my morning even better, Travis from Babylon called with fabulous news. Nigel, the DJ, quit after fighting with Chuck, the bartender.

While I set the artists to work, I tried to convince Nigel to come back. He told me he couldn't, and that he was sorry.

That left me DJ-less on the most important night at Babylon—Twink Tuesdays. He knew what twinks liked listening to these days.

Ted heard me bitching about my newest problem. He had Blake call me, telling me his boyfriend knew people. Blake had a long list of names for me.

I was halfway through the list, seriously doubting if Blake had any normal friends. All the guys I talked to in the past couple of hours sounded like ex-Crystal queens, or seriously fucked in the head.

I was currently on the phone with another sorry specimen who hadn't even heard of Babylon.

"Ba-by-lon. It's a nightclub. On Liberty Avenue," I explained slowly, tired of repeating myself.

"What exactly do you want me to do? Dance?"

_Fuck. Me. _"I asked if you'd like to be a DJ."

"Uh, what?"

"Disk Jockey. You know…fuck with the music."

"Oh, I could try. I never did that."

Not another one who'd like to experience new shit. "Why don't you take your fucking experiencing to Poppers?" I slammed the receiver down. "Fucking pieces of shit."

"Is it a bad time?" Justin was hovering in the doorway with his hands on Munchkin's ears.

I pushed away from my desk, opening my arms.

Patrick squirmed out of Justin's arms until he was on the floor, then rushed to me. "Daddy!"

"Hey, Munchkin." I placed him on my lap, relaxing instantly. "Don't I get a kiss?" I raised an eyebrow at Sunshine.

Patrick took my words as if addressed to him. He cupped my face, plating two wet ones on each of my cheeks.

His gesture made both Justin and me laugh, but his little hands grabbed my attention. I lifted one of them in front of my eyes, and groaned loudly.

"The fuck, Sunshine?" I gaped in horror at the dark blue nails on our kid.

"It was your idea for him to have a sleepover at Emmett's. This happened." Justin shrugged. "And you made me late this morning with your queening over clothes. I didn't have time to take the nail polish off."

"They're pretty! They match my eyes." Patrick fluttered his lashes.

_Jesus Christ_. "You're forbidden to spend any more time around Auntie Em, are we clear?"

"Why?" Tears spilled from his eyes.

My usual strong front to the sight of his tears had dissolved no thanks to my rampant hormones.

Justin came to our aid with tissues. "I'll go find some nail polish remover. Do you think Cynthia has any?"

"You can ask." I sniffed, wiping my eyes. "Stop crying, Munchkin. We talked about this. If you cry, I cry too."

"But I want to see Auntie Em again!"

"Okay, but I need to have a talk to him about painting your nails. Boys don't get their nails painted."

"They do. Auntie Em painted his black."

_Fuck you, Honeycutt! _

Justin chose that moment to return with nail paint remover, and took Munchkin to my bathroom.

I grabbed my phone, sending Emmett a text message he'd never forget.

_**Honeycutt: If you dare mess with my child, I'll fucking run you over with my car! I don't give a fuck if you're effeminate and love pink and glitter and NAIL POLISH! I dare you to put any girly shit anywhere near my son!**_

The phone buzzed in my hand, and I answered without checking the caller ID.

"Don't fucking grovel at me. I might never forgive you," I barked.

There was a long pause on the other line. It made me check my phone's screen.

Shit. It wasn't Honeycutt. It was some unknown number.

"Hello?" I inquired.

"Uh, Mr. Kinney?"

"Yes. It's me. Who is this?"

"I'm Greg Walsh. I heard you're looking for a DJ at Babylon."

"Yes, I am. Do you have experience?" I was ready to hang up if he told me he was looking for something new to try.

"I worked for seven years at Hot Boyz in New York. I don't know if you know—"

"I do. I've been there. The music was great," I answered. "What made you quit?"

"My boyfriend." He chuckled nervously. "I mean, he didn't make me quit. He's a player. A piano player, and he's been offered a spot at the Pittsburgh Opera. It's only normal I follow him, right?"

"I suppose."

"I've been in town for a few days. I just passed by Babylon and saw the sign on the door. Do you still need a DJ?"

"Yes, actually I do. You're lucky I've been to Hot Boyz and know you have decent taste. Come by later this evening. Say, around six? Tell the bouncer your name. I'll call and let him know to expect you."

"Thank you, Mr. Kinney. I'll be there at six."

"All right."

I shot Nick a text message to expect this Greg later.

"What was that?" Justin returned with Munchkin in his arms.

"I found a new DJ for Babylon. Nigel left after fighting with Chuck. Should I make a policy about employees being forbidden to hook up?" I picked Munchkin, depositing him on my lap. Thankfully, his nails were once again a natural pink. "You're much prettier this way." I kissed his little fingers.

"Spin, Daddy!"

Ugh. I'd made the mistake to spin on the chair with him, not that long ago, and now he demanded it all the time.

I obliged, because I couldn't possibly say no to him. "So to what do I owe the special visit?" I caught Justin's eye.

"Someone insisted we pay you a visit."

"Is that so, Munchkin?" I lifted him above my head. He immediately took the airplane position, squealing. I continued to spin until I got dizzy, but his giggles and squeals were worth it.

Justin watched us, amused, from the couch. He still couldn't believe how I've changed over the years, and truthfully, I couldn't either. Munchkin brought out the child in me.

I was in the middle of kissing his stomach, when Cynthia came into my office with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I know you're busy, but you wouldn't believe who came."

"The President?" I didn't turn to her, keeping my whole attention to Munchkin.

"You wish. It's Gardner. I have no clue what he wants. He just demanded to talk to you."

I hid my smile in Munchkin's stomach. I knew what Gardner wanted. I'd managed to steal one of his greatest accounts the other day. It didn't even take much effort on my side.

Gardner had Baby Clothes &amp; Toys store ever since he bought Ryder out. I never thought anything of it. Until the other day when I browsed their website and couldn't find shit, especially when some links were even broken. In a spur of the moment decision, I picked up the phone and called.

While I talked to their marketing director, I remembered Gardner had them. Like that, I proposed them a new ad campaign and a website that actually worked, better organized and more accessible.

"Do I let him in?" Cynthia inquired.

She barely got the words out, when Gardner breezed past her into my office.

Holding Munchkin securely against my chest with one arm, I sat up. "Vance, long time, no see."

His eyes stayed on Patrick for a long time, before he finally looked at me. "Cut the crap, Brian."

I turned to Justin, jerking my head, communicating without words that he should take Munchkin. "I'll see you at home." I kissed his forehead, before placing him in his dada's arms and giving dada a big kiss.

Then I was alone with my former boss.

"I see you're still with that…"

"Surprises never cease," I sneered, slumping in my chair. "Why are you here?"

"You know very well why I'm here! I accepted you stealing all the best clients, under the pretext you would bring them to Vanguard."

"I did," I reminded him.

"Not BCT."

"Even the name is stupid. No one would buy their things. What kind of ad man are you? I already thought a new name for them, along with a wonderful campaign."

"Why do you even care about this store?" He sat across from me, glaring daggers.

"Did you somehow not see Munchkin? I'm interested. Besides, this store has potential on the local market. It's much cheaper than Babies R Us or Toys R Us. They are two in one. They have clothes and toys for children all ages, from newborn until pre-teens."

"I see you've done your research," he grumbled. "As for that little boy? I thought your son was older."

I was impressed he remembered about Gus. "Yes, Gus is nine. Patrick is five." I smiled widely when he frowned in confusion. "Look, Gardner, you had this account for over a decade. What did you do for them? Nothing. I looked over their factsheet. They barely survive. These are hard times."

"If you play the daddy card and having more insight, I'll let you know my wife—"

"I've heard. Congratulations. It has nothing to do with being a father or not." Maybe a little, but he didn't have to know. "How about I make you a deal. I'll talk to…James I think the marketing director's name was. I'll proposition to him to allow Kinnetik to work on their next campaign. If they don't like the outcome, they can continue with you."

"So they terminate their contract with me, come to you…then how pray tell would they return to me?"

I wanted them so badly, I didn't think much before talking. "I'll do this one for free—a test. To see if they like mine or yours. I challenge you to make a new ad for them, something different. Let's see who wins."

"You're on." He leaned forward to shake my hand. "We both know they'll continue with me." Then he left.

Fuck. This meant a lot of time spent at the office to work on my newest challenge.

I stormed into the Art Department. Everyone stopped what they were doing, eyeing me apprehensively.

After scrutinizing them, I decided who I wanted on the team for the new account. "Mark, Layla, Steven, Allan—follow me." As I passed my new intern, I remembered him having good ideas for the last ad we created. "You too," I muttered his way. I should learn his name.

In the conference room, I showed them the website.

"So what do you think of it?"

They shrugged, mumbling that it was nice, unsure what they should answer.

"Seriously? You like this crap? You'd actually spend more than ten seconds on this website, Layla?" I knew she had recently returned from her maternity leave. She blushed, looking down. I pushed the laptop toward her. "Find the pacifiers."

With shaky fingers, she tried finding what I asked, but soon forgot about being uncertain and got aggravated.

"They're called Suckies," I explained, turning the laptop to Steven. "Find me the strollers."

After a few minutes, he raised an eyebrow at me. "There are none."

"Actually there are. Type 'stroller' into the search bar."

"But then…the button doesn't work."

"What we're going to do is make a new website. From scratch. Also, I want a kick-ass ad campaign—something new, hip, something to attract not only parents, but relatives as well. Okay? You'd be surprised how seldom a parent actually buys these things. It's the grandparents, the aunts and uncles, who buy clothes and toys for the baby."

They eyed me impressed. I had no idea why, though.

"Can we do this? You have one month."

"I'm not sure how I can help…" The young intern mumbled.

"You're responsible with creating the website. Now, get to work. All of you! I want to see every day something new."

I was going to win this account. Vance had no idea who he was picking a fight with. If he hadn't learned his lesson with Stockwell, he'd learn now to never step on my toes.

* * *

**I'll let you guess how this will end up with Brian pulling extra hours at work. I know...I'm evil.  
**

**The only promise I can make is that I won't kill him. You know better than that, right?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here's another light chapter. The calm before the storm. I'm not pro killing my characters so have some faith. :)**

* * *

**Brian's POV**

On my next appointment with Dr. Hump, I went with Keith.

Dr. Hump joked we'd be in constant competition since we were both at the mark of seventeen weeks. He made sure to scold me for only gaining three pounds since our last appointment. Keith managed to add seven since his last.

To my surprise, he didn't seem to mind.

Whatever. I was content with my glorious 175.

During my ultrasound, I found out Munchkin's wish was coming true. It would have been tough to send the baby back and demand a girl. I also remembered Justin being upset the last time about not having a girl. Well, his wish was coming true.

While the doc examined Keith, I got dressed and was about to call Justin, when Keith's shout got my attention.

"What?" he gasped.

"What's wrong?" I went closer.

"I said there are two heartbeats," Dr. Hump told him gently.

"So the baby has two hearts?" I frowned.

They both turned to gape at me. I felt like an idiot when I realized what I said, and what Dr. Hump had actually meant.

"Talk me out of killing Leo," Keith begged.

"Sorry, can't do." I flashed him a smile.

Still dazed after the news, Keith drove me to work since we'd carpooled.

I had made him partner to help me with Babylon, because it was getting too much to divide myself between the two businesses and home. I also hired Leo as one of my photographers, and he loved the job immensely.

While Keith went to Leo, I went to my office and called Justin.

"Hey! How did it go?" He answered promptly.

"You should have been there." I might have pouted.

"I take commissions to be able to work from home and make my own hours. We talked about this. But this was a spur of the moment thing."

"Sit down, first. Then I'll give you the best news."

"Sitting."

"This time it's actually a Peanut. Your and Munchkin's wish is coming true."

"My wish? Wait. You mean…we're having a _girl_?" He squealed.

"Peanut."

"We can finally use that nickname." He laughed. "Are we telling Munchkin?"

"Well, of course. But we need to have a long discussion with him. The last time I picked him up from school, he told Evan I was making him a little sister."

"Isn't that true?"

"Justin, I don't want anyone to know. I mean, besides the ones who knew the last time and now, no one else."

"Okay, okay. What about Keith? How's he doing?"

"You wouldn't believe!" I laughed.

"Another girl?"

"Actually, I have no idea. The thing is…there are two," I explained.

"Twins? Wow."

"Better him than me. I'd have killed you in your sleep if I had twins," I threatened lightly. "Anyway, I have to start my day. I've got tons to do."

"Do I have to remind you to take it easy? We don't want anything to happen, Brian. I'm still worried sick."

"Don't worry about me. Focus on your painting."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

Hanging up, I glanced to the door and choked on my spit when I saw Theodore in the doorway.

"Eavesdropping, now?"

He flushed, stepping into my office, closing the door. "No. Sorry. I wanted to ask a favor."

"I don't do favors to my employees," I said seriously.

"You want me to head to Seattle to talk with that phone company."

"Yes. You're leaving tomorrow. I can't fly. Obviously."

"Exactly. Here comes my plea. Could you check in with Blake? Please?"

"Not trusting your ex-Crystal Queen boyfriend?"

"Brian!"

"What? Tell me that's not the reason you want me to check on him. Besides, I thought he was a counselor now."

"He is, but…"

"You're worried. I get it. I'll babysit him for you." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be too obvious about it. Just call and ask if he needs anything. Or invite him for dinner at your's."

"I can do it. Have some faith."

With Theodore gone to his office, I got lost in my own work. My whole time was devoted to the BCT store these days. I wanted to win them, snag them from under Vance's nose.

When the landline rang, I wanted to ignore it, but I knew Cynthia was going to have my ass if I didn't pick up.

"What?"

"I have a Ms. Rosalinda on Line One."

"Who?" Fuck. I didn't need distractions. Ms. Rosalinda. _Shit_. She was the principal of Munchkin's school "Put her on," I said hurriedly.

"Mr. Kinney?" The woman's agitated voice made me sick at the stomach. Munchkin. Something was wrong with my little man.

"Yes," I said with trepidation. "Is Patrick all right?"

"He's fine, sir. Though, it's two-thirty and neither of you came to collect him. I tried Mr. Taylor's phone but it seems as if it's off, and you never picked up yours. I tried this number in hopes to get a hold of you."

With a shaky hand I checked my phone—five missed calls. Fuck.

"I'll be there in ten. Can you put Patrick on the phone?"

"Of course. Here you go, sweetie. It's your dad."

"I don't wanna talk to him." I heard his whiny voice.

Awesome. My own kid hated me. "I'll be there as fast as I can," I told the principal.

After we hung up, I grabbed my coat, phone, and the Corvette's keys. Thankfully I'd left my car at work yesterday when Justin surprised me with a visit and drove us home.

"Where are you going? You have a meeting in fifteen minutes!" Cynthia called after me.

"Keep them entertained until I return. And do me a favor and get a hold of Sunshine and tell him he needs memory pills."

I drove faster than I had in years, wavering through traffic.

Twelve minutes later, I burst into the principal's office, gathering my little guy in a huge hug. "I'm here, Sonny Boy. We didn't forget you." I kissed his wet cheeks.

"You don't want me anymore."

"Don't be silly." I stood up, keeping him in my arms. "We love you very much. It was a miscommunication between your dad and me. You know your dad is busy with his new painting, and I didn't realize he'd forget to come get you."

"Yeah, sure," he mumbled.

"It's all right, Mr. Kinney. You're not the first in this embarrassing situation."

I shot Ms. Rosalinda a dirty look. It was easy for her to talk. She didn't forget about her child. "It won't happen again," I promised. "Thank you for calling."

"See you tomorrow, Patrick." She smiled at him, before shaking my hand and saying good bye.

"Munchkin?" I whispered, stroking his back as I walked out of school. He didn't react. "Come on, Munchkin. What do you want me to do so you'll forgive me?"

"I don't want a baby sista anymore. You'll forget me."

_Couldn't he ask for ice cream?_ "That's difficult since…you see…you're getting a baby sister. Isn't it what you wanted all along?"

"Not anymore." He scowled.

"Well, I'm sorry, but whether you want her or not, she's going to join us in a few months."

"Can't you send the stork back?"

"Nope." _Damn Sunshine and his stupid stork tales._ "Now, you need to stay put in the car. Are we clear? I have the 'vette so it doesn't have your special chair. And pray the police looks the other way," I added under my breath.

I strapped him in the passenger seat, and drove so slowly the car must hate me, but I was freaked about not having him safe in his booster seat.

At Kinnetik, I took Munchkin straight to Cynthia's office, telling them to play nice before I rushed to my meeting.

By the time, I was done, it was late.

I found Munchkin passed out on my couch, hugging his favorite teddy bear.

"Did you get a hold of Justin?" I asked Cynthia, ruffling through my papers on the desk.

"No. His phone is off."

"Fuck. I'm going to strangle that twat. Take these to Ted." I put a stack of files in her hands. "Is Keith still around here?"

"He left, but Leo is still here."

"Good. Send him over."

I packed our things, and by the time Leo appeared in my office, I was ready to head home.

"Come on. We're leaving."

"But I'm not done," he said, surprised.

"I need a ride home. My car doesn't have a special seat for Patrick. Get a move, Leo. I have to get my hands on Sunshine and wring his neck. He forgot about Munchkin."

"Oh, shit."

"Yeah. So let's go."

On the way home, we talked about the surprise Keith got at the doctor. Of course, Leo was exhilarated.

"I hope one of them is a boy," he said wistfully.

"I was initially happy Munchkin is a boy. That changed when he started walking."

"Oh, don't be a drama queen! He's a boy—you get him. What about us? We don't know a thing about girls."

I covered a laugh with a loud cough, earning a light punch in my shoulder. "What? It's true. You should get girls."

"If I was a tranny I might have gotten the idea of being a girl better, but no. I don't get it. Just think that in a few years she'll have questions about shit I have no clue about," Leo explained.

"What's a tranny?" Munchkin's small, sleepy voice came from the backseat.

He was supposed to stay asleep until home.

_How the fuck do I explain that? _

"Uh, you know Kiki, right?" I glanced back at him. He nodded, his brows knitting in the middle of his forehead. "Well, Kiki is a tranny." His frown deepened, but he didn't ask anymore.

"Actually, a tranny is a man dressed as a woman," Leo said loudly.

"_Actually_, if you want to be real, it's a former male turned into a woman!"

"So Kiki is a man?" Munchkin asked innocently.

"Debbie used to introduce her as Kiki the new waitress, formerly Kenny the waiter," I said.

"I didn't know," he said mournfully.

"You weren't even born then." I laughed. _Or planned._

"Oh. So Kiki is really old?"

Leo chuckled, eyeing me curiously.

_How do I dig myself out of the age issue?_ "Why don't you ask her next time we go to the diner? Now, say goodbye to Leo."

"Bye, Leo," he repeated, giggling.

"Thanks for driving us." I helped Munchkin out of the car, and he rushed to the door, falling only twice. I waved to Leo, shuffling after my crazy kid.

By the time I reached him, he was knocking on the front door.

"Hold on, Munchkin. Dada's busy. You know he never hears the door when he's in his—"

The door opened while I was digging in my briefcase after the keys.

Justin had a huge smile on his face, his clothes covered in various colors, half of his hair an odd shade of red, with a few green strands, his hands also a multitude of colors.

"What else did you touch?" I inquired, ushering Patrick inside.

"Nothing. I opened the door with my foot." He beamed. "And I heard it, ye of little faith, because I was on my way to grab some water."

"With your foot?" I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, what do I have here?" I pointed to Munchkin.

"Is that a trick question?" Justin squatted to Munchkin's level. "Give me a kiss."

"No." He stomped away in search of the dog, probably.

"What the fuck?" Justin stood, staring in surprise after our kid.

"Serves you right. If you didn't have time to get him, you should have called me to go."

"Holy shit!"

"Yeah. Ms. Rosalinda called you, and you never picked up. Then I did. Well, Cynthia did."

"I think my phone died after we talked. I heard it beeping, but I was busy. I'm done now, though. This one turned out awesome!"

"So no more forgetting about Munchkin?" I cupped his cheek.

Justin nodded seriously. "I'm going to grovel. I also made biscuits in between my painting sessions."

"You get golden points in the Super Dad Handbook." I kissed him fondly on the forehead.

* * *

**I hope to be able to post the Sunday chapter at some point on Sunday...if not, it will be here on Monday. Between the crazy night hours at my new job, I have to go visit family out of the city for the weekend...so I'm sure you understand RL is important. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Another cute, fluffy chapter. Next one is the pivotal one.**

* * *

**Brian's POV**

"Are you sure that goes there?"

"Yes." Munchkin nodded emphatically. "Well, I think so."

"Think again," I suggested.

"But it fits!" He slapped his little hand to the carpet, frowning at the pieces of puzzle in front of us.

I rolled my eyes. "Look at the picture again. Is it logical for that flower to be in the sky?"

He chewed on his lip with the same intensity as Justin did when he was deep in thought. "But then why does it fit?"

"Because sometimes, they fit…but it's not logical for them to go in that place. Now, let's look after a piece of that cloud."

"I don't like this anymore. It's stupid." With a jerk of his foot, he messed up what we'd worked on for hours.

I talked myself out of shouting at him.

Thankfully, Justin chose that moment to check on us. He plopped next to Munchkin, pulling him in his arms, smooching him and earning himself a bout of giggles.

His eyes fell on the ruined puzzle. "What happened to the meadow?"

"Ask that little devil in your arms." I slouched lower against the wall, stretching my limbs. After spending hours on the floor in Munchkin's room, I was sore as hell and my back ached.

"You okay?" Justin reached to rub my foot. "How's Peanut?"

"How should I know? Sleeping, probably."

"And growing," he teased lightly.

"Shut up." I focused on my bump, glowering at it. "Is dinner ready?"

"Almost. Now, what ever did the puzzle do to you, kiddo?" He pinched Munchkin's nose.

"It's stupid."

"Of course. This task is all yours. I'd rather stick to the school stuff. Which reminds me, we still have some math exercises left."

Justin rolled on his back, bringing Munchkin to straddle his stomach. "Let's show daddy you know math. Three plus five."

Promptly, Munchkin thrust his hands in front of him, staring intently at his fingers, raising and curling them, as he chewed on his lip. He got it right, staring at eight fingers for a few moments, before raising another one, then curling two, three…and he beamed at us, showing us proudly six fingers.

Who'd have thought teaching a kid math could be so tiring?

Justin patiently raised two more fingers. "Eight."

Patrick stared at his fingers as if he was seeing them for the first time. "Why?"

"You have ten fingers. If you curl two, you end up with…" Justin trailed off, eyeing him hopefully.

"Eight?"

"Exactly! How many fingers to do you have up on your left hand?"

"Three."

"And that leaves your right hand with…"

"Two?"

I groaned, losing my patience. Shifting closer, I showed him my hand. "How many fingers are on one hand?"

"Five."

"Great. Then why did you say two?"

He shrugged. "Five, I guess."

Justin laughed heartily. "Good. So it's settled. Five raised on your right hand and three on your left. How many do you have raised?"

He started mouthing to himself, closing his fist and opening it.

"Come on, Munchkin. You have a total of ten fingers, okay? Five up from one hand, three from the other. How many do you have up," I snapped.

He flinched at my tone, tears pooling in his eyes, as he frowned at his fingers.

_Jesus Christ. What is so complicated?_

"Two."

"I give up," I declared.

"Eight, baby," Justin said gently, showing him again. "We'll continue this tomorrow. Now, dinner time."

The words barely left Justin's mouth and Munchkin was running out of the room.

"I guess he's your kid in the food department. He eats tons and not an ounce shows." I scowled, getting up.

"His math skills are questionable, though. I never liked math or any other science subject, but…"

"Yeah, I get you. Actually, I liked math. It was the easiest for me."

"It was useful when you got older—you could count your tricks, keep track of them, it helped you measure wood."

I chuckled, helping him up. "Math is practical. Though, I have an inkling he's fucking with us. Seriously. I can even prove my theory."

"Really?"

I nodded, guiding him out the room and to the kitchen. We found Munchkin playing with Sloth.

That was when an idea struck me. I had to make it fun for him.

"Quick, Munchkin." I scooped him off the floor, not listening to Justin's protests. "How many legs does Sloth have?"

"Four."

"And how many legs do you have?"

"Two."

"If you add them. How many legs do you have together?"

"Six."

I caught Justin's eye, smirking.

He gaped at Munchkin. "Were you joking earlier when you gave us the wrong answer? In your room."

He giggled, burrowing his face in my neck.

"You little shit!"

"Justin," I gasped. "Since when do we talk like that to Munchkin?"

"Since you teach him about trannies and he even said the f-word the other day. In the right context too."

"I'm so proud," I said mockingly. "What did we talk about not repeating everything you hear me say?" I whispered in Munchkin's ear.

"Dada got shampoo in my eye! It hurt!"

"Really, Justin." I huffed.

"For that comment, you give him a bath tonight."

I shuddered at the thought. Bath time meant a huge mess of bubbles and water everywhere. We had to do it in the locked bathroom, or Munchkin would escape and run around, butt naked, leaving a trail of foam after him.

"I don't need a bath. Dada washed me last night."

"We shower every day. You take baths since you like splashing around in your bubbly bath."

"Then I want a shower. Ow, Daddy!"

"What?" I frowned. I hadn't done a thing. "You won't like the shower."

"You kicked me."

"I didn't." I exchanged a confused look with Justin, who was busy plating our dinner. "Oh. That was Peanut—your sister," I explained, realizing he'd felt the kick too since I was holding him on my hip.

"I still don't get it why you had to eat her."

Justin burst out laughing, not helping one bit.

"For the last time, I didn't eat your sister."

"Munchkin, we discussed this." Justin took him from my arms. "Daddy is special. Not a lot of men can do this. Only women have babies."

"I get it!" Patrick beamed, his eyes shining. "Daddy is a tranny!"

My mouth dropped in horror. If he wasn't so damn adorable and my child, I'd have punched him.

Though, his words proved what a freak I was.

Justin was afraid for my health, while the thing I was most afraid was Munchkin's reaction to me pregnant. And I got the answer I feared.

He extended his little arms to me, wanting back in my arms. "Don't cry, Daddy."

Shit. Fucking hormones.

Dinner ended up being as drama-less as possible, in between Munchkin's meltdown over the greens and Justin shouting about their importance, and my sudden dislike of fried chicken (thank God for the sink right behind me). Next came bath time—the much dreaded moment for everyone in the family, for various reasons for each member.

In no time, we had a mess in Munchkin's bathroom.

"I don't get your aversion to washing. We both like our showers," Justin muttered, keeping Patrick still so I could shampoo his hair.

"His bath time is far less entertaining than ours, Sunshine."

"Do you play with rubber duckies too?"

I cleared my throat, while Justin bit on his lip to keep from laughing. "Not quite. Close your eyes and tilt your head back."

He scrunched his eyes shut, arching his back, head bent.

I made quick work of rinsing his hair, before soaping him all over, rinsing him, and we were halfway done.

Justin brought Munchkin's favorite, fluffy towel, wrapping it around him, helping him out of the tub, while I drained the water. Now came the drying part. With Justin holding him, I toweled his hair a little, before switching the devil device on (at least, in Munchkin's concept). I had no clue what he didn't like about the blow drier—the noise, the hot air? But he always froze, his eyes watching me wildly when I used it on him.

He breathed a sigh of relief when I was done, allowing Justin to help him in his pajamas. After, we got in Munchkin's bed to read him a story. He snuggled into my side, listening intently to every word I said. Most times, it was Justin who fell asleep before him.

Luckily, tonight wasn't one of these nights.

Being a Saturday, I had let Justin work on his paintings, while I spent the whole day with our little guy. The puzzle and running outside had tired him out so much, he was fast asleep after the second page I read.

We slid out of bed slowly as not to jostle Munchkin, before heading to our room.

"You tired?" Justin wrapped his arms around me, kissing up and down my neck.

"Mhmmm… It depends on what you have in mind."

"You, me, and our inviting bed."

I grinned. "Sounds like a great plan. Just let me piss first. I didn't miss this."

"Dr. Hunt promised to take it out. Seriously, how was I supposed to know I have super sperm? The condom broke once…you got pregnant. I fucked you raw once…you got pregnant."

"I still can't believe you stuck your bare dick inside me. No wonder it felt so good."

"You can try it too. Please." He pouted, pushing my shirt up.

"Wait. Piss." I pushed his hands away.

When I returned to the bedroom, Justin was naked on the bed. I undressed on my way, grabbing lube and condoms from the nightstand before straddling his glorious ass.

I ran a hand down his back, ending my journey with a smack on his bubble butt.

"Ah!" Justin pushed back into my hand. "More. Feels so good."

"You've been a naughty boy." I smacked him again.

"God, Brian," he gasped, when I pushed my bare dick against his cheeks. "Do it," he urged me.

"No." I pulled away, pouring lube on my fingers, slowly stretching him.

"But you liked it when I did it."

He'd remind me of that all my life. Maybe I should give in just once. But I was afraid to like it too much. Fucking bareback has been one of my hard limits since the first time I learned how to use my dick.

Could I change that for Justin?

He was right that after so many years of fucking only each other, it was safe to believe we were clean.

"Are you going to fuck me today, or finger me the whole night?"

Too lost in my thoughts, I'd been lubing him up for minutes.

"I have an idea," I said quietly.

"What?" He glanced over his shoulder.

"My birthday is coming…"

"Yeah, so?"

"I was thinking…maybe, if you want…we could try then."

"Really?" His eyes sparkled. "I'll arrange with Leo a playdate for Patrick."

"It's settled." I turned him around, so he was facing me, before I leaned for a kiss.

He lost himself in the kiss, but I pulled away long enough to roll the condom on my dick and align it with his hole.

Justin threw his head back, moaning loudly. I caught his lips in another kiss.

We shouldn't risk it when Munchkin was so close. He'd already put a damper on our sex life. We didn't want to become one of those couples who fucked around a schedule when the child wasn't at home.

Justin dug his fingers in my back. "Harder! Yes. Fuck me harder."

I bent his legs at the knee, pressing them to his chest, pushing into him harder and faster.

It had been a few days, and whoever said abstinence made it better, didn't lie. But we preferred to do it every day, several times a day if possible, not whenever we found a quiet moment.

Justin hooked his legs around my waist, bringing me even deeper inside him.

As it got better, Peanut decided to wake up and kick my kidney.

"Holy fuck," I hissed, grabbing my back.

"You okay?" Justin eyed me concerned, yet his eyes wild with arousal. "Is it Peanut?"

"I'm fine. Give me a sec."

When I resumed moving, I kept a slow pace, which drove both of us crazy, but it dragged the delicious moment for longer than my previous hard rhythm.

I exploded deep inside him when he arched his back, calling my name.

* * *

**Isn't Munchkin adorable? :)  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**Here we are...that much anticipated chapter. Tissue warning toward the end.**

* * *

**Brian's POV**

As promised, on my birthday, which thankfully landed on a Saturday, I had the whole day alone with Justin. We'd even had tests done to make sure we were safe with fucking raw. I might have teared-up, fucking hormones, when I saw mine clean.

I awoke late, after coming home too late and hearing an earful from Justin, before he snatched his pillow and went to sleep with Munchkin. I was slightly afraid to leave the room but it was absurd.

Not hearing any sound until I reached downstairs, started freaking me out. Not even the dog was anywhere to be found.

Seeing as I was alone, I took liberty in making a cup of coffee, decaf of course. I was about to take a sip when the front door slammed shut, followed by a curse from Justin.

He came into the kitchen. I knew he couldn't see me over the large bunch of roses in his hands. I was surprised he mauled his precious rose bushes for me.

Justin brought the roses to the sink, dropping them inside, and turning the tap on. That's when he noticed me, and jumped back, shouting, his hands going to his throat.

"Fucking shit, Brian!" Justin shouted in fright.

"Good morning to you too."

"Can you not give me a heart attack before noon?"

"Okay, I'll wait until _after_ noon," I joked.

Justin closed the water, before sliding in front of me, wrapping his arms around me, kissing my lips. "Happy birthday, you infuriating man."

I sucked in my lips, depositing the cup behind me on the counter, then enveloping him in a tight hug. "Thank you. Though, you shouldn't have cut your roses." I jerked my chin to the sink.

"Oh, these are from Leo and Keith. I took Patrick and the dog over. We have the whole weekend to ourselves." He beamed, stroking the side of my stomach. "Of course, unless Munchkin misses us desperately, like he promised he would in a few hours."

I laughed, imagining my little guy unable to be apart from us for too long. I knew I'd miss him terribly in a few hours, too.

"Then we better get to fucking," I advised, catching his lips in a deep kiss.

"Remember what you promised," he said against my lips.

"Before we get to that…I want you inside me."

"You do?" He gasped. "I mean, sure. Of course."

"I'm horny as fuck and we haven't fucked in longer than appropriate."

"And whose fault is it, Brian? For the past week, you got home only after nine!"

"Can we skip the fighting and get to fucking? I'm pregnant, hormonal, and horny as fuck! Did I mention horny?"

Justin rolled his eyes, grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs.

We didn't make it too far, stopping at the top of the stairs where he pushed me face-first into the wall. My sleep pants were shoved down and two of his fingers slid into me. I had no clue where he had the lube, because it didn't hurt and I could feel his fingers were slickened. One of his feet bumped into my ankle.

"Spread them. Can you stay like this?"

"I think so."

"You'll let me know if anything hurts or Peanut doesn't like it."

"Just get your dick inside me."

"Impatient, are we? I need to savor the moment. I'm not allowed around your ass all that often."

"With good reason too. Look what you do to me!"

"Lucky I can't impregnate you twice."

"Knock on wood. Who knows what else can happen?"

Justin grabbed my dick, touching his knuckles to it, making both of us burst out laughing.

"Wrong kind of wood, Sunshine."

"Oh, sorry." He knocked on my head.

I battled his hand away. "Are you going to fuck me? If you don't, I won't do it either."

I barely had the words out when Justin pushed into me, making me arch my back. God, I knew there was a reason I forbade myself to bottom. It could get addicting, especially when Justin was the top.

It didn't take long for him to find my prostate and poke it with ever push inside, until sooner than I wanted, I coated the wall in front of me in cum. He kept me still, moving faster and faster, before shouting my name as his hand clamped on my shoulder.

We caught our breath lying on the carpet in the upstairs hallway.

"I'd kill for a smoke," I mumbled, staring at the ceiling.

"I'll kill you first," Justin muttered, knocking his foot into mine. "How's Peanut?"

"Same as usual. I'd give my left kidney to see my insides. I can bet you anything, they're purple."

"Aww. Maybe we should lay it off, Brian. And you need to cut back hours at work."

"Yes, _mother_." I rolled my eyes, sliding closer and draping an arm around him, nuzzling his neck. "Do you think they can keep Patrick over the whole day?"

"That's the plan, and if he doesn't start crying, Leo said they'd have a sleepover with marshmallows and bed sheet forts in the living room."

"Sounds cool."

Justin chuckled, pressing a kiss to my cheek. "I used to live for when the power went out. We made bed forts in the living room and used flashlights. It was awesome…then Molly appeared."

"Do you think they'd get along?" I put my head on his shoulder. "Munchkin and Peanut," I explained when he shrugged.

"In the beginning, he'll get involved, then he'll decide she cries too much and demands all our attention…and hate her. Later, as in after twenty years, he might warm up to her."

"You're joking, right?"

"Look, you don't get along with Claire, and I recently started accepting Molly. I mean, I always loved her—she's my baby sis, but fuck, is she annoying. It all depends, I guess."

After lunch, where I somehow ate three times more than Justin, we went upstairs. Being alone, I'd declared my birthday as the Naked Day. It came to my advantage when we reached the bed. I simply pushed Justin on it, took the lube, and straddled ass.

"Wait." He stopped my hand from reaching him.

"What? Did you change your mind?"

"Are you nuts? No! I only wanted to ask if this is a one-time thing."

"If you're a good boy…"

He twisted his head to see if I was serious. I nodded in confirmation. "Love you."

I smiled, leaning to kiss him. "Me too. Why did you want to know?"

"To know if I should savor this."

"You should. It might be a while until we do it like this again."

"Then please go slow. I want to always remember this."

I wanted to always remember this too. My first time barebacking.

The sensation of sliding into his tight ass without the condom was beyond words. I felt like an inexperienced kid all over again—the tightness, the hotness, the wetness….every move amplified by the fiction of skin against skin. By the look on Justin's face, he wasn't too far from exploding, either.

I kept a slow pace, imprinting in my brain every look, every sound, every gesture Justin made.

We came at the same time, and I'd never felt this way before. It was like the orgasm was more powerful and it lasted longer.

_How could I go back to the condom after experiencing this? How could Justin do it?_

"Best present ever," I declared, falling on my back next to him, sated.

**oOo**

As the weeks passed, I remembered all the reasons I hated being pregnant the previous time.

Nothing fit anymore.

Everything irked me more than usual.

I snapped at everyone out of anything.

I cried more than I cared to admit.

Sadly, my meltdowns came at the most inappropriate times; like during a presentation for Remson Pharmaceuticals when Timmy from my Art Department showed them the storyboards I'd been raging on for days. They loved what he'd done with the colors and the new idea for their drug. I was so proud of him, I burst in tears, but covered the uncomfortable moment with a fake cough-sneeze in a tissue.

Then there was my latest trip to Dr. Hump. He warned me to take it easy so we wouldn't have a repeat of my last overexertion. Justin took it personally to coddle me, and I accepted it only because the little shit did it in front of Munchkin.

I was beyond happy to have a whole day to myself, without his constant nagging.

Since pre-school was out for summer, I had Munchkin with me at work, but he got bored a little after noon. I decided to call it a day too since Peanut kept kicking me, Munchkin was running around, and I was tired.

I'd been working long hours, but it showed. I finally had a signed contract with BC&amp;T store, which had a new, hip name – Baby Zone, and the motto was _Their need, Your responsibility_.

Once Munchkin and I got home, I heated some leftovers and took the food upstairs to watch TV.

With Justin gone smooching with his clients, we could watch a classic Disney movie, not whatever new crap he liked.

All I wished was for Peanut to stop squirming around.

Halfway through the movie, I decided to grab some guava juice in hope to relax her.

On my way downstairs, a pain similar to the one I felt only once before, stuck me out of nowhere. I leaned against the banister, a hand on my stomach, as I gasped for air.

It made no sense to have such horrible pain. I was twenty-nine weeks along. Nowhere near due time.

The pain increased, making my knees buckle.

_What the fuck should I do?_

_Fuck. It hurt._

I became aware I couldn't feel Peanut kicking me, and dread filled me to the very core.

_God, no! No! No!_

If something happened to Peanut because of me, I would never forgive myself.

"Munchkin," I called as loudly as I could in my state.

I didn't want to scare him, but he was my only hope. When he appeared next to me, I could tell he realized something was wrong.

"Daddy?" His voice trembled.

"You have to do something for daddy," I said through clenched teeth. I wanted to shout in pain, but it wouldn't help.

Munchkin nodded seriously, chewing on his lower lip.

"Find my phone and bring it here."

He disappeared back upstairs. I sat on the stairs, bent over, holding my stomach.

_Peanut, don't you dare do something stupid!_

"Here, Daddy." Patrick held the phone to me.

My hands were sweaty and shaky. I didn't trust myself with the phone. "Unlock it. Press two, then the green button."

He did as told. I could hear the ringing tone, but Justin wasn't picking up. _Fuck, Sunshine!_

Between deep breaths to try distracting myself from the pain, I waved my hand. "Hang up. Now dial 911." If I told him to press 1 on speed dial, he'd have probably freaked when he got an answer.

His eyes widened, filling with tears as he punched the numbers with shaky fingers.

I wanted to reach out and hug him and assure him I was going to be okay, but it was a lie. I had no idea what was happening.

_What if Peanut…_

_What if both, Peanut and I…_

_No._

"It's my daddy! He's not okay." Munchkin's sobs made me focus on him.

I felt like shit for traumatizing him.

I wasn't quick to swallow a groan of pain, and Munchkin gasped. "Hurry! Please!"

He placed the phone, still in call on the stairs, before curling into my side, trembling and sobbing his little heart out.

I couldn't even wrap my arms around him, but I burrowed my nose in his hair. If I died and these were my last moments, I had to be as close as possible to him. I hoped Justin wouldn't hate me too much.

I had no idea how much time passed, but there were two EMTs pulling me up, asking what was wrong.

Between sobs, Munchkin explained I was special and had his sister in me, things Justin had told him. I couldn't focus on the shocked faces before me, because everything went black.

The last thing I heard was Munchkin yelling my name in a voice I'd never heard at him before, not even when he slipped down the last two stairs not that long ago.

* * *

***goes into hiding* One thing I have to say, though: Keep the faith. ;)  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**A little late, but I didn't have my laptop. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**Brian's POV**

I came around to the sounds of crying, a very familiar cry. Justin.

So I wasn't dead.

But he'd sure kill me.

"Brian." He sobbed with relief, grabbing my hand when I opened my eyes. His face was red, tear-stained, and drawn like I'd never seen it before.

"What happened?" I was afraid of the answer. "Peanut?" I touched my stomach. Dread coursed through my veins when I didn't find my firm bump. There was only soft skin. "Peanut!" I shoved the blanket out of the way and found my stomach almost as flat as before the madness began. "What? No… Justin!"

He burst into a fresh round of tears, pressing my hand to his face and soaking it in the process.

"No. No. No." I could feel my own hot tears rolling down my cheeks, but my sole focus was to know what the fuck happened. Where is my Peanut?

I must have said it aloud, because Justin shifted closer, clearing his throat. "She's…so tiny."

My eyes widened. "We didn't lose her?" I sighed with relief.

"Chances are fifty-fifty," he whispered.

"Why did they take her out? She'd be better inside."

"They had to." He threw his arms around me. "You almost died. Leo saw the ambulance at our house and called me. That's when I saw you'd called. Fuck, Brian. I'm so sorry I didn't hear the phone. When I rushed home and found the door open and your phone on the stairs…and neither of you home, I called Dr. Hunt. He was in surgery with you."

"What happened," I repeated, trying to understand what the fuck was going on.

"He said neither of you should have made it. It was like spontaneous abortion, or so he claimed. Don't ask anything else, I didn't pay much attention. I'm still dizzy with everything that happened in the past few hours. Though, he said it helped you're a guy, or… Yeah. Anyway, there was something between you and Peanut that didn't work."

"You mean my body repealed Peanut?"

"I think so."

"That's fucked." I hugged him closer, keeping my face in his neck. "How's Munchkin?"

"I found him with a nurse, snot down to his chin, his face blotchy, and crying that you were going to die. He fell asleep a little while ago, and Leo offered to take him home."

"Did you tell anyone else?"

"There was no time. It's midnight now. You've been rushed here around four pm," he explained softly.

"Can I see Peanut?"

"Dr. Hunt said you need to get better yourself. Every blood test is messed up. Didn't we discuss this, Brian? You can't scare me like this!" Justin kissed my cheek soundly. "Oh, he took out the uterus…and…this time there's an uglier scar."

"Like I give a fuck about scars," I snapped. "Bring a nurse. I want to see Peanut."

Realizing he shouldn't fight me, he disappeared in search of the nurse on call.

He returned with none other than Dr. Hump, wearing a sheepish look.

A short quarrel later, which I won, of course, I was in a fucking wheelchair (at Dr. Hump's insistence) on my way to the nursery.

Justin steered me down the hallway, passing the ward holding the newborns.

"I think you missed the room, Sunshine," I muttered.

"No. They installed her in a special room." He stopped, stepping in front of me. "I want you to be prepared for what you'll see. Peanut is really small and fragile and…there are a lot of tubes and wires everywhere."

"Justin, open the fucking door."

There were no actual words for the sight before my eyes as Justin rolled me into the room. In the middle of the room was an incubator with Peanut inside, and many beeping machines wired to her. There was also a plastic chair next to the incubator.

"You can't touch her. Dr. Hunt said she's too fragile to come in contact… BRIAN!"

Like I gave a shit.

No one was going to keep me from touching my little Peanut—even for a second. I had to make sure she was real. Her arm seemed to resemble one of Munchkin's crayons, so small and slim; her skin was so soft and seemed breakable under my touch.

My eyes landed on her name tag. Peanut Kinney – 1.9 pounds, 13 inches. On her chart were pages filled with notes on her health.

"What's wrong with her? Why the machines?" I caught Justin's eye, who stood somberly at the foot of the incubator, staring at Peanut.

"No one told me anything. They're still running tests. Besides, I have no idea who to be more worried about." He squeezed my shoulder.

"Definitely her." I stroked the back of my index finger to her tiny hand. Her fingers opened, then closed, before she made a small whining noise.

I snatched my hand back, afraid I'd hurt her. I could barely bear looking at her. The IV in her arm made my stomach turn, the tube in her mouth squeezed at my heart, causing tears to spring in my eyes. I kept watching her chest rising and falling rapidly with each assisted breath.

Justin wrapped both arms around my shoulders, kissing my temple, sensing I wasn't okay. "Want to head back to your room?"

"No. You can call the family, please. I'll stay here with her."

"Brian, don't do this to yourself. It's not your fault."

"If something happens to her, I'll take all the blame." I took a shuddering breath, turning to look at Justin. "I can count on my fingers how many times I arrived home before six in the past month. It's all my fault, Sunshine."

He stroked my hair, moving it away from my eyes, before leaning to kiss me softly. "I love you."

I cupped his cheek, stroking it with my thumb. "I love you, Justin." It wasn't often when I told him the exact words, but at the moment I needed to say it, I needed him to know.

His bright smile lit up the room, if only for a second. "I'll be right outside." He slipped out of the door, pulling his phone out, and throwing me a small smile over his shoulder.

**oOo**

It took a lot of convincing on Justin and Dr. Hump's part to drag me back to my room. They promised I'd see Peanut in the morning.

I didn't want to leave her alone in there, but they assured me someone was going to be with her all night.

Dr. Hump also tried to reassure me there were good chances for Peanut to make it out of the crucial first forty-eight hours on earth. He went on about babies born in between twenty-six and twenty-nine weeks gestation weighing about two pounds and about fifteen inches long, close to what Peanut had. Their chance of survival was very good. Nine out of ten went home with their parents. Many of these babies grew up healthy. Four out of ten would grow up without long-term health problems. Another four out of ten would have mild or moderate problems and about one out of five would have problems that are more serious. The closer to the twenty-nine weeks gestation the baby was born, the smaller the risk for long-term health problems.

None of his words made me feel any better. True, a small part of me sagged in relief, but there was that nagging feeling that what if Peanut was one of those few babies with problems?

I slept fitfully.

Every hour I'd wake feeling like something was missing, then I remembered Peanut didn't like it inside me and decided to join the outside world faster.

Only after dawn, I managed to get some sleep. When I opened my eyes, I found Munchkin in bed with me. He hugged my arm tightly when he noticed I was awake.

"My little hero," I praised, kissing all over his face. "How are you, buddy?"

He kissed my cheek wetly and soundly. "I was so scared, Daddy!"

"I know, Munchkin. I was scared too, but you were very brave."

"Dada said baby sis is here."

"Yes. You can't meet her yet. She's very small and…" might not make it. He had the right to meet her, which made me change my mind. "Later, okay?"

He nodded, burrowing closer into my arms. I shifted in a better position, not having the heart to tell him my stomach hurt like a motherfucker.

"Where's dada," I asked, curious of where my twat was.

Patrick opened his mouth to answer, but just then the door opened. In came an ashen-face Debbie, followed closed behind by Justin who wore a guilty expression.

I rolled my eyes, keeping Munchkin close.

"Brian!" Debbie dove into my arms, squishing poor Munchkin between us. My stomach muscles spasmed, making me groan in pain. "I was so worried. I didn't sleep at all last night!"

I pushed her away gently, pressing a palm to my stomach. "You and me both," I muttered. "I'm fine," I added to Justin whose eyes were on my stomach.

He pursed his lips, shaking his head. He sat at the foot of the bed, and Patrick crawled into his lap, watching me worried.

Debbie sat at my side, squeezing my free hand, tears springing in her eyes. "You have to be strong, honey."

I gave her a warning look. I didn't want to scare Patrick more than I already had. "Justin, can you take Debbie to see Peanut?"

"Sure. Want to come with me?" He raised an eyebrow to Munchkin.

"No. I'll take him later."

While Justin and Debbie were gone, I kept Munchkin entertained by making him tell me about his time at Keith's. He was in the middle of explaining to me that Kira had no sense of using the right colors while coloring, when Dr. Hump stepped into my room.

"Everything okay?" I asked, seeing he didn't look pleased with whatever result he got for my latest tests.

"We'll discuss it over my next visit, later this afternoon." I appreciated he refrained from saying anything in front of Patrick.

"Any news about Peanut?" I stopped him from leaving.

Dr. Hump shook his head. "You'll be the first to know if anything happens. I promise."

A lump formed in my throat as I watched him slip out the door.

Not long later, Mikey and Ben dropped by to visit.

Munchkin jumped out of the bed, rushing to Michael, hugging him tightly. "Uncle Mikey!" Then he turned to Ben, grinning. "Uncle Ben!"

Michael smiled at Patrick, but when he met my eyes I could see my worry reflected in his. "When Ma said you can't do anything quietly, I didn't quite understand her. Until now." He sat next to me, taking my hand.

I rolled my eyes, snatching my hand back. "Ben, can you take Munchkin to the cafeteria? I'm sure he's hungry."

"I'm not," Munchkin answered, climbing back on the bed and draping himself over my lap.

"Easy." I rearranged him so he wouldn't press to my sensitive stomach.

"Does it hurt, Daddy?"

"A little." I stroked his hair, glancing at Michael. "I'm fine, really. It's only normal to hurt a little," I explained.

"What exactly happened?" Ben inquired, sitting in the chair beside my bed.

"Plain and simple—I overdid it. The doc said my body rejected Peanut. I call bullshit. If that was the case, something would have happened sooner."

"He must know better. Anyway…how is she?" Michael asked.

"How do you think?" I bit on the inside of my cheek to keep myself from bursting in tears.

"Can we see her?"

"Sure. Justin will take you when he comes back. He's there with your mom."

"You said you'll take me to see my lil' sista later!" Munchkin reminded me sternly.

"Yeah. You'll go with your dada and you uncles. I'm tired." Truthfully, if I saw Peanut again, it was likely I was going to throw myself out the first available window.

It was only my fault.

"Did you think of a name?" Ben tried keeping from sinking in the abyss of guilt.

"We didn't do much to prepare for her arrival. We thought we still had a few months until we met Peanut."

In that moment, Justin and Debbie returned, their eyes blood-shot and their faces tear-stained.

"Is Peanut…okay?" The last word caught in my throat, choking me up.

Justin nodded, sketching a smile in greeting for Michael and Ben, before snuggling into my side. He took a shuddering breath, pressing his face into my shoulder.

"We were discussing name options," I said, rubbing a hand over his back.

"Funny, because I was suggesting names for that precious bunny you have there." Debbie beamed, patting my leg.

"How do you like Ruby?" Justin cocked his head to catch my eye.

"I like it. Named after a precious stone." I hugged Justin tighter to my side, staring through Michael, lost in thought. That was when I remembered Debbie boasting one time about the meaning behind Michael's name—a gift from gods. I'd always scoffed at that, but now I finally understood it. "Ruby Michelle," I declared.

Debbie seemed to be the only one catching on the meaning behind the second name. She smiled at me, proudly.

"Ruby sounds cool," Patrick announced loudly, making me jump. He'd been so quiet, I almost forgot he was still draped over my lap. "Now, can I meet Ruby?"

"Sure thing. Want to take Munchkin and Michael and Ben to Peanut?" I nudged Justin's side.

His eyes widened in horror. I could tell he was hurting a lot too, and seeing Peanut again so soon might be too much even for him.

"Never mind. I'll do it." I sighed loudly. When I turned to get out of the bed, he brought me the wheelchair, but I pushed it away, scowling. "I can walk."

Flanked by Mikey and Ben, and holding Munchkin's hand, I took them to Peanut's room. Munchkin kept eyeing me curiously, not knowing me so weak, to actually seek support. I'd take leaning against Ben or Mikey than being rolled around in that chair, even though after all the pain relief medication, I was woozy as hell.

When we stepped into the godforsaken room, the first thing I noticed was the odd noise coming from the machine Ruby was hooked to. Thinking of her as Ruby made her more real, more breakable, tearing my heart apart as I started at the decreasing numbers on the monitor.

I lunged to the red button on the wall, pressing my palm to it.

"Holy shit!" Michael stared in shock at her.

"What's that noise, Daddy?" Munchkin whined, holding his hands to his ears.

Dr. Hump, along with a string of residents rushed into the room. He checked the monitor, then reached into the incubator, checking something. I could barely see over the residents.

"What's wrong, doc?" I demanded, pushing my way closer to Peanut.

Dr. Hump ignored me, firing instructions to his people. My heart pummeled at the few terms I could understand: crashing, lung failure, and OR.

Mikey sensed I needed grounding, and stepped closer, squeezing my hand.

"I'll let you know more when we know what happened. For now, go back to your room and rest," Owen told me seriously. He steered the incubator out the room, still hooked to the machines.

I wanted to run after him and have him promise me to make her better. But I was too physically and mentally drained, and I also knew he'd lie if he promised me such a thing.

"Is my baby sis okay?" Munchkin tugged at my pants, watching me with wide, wet, blue eyes.

"She'll be," I said mechanically. "She has to be. She better be," I muttered.

Ben wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I sagged into his side, while Mikey picked Munchkin up. We trudged back to my room.

Justin was at my side the second we came through the door. The panic in his eyes was raw, but I could barely hold myself, so explaining what happened was too much. Ben answered his hysterical questions about my state and Peanut.

I got in bed, rolled on my side, glaring out the window.

I refused to talk to anyone until I had concrete news about Peanut surviving yet another critical moment. When Dr. Hump would say she was out of this dark period, then I might forgive myself. Until then I'd create death scenarios in my head.

I wasn't sure how I'd go on if something happened to her.

* * *

**Don't analyze too deeply what's going on with Brian...it's fiction, after all.  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Many thanks to everyone who reviewed. When I find a moment of respiro in my currently hectic life, I will answer to you. I hope this chapter will have all the answers you wanted. I appreciate you being understanding of what happened to Brian and Ruby. :)**

**Now, remember those letter Brian wrote not that long ago...well, they're making a comeback.**

* * *

Less than a week later, I was allowed to go home.

The first thought was 'home to what?' Then I thought of Justin and Patrick. They'd helped me more than they'd ever know.

Of course, Justin and I had one of our infamous fights in my hospital room only a few hours before my release. It was my mistake to tell him to search in the drawer of my desk from home for my documents so we could legalize everything for Peanut.

In his quest for my documents, he found the letters I'd written so long ago for him and Munchkin, not knowing if I was going to make it after having Patrick.

When Justin stepped into my room that day, he looked more green than in the past few days. My first thought was Peanut, then he stomped to my side and slapped me so hard my ears started ringing. We'd never used physical violence during our fights.

Next, he pushed some crumpled papers to my chest, fisting his hands to his sides. "You absolute asshole!"

"What the fuck, Sunshine?" I rubbed my cheek, gingerly, scanning the papers now on my lap. I recognized the letters in an instant. The ink was smudged by wet spot, most likely from his tears. "Shit."

"Shit doesn't begin to cover this! Do you have any idea what you've done to me? I didn't sleep the whole night, remembering the horrible time when you gave birth to Munchkin! It wasn't enough you'd gone behind my back with the Will and making me your POA, you also wrote these… these things…" He gestured wildly, tears rolling down his cheek. "If you were next to me last night, I'd have punched you. I swear to God. You should be happy you were safe here."

"Look, Justin…"

"No, you look!" He jabbed a finger at my chest. "You seriously thought you were going to die, didn't you? You planned everything meticulously, leaving everything in order…or so you thought. If something happened to you, do you think I'd be able to go on? Even if I'd tried for Munchkin, nothing would have been like before—NOTHING!"

"Justin, stop screaming," I pleaded him. "I should have thrown these letters away, but I guess I forgot."

"You forgot?" He roared. "You poured your fucking heart in them! I read them a thousand times, and each time I felt like you were dead. Every. Fucking. Time!"

"I'm sorry."

"That's bullshit, and you know it!"

"Can you calm down? I'm right here, alive and well. We need to focus on Peanut now," I rationalized, reaching to take his hand.

He took a couple steps back, glaring daggers. "I can't fucking calm down!" He snatched the letters from my hand, clearing his throat. "_You're reading this in lieu of my early departure—I was too soon ripped from your life,_" he quoted from the letter to Patrick, catching my eyes. "That ripped my heart into tiny shreds. _Promise me to take care of daddy and don't upset him. I can't even begin to imagine how difficult it was for him to raise you alone. (Or maybe he found someone else?)_" His eyes found mine again, filled with tears. "Or maybe you'd hit your head right before writing this abomination! How do you think I'd find anyone else, Brian? I can't imagine losing you, but thank you for making me think of that last night. I cried my heart out until I couldn't produce any more tears."

"Sunshine, what the fuck do you want me to say? I was desperate when I wrote these. Forget about them." I got up from the bed. "Give them here. I'll rip them in front of you."

He hugged the papers to his chest, sobbing. "Don't you dare touch them! This is you, right here in these words—it's all you: beautiful, insecure, so honest it hurts, and showing me how much you love me in your own special way."

I ran my hands through my hair. "Then what the fuck do you want me to do?"

"Give me a little heads up before you write me and your first born a suicide letter."

"It isn't a suicide letter. If I died giving birth to Munchkin, it would have been worth it. You'd have him…a part of me."

Justin took a shuddering breath, sniffing loudly. "I have more." He returned to the letters in his hands. "_Stop crying. I know you're crying. Have you stopped crying yet? I have something important to tell you: I love you._" He gave me a watery smile. "You know me too fucking well. I'd be a royal mess if something ever happened to you, you idiot!"

"I don't want you to go through that, believe me. I still remember the nights I spent in front of your hospital room when you were in a coma."

He shuffled closer, and I could breathe again.

I enveloped him in a tight hug, inhaling his scent. "Did you smoke?"

"I also found your weed stash, which I had no idea you still have…"

"It was there for emergencies."

"It was an emergency," he joked, kissing my throat. After a few moments, he chuckled. "Do you think it's possible to have sex with a ghost?"

I snuggled him closer, laughing along. "We could have tried…"

"I'd rather have you alive and warm and very much solid."

"Solid is another way to define my hard wood?" I laughed.

Crisis averted, we sat on the edge of my bed.

"By the way," Justin murmured after a while. "You'd end up in Heaven."

I couldn't argue with him, not when he looked at me in that way like he knew better than anyone.

"I'll keep these safe," he whispered, smoothing the letters.

We sealed that deal with a deep, hungry kiss; interrupted by Dr. Hump's visit. He eyed us warily.

"I was informed loud noises came from your room, Brian. They said it sounded like you were fighting, but I guess they were wrong."

"This is the making-up part so if you'd be so kind to leave us in peace…" I winked, not lifting my head from Justin's neck, where I was sucking and nipping, on my way to create a hickey.

"I'm sure making-up would be much better in your bed at home. I'm releasing you."

"What? Why?" I gaped at him.

"My patients are usually happy when they hear about going home."

"Brian's not your usual patient," Justin said gently, combing his fingers through my hair. "He's special." He kissed my cheek lovingly.

"Well, you can go home whether you want it or not."

"What about Peanut?"

"She has to stay for at least another month. You have to understand, that even though she's made it through her first week, she isn't out of risk. She's still too small and her immune system is developing as we speak. She's better in here."

Reluctantly, I accepted the situation. Even though, rationally, I knew Peanut was safer in the hospital, I felt like a shitty father to leave her all alone in that PICU and to go home. She was so tiny and always seemed to sense when I wasn't near her.

The nurse monitoring Ruby let me know how fussy she got every time I returned to my room after spending many hours with her. I'd spent the last few days telling her everything about her family.

_What would happen if I left the hospital?_

_What if she needed me exactly when I wasn't there?_

_What if something worse happened in my absence?_

I accepted my discharging with a heavy heart, and one tearful goodbye to Peanut.

"I'll be back tomorrow bright early. You won't be able to miss me," I promised, gently stroking her arm. My eyes soaked into her every feature, memorizing every rise of her little chest, her eyes staring at me curiously, the softness of her skin.

"Sleep tight, baby. We'll see you soon." Justin touched the side of the incubator, before squeezing my shoulder.

Hand in hand we left her room. I willed myself to not look back or I'd never leave.

Justin drove in silence, deep in his thoughts. I sat slumped into the passenger seat, staring out the window and thinking of the little pink bundle I'd left at the hospital. Every cell in my body wanted to go back there.

"Everything is going to be okay." Justin took my hand when we arrived at home.

"You don't know that."

"Brian, she's our kid. We're both survivors."

"Whatever you say won't make me feel any better, so you should stop."

Justin lifted our joined hands to his lips. "I love you."

I opened the door, sliding out, leading the way inside the house. I found Michael in the kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee.

He sprang to his feet when he saw us. "Patrick fell asleep a few minutes ago. How are you, Brian?"

I dodged his outstretched hands and eager smile, heading to the stairs. "I'm going to shower."

I didn't need anyone's sympathy.

Whatever the outcome, I'd still blame myself. My freak of body graced me with this gift as everyone called it, only to take it away, nearly killing my precious Peanut. No one figured out exactly why my body rejected her, but Dr. Hump said premature births happened all the time. Obviously I didn't care about others. Peanut was all that mattered to me.

I already missed her.

Fuck everything.

I couldn't stay away from her, not without knowing if she was still breathing.

I was about to go back downstairs, having managed to reach our room, when Munchkin came out of his bedroom.

"Daddy!" He wrapped his arms around my legs, squeezing. "Nightmare."

Shit.

Justin mentioned Patrick had bad dreams ever since I'd fainted on him.

"It's okay, Sonny Boy. Tell me about it." I steered him back to his room, shutting the door after us.

My fresh scar from the surgery hurt as I picked him up, depositing him on my lap when I sat on his bed, but it was the least of my concerns at the moment. Munchkin had nightmares because of me. What could be worse?

We lay on his bed, snuggled into each other. Patrick told me about his bad dream. It was about me not waking up—exactly what he'd seen a short week ago.

"I'm all right, Munchkin." I hugged him tightly. "I'll be around for a long time."

"Promise?" He hiccupped, burrowing even closer.

I gulped nervously, not one to lie. "I promise."

"And baby sis? Is she going to be okay?"

"I hope so." I sniffed, pressed my face into his hair. I could smell my shampoo and remembered Justin telling me about Munchkin's tantrum about using my shampoo to feel closer to me. The kid was going to kill me one day with his mushiness.

We stayed quiet for a long time, so long I thought him asleep, but then he talked.

"Do you want to pray for baby sis?"

It was all it took to open my flood gates.

God knows how much I'd prayed in the past week; definitely more than I had in my whole life.

"Of course, Munchkin."

"Is she really sick?"

"She's very small. Uh, how do I explain it to you?" I swiped a hand under my nose. "Remember when you ripped the bud off dada's rose bush?"

"Yeah, Dada was very upset." He stared at me sadly.

"Imagine Ruby is that bud."

"But the bud died, Daddy."

"I hope like hell she'll live."

"Me too. I'll protect her. I'm her big brother."

"That you are, Munchkin." I kissed his forehead softly.

The door opened abruptly to reveal a disheveled Justin. He sighed in relief when he spotted me. "I was sure you sneaked out and went back to the hospital."

"That was my intention, but someone stopped me." I shared a small smile with Patrick.

"Thanks, kiddo. We need to keep daddy home." Justin sat next to us.

We shifted to make him room.

"But we can't leave baby sis alone for too long, Dada. I'll be a rubbish big brotha if we don't visit every day."

Justin caught my eye, shaking his head. "He's too much like you."

"Ain't that a good thing?" I laughed.

Much later, when Munchkin fell asleep, we went to our room.

After my needed shower, I stood by Justin's side in front of the mirror. He brushed his teeth, while I put my anti-aging cream to good use.

He spat, rinsing his mouth, catching my eye in the mirror. "You tired?"

I shrugged, focused on my task.

"Brian, I'm just as worried as you. Don't close up. Talk to me."

I capped the box. "There's nothing to say, Justin." I went to the bed with him hot on my heels. "Leave it be, will you?"

"I didn't mean talk now. But talk to me, okay? When you are ready. I'm hurting too. You're not alone in this."

I cupped his cheeks, pressing my forehead to his. "I won't burden you with how awful and insignificant and useless I feel." I pressed a finger to his lips. "Not a word."

He gulped thickly, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "I love you so much. You, Munchkin, and Peanut are everything to me, Brian. I can't think of life without either of you."

"Same here," I whispered, kissing him. "Let's sleep."

* * *

**How cute is Munchkin?**

**How loving and worried and adorable can Brian be? If Munchkin and Justin weren't keeping him home, we know he'd have a cot in Peanut's room. **


	35. Chapter 35

**I wish I had the time to answer you, but I barely have time for myself these days. Oh, well.**

**Enjoy! You're going to like this chapter. :)**

* * *

I visited Peanut daily.

When she was supposed to be forty weeks old if she was still inside me, which meant eleven weeks after she was born, Dr. Hump told me I'd be able to take her home.

On the faithful day, I ended up being late for my visit.

Since I'd been fine for about a month now, I returned to work. We had a new account and time flew by when I poured over the files to make it as great as all my previous ones.

It was way past visiting hours when I made it to the hospital, but no one commented on my late arrival.

Nurse Nelly smiled broadly when she saw me in the doorway of Peanut's room.

"Look, sweetie! Your other daddy is here too. No more crying." She cooed at Ruby, bouncing her in her arms.

I extracted my little Peanut from Nurse Nelly, cuddling her small body to my chest. "Miss me, Peanut?" I kissed her warm head. Every time I held her, I knew she was going to live and she was growing stronger by the minute.

"The young lady started fussing about the time you usually arrive. When you didn't make it in half an hour after your usual time, she burst in tears. Nothing I did consoled her."

"Aww. I'm here now. It's not my fault my employees are so dumb they couldn't understand the difference between lemons and limes, and I had to stay and explain to them." I glanced at the nurse. "You can leave us alone. Thank you."

She smiled, nodding. "Mr. Taylor left about an hour ago. He told me to tell you to call him when you get here," she said, before leaving.

"Your dad is being a nag." I hugged her tightly, taking a seat in the chair by her incubator.

They still kept her in that thing to freak me out. Peanut was breathing unassisted for six whole weeks. I was so proud of her.

Getting comfortable, I told her about my day and how this new juice ad was going to rock. She didn't seem to share my happiness on the new account, but I guessed she'd feel differently if we were discussing milk.

I told her about her brother's newest deeds, involving ransacking his dada's studio and repainting his room and bed and clothes in the process. Both Justin and I decided not to punish Munchkin.

"Oh, and this morning, he offered to bring us coffee in bed. I thought it was sweet of him…until I tasted the thing." I shuddered at the memory of the most horrid coffee I ever had. "He put salt instead of sugar. Of course, he claims it was a mistake, but fuck, Peanut. Gah! I sincerely hope you never get to taste such shit in your life."

She fussed a little, kicking her legs in the air as much as she could through her blankie.

"Yeah, it sucked. Anyway, I bet your dad told you he got a new show coming up. He deserves all the support we could give him. You'll see how talented he is." She sucked on her fist, watching me intently. "Your brother didn't inherit the talent, by the way. His room looks like a pink bomb exploded in there. Why he chose pink out of all the colors, I'd rather not think about it." I pulled her hand away from her mouth, placing the pacifier between her lips. "But what did we expect? From two queers, Munchkin couldn't turn out straight. I have my hopes in you. If you turn into a carpet muncher, I'm shipping you off to Lindsay and Melanie." As if she understood me, her eyes filled with tears and her small body tensed up, before she started wailing. "Shit. I was joking." I bounced her a little. "Come on, Peanut. You don't have to believe whatever silly thing I say."

Then I felt her diaper and realized what caused her distress.

I was in the process of wiping her ass when the door opened. Dr. Hump stared at me curiously, checked his watch, then sighed heavily as he stepped into the room.

"Brian, you can't be here so late. It's nearly nine."

"It is?" Time flew by when I was around Peanut. "Let me take her home. It's week forty."

"She's scheduled for one last test in three days, then she's all yours."

"How…how is…she?"

"Much better than I expected. What about you? Any pain? We haven't talked in days."

"I've been busy. Yeah, the surgery hurts a little, but I blame it on little sleep."

"You really shouldn't have gone back to work so soon." He shook his head.

"When I have Peanut home, no one will take me away from her side," I vowed.

"I sure hope so. She's a little trooper. I have to admit it, without scaring you, I had few babies born prematurely like her."

"Aaaand?"

"They didn't make it, and the ones who did, have various minor problems."

"Like?" I hated pulling the words out of him, but we were talking about Peanut. I had to know what to expect.

"I'd rather not discuss this with you now. You've been through so much with her, I don't want to worry you about nothing. Of what I can tell so far, she's going to be developing very well and she's out of risk's way."

"Yes, all that matters is that she lives," I agreed. "But if you know something, you better tell me."

"She's all right, Brian. She's made it this far, so she's safe."

"Do you mean it?" I fastened the diaper, picking Peanut and hugging her tightly. "We can take her home soon?"

He nodded, coming her. "Let me check her up."

She whined a little when I passed her to Owen, but relaxed minutely when I stroked her head.

"It's uncanny how connected to you she is," he commented.

Her check-up didn't last long, but it felt endless when she started crying from being poked and prodded.

Dr. Hump beamed up, placing Peanut in my arms. "Ruby Kinney, you're good to officially join your family at home."

I nearly dropped her. "Seriously? Are you fucking kidding?" I gave him a one-arm hug, before lifting Ruby to eye level and kissing all over her face. "You heard that, Peanut? We're going home!"

She promptly burst in tears.

"I guess she doesn't share your excitement. You better watch your mouth, _dad_. I'm going to rethink my decision," he joked.

"I dare you." I pressed Peanut to my chest tightly, ready to fight him if he decided to keep her in the hospital longer.

"You better start packing. She has the most homey and colorful room I'd seen from a PICU baby before."

I laughed, resisting the urge to poke my tongue at him. I was so excited I was liable to do a lot of immature things. "Are you forgetting her daddies and most of her family are queer? Besides, no other baby was as loved and wanted as her. Of course, we turned her room into a warm place." I looked around at the balloons, garlands, plush toys, and pictures drawn by the kids. Munchkin had insisted to keep his taped to the top of the incubator so she'd always see the smiling sun he drew for her. I loved him a little more when he stomped his foot, demanding we tape it there even though the regulations didn't allow it. We came to a compromise, to keep it there while he visited, then take it away so the hospital staff wouldn't comment on its presence.

"How could I forget?' He rolled his eyes. "Call me, okay?" He moved to the door.

"Why, doc? I'm a married man."

"I expected that answer from you." He shook his head, amused.

"Sure, Owen. You know I'll call if I need anything. Thank you for everything."

"It's my job, Brian. I'm really happy Ruby is stronger. Don't forget to sign the discharge files on your way out."

"Will do."

When we were alone again, I called Justin. Peanut kept squirming in my arms, her fists bumping into my nose and jaw every few seconds.

"We're going home. You're a big girl, so you better start behaving like one. No punching your old man."

"Are you still at the hospital? Haven't they kicked you out yet?" Justin's greeting reminded me I was waiting for him to pick up.

"Actually, they kicked both of us out," I said seriously, catching Ruby's flying hands. The hands-free was a God-sent device. "Be good, Peanut."

"Who were you with? Michael?"

I rolled my eyes. "Hint: short, sweet, cute, whiny, and downright brutal with her daddy."

"Ruby! They're releasing her!" Justin cried out. "Oh, my God," he whispered. "I hope I didn't wake Munchkin, but…_holy shit_, Bri! That's awesome!"

"Yup. So expect us home as soon as I'm done collecting her crap from here."

"Do you want me to come get you? I can call Leo to come stay with Munchkin."

"Nah. We can do this. I'll keep her in her basket, strapped in the passenger seat. I'll drive carefully. Don't worry about us."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Justin. You make sure the crib is close to our bed."

"I'll bring it. You two come home in one piece. Love you."

"I love you." I hung up, stuffing the phone back in my pocket. "Now let's collect all your shit and go home, young lady."

**oOo**

Leaving the hospital was more complicated than I anticipated.

Who would have thought the nurses were going to ambush me for stealing my own baby?

After a lot of reasoning with them, Dr. Hump came to my aid, explaining he'd released Ruby. The reason they wouldn't let me leave was because the discharge papers weren't signed. Too much bureaucracy to take my baby girl home.

On the way home, she fell asleep in her basket, sucking on the pacifier. She was adorable, and I loved her a little more. She was behaving in the car, unlike her brother, who'd always given me shit as a baby when we drove around; and older, he was a little troublemaker. It terrified me to drive alone with him.

When we arrived, Justin rushed out the house to greet us. He picked Peanut, wrapping her in his jacket and rushing back inside, without as much as _"Hello, asshole. Thanks for bringing baby girl safely home."_

I followed with all her bags.

"Nice to see you too, you little shit," I muttered, leaning to kiss his cheek.

He shot me a megawatt smile. "I missed my little princess."

"Try not to wake her, please."

He scowled. "That's exactly what I was planning to do."

"Don't get smart with me."

We bickered all the way upstairs and into our room.

Then he brought her closer to me. "Kiss her. I'm putting her to sleep."

I tried not to laugh at the shift in his behavior. I bent to peck her forehead, inhaling her baby scent. "Sleep tight, Peanut. You're home now." I caressed her cheek.

Tears burnt at my eyes as I watched Justin depositing her carefully in the crib set by my side of the bed.

To escape the rush of emotions, I went to the bathroom, pulling at my tie with jelly fingers.

Justin appeared from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I love you so much, Brian." He kissed the back of my shoulder.

I turned into his embrace, sobbing into his shoulder. I thought this whole crying shit was over, but I was fooling myself. I could finally breathe easy. I'd been stressed ever since I woke up in the hospital room with the news of Peanut being born prematurely and no one knowing for sure if she'd make it.

"Daddy?"

"Shit." I hastily wipe my tears, before kneeling to hug Munchkin, who dived into my arms. "Why are you awake? Not another nightmare, right?"

"I heard you yelling. Are you fighting?" His eyes shifted rapidly between Justin and me.

"We weren't fighting," Justin said defensively. "Your dad talks really loudly." He smirked at me.

Munchkin seemed to buy that shitty explanation and turned his whole focus on me. His eyes studied my face, before he cupped my cheek. "Why are you sad, Daddy? Don't cry. Baby sis will be okay."

"Your sister is more than okay. I brought her home. Wanna see?" I didn't wait for an answer, hoisting him up on my hip, ignoring Justin's cry of protest.

I held Patrick above the crib so he could see his sister sleeping.

"Would she like a present? I have something for her."

"Uh, sure. I guess, but she's sleeping." I put him down, and he ran out of the room. "Do you know anything about this?" I caught Justin's eye.

He shook his head, confused.

I hoped Munchkin wouldn't bring a dead insect.

A few minutes later, he returned with a stuffed penguin. "I want to give her this." He beamed at us.

I bit on the inside of my cheek to keep from bursting into a fresh round of tears. Justin, on the other hand, fell to Munchkin's side, crying and kissing him all over, praising his good deed.

Poor kid must think his daddies are loonies.

I took the penguin and put it beside Ruby. "We should sleep."

"Can I sleep with you? Pleeease!" Munchkin widened his eyes, the look he perfected from Justin. They were a deadly team when they started pouting.

"Sure thing." He was going to regret his decision in a few hours when Ruby would wake up, crying her lungs out.

* * *

**How cute is Munchkin?**


	36. Chapter 36

**Here is another hectic day from our beloved Kinney-Taylor family :)**

* * *

The first week with Ruby home was hard, but we adapted to her schedule.

She didn't cry much, but when she did, I was sure Keith and Leo could hear her from their house.

On such a morning, when she was particularly fussy and Patrick was being his usual misbehaving self, feeding the dog cereal. Needless to say, the poor animal barfed in the middle of the kitchen, and I stepped into that thing, barefoot, might I add. I was in a hurry to heat Ruby's bottle, while trying to soothe her from her colic.

"Patrick!"

He shot me an innocent look, wolfing down the last of his cereal.

In between my running up the stairs to finish getting dressed, selecting clothes for Munchkin and convincing him to wear the blue shirt because his favorite red one was to be washed at the end of the week, tending to the dog, and feeding Ruby, I was about to lose my mind. While the chaos was spiraling out of control, Justin rushed down the stairs, one hand in his jacket and butting up his jeans.

I was surprised to see him already dressed and ready to go. Last I saw him, he was fast asleep.

He kissed me quickly, narrowly missing my mouth, before stealing my coffee and taking a few gulps, ruffling Munchkin's hair, and pinching Ruby's cheek.

"Later," he said, turning to head to the door.

"Whoa! Hold on. Where are you going?" I grabbed his elbow, rearranging Peanut in my right arm.

"I got a call from my client. I have to meet with him in less than one hour. Can I take the Corvette?"

I blinked. "What about Peanut? We had to take her for the check-up. Don't leave me alone with that little demon!" I pointed to Munchkin, who scowled at me.

"You'll be fine. I'm so sorry to miss the appointment. I'll try to get there, but no promises. This is the big commission I told you about." He winked, wrapping his fingers around the door handle, but quickly snatching it back. He shuddered, shaking his hand, wearing the most disgusted look I'd seen at him. "Patrick, for fuck's sake! Why is the door handle sticky?"

I tried not to laugh, while Justin rushed to the kitchen to wash his hands.

We were both boys and had done our fair share of crazy things as kids, but Patrick being a combination of us was a little demon.

"It wasn't me," he called out. These were his new favorite words.

Justin rolled his eyes, drying his hands on the dishtowel. "You better behave or I won't make you that dessert you've been whining about."

"I'm extra good, Dada," Munchkin declared.

"Yeah right," Justin mumbled, coming to my side and kissing me softly. "Keep your fingers crossed for me."

"Will do." I pressed my lips to his forehead. "Go, be awesome!"

"Love you." He grabbed the Corvette's keys, dashing in the garage's direction, avoiding the front door's knob.

I returned to the kitchen, Patrick was finally done eating.

"Now go wash up and get dressed. We're leaving in one hour."

"There's time."

"No, there's not. You take longer than me to decide what to wear, which is downright suspicious. Besides, we settled on the blue shirt, right?"

He scowled. "Maybe you did," he mumbled, trudging up the stairs.

I resisted the urge to bang my head against the wall. It wouldn't be of any help.

I focused on finishing feeding Ruby, burping her, then getting her dressed. Once I had her in the pouch, I went to check on the demon child.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise when I found him sitting cross-legged in front of his closet, head in his palms, deep in thought.

I looked toward the ceiling, seeking divine intervention to give me strength to deal with him.

I cleared my throat. "Remember Justin's rule? If you take longer than five minutes, we get to decide. I still vote for the blue shirt."

"NO!" He scrambled to his feet, standing with his back at the closet, arms outstretched, as if protecting it from me.

"Munchkin, don't be difficult." I was running on less than four hours of sleep, and if back in the day it would have been enough for me to function, these days it wasn't nearly enough.

"But I want to choose, Daddy!"

"Then pick something already! We're going to be late to your sister's appointment."

He returned to staring into his closet, selecting a few clothes and spreading them out on the bed.

I placed Ruby on the bed, shuffling closer to Patrick. "Just so you know, red and pink don't go well together."

"I need my brown pants."

"Justin washed them yesterday. Remember your tantrum about ice cream and then stomping your foot in that puddle of mud? It happened only a couple of days ago," I scolded him. "So, keep the red pants and pick another shirt."

"I want the pink one."

Some days, I really wanted to strangle him.

"Then, you should wear your jeans. Look, Munchkin, we're not going on the catwalk. It's just the doctor's."

He gave me a horrified look, like I'd insulted him.

_Why, oh why, must he be so much like me?_

"Let's put on a pair of jeans, your beloved pink shirt, and the red sneakers, so we can get a move!" I finished my speech on raised voice. "If you're not downstairs in five minutes, I'm leaving without you!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Don't test me, Munchkin."

"I hate you!" He threw himself on the floor, bursting in tears.

Fuck.

A drama princess moment was all I needed.

I knelt at his side, reaching to console him.

He rolled away from me, crying louder, and kicking his legs. "I'm not talking to you," he said between sobs.

"Fine. Be a brat. While you're not talking to me, could you get dressed?"

Patrick raised his head to stare at me in disbelief, big tears rolling down his cheeks.

It was a shock for him to not be coddled while crying, but that was only Justin's fault for kissing his ass when he was supposed to be punished.

I tapped his butt, getting up. "Come on. Get dressed, Munchkin."

Between sobs and hateful looks, he tugged his clothes on him. I blew his nose, washed his face, then we were finally ready to go.

In the car, he continued to sob silently, spare a few hiccups, which distressed Ruby making her start whimpering.

I glanced at them in the rearview mirror. Patrick caught my eye, scowling.

We were a few minutes away from the clinic when some idiot slid in front of me without signaling. I pressed the brakes fast and hard, making the wheels squeal.

The sudden movement jerked the kids. Patrick forgot about being mad at me, when he shouted my name in fear, and Ruby burst into tears.

"Sorry, buddy." I reached back to pat his leg. "You okay?" _Fucking asshole! Motherfucker!_ If I didn't have the kids in the back, I'd be spewing all the curses possible out the window at the fucking idiot.

"I guess," he said in a shaky voice.

Ruby was wailing by now, since no one was there to pick her up and soother her.

"Patrick," I shouted over her cries.

Her brother had his hands over his ears. Thankfully, he heard me, because his eyes met mine. "Make her shut up!"

I snorted in amusement. "She's next to you. Could you dig in her bag for the pacifier? Put in her mouth. Gently," I instructed, keeping my eyes on the road, but also on the rearview mirror.

Skeptically, he followed my instructions. It worked.

Patrick beamed, clapping. "I'm an awesome big brother!"

"Yes, you are. Thanks, kiddo."

At the clinic, Patrick insisted on pushing the stroller, looking all important.

Inside Dr. Hump's office, I took him away from the stroller, picking up Ruby.

"You're late." It was the first thing he told me, making me grit my teeth. "I thought you forgot."

"We had a little incident. Patrick takes after me in more ways than I want to admit."

Dr. Hump laughed, gesturing to the bed, where he'd give Ruby the check-up. "How's our young lady?"

"She's okay." I shrugged.

"As long as she doesn't wail," Patrick mumbled.

Owen smiled, taking Ruby from me. "Have you noticed anything odd? Now that you have experience, you could identify if there was a problem."

"Nothing so far. She seems okay."

While he did his job, I looked around for Munchkin. It was suspiciously quiet. "Patrick, no!" I snapped, rushing to stop him from opening a glass cabinet.

"Is someone naughty?" Dr. Hump joked.

"Naughty is to put it mildly." I sat Patrick in the chair in front of the desk, shaking my finger at him, before returning to Peanut. I kept glancing at Munchkin just to make sure he was behaving.

He sat still for less than five minutes, then started looking through the stuff Owen had on his desk. He discovered a box of candies, and I stared at him, curious of what he'd do. When he made to grab one, I exploded.

"Patrick, for fuck's sake! That's not yours."

He shot me a surprised look, not knowing I'd been watching him, as he snatched his hand back.

"You can have one," Dr. Hump told him gently.

Patrick didn't wait to be told twice, immediately grabbing one candy, unwrapping it, and popping into his mouth, chewing loudly.

"What do you say now?" I demanded.

"Yucky!" He gagged, spitting the candy. Thankfully, it landed in the trash.

I'd never been so embarrassed by someone else. "Sorry," I mumbled to Dr. Hump. "I can't believe he did that."

"Don't worry. I should have expected him not to like it. These candies are a little spicy."

"Oh. Still, he knows better than to act like that."

Dr. Hump patted my arm. "He's just a kid. I bet you did plenty of things to embarrass your parents too, and they didn't mind."

I bit my tongue, cringing. _Yeah, they didn't do anything in public, but once we got home, I'd be put in my place for embarrassing them._

In that second, I decided not to punish Patrick for what he just did. Dr. Hump was right. He was just a kid.

I was busy bundling Ruby, not keeping track of Patrick, so when I heard him talking, humiliation touched a new level in my book.

"Do you want to see my penis?"

I turned in time to catch the startled look on Dr. Hump's face. I could only imagine what perversities he thought we were doing behind closed doors.

"No one wants to see your willy, Munchkin. We talked about this," I hissed.

"But he's my new best friend!"

I threw Owen an apologetic look. "Patrick, Sean is best friend. Kira is your best friend. Not your fu.. godda… dick… Gah! Not your penis!"

His eyes lit up at the new word.

God give me strength if he started praising his dick in front of the whole diner, which was our next stop. I was seriously thinking of gagging him.

**oOo**

I arrived at the diner on the busiest shift.

I still got curious looks from my peers, but I'd learned to ignore them. Most of them kept their distance, but there were some mindless idiots who thought they stood a chance.

A sorry specimen like that approached our table. I was busy with going through Ruby's bag in search of her milk and bottle to give Debbie to heat, so I didn't notice him hovering.

In between my quest for her food, I came up with her favorite toy, the penguin from Patrick, and put it on her chest, in hopes to keep her from bursting in tears. She wasn't a fan of loud noises, and the diner was pretty noisy.

When I straightened up, I saw a guy at our table, his eyes undressing me. So he wasn't the new help Debbie bragged about. His eye-fucking made me sick, for unknown reasons.

Patrick narrowed his eyes at him. "Do you need something?"

"Here." The guy pushed a napkin my way. It had his number and name on it. "Call me." He winked.

I was about to lash out at him for having the audacity to hit on me in front of my kids, but Peanut distracted me by kicking her toy. It landed on the table, knocking the salt and pepper shakers. "Shit, Peanut." I hurried to clean the mess. I knew she was hungry since I missed her scheduled meal, caught in traffic. "We'll feed you in a minute." I pinched her toes, leaning to kiss her head.

The idiot hadn't left. I could feel his presence, so I turned to glare. "As you can see, I'm quite busy. So scamper off."

He rolled his eyes. "When you're done playing house with your blond boy, give me a call."

"Does it look to you like I'm playing? It's true, neither Munchkin, nor Peanut, were planned, but I wouldn't trade them, or Justin, for that matter, for all the hot guys in the world! You included! Fuck off!"

"You're a troll!" Munchkin declared loudly, jutting his chin out. "Now stop bothering Daddy!" He threw me a huge smile, which I returned. That's my kid. Even at five years old, he had balls.

"And why the fuck would I listen to a midget? We all had our doubts about your blondie. He went and banged some chick—twice, or more…resulting in these things."

If I wasn't holding Ruby, I could risk many years of prison for murder.

He didn't just insult Justin and I, he had the nerve to verbally attack my kids.

I'd never been closer to shouting for everyone to hear I had the kids, I was the one who carried them for nine, respectively almost seven months.

Munchkin slid out of the booth and kicked the idiot in both his shins with all his might. "Don't insult my daddies! Now get lost! You made my baby sis cry!"

Our little scene caught everyone's attention. To my surprise, most of the diners sided with me, shoving the asshole out the door, before coming closer. They offered to help with Ruby, asking if I was okay, and of course, congratulating Munchkin on his act of heroism.

I was still in shock over what he'd done. We never allowed violence, but he'd heard Justin and I fight plenty of times, added with the cartoons he was watching, it helped his overactive brain in kicking that guy.

Debbie pushed everyone out of the way, engulfing both Peanut and me in a huge hug, then she moved on to Patrick, stroking his hair. Next she helped me with the bottle, while everyone scattered, but kept glancing our way every now and then.

I denied Debbie the pleasure to feed Peanut. She only accepted the bottle from me. Dr. Hump had explained that she felt closer and safer with me, since she knew me better. He was right, because I knew Kira was the same way with Keith. I also remembered we had to visit them, since the twins had arrived only a couple weeks ago, and they needed all the help they could get.

After feeding Peanut, I ordered for myself since Munchkin was almost done with his meal. While waiting for the food to arrive, I 'tsked' under my breath, keeping my eyes on him.

He grinned widely.

"As proud as I am of you, you shouldn't have talked like that or kicked that man," I said.

"He was mean to you."

"I know, Munchkin. What does dada say all the time? We don't respond to violence with violence."

"He was saying awful things. He said 'fuck'—that's a no-no. And he called me a midget! _Me_!" He huffed, making a great Emmett impersonation.

I sighed, deciding it was wise to drop the subject.

By the time we were both done eating, Justin stepped into the diner. His eyes found mine and his megawatt smile lit up his face as he strolled to our table. He cupped my cheeks in his hands, bending to kiss me long and deep. I couldn't say I objected; actually, I returned it tenfold.

"I leave you alone for a few hours and you become the hot gossip of Liberty Avenue."

"I defended Daddy!" Munchkin exclaimed, sitting up on his booth then throwing himself at Justin. I froze. Everything happened in slow-motion. I was certain he'd spill his brains on the floor, but Justin was quick and caught him mid-air, making me heave a breath in relief.

"Is that so, Munchkin?" He teased.

Patrick nodded wildly, wrapping his arms around Justin's neck. "I'm Daddy's superhero! I saved him twice so far!"

I snorted in laughter. "Yes, you are. Baby Rage."

"Who?" He frowned at me.

Justin threw me a warning look, distracting Munchkin with an Eskimo kiss. They sat across from me. "So what happened, exactly?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later. How was your meeting?"

"It's a go! And guess what!" He beamed, making me smile back. "This guy's father met Warhol! They even have some of his stuff in their house! I can't believe I'm going to paint for someone who has Warhol in their house. And they want my stuff! Can you believe it?"

"Yes. Yes, I can, Sunshine."

"Are we going to be rich?" Munchkin cocked his head to the side.

"I like to think we already are," I muttered, but he didn't pay me any mind.

Justin nodded. "Richer," he corrected with a gentle smile.

"Then can I get the pony for my birthday?"

I kicked Justin's foot under the table to stop him from going into that argument again. It was a hot topic lately.

"There are still a couple of weeks until your birthday," he relented.

* * *

**See you on Sunday :)**

**Keep the reviews coming. Even if I don't have the time to answer, know that I read and love all of them.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Enjoy another hectic day in Brian's day...with Justin off to meet one of his clients. Daddy Brian is my favorite thing to write.**

* * *

"Munchkin, I swear to God, if you don't stop I don't know what I'll do!" I shouted.

He stopped hitting the tennis ball against the wall, but moved on to entertain himself with the kiddie guitar he got from Michael last Christmas.

"Patrick! Your sister is sleeping! If you don't want to sleep, that doesn't mean others don't need it!"

"She sleeps too much. She's no fun."

"Yeah, you did it too when you were thirteen months old. Now play quietly and let me work."

He scoffed, shuffling out of the living room.

I turned my whole attention to the laptop, checking my emails and responding to my faithful clients, sending new appointments to my teams, and asking Cynthia the usual about my employees' behavior without me being there. She was my number one spy.

* * *

**From:** Cynthia Morrison

**To:** Brian Kinney

**Date:** July 10th, 2010 12:02

**Subject:** Hectic

It's crazy in here today.

I don't know about anyone else, but I MISS YOU!

Ted and I aren't that scary.

You're the only one who can keep the herd under control.

Yours truly,

Cynthia Morrison

PA to Brian Kinney, CEO Kinnetik Inc.

* * *

**From:** Brian Kinney

**To:** Cynthia Morrison

**Date:** July 10th, 2010 12:05

**Subject: RE:** Hectic

What the fuck happened?

Aren't the storyboards done yet? I hope no one changed my idea for the smartphone commercial or I'd rip them a new one!

You can be scary when you want. I can't say the same about Theodore.

Let me know if the idiots I call employees need a video conference, you know, for a reminder of who's the boss. And that I'm still lurking around, even though I'm not there.

Brian

* * *

A crash from the kitchen pulled me from the couch.

I'd had it with him!

I'd be surprised if the day didn't end in tears.

Munchkin eyed me warily, backing away from the broken glass, chewing on his lower lip.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," I snapped.

"I wanted some water."

"And couldn't you ask me?" My eyes landed on the chair pulled below the top cupboard and its open doors, then to the broken glass again. "No way! You _didn't_!"

"I was thirsty." He stomped his foot, but cowered in the corner of the kitchen. At least, he knew it was bad what he'd done.

"Do you want to fall down and break something?"

"I nearly did…but eventually only the glass got broken. I caught on the edge of the sink." He beamed.

My heart jumped in my throat and I forgot about being mad at him. "You fall? Fuck, Munchkin."

"Not really. I told you, I caught myself," he argued weakly.

I could see his arm red. "Are you hurt?"

He shook his head, but his lower lip trembled.

"Come here. Let me see." I crouched and opened my arms. He rushed to me in a nanosecond, and I cuddled him close. As much as he drove me nuts, I couldn't stay mad at him for too long. Especially when he endangered his own life.

"Ow," he mumbled when I pressed my fingers to his elbow.

"Christ. You're going to put me into an early grave. What's wrong with you, kid? Seriously. Ever since Justin went to New York to talk to his client, you seem to be possessed."

"I miss Dada."

"Well, I miss him too, but you don't see me going berserk." A loud wail made me cringe. "Shit. Peanut's awake." I steered him to the living room with a fresh glass of water. "Stay put and try not to break anything else in the meantime."

I found Peanut crying and screaming at the top of her little lungs, limbs flailing. "Shh. I'm here." I picked her up gently, bouncing her a little. She relaxed instantly.

It still freaked me, the connection we had. Whenever she was in my arms, she was the perfect angel, but I couldn't say the same when anyone else held her. I was close to Munchkin too, but Peanut was a whole different story.

Justin joked there was a paranormal connection between Peanut and me. I had no idea how to explain it. We were complete when we were together. I was the only one she listened to, the only one she accepted to be fed by; she usually cried ugly tears whenever Justin attempted to feed her or change her diaper. He took it like a trooper, but I could tell it hurt him our baby rejected him.

"Daddy, phone." Munchkin appeared from behind me, holding my ringing cell phone.

"Thanks, kiddo." I accepted the call, placing the phone between my shoulder and ear, while busing myself with Peanut's diaper. "Theodore! What's up?" I asked when the call connected.

"I.R.S."

"Sorry? What the fuck do they want?"

He chuckled. "It means: Irreconcilable Rare Stupidity. It's a new term Cyn and I came up with."

"Who does it apply?"

"Everyone?"

"You included?" I laughed, before sighing. "Maybe I should have listened to Justin and put my picture on every wall in Kinnetik."

"They'd have probably thrown darts at it. The winner would be the one who got the arrow between your eyes."

"Funny," I muttered, finishing with Ruby. "So where's the fire?"

"You need to come over. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"You do know I'm alone with the kids, right? Justin's in New York with his client until Saturday in the very least. That's two days away."

"I know, Bri. But it's beyond me to keep everything under control. I'm not cut out to be a leader."

"Fuck, Theodore." I gritted my teeth. "Go, get dressed. And _don't_ take forever!" I ordered to Munchkin. "We'll be there as fast as humanly possible."

I hung up before he could say anything else.

I had Peanut dressed in ten minutes flat, then got myself dressed in less than five minutes, which was the fastest I'd ever gotten ready to go out, before I went to Munchkin's room, ready to shout at him. Surprisingly, he wasn't there. I found him downstairs, dressed and with his shoes on.

"Less than half an hour for us to be ready to leave the house? It's a new personal Kinney record. High five, Munchkin."

He beamed, slapping his little palm to mine.

The last leg of the car ride was filled by Ruby's loud wails after Patrick poked her for the kicks of it.

The second we were parked in front of Kinnetik, I picked up Peanut, shushing her, draped her bag over my shoulder, before ushering Munchkin toward the door.

"Why would you do that?" I demanded, shouldering the front door open.

"She was too quiet." He shrugged.

"And now she won't top crying," I hissed, bouncing her in hopes to get her to settle.

As we strolled to my office, everyone gawked at our show, and a few brave ones offered to help with Peanut. I appreciated the thought and would remember it on pay day. They'd get a raise.

"Come on, Peanut. Stop crying. Your brother didn't mean it."

"Like she understands," he mumbled.

"She does. Don't you?" I lifted her above my head, before cuddling her close to my chest and kissing her head.

"Da-da."

"Yes. It's okay. Tell her you're sorry," I told Patrick sternly, opening the door of my office.

"Why should I apologize? She's too sen…sense…siable."

"Sensible." I rolled my eyes. He was too cute when he tried using words he could barely pronounce. "You wouldn't like it if I poked you out of nowhere, either. Oh, hey Theodore," I greeted, noticing him on the couch.

He eyed me curiously for a few seconds, before standing. "I'm really sorry for dragging you here when you're clearly busy."

"It's okay. Now, what exactly happened?" I slumped in my chair, rubbing Peanut's back. She was merely sniffing by now, but the storm wasn't over.

"Is she all right?" Ted nodded to Peanut.

"Why don't you ask that little devil behind you?" I pointed to Munchkin, who was currently inspecting the fruits on the table.

Ted gave me a sympathetic look, which I hated. I didn't need his pity.

"How about you bring me the head of each department in the meeting room? Five minutes."

"Sure thing." He left in a hurry.

"Did you think that she might be hungry?" Munchkin suggested. "Dada is right. You blame other people a lot."

I snorted, but the kid had a point. "Hmm, you might be onto something. She didn't eat much before her nap."

"See?" He eyeballed me.

"Since when do you talk to me like that?"

"Dada does it all the time. It's not like you listen to him anyway."

"Munchkin!" I gasped. He was too smart for his own good. "Why don't you bring me a banana? You can take one for yourself, or whatever else you want."

After the first bite, Ruby took the banana from my hand, eating on her own.

"See? She was really hungry. Stop blaming me, Daddy. You forgot to feed her, and me, for that matter."

That smart mouth of his would get him in trouble one day, but I didn't expect any less from a combination between Justin and me. Munchkin couldn't be a saint.

"I just told you to grab something to eat, as well. And careful with how you talk to me. You shouldn't repeat everything you hear Justin say. For a WASP he has politeness issues."

"I'm so going to tell Dada you forgot to feed us."

"I'm so going to tell dada you fucked with his paint tubes again," I retorted, not knowing better than to argue with a nearly six year old.

Munchkin put his little hands on his hips. "I'm going to tell Dada how much you cursed! So far, I reached thirty."

_Why, oh why, did he have to ace math all of a sudden?_

Not one to back down, or not have the last word in an argument, I stood, narrowing my eyes. "I'm going to tell Justin what a troublemaker you've been! He won't make any more goodies for you." It was a low blow, especially said to a child.

And I regretted the words as soon as they were out of my mouth; more so when Munchkin promptly burst in tears, throwing himself on the floor. Going into a full-blown tantrum, complete with wailing and lying on the floor and kicking his legs was a Taylor trademark gesture. Jennifer had told me not that long ago that Justin used to do the same when he didn't get his way. I believed her, because I could still clearly remember the seventeen year old brat I picked from under the lamppost.

"For fuck's sake!"

"Thirty-one," he hiccupped.

I gripped my hair with one hand and with the other, I hit Cynthia's intercom button. "Get in here. Now!"

"Stop crying. I won't tell Justin anything, if you don't. I'll buy you a Happy Meal on the way home," I compromised.

"You can't buy me with unhealthy food."

_Christ. This kid is going to be the death of me._ "Munchkin, stop crying. You'll make yourself sick."

Cynthia stepped into my office as I was on my way to the little drama princess. I deposited Peanut in her arms, hoping like hell she wouldn't burst in tears, before I crouched to Patrick's side.

"Are you done crying?"

"I hate you!"

"Of course you do." I rolled my eyes. "How about we drop by Debbie's after I'm done?" I proposed.

He picked his head up from the floor, staring at me with wet blue eyes. "How soon?"

"Half an hour, tops."

"I'll count."

"I'd be worried if you didn't. Can you deal with them?" I glanced at Cynthia who seemed frozen in place. "Cyn?"

"Yeah. I can do it."

"I'm right through that door if you need something," I told Munchkin. "But be good for Cynthia. I promise to fix whatever the problem it is soon, then we can leave."

"Just go already," he mumbled, rolling around on the floor, lying spread-eagle and staring at the ceiling, tears rolling from his eyes.

"You should try for an acting career when you grow up," I muttered, strolling to the conference room.

* * *

**To be continued... on Wednesday :)  
**


	38. Chapter 38

**Brian has found his match in his son, definitely. I'm glad you all enjoy this.**

* * *

Only three hours later I was able to leave Kinnetik.

Munchkin trailed after me, sulking, making it plain clear we weren't on speaking terms. It wasn't my fault I had to organize their shit, because my teams never heard of making a plan before tackling a new project.

After depositing Ruby in her car seat, I rounded to Patrick's side. I leaned over the open window, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"I know you're hungry and tired and upset with me, but this is work, kiddo. I had to be here."

He huffed, folding his arms across his chest, pouting adorably.

"Look, we're going to Debbie's. I bet she has some fabulous meal cooked, and you can show her this adorable pout so we'll get extra for home."

He shot me an exasperated look, before rolling his eyes.

I had to think fast of something to mollify him, or when we'd get to Debbie's he'd rattle on me, whining about what a shitty dad I was. It was nothing she didn't know, though.

"How about when we get home and after I put Peanut to bed, you and I put some of the great tennis men to shame?"

His eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly.

I beamed, kissing his forehead, before sliding behind the wheel.

On the way to Debbie's, the car was filled with the ringtone I had for Justin. I accepted it quickly, and before I could say anything, Munchkin squealed loudly.

"Dada! I miss you!"

"Any louder and the people in Australia would hear you," I muttered. "Hey, Justin."

"Hey, guys! So I'm on speaker?"

"You guessed right. We're in the car," I explained.

"Oh, that explains it."

"Huh?" I stopped at a red light. "What explains, what?"

"Nothing, nothing. So where are you going?"

"To Grandma Debbie to pout for food!"

I shot Munchkin a warning look through the rearview mirror. He smirked back.

"Brian," Justin groaned. "We talked about using the kids to get what you want."

"What I want right now is a juicy steak, but I doubt Munchkin can help with it. I still have to use my charms so they'd make it just right."

"Ew! And watch what you say around them."

"What did I say? I'd give my left kidney for a steak, medium rare, like they used to make at my favorite steak house, which they closed last year." I groaned at the injustice in the world.

"Oh, steak, as in food! I thought you wanted a _stick_ as in…you know…"

"Of course, you did. That's all you think of," I joked.

"Not true. I squeeze some time to think of my kids and my paintings too."

"Of course, but mostly you have one thing only on your mind: D-I-C-K. Mine, especially." I laughed.

"You suck."

"True." I laughed some more, trying to concentrate on driving. "So how's New York?"

"Same. This guy is crazy, but I'll do my best to paint whatever he wants. He's my best client and always pays handsomely."

"Then suck it up, Sunshine."

"He has a nephew here in the Pitts and wants me to do him naked."

"What?" I sputtered, parking in front of Debbie's house. I detached the phone from the car set, pressing it to my ear. "Did you tell him you don't do nudes unless the subject is _moi_?"

"I tried to explain." I could hear him gulping thickly. "Brian, he offered me fifty grand."

"What? Are you shitting me?" I opened Munchkin's door, and he jumped out of the car, grinning.

"No, that's why I told him I'll call with an answer after I talked with my partner. Of course, he wasn't too pleased, but fuck it. This is huge."

I picked Peanut in my free arm, shutting the door with my foot. "Can you reach in my pocket and take the keys and lock up?" I asked Munchkin. "Uh, I don't know, Justin. Do you want to do this?"

"Fifty grand….let me think? How about yes?" His voice dripped sarcasm.

"Thanks, Munchkin. Go and ring the bell, now. But it's nude," I added to Justin, feeling the green-eyed monster inside me eat at my gut.

"Using Patrick again?" He laughed.

"Shut up, twat! My hands are full. Don't change the subject."

"What do you want me to do? Turn down the opportunity of a life-time? No one will ever offer me this again."

"Then why the fuck did you call to ask my opinion when it's clear you have your mind set on being around this naked guy for endless hours for fuck knows how long?"

The door opened to reveal Carl. He smiled, ushering us inside.

Munchkin made a bee-line to Debbie, turning his charm on. "We're hungry."

I cringed, expecting a lecture a la Debbie, but it never came, thankfully. She only offered to take Peanut from me, while I slumped on the sofa.

"You know what, Justin? Knock yourself out. Go for it, but don't come crying to me when this turns out bigger than it seems."

"What's that supposed to mean," he snapped, clearly angry I wasn't sharing his excitement over this. "I want to earn my own money."

"You already do! And by accepting this, you're not making more money. You're making a huge fucking mistake!"

"Just because you're jealous, it won't make me change my mind. Unless you come up with a better argument, I'm calling Mr. Graham and accepting his offer."

"You're not a whore!" Debbie shot me a confused look, making me slip through the back door, into the garden. "Look, Sunshine. You don't have to do this. There will be other offers—bigger, better, less disgusting."

He took a shuddering breath. "But I want to help with Munchkin's school too, not only buy groceries or pay the bills. This is more than I imagined ever getting on a commission."

"Because it's downright denigrating, Justin. Can you tell that asshole that unless he changes the terms, as in you paint that guy dressed, it's not a deal? You wanted my opinion, well here it is: NO."

"Brian…"

"I won't let you do this," I hissed.

"You won't let me?" Justin laughed nervously. "Since when do you take decisions about what I can or cannot do?"

"Since when you can't think straight! Can you please think of the consequences? Say, you do this. Word would get around—_did you hear that Taylor kid does nudes?_—just think about it, Justin. You'd be labeled as…something."

"I didn't think about that," he mumbled. "Well, shit."

"You didn't say yes, did you," I asked fearfully.

"No, not yet."

I sighed in relief. "Well, good. Tell him no. So what if you lose this Graham dude as a client? There are plenty fish in the water, Sunshine. Come on, use your brain. I lost many clients, or terminated our contracts, just because I knew we'd get nowhere together. Even though the separation cost me a pretty penny, but I found bigger accounts, or smaller and better."

"What would I do without you?"

"I shudder to think what troll could have picked you up that night and taken advantage of your sincere inexperience," I said seriously.

"You, ass!"

"What about my ass? It's the forbidden land, remember?"

"Fuck off," he muttered, but I could hear the laughter in his voice. "Can I talk to Munchkin?"

"Hold on, he's with Debbie. So we agree to disagree with Graham's offer?"

"Yes, Brian. After we hang up, I'll let him know unless he wants me to do anything else, I won't paint his nephew naked."

"Good boy," I praised, stepping inside. "Hey, Munchkin, dada wants to talk to you."

He abandoned his plate, rushing to me. I handed him the phone, and he immediately started talking to Justin about anything and everything.

I sat in his seat at the table, picking at the vegetables he'd pushed around.

"Everything okay?" Debbie stroked my hair.

"He's killing me," I muttered, glancing to Patrick. "He's such a smart-ass, I wonder where he learned that."

She chuckled. "Between you and Sunshine, I'd be worried if he was a polite, little kid."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I shoved a meatball in my mouth. "Can you pack some food for us? You know, in case we get hungry later?"

"Already did. If you haven't dropped by, I'd have had Carl drive me there later."

"Thanks, Deb. You're a lifesave—"

"Dada wants to talk to you. He's upset." Munchkin pushed the phone in my direction, smiling innocently.

"What the…did you tell him," I hissed, snatching the phone.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, right. Like I believe you. Justin, whatever he told you, it's a lie," I said into the phone, getting up from the table and heading outside again. This time, in front of the house.

"You're starving them!" He accused me in a scandalized voice.

"Of course." I rolled my eyes.

"And you cursed around them!"

"Keep on screaming, by all means."

"And you let Munchkin climb on the chair to get a glass! That's so fucking irresponsible, Brian! He could have fallen and…"

"I was trying to joggle between keeping track of him and making him play quietly, because Peanut was sleeping, while I was busy working. So excuse me, if I can't see through walls."

"How can I do it? And you cursed! A lot. He told me over thirty times."

"You're a multitasking twat. And I curse. You can't expect me to simply stop."

"Uh, yes! I _do_ expect you to stop cursing." He snorted. "Since when do you smoke? I thought we quit that shit ages ago."

My hand froze on my cigarettes, then I looked around suspiciously. "Who said I'm smoking?"

"My vision is still 20/20, old man." I swiped my surroundings again, and then I spotted him across the street, leaning against the 'vette, grinning from ear to ear.

"How long have you been there?" I demanded, striding to him.

"Long enough," he whispered, hanging up and throwing his arms around me.

I lifted him up, squeezing him tightly. "You're back early."

"I had a feeling you'd get in trouble without me around. I was right."

I chuckled, pressing my nose into his hair. "Missed you."

"Missed you, too." He pulled away a little, taking my face in his hands and kissing me deeply. "Do you think there's a chance for us be alone in bed tonight?"

"I highly doubt it. Munchkin's moved in our room. We have a dozen stuffed animals in bed and his blankie."

"Aw, man! As much as I missed him and Peanut, I'd rather not share you tonight. I want to be plowed in the mattress."

"Can be arranged. We can lock the door."

"The last time you locked the door, Munchkin stayed on the other side crying until we stopped trying to fuck and brought him inside."

"Then we can leave them with Debbie. I'm sure she wouldn't say no."

"Oh, yeah. They'd cry until they drive her crazy and she brings them home."

I nudged the side of his face. "I really need to fuck you like in the good old days. Is that too much to ask?"

"How about tonight is reserved for the big reunion with the kids and you, then tomorrow, we can ship them off to Keith's or Debbie's or Michael's, and we'd be blissfully alone. All day. I miss fucking outside the bedroom."

"It's a date." I beamed. "Now, let's surprise everyone."

"What? No suspense? Won't you rather go inside and tell Munchkin he upset me so much I decided to stay in New York?"

"I've already been shitty enough with him today. I let him get hurt, then I told him you won't make him goodies if he ratted me out to you."

"Shit, Brian! He's six, did you somehow forget about that? He believes every word you say."

"Like I said, I've been a shit to him enough." I curled my fingers around Justin's, leading the way into Debbie's house.

Justin leaned into my side, kissing my cheek soundly. "You're not a shitty dad. You're the best. The kids love you to bits, just like I do."

I smiled, despite myself. He always knew how to make me feel better when I thought I was a failure. "I love you too," I whispered in his ear, kissing that spot behind it, making him shudder.

He opened the door, and only managed a step inside when Munchkin barreled to him, attaching to his legs. "Dada! Dada! Dada!"

Justin dropped my hand to lift Munchkin up and give him the customary Eskimo kiss, making him dissolve into a fit of giggles.

"Did you bring him from New York?" Debbie joked.

"Yeah, I'm quick like that." I rolled my eyes. "Is there more mashed potatoes left?"

"I already reheated some so you can feed Ruby. You know, you have to get her used to being fed by others too, right?"

"Yeah, I have to go meet some clients out of state soon. Don't make me think of that moment," I muttered, accepting the bowl and spoon. I settled on the sofa next to Peanut who was in Carl's arms, sucking on her thumb. "Come here, Peanut." I placed her on my lap, offering her a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

Justin threw himself next to us with Munchkin still attached to him, now around his neck. "And how's my princess?" He tickled her tummy.

Ruby kicked her feet, nailing Munchkin in the shoulder, earning a cry of protest from him. "Hey!" He scowled at her.

"You can play after I feed her," I told Justin. "She's worse than you when it's about food."

He grinned, rubbing Patrick's shoulder absently.

"You hungry, honey?" Debbie jumped to put a plate together for Justin.

"A little. Did you eat?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"No, a twat kept me on the phone."

"He must be punished," he whispered in my ear. "Such a bad boy."

I laughed. "Oh, don't you worry. Tomorrow he'll scream so loud everyone can hear what a naughty boy he's been."

"Looking forward to it." He placed his head on my shoulder.

Peanut's eyes zoomed to him, noticing how close he was to me. She had jealously issues, and she was only thirteen months old. She didn't like sharing me.

On my next spoonful to her mouth, she turned her head away, before reaching for Justin.

We stared in disbelief. Even Debbie and Carl watched the scene with surprise.

Munchkin slid between us when Justin took Peanut in his arms, holding her close to his chest. "Want me to try," he asked tentatively, taking the spoon from my hand.

I was afraid of the outcome, but I allowed him to try feeding her. She opened her mouth eagerly when she saw the food closer to her. She chewed a little, before swallowing and beaming at Justin.

He met my eyes, pride and tears reflected in his blues, before he looked down at Peanut and dropped a kiss to her head.

She slapped the hand holding the spoon, touching her mouth with the other. The gesture made everyone laugh. Peanut frowned at us, slapping Justin's hand again.

"Foooooood!"

He grabbed the bowl from my hand, feeding her another spoonful. She smiled up at him, chewing happily.

"When I thought it couldn't get any better, it did." He sniffed, smiling tearfully.

"Dada is silly," Munchkin mumbled, catching my eye.

"But we love him even silly, right?"

"Speak for yourself."

We all burst out laughing at his remark.

"Munchkin, we talked about your smart mouth hours ago," I chided him lightly.

He chose to ignore me, fixating Debbie with his most charming smile. "You told me something about cookies after I eat, Grandma Deb. Do I still get them?"

"I give up." I slumped further in the couch.

Debbie offered him three chocolate chip cookies, and I watched with horror as he tried stuffing all of them in his mouth. We weren't going to sleep tonight.

"What do you say," Justin inquired, not lifting his eyes from his task of feeding Peanut.

"Thanks," Munchkin mumbled, dragging the word out as if it literally hurt him to say it.

"He needs your mom's WASPy influence, or Lindsay's."

Justin caught my eyes, grinning. "Hey, kiddo!" Munchkin ignored him. "How would you like to spend tomorrow with your big brother?"

He shrugged. "I guess I miss Gus."

"You do. You told me so last night," I butted in.

"And you miss Peanut, don't you?" Justin gave Debbie a hopeful look. "You and my mom can play the dotting grandmas."

"Since when do you two play the subtle card? Just say you need some time alone. The whole family is here to help, you know that. We've supported you since you got pregnant with Patrick, Brian. God knows we understand you need some time alone, especially you two. You've always had a physical relationship."

I shared a look with Justin, and he seemed just as perplexed by Debbie's outburst. "Okay, next time we'll drop the kids here, letting you know we need to fuck like bunnies."

"Brian!" Justin gasped, slapping my chest.

"Foook."

I stared at Peanut in shock, cringing inwardly. Fucking shit.

"BRIAN!"

"I love you?" I smiled at Justin.

He huffed. "Just for this, we cancel all the plans for tomorrow."

"What? No! You can't!" I panicked. Shit.

"Watch me," he barked.

"I was beginning to worry you haven't fought once in the past half an hour," Debbie joked. "If you change your mind, sweetie, I'd still like to babysit tomorrow."

"Thanks, Deb, but I missed them a lot. I'd like to stay with all of them tomorrow." He smiled tensely. "You're such an asshole, Brian," he muttered to me.

"Asss-hooole."

"Fuck," he cursed loudly, glaring at me as if it was my fault Peanut repeated what he'd said.

"I say we're even. Our plans stand."

Justin scowled at me. "I'm not speaking to you."

Peanut grabbed his nose, making me laugh. "Assss-hooole. Foook!"

"We're the world's worst parents. Ever." Justin threw his head back over the back of the couch.

"My first word was shit, if my mother didn't lie about it," I supplied. "So we should be lucky her first word was _da-da_. Now she's only developing her vocabulary."

"With curse worse," Justin moaned, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Stop being a drama princess. How about we head home? Spare Debbie and Carl of our little family dramas."

"It's like a never-ending free show. By all means, stay more. It's always entertaining to be around you." Debbie laughed.

"See you tomorrow, then." Justin got up to kiss her cheek, then shook Carl's hand. "You drive the 'vette." He handed me the keys.

"Bye!" I grinned at them, grabbing the food and Munchkin's hand. "Come on, kiddo."

* * *

**I burrowed the "ass-hooole" part from Meet The Fockers series. It was hilarious and it worked perfectly with my storyline.  
**


	39. Chapter 39

**Another day in their life. Something everyone goes through...something Brian didn't expect to happen to him.**

* * *

"So how's the new sushi place?"

I glanced to the door of my office to see Theodore hovering. "Hello to you too."

"It's our anniversary," he explained, coming closer.

I frowned. "I wasn't aware we were in a relationship. I'm leaning new things today. Just this morning Munchkin told us he has a pet mouse under his bed."

He huffed. "Blake and my anniversary—ten years. Is it true? The mouse, I mean."

"Sadly, yes. It was a small rat, actually. Rage saved the day." I snorted. "You should have seen Justin freaking out. Anyway, I joked about keeping it and calling it Ben. They didn't get the joke."

"Aw! That movie is a classic."

"Like us, apparently. I have to introduce Justin to Willard and Ben over the weekend." I smirked, remembering the funny scene from earlier. It was a Monday after all, and Mondays always suck. "You were saying?"

"Oh, right. Justin said you'd check the sushi restaurant. Did you go?"

"Yeah, for half an hour." I snorted, pushing the files away and leaning back in my chair.

"That bad?" Ted sat across from me.

"Nah, the food was great. But Leo called to tell us Peanut had a fever, so we left."

"Shit! Is she okay?"

"Justin's with her at the doctor's. I had to be here to meet our new client. If you and Blake like sushi, sure, I recommend the place."

"Awesome! It's settled. Thanks, Bri! I hope Ruby gets better soon." He gave me a small smile.

"Yeah, me too. I'm anxious as fuck to hear what's wrong." My phone buzzed on my desk. "I have to take this." It was Munchkin's teacher.

Ted nodded and left.

I answered, trying not to create bad scenarios in my head. It was enough Peanut was sick, I didn't need Munchkin sick too.

"Hello, Evan."

"Hello, Mr. Kinney. Remember the social communication project we discussed about?"

"Yeah, that shit. What about it?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'll let you talk to Ms. Rebecca. She came here to evaluate each student…"

"And Munch—uh, I mean Patrick lacks social skills. Blame it on me," I joked.

"Mr. Kinney, this is important. I have to agree with Ms. Rebecca on this. Here, talk to her."

_Christ_. Evan was a pushover. As much as I admired him for staying sane surrounded by little rascals, he always got his way by using various tricks.

"Good afternoon. Mister Brian Kinney?" A rough voice, probably due to smoking too much, spoke.

"Yes, this is he. I take it you're Ms. Rebecca."

"Rebecca Walter. Nice meeting you, sir."

"Call me Brian," I muttered. I fucking hated being called 'sir', it made me feel ancient. "What's the problem with Patrick?"

"I don't know how to tell you this without offending you. Do you have time to meet today?"

"I can come to school in fifteen if you'd like." What could be so urgent? "He didn't curse or anything, did he?" I asked, while gathering my things.

Her breath hitched. "Is that a possibility?"

"Uh, I don't know. He hears some bad words from me, but of course, I try to use a filter around him." Now she thought I was a bad parent. "I'll be there soon to discuss this further."

"All right. Good bye."

During the ride to school, I called Justin to let him know where I was, and he said he'd meet me there, wanting to be present to whatever this Rebecca had to say about our boy. Peanut was safely with her Nana Jen, high on Baby Tylenol.

We parked next to each other in the school's parking lot.

"Hey, you." Justin kissed me chastely. "What's wrong?"

I returned the kiss. "No clue. It sounded serious, though."

We stepped into the building, shoulder to shoulder. Since it was almost three o'clock, most of the children were leaving.

Evan was in the class with Munchkin and a woman I took as Rebecca. She smiled in greeting, her eyes moving from me to Justin and back.

"Daddy!" Munchkin rushed to me, and I picked him up, kissing him soundly.

"What's up, kiddo?" Justin stroked his back, seeing him distressed.

"If you'd take a seat," Evan said, gesturing to the desks behind us.

"Okay, so what happened?" I insisted, sitting with Munchkin on my lap.

"Mr. Kinney, right?" Rebecca eyed me.

"Yes. _Brian_," I explained. "And this is Justin, my partner."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rebecca." She smiled, coming to shake our hands. "We have various questions on the file I discuss with each child, and Patrick seemed unable to answer some of them."

"What questions?" Justin shot Patrick a confused look.

Rebecca took a business attitude. "Well, the most important part is that he doesn't seem to be in contact with his mother. I understand you wanted a child, but he should at least know his birth mother."

I cleared my throat loudly. Fuck. I couldn't believe this was happening. "There's no mother," I said quietly.

Rebecca's eyebrows shot up and Evan gave me an amused look, as if I was crazy.

"I told her that! She didn't believe me," Munchkin mumbled, snuggling closer.

Rebecca smiled indulgently. "Mr… I didn't quite catch your last name." She eyed Justin.

"Taylor," he muttered, clearly upset we were talking about this delicate subject.

She nodded. "Well, Mr. Taylor, maybe you'd like to take Patrick outside for a few minutes."

"Look, lady! My kid doesn't lie! There's no mother into this, okay? Use your imagination or leave it at that. Stop pestering him!"

"Justin," I whispered, tugging him down when he stood, snapping at her.

"Was she a teenager that didn't want him? Or someone that didn't want to meet him," Evan butted in.

"For fuck's sake," I shouted. "I had him!"

Their blank faces showed me they didn't believe me and were minutes away from calling the loony bin.

"Hold Munchkin a little." I put him in Justin's lap as I stood up. "There are a few rare cases where men can bear children. I'm one of them," I talked as I unbuttoned the last few buttons from my shirt, untucking it from my pants and lifting it. "This scar is from Patrick. And this is from Ruby, his sister." I showed them. "It's up to you if you believe me or not, but I want you to stop insisting on stuff you have no knowledge about. I know Patrick is only nine, but he's not lying. We didn't teach him that. We're against lying, so if he says he doesn't have a mother, then fucking believe him!"

Evan's eyes were glued to my stomach, while Rebecca was looking between Munchkin and Justin and me.

"Unbelievable! It's true," she gasped.

I rolled my eyes, working on rearranging my shirt. "Anything else Patrick couldn't answer?" I took back my seat, tugging Munchkin back on my lap and kissing his head.

A flustered Rebecca looked through the papers in front of her. "Besides this mother issue….oh, yes. Here it is."

I exchanged a worried look with Justin, especially when Munchkin shifted nervously on my lap. I patted his leg, letting him know it was going to be okay.

"At the question of what adult he likes to spend time with and why, he answered something truly uncommon for a boy." Rebecca smiled tensely.

"Don't be too upset if he chose me over you," Justin joked.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Emmett?"

"Shit," I muttered, already knowing the answer. "He's our friend."

"I'm hurt. You chose Emmett over us—your parents." Justin wiped a fake-tear.

"Like kids are friends with their parents. We're the enemies, especially when we forbid them stuff," I joked.

Munchkin huffed. "You're my daddies! Of course, we're friends. I thought she meant someone besides you two."

"And cue Munchkin typical mushiness," I mumbled, cuddling him close.

Rebecca smiled at our exchange. "So this Emmett is a friend. Are you aware your son likes to have his nails painted by him?"

"Yes." I groaned. "We're working on that. I hope someday he'll wake up and realize what a queen Emmett is, and that no sane guy wears nail polish just because his nails look pretty." I rolled my eyes. "It's a phase."

"It's not a phase," Justin snapped, narrowing his eyes at me. "Don't worry, Munchkin. You can still have your Saturday date with Aunty Em and do your nails."

"Would you stop encouraging it?"

Evan laughed. "I see that's a hot topic in the family."

"You have no idea how hot," I muttered. "Anything else?"

"After I examine every answer, I'll have the results emailed to you. I apologize for my mistake." Rebecca looked embarrassed.

"It's okay. It's not like you have to deal with this everyday," I told her, getting up.

"Yeah. Brian's special like that," Justin boasted, kissing my cheek wetly. "If that's all, we should go. Our youngest is sick."

"Of course. It was nice meeting you."

"You too." Justin gave her his megawatt smile. "Good bye."

We bid our farewell, before we went to the cars. Justin took Munchkin since he had the Jeep. I promised to stop by our favorite Thai food and get something on the way home.

I couldn't believe we had to deal with this shit.

I'd never thought of the implication of having Munchkin and Peanut as they grew up. I highly doubted Patrick truly understood what it meant that I gave birth to him and his sister, but he knew there was no woman involved. He'd seen me have Ruby.

**oOo**

We reunited at home, almost an hour later.

Justin stopped by his mother's place and picked up Ruby, while I dropped by the Thai place.

She didn't seem to have a fever at all, with the way she acted.

When she spotted me in the hallway, she rushed full pelt speed from the living room. I lifted her above my head, before bringing her down and kissing her sweaty face.

"How are you feeling, Peanut?"

"I missed you."

I smiled indulgently. I had no idea how our kids ended up such killers when they talked about emotions. Sure, Justin was more romantic, but not over the top. As for me, definitely not.

"I missed you too," I said against her forehead. I noticed Justin in the doorway. "How high," I mouthed to him.

"100 now. Come on, Ruby. Time to get out of these wet clothes. You're already sick."

"But where did she get this? We're fine." I cuddled her close. "Let me change her. There's food in the bag on the table."

"Uh, Dr. Hunt ran some tests and he thinks it's not a mere cold."

"Awesome. What did she get?"

"He will call with the results, but he's ninety percent sure it's chicken pox."

"I'm going to kill Keith! I told him Lee looked sick! And so did Lenny. Fuck!"

"You know about this?"

"I figured something was up the other night when I picked her from her sleepover. Damn it!"

"Well, relax. We can't do much now. I bet they didn't know the twins were sick." Justin patted my arm sympathetically.

"Uh, there _is_ a problem, you moron! Patrick never had chicken pox! And neither did I!"

He gaped at me. "Did you live under a rock or something? You have a sister. I bet Claire had chicken pox at some point."

"I wasn't born at the time she had it. This is simply fabulous. You don't live your life unless you experience all kinds of shit."

Justin smirked. "I'll still love you even when you have red spots all over."

"You're a sadistic sent straight from hell to torment me." I stomped up the stairs with Peanut in my arms.

Chicken pox was everything I needed.

I survived fucking cancer and two pregnancies. I could do it. Hopefully.

* * *

**To be continued next chapter. Just imagine Brian with red dots all over him, whining and driving Justin crazy.  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**I wish I had the time to get back to you and answer your lovely reviews. Thank you for the continuous positive response to this little story.**

* * *

**Brian's POV**

"Stop moaning, or I'm going to gag you!"

I narrowed my eyes at Justin. "No compassion for the sick." I burrowed further under the blanket. It was a mistake to shift. "Shit," I spat, my hand going to my hip to scratch the area.

Justin slapped the back of my head. "Do you want traces of this shit on your skin? Stop scratching! Put more ointment. I have to go to the _actual_ children, who are taking it like troopers unlike their drama queen father."

"It's worse at adults," I muttered, fisting the bed sheet in a vain attempt to stop scratching myself.

Justin glared. "What about Patrick? I can't even give him the fucking medicine! He's allergic to at least two ingredients. Fuck. I thought I could do it alone, but I'm calling for reinforcements."

"I promise to be good." I grabbed the cream from the nightstand, stripping off my shirt. I peered at my skin covered in blisters and fought a new wave of tears.

The first time I'd seen myself looking like this, I cried worse than when I discovered I was pregnant. I was aware some of these fuckers would leave scars. Exactly what I needed – more scars.

"It's not about you growing a brain and behaving like an adult. It's about me running between three kids! It's too much. I'm calling Mom."

"I'd rather your mother not see me like this."

Justin lifted an eyebrow, giving me a look that clearly showed him questioning my sanity.

"Do you want me to call Nurse Emmett?" He joked.

"Your mother sounds like a wonderful decision." I nodded, choosing the least worse of the two bad.

"Daddddyyy!"

"That's me," Justin hissed when I made to get out of the bed. "Do something productive and call my mom." He kissed my brow, before rushing out of the room.

I touched Jennifer's number on Justin's phone, since mine was at Patrick to keep him distracted from his unshootable pain. I felt like a failure for being unable to provide him something to keep his skin from itching, besides some menthol cream Justin was able to buy. Of course, he felt even worse, considering Munchkin inherited the allergies from him.

Jennifer answered promptly. "How are the patients, honey?"

"Itchy, _honey_," I said cheerfully.

"Brian! How are you feeling?"

"I had worse. But this shit exceeds everything I've been through so far. I can't scratch myself…well, I can, but not without the risk of the Killer Bunny to attack me."

She laughed heartily. "I'm sure Justin is trying to keep everyone calm and make sure you're all right."

"That's why I'm calling. He needs help. Do you happen to be able to stop by? Honestly, I have no idea when he sleeps. He's by our side day and night."

"I can visit for a short while. I have an early meeting tomorrow. Hold on." I heard her shouting outside the phone to Tucker to stay with Molly for a few hours. "Oh!"

Her exclamation didn't sound like good news. "You can't."

"I'm really sorry. Tuck is stuck in school until later. I'll take Molly to her friend's house." She sounded truly distraught that she couldn't visit.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. I'll start behaving. I guess it's me driving Justin crazy, not the kids."

"Well, do take care of yourself. I might try to drop by later, but no promises."

After hanging up, I went in search of the others. They were in the kids' room.

Justin was on the bed with Ruby, coaxing her to take the medicine, while Patrick was sprawled on the carpet, staring at the ceiling.

"How's everyone?" I asked, leaning against the door frame, but regretted it immediately when my blisters made my shoulder hurt.

"Daddy!" Ruby rushed to me, latching at me leg. "I don't wanna take that yucky thing!"

"You have to, Peanut. You want to get better, don't you?" I squatted to her level, stroking her hair.

She pouted adorably. "Don't wanna."

I glanced at Justin and saw he was about to explode. "Hey, how about you go rest for a while? I'm feeling better. I'll keep them company."

"You should be in bed, Brian."

"Come here." I waved him closer. "I'll be right back," I promised the kids, though I wasn't sure if Patrick heard me.

I pulled Justin in the hallway and down to our room. "Sit." I pointed to the bed. "Your mom can't come to help. I'll stay with them. You need to sleep."

"But I can't leave you…"

"When's the last time you slept?" I demanded, pushing him down until he was lying on the bed.

"No clue," he mumbled.

"See? Now, be a good boy and listen to me. Trust me. I can do this."

Probably too tired to fight with me, he rolled under the blanket. "Make sure Peanut takes the medicine and put more menthol ointment on Patrick. I can only imagine how much pain he is in."

"We'll be fine. You get some rest." I kissed his forehead.

"Call Debbie if you need help," he slurred out, on his way to falling asleep.

I returned to the kids.

With a little prodding from me, Peanut took her medicine. Once she was snuggled in bed with her plush bunny, I sat next to my little guy.

"Hey, Munchkin." I kissed his cheek. "You okay?"

He whined pathetically, burrowing into my side. I hugged him tightly, rocking us.

"Did you try the other drug the doctor allowed you to take?"

"Makes me sick," he mumbled into my shoulder.

_Ah, fucking shit._

"How about we play something to make you forget this?" I suggested, sitting up.

"Yes! Play!" Peanut started jumping in her bed.

Munchkin scowled at her. "I feel like shit."

"Hey now!" I scolded him. "What did we talk about repeating what I say?"

"But it's true."

"I bet you do, but don't say it…unless you want dada to kill me."

"We, the sick, must stick together, Daddy."

I laughed, stroking his hair. "Yes. True. Now, what do you want to play? Monopoly? Cards? Scrabble?"

"Scrabble."

"Good choice. I'll team up with your sister since she can't be on her own."

"Great. Then I'll win." Munchkin perked up, going after the board game.

I collected a sheet of paper and a pen, before sitting back on the soft carpet, leaning against the wall. Peanut snuggled on my lap, her bunny tightly clutched in her hands. Munchkin brought over the game, then sprawled on his stomach, feet in the air.

I'd never been a great fan of Scrabble, but having kids, I realized how educational it was. It taught Peanut the letters as we formed words. For almost five years old, she knew how to read quite a few words, with some difficulty but she did it nonetheless.

"That's my name!" She exclaimed when Patrick added the letters N-U-T to my P-E-A.

"That's right, sweetie. Now, let's find a word to conquer. Your brother is way ahead of us."

"I'm smarter than you."

"And so modest," I snorted. "Just like his dada."

Munchkin winked, swinging his feet in the air. "Come on. Find a word, already! We should time this."

"I can't think in this state," I muttered. "I bet you ten I have chicken pox on my brain too."

"Gross, Daddy!"

"Pox is a word, right?" Peanut interrupted our banter.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"We have O-X. It can go under that P."

Munchkin huffed. "Sure, make three lettered words with big points letters. That's cheating." He crossed his arms, forgetting his position and fell face first on the floor.

"Shit! Patrick." I lunged to him. "Are you hurt?"

"Ow." He touched his nose gingerly, then his eyes watered. _Don't cry_, I begged silently. "It's broken!"

"It's not broken," I said gently, checking for any damage.

"It will leave a mark! My nose! I'll be ugly!"

That was when I noticed the blister on his nose was oozing pus. "It won't." _Leave it to my kid to be a drama princess._

"I'll be _so_ ugly now! _My nose_!" He wailed, running to the bathroom to inspect his nose.

"Stay put," I told Ruby, following the drama princess. "Come on, Patrick. It's one blister. A few of mine exploded when I scratched them. If you leave it be and stop touching it, you're going to be fine!"

"I don't care if you get ugly, but my noooosssseee!"

_Oh, for fuck's sake!_

I was definitely not in the mood to deal with his whining. My head hurt, I probably had a fever, and every inch of my body was itchy.

"You're still going to be pretty, don't worry." I tried placating him. "Patrick, you will never be ugly. Now, let's go back to your room and finish—"

He promptly burst in tears, throwing himself on the cold tile.

"Stop being a sissy!" I grabbed his arm, dragging him back into his room. He kept squirming, crying louder. "If you wake Justin, you're going to be in heaps of trouble!"

"My nose! You don't care if your own child will be ugly! Everyone will mock me!"

"For Christ's sake, stop this nonsense!"

The doorbell rang, making me jump. _Shit_.

Patrick was sprawled at my feet, sobbing and touching his nose.

I glanced up to find Peanut where I'd left her, playing with her bunny.

"If you haven't stopped crying when I come back…" I hissed at Patrick as I walked out of the room.

He kept mumbling the words "ugly", "bad Daddy", and "mocking" making me turn around.

"Why don't you go to the corner for ten minutes? Now! Mull over your silly behavior."

He shuffled to the corner, sobbing in his hands.

I pulled the front door open when the person rang the bell again. It turned out to be Daphne.

She stared at me for a whole minute, before bursting out in laughter.

"If you're not nice, I'll leave you on the porch," I threatened.

"Your face!"

"I know. It will go away. I hope." I wasn't about to stoop to my son's level and break down in tears. I was a mature, forty-four years old adult. Sometimes.

"Brian!"

_Shit_. Justin was awake.

"Weren't you on bed rest?" Daphne inquired, as I ushered her inside.

"Justin was tired. I sent him to bed while I stayed with the kids a little."

"Where are you, you moron? Oh, hey, Daph." Justin stopped at the foot of the stairs, beaming at his friend. "God, I need your help." He hugged her. "You're going to be my accomplice in killing that moron and burying his body in the backyard." He pointed to me.

"I guess the lack of sleep is causing him to be delusional," I joked.

"What's wrong with you? Punishing Patrick! The poor kid is sick and inconsolable thanks to my gene of being allergic to all kinds of shit! Even the medicine!"

"You should have seen the tantrum he threw when one of his blisters broke. You told him it will leave a mark."

"Because it will. I showed you mine on my legs from when I had it as a kid."

"You broke yours. I never touched mine," Daphne praised, winking at me.

"I was in the same situation as Patrick. I get how he feels. It's shitty at best. So please, explain to me why you would punish him when he's already in pain!"

"Stop screaming," I begged. "He was driving me crazy. He thinks he's going to be ugly. He went in full drama princess mode and nothing I said made him feel better."

"So you sent him to the corner. Gah!" He threw his arms in the air. "Deal with him. He's all yours," he muttered to Daphne, before stomping back upstairs.

I threw my arm around Daphne's shoulders. "So you're stuck with me. What trouble do you think we can get in?"

"First thing you'll do is get in bed."

"Kinky." I pulled her upstairs. "Next, you'll play nurse?" I teased.

"I bet you'd love that."

"Wait." I stopped at the kids' door. "Think it's safe to check on them?" I caught her eye.

"It's your back."

I rolled my eyes, opening the door and poking my head inside. Peanut was fast asleep on her bed. Justin was with Patrick on the floor, trying to soothe him, but he was still crying.

_Holy shit. Is it my fault?_

I cleared my throat, making them turn to me. Justin glared daggers, and Patrick burrowed closer in Justin's arms.

"Come here, Munchkin. You know I'm not upset. But I feel just as shitty as you, and I'm irritable much easier," I whispered in apology.

He approached me slowly, then when he was a foot away, he dived into my arms. I cuddled him close, kissing his head.

"How's your nose?"

"s'okay."

"Good. I won't let that mean blister leave a mark, okay?" I kissed the tip of his nose.

"I love you, Daddy."

"Love you too."

"Good. Now you kissed and made up. How about both of you get in your respective bed?" Justin demanded, but I could see he'd mellowed considerably. "I'll put menthol cream on you," he bribed Munchkin.

"Later, Daddy." He kissed my cheek soundly, before going to his bed.

"Later, daddy," Justin mimicked, pecking my mouth. "Be good to Daph." He pushed me out the door, closing it behind me.

"Want me to put menthol cream on your back too?" She offered, laughing.

"Don't say it unless you mean it. I'm itchy all over."

"Okay, I'll do it."

We went to my and Justin's room. I stripped down to my boxers and lay down on the bed.

"Do your worst." I threw the tube of menthol cream at her.

A few more days and it would be over. I kept repeating to myself.

* * *

**Only a couple of chapters left...then the outtakes. So don't worry. This isn't over yet. I just got struck by another idea for an outtake yesterday so...I doubt I'll ever end this. hahaha  
**


	41. Chapter 41

**I'll let you on a secret. This is actually an outtake, but it makes more sense to post it here, so you don't get confused in the further chapters.**

**I'm not sure if any of this is true...so work with me. (it's fiction)**

* * *

It appeared to be a Wednesday like any other when I first woke up. Nicer than others because I wasn't brutally woken up by the kids jumping in the bed.

In the kitchen I found Justin skipping around preparing the lunch for the kids to take to school while they ate breakfast at the table. They watched him confused, probably wondering the same thing as me—_has he finally lost it?_

I wrapped my arms around him from behind, kissing his neck. "Morning, Sunshine."

He turned into my arms, gracing me with his sunniest smile. "They lifted the ban!"

"To stop the rain? At last! I kind of miss the sun," I joked, glancing outside at the dark clouds.

"No, you smart ass! Here!" He snatched the newspaper from the counter, thrusting it into my face. "Federal judge rules same-sex marriage ban in Pennsylvania as unconstitutional!"

"What?" I fluffed the newspaper, scanning the article on the front page.

"Yesterday! They voted it was legal for same-sex couples to get married!" He squealed. "It's legal, Brian! How many years have we worked for this? We finally won!"

"I…" I glanced at him, at a loss. I couldn't believe it.

"I know, I'm just as shocked. I called Mel to confirm it, because being an attorney she might know more. She didn't know about it until one hour ago."

"Well, it's nice the idiots are finally seeing us as humans. Good for them." I folded the paper, and moved to get my coffee.

"That's it?" Justin gasped. "That's all you have to say?"

"Are you expecting another grand proposal?" I smirked, pouring myself a cup.

"I'm expecting you to burst of happiness like a normal queer!"

"You know me better than that, Justin." I sat next to Peanut, dropping a kiss to her head. "Is that all you're going to eat?" She'd barely touched the food on her plate.

"Not hungry." She pouted.

Justin came to me before I could start convincing her to eat more. He tilted my head, narrowing his eyes. "I'm not saying we should go ask for a license. I'm saying you should be happy our state is part of the growing group of states accepting us, understanding that love is love. Besides, it was me who declined the marriage all those years ago."

"I remember," I muttered. "Based on the fact that it wouldn't be recognized."

"And now it is."

I rolled my eyes. "Justin, say you want to get married legally."

"Do you still want that?" I could see fear in his eyes, and had no idea why.

"Do you?" I challenged. "I'm fine with the way we are. Like you said all those years ago, we're fully committed, we have not one but two kids, and we love each other. It's just a piece of paper, but if it's important to you…" I shrugged, keeping my eyes on his.

"I do." He grinned, tears springing in his eyes.

"Save the declarations for the minister." I winked. "You done?" I asked Munchkin, who'd stopped eating a while ago, gaping at us.

"I guess."

"Good. Get dressed. You too, young lady. I declare sick day today. I'll call your teachers that you won't make it to school."

"Brian! What are you doing?" Justin scolded me as the kids rushed out of the room, squealing.

"Put on a nice suit. We're getting married, Sunshine."

"Wh… Bria… Holy fuck!" He jumped into my arms, kissing me passionately. "Fuck, I love you so much!"

As we selected our clothes for the day, I called the school. The Principal couldn't understand what was wrong since she'd seen both Ruby and Patrick the day before and they were fine. I must have lost my touch at lying.

"You see, they came down with this sudden illness. I promise they'll be good by tomorrow. It's this twenty-four hour kind of bug," I explained in the saddest voice I could muster.

Justin snorted into his shirt. I reached to swat him, narrowing my eyes.

"Oh well. I do hope they feel better. If they aren't well tomorrow either, you can keep them home, Mr. Kinney."

"Don't worry. They'll be okay," I promised.

Saying good-bye, I hung up then burst out laughing.

"You're sooo bad! But I love it!" Justin beamed, shrugging into his shirt. "Do you think we should call the family?"

"I'd rather be over with this as soon as possible. If we call them, they'll try stalling us."

"You're unbelievable, Brian. Are you completely sure? I don't want to hear you whining that you're stuck forever with me."

"I'm stuck forever with you, anyway." I straightened my shirt and rearranged my tie, checking myself in the mirror. "How do I look?"

"Hot as fuck." Justin snuggled into my side, grinning at our reflections. "I love you."

"Daddy! Daddy! Dada! Patrick needs you! Hurry! Hurry!"

I exchanged a horrified look with Justin, before rushing out of the room. He stopped to check on our little distressed Peanut.

I burst into their room, my heart beating out of my chest. I'd never been so scared.

Munchkin was in his closet, throwing clothes over his shoulder.

"Patrick Taylor Kinney!" I was boiling with anger. "Get the fuck out of there!"

"I can't find my red suit! What happened to it? What did Dada do to it?" He sobbed, dashing into my arms.

I grabbed his shoulders, pushing him at arm's length, before shaking him a little. "Do you have any idea how much your sister just scared me? When she came bursting into our room saying you needed us. I thought you were dying, Munchkin!"

"I am," he wailed. "Someone stole my red suit."

Justin stepped into the room to assert the damage. "What's going on? You okay, kiddo?"

I huffed. "He's a brat! You deal with him. From brat to brat." I leaned closer to Justin. "I won't be witness to Munchkin jumping out the window when you tell him you trashed his red suit," I hissed into his ear. "I told you to let him know before doing it."

I took Peanut's hand, leading her out of the room. "Come on, honey. Let me do your hair nicely."

I was in the process of plaiting her hair when I heard it. Something smashing, then thumping, a lot of yelling, more thumping.

"I guess Patrick is upset," Ruby whispered.

"Oh, yes, he is. Your dad trashed your brother's favorite suit."

The door of our bedroom opened with a loud bang. Munchkin looked like a miniature Rage. "You!" He pointed to me. "You're the most horrible person ever! You ruined my suit! How could you!"

Fucking traitor!

I was hoping Justin wouldn't explain to Munchkin why his suit was thrown away. I guess he saved his ass by blaming me.

"Munchkin, you have to know I had no clue that could happen," I explained, securing Peanut's plaited tail with an elastic band.

"You didn't know?" He thundered, stomping his little foot. "You always take yours to the special cleaning!"

"I thought yours could be washed at home."

"Well, you thought wrong!" He promptly burst into a fresh round of tears. "I have nothing to wear now."

"I found you something to wear!" Justin rushed into the room with his arms filled with clothes. He shot me an apologetic smile.

"I want my red suit!"

"You can't have that," Justin said soothingly. "Look, you can wear these dress pants with this pink shirt and I'll give you a tie from me."

Munchkin sniffed loudly. "I want buttons from Daddy." He glared at me, daring me to object.

"I'm sure your shirt already has buttons." I rolled my eyes, putting Peanut down. "Go get your shoes, sweetie."

"Your buttons for the wrists."

"Oh, cuff-links."

"Yes, that."

"I'm not so sure, Munchkin. You know I let you wear whatever from me, but not the cuff-links. If you lose them—"

"I won't! Phhhllleeeease! I promise to forgive you."

"Blackmailing little shit," I muttered, opening the drawer with my ties and going through my cuff-links. I selected some small ones I hadn't worn in years. "Here. You can have them."

"For real?" His eyes widened, before turning to Justin. "Daddy is the most amazing person in the whole wide world!" He hugged me quickly, before running out of the room. "Ruby, you wouldn't believe what Daddy gave me!"

I bit on my lips as I met Justin's eyes. "Five minutes ago I was the most horrible person in the world."

"It shows how fickle a kid's opinion on things can be. Patrick, come get your clothes and get dressed," he hollered.

Munchkin returned in his undies, grinning from ear to ear. "Help me get dressed."

While Justin and I helped him, I chided him for not acting like a big boy. All he did was wrap his arms around my neck and kiss my cheek soundly.

"I love you, Daddy. You too, Dada."

"We love you too," Justin whispered, patting his butt. He focused on buckling his belt while I cuffed the links.

"Now I look sophisticated." He beamed, making us laugh.

"You do, Sonny Boy." I kissed his brow tenderly. "Now how about you let your old men finish? It's our big day, after all."

"Sure. I'll get Ruby and wait downstairs."

"You do that. Don't run," I called after his departing form.

"It wouldn't be us if we didn't have a meltdown before leaving the house." Justin laughed, going into the bathroom.

I followed, stealing the hair gel from his hands. "You don't need my hair product. You still look hot."

"I know." He grinned. "I get hit on by the cutest twinks."

"What? In your dreams." I scowled.

"Jealous?" He elbowed me, taking some gel from the can in my hand.

"You're serious?"

"Yup. It happened at the parents meeting you couldn't attend last week."

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"It was irrelevant. I forgot all about it until now, actually."

"Then the guy was a troll."

"Decent looking for a twink. You know how their school has grades up to twelfth…"

"Yes. We agreed it would be helpful for them to never change school. Why are you telling me this?" I capped the can, running my fingers through my hair, keeping my eyes on his through the mirror.

"He was this Junior or Senior year guy…and I was waiting outside the Principal's door to talk to her about when the kids missed school during the chicken pox thing."

"And…?"

"And the kid thought I was waiting for my parents to come out of the office. He offered to keep me company in the bathroom. He said I was hot and he hadn't seen me around or he'd have remembered me." Justin laughed. "I couldn't come up with anything witty to say. I was too busy picking my jaw off the floor."

I scoffed. "I'm being called s_ir_, and you get hit on by twinks. Is the world coming to an end?"

Justin nudged my hip. "You can be my Sir tonight. I promise to be the naughty twink." His lips wrapped on my earlobe as he sucked lightly. "I've been a very bad boy, Sir."

"Fuck, Justin. Cut it out! Not now."

He mock-gasped. "There used to be a time when you said there's no such thing as enough. Now, you don't have time for me anymore." He pouted, but I could see he was trying not to explode in laughter.

"We can ship off the kids to Keith and Leo's."

"Sounds like a plan." He beamed.

When we finally left, it was nearing ten in the morning.

Justin was vibrating in the passenger seat, his hand resting on my thigh, and a large smile imprinted on his face.

None of us thought of the consequences of same-sex marriage being finally allowed in Pennsylvania. We were a block away from the City Hall when Peanut pointed out at the crowd.

Justin joked that there must be something on sale.

Then we reached the City Hall and realized the line was heading inside the building.

"Holy fuck!" Justin cried out. "This is insane."

"We're doing it. We didn't go through all this trouble not to do it," I declared. "Okay. First, we're getting out of the car. Second, I'll go in there to see if these whole people are actually here for the same reason as us, then I'll let you know."

"In the meantime, we'll be around the corner, getting in line," Justin said. He kissed me quickly, before towing the kids to the end of the line.

I made it as far as to the steps when I saw a sign about waiting in line for those who wanted to get married. What angered me was that in brackets, it said the straight couples could overstep the line.

On my way to Justin, I pulled my phone out, calling Lindsay.

"Did you hear, Brian?" She cried out.

"Get your ass to the City Hall. Take Mel with you."

"What? We're already married."

"Not legally, besides…you should see the line."

"You're there." She gasped. "Oh, my God! You're getting married!"

"If you move your asses here, we might get married this century. It says straight couples can overstep the line. We're going to play it by ear." I reached Justin who was crouched to Peanut, explaining we had to stand for a while. "Hurry, will you? We have the kids with us. Did I mention it's a long ass line?"

"We'll be there soon."

"Was that work?" Justin asked fearfully.

"Shit. I forgot to call Cynthia. No. I told Linz to come here."

"As witness?"

"Exactly."

He raised an eyebrow, not buying my lie.

"There's a sign on the steps saying straight couples can overstep the line."

"And you want to pose us as straight couples? You're an evil genius!"

"Daddy is the best." Munchkin nodded, taking my hand.

I squeezed his hand, winking.

While we waited, I called Cynthia to let her know I wasn't coming in and to hold all my important calls. She guessed immediately why I wasn't going to work coincidentally on the same day as the same-sex marriages were legalized in our state.

By the time the munchers arrived, Peanut was in the middle of a meltdown that she was tired of waiting and bored out of her mind.

Justin sided with Melanie, still holding Peanut in his arms and trying to soothe her. I took Lindsay's hand, still holding Munchkin's and followed the others.

"Can I ask what brought this on?" She bumped my shoulder.

"What other way to celebrate this small victory than show them how many of us have been waiting with batted breath for this moment? Even though I haven't been a fervent supporter, I know Justin wanted to get married since he was a kid."

"I thought you both decided against getting married."

"That was all Justin's idea, because the marriage wouldn't have been recognized. We were just fine living in sin." I laughed. "But since they decided to grace us with this beautiful present…"

As we walked up the stairs, a stab of guilt hit me, realizing all those other queers had to wait to have their dreams come true, but then I forgot about it. Peanut was calling my name, squirming in Justin's arms.

"Come here Peanut." I cuddled her close, kissing her head. "I'm here. We'll be done soon."

The security man stopped our little group. "End of the line."

Justin bristled. "Do I look like a fag to you?"

The man's eyes widened, thinking he'd made a huge mistake. While he stammered an apology, I pulled Lindsay closer, kissing her on the mouth, before meeting the security's eyes.

"She's a mass of nerves. Don't keep us waiting much longer," I told him.

"Right this way. I'm so sorry, sir!" He bowed to Justin.

Once inside the building, I wrapped an arm around Justin. "How are you, _sir_?" I joked, stressing on the last word.

"I feel like barfing."

"Now, no time for that." I led our small group down the hallway. I couldn't believe there were two rooms—one for queers and one of straight people.

Holding Justin's hand, I opened the door for the straight, not giving two shits about the scandalized looks around us. It was going to get a lot uglier.

"The other door," the man behind the desk barked.

"I can't believe you're doing this. Instead of accepting what your superiors seem to have accepted, you're raining on our parade," I snapped. "Straight or gay, we're all humans. Unless you marry animals in the other room, I suggest you take down the offensive sign from outside."

He picked the phone, probably to call security, but I beat him to it.

"Do you know Chief Carl Horvath?"

The man's eyes winded.

"We do. He's family," Justin butted in. "You better do as we say."

Gulping thickly, the man picked up the receiver and told the security to allow everyone in. He was taking all kinds of couples. Then he straightened in his chair. "Who is first?"

"Us," I said at the same time as Justin.

Even getting married required a lot of bureaucracy. It took us half an hour to get to the signing part and promises of forever. When the idiot declared us married, he was kind enough to recite his line about wishing us a happy life and yadda yadda.

The girls decided to renew their vows some other time, saying the family couldn't suffer two shocks all at once.

"Big deal." Justin rolled his eyes. "I prefer it this way."

"Me too. Thank you." I told both of them.

"Do you want us to take the kids for the night?" Mel offered.

"We were thinking of asking Keith and Leo, but if you'd rather have them, sure." I shrugged.

"We have a bag packed for them in the car," Justin said excitedly.

"You mean we're not celebrating together?" Munchkin pouted as we stepped outside the City Hall.

The line had diminished considerably.

"We're celebrating today, all day. But tonight…" I caught Justin's eye. "I'd like some alone time with dada."

"This is really pretty," Peanut declared, holding my hand and admiring the ring.

"I've been wearing it for ten years now, honey. It's nothing new."

"It's official now," Justin reminded me. "What's yours is mine and vice-versa."

"It was like that for years, twat!"

Because we were an atrocious group of parents, we decided to pull Gus and JR from their classes as well. You know, so they wouldn't be too upset when they heard their siblings didn't even attend school that glorious day.

While Lindsay and Melanie went to get their kids, I drove mine to the diner, the place we decided to meet in one hour.

Lunch time was barely over, which helped a lot with finding seats. Patrick was wailing that he was hungry, Ruby was whining that she was sleepy, but for once, I wasn't focused on their needs. I was completely taken with Justin's beautiful smile, as he sat burrowed into my side, caressing my hand, his thumb brushing over the ring. It held so much more meaning than ever.

"What are you doing here?" Debbie demanded, approaching our table.

"What are _you_ doing here? I thought you stopped bussing tables," I teased.

"I'm only visiting—to see how these two mindless are taking care of my baby." She smiled, gesturing to Kiki and Rebecca. "Shouldn't these two be in school? They're not sick again, right?"

"Stop worrying." Justin laughed. "We're all fine."

"Perfect, actually." I cupped Justin's cheek, kissing him deeply.

I heard Patrick gagging. "I need bleach."

"They're so adorable. Don't you think so, Grandma?" Ruby chimed in, giggling.

I pulled away from Justin, for long enough to smirk at Patrick, whose eyes widened, before he covered them with his hands.

"Brian, stop scaring the poor kid." Justin slapped my leg. "You can look, Munchkin. We're not being gross anymore. I promise."

"We're allowed to be gross. We're married," I declared.

"Say what?" Debbie gasped, pushing me into Justin's side so she could sit on my other side.

"They got really married. It was so cool! Daddy threatened that man he'd bring Grandpa Carl if he didn't want to marry him with Dada!" Ruby beamed, smiling at us.

"Is that so?" Debbie raised an eyebrow. "I don't even know what to ask first. Why this change of heart to get married? Nice way to use Carl to get what you want."

"Haven't you heard, Deb?" Justin leaned over me, Sunshine smile in place. "They've legalized gay marriages in Penny. And hear this! It was Brian's idea! We all knew he was a closed case—such a romantic." He pulled my head closer, kissing me slowly. "Love you."

"How did I miss this news? I saw a few couples earlier picking rings and talking about getting married," Debbie said thoughtfully. "You should have waited. We could have made a big wedding."

"That's why we wanted it so small. We had the girls with us, because we needed witnesses and I doubt we could have used the kids as witnesses," I joked.

"Speaking of parties, are you up to help them with the kids? We'd like the rest of the day and the night free, if possible," Justin said quietly.

The words were barely out of his mouth when Lindsay and Melanie stepped into the dinners with Gus and JR .

"Dad! Jus!" Gus rushed to us, crawling in the booth behind us and hugging us around the neck tightly, before kissing our cheeks. "Congrats!"

"Thank you, kiddo!" Justin bumped his fist.

"You can get married more often. It's awesome to have such a great reason to skip school."

"Now, Sonny Boy, school is important," I told him sternly.

He ignored me, joining his siblings and immediately starting a deep conversation with Patrick about his new games. For reasons I still didn't want to name, Patrick wasn't that much into cars and killing zombies. To everyone's amusement, Ruby was more interested in what Gus was saying.

After lunch, we promised to throw a small party the next weekend and invite everyone.

I couldn't wait to leave and have Justin all to myself.

The departure was tearful. Munchkin clung to my neck for ten minutes straight, begging me to take him with us, but eventually Justin tricked him to go with Lindsay by saying sleepovers meant nails painted in pretty colors. If I didn't love him as much as I did, I'd have strangled him.

I tried making him a man, and then came Justin telling him it was okay to be girly. No. We needed to have a serious conversation.

But another time. For now, I had Justin all to myself and I planned on taking full advantage of the alone time.

* * *

**I realized I've been slacking in the smut department in these past few chapters. I'll think of something to continue this, but as an actual outtake, so I'll have time to work on it and make it scorching hot.  
**


	42. Chapter 42

**We're going to skim over a few years this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

As the years passed, I stopped caring about what anyone thought of me, not like I ever cared much. It was when I found out I could have children, I grew self-conscious, but as time passed, I stopped caring. They could think whatever the fuck they wanted about me being a freak, about Justin cheating and impregnating some woman twice, and tying me to him forever.

We knew the reality.

I loved him and he loved me.

We both loved the kids to the moon and back, and they loved us even more if possible.

Munchkin took his role as a big brother to the heart, and decided to teach his sister all kinds of things.

When Ruby was about two years old and we had the family over, he offered to take her to the bathroom to potty. I asked if he was sure, he insisted he could do it, so I allowed him.

They returned faster than they should have.

Munchkin had a worried look on his face, making everyone jump up. Justin gathered Peanut, asking what happened, while checking her for injuries. She seemed fine, her usual cheery self.

"I didn't do it," Patrick said seriously.

"What didn't you do? What's wrong?" I demanded, extracting my angel from Justin's arms. "What did your brother do? Tell me."

"I haf to pee-pee," she whined.

"You didn't take her to the bathroom?" I groaned, exasperated. It sounded just like him to offer to take her inside only to probably steal more ice cream.

"I did! But then I saw something odd," he explained.

"What? Did the toilet downstairs break again?" Justin shot me an upset look. Like it was my fault.

Munchkin shook his head, looking between us, then at the family. "Peanut lost her penis. I didn't do anything, I swear," he said hurriedly, like when he was guilty of something and trying to dig himself up.

We burst out laughing, making him scowl.

"It's not funny, Daddy! It's serious stuff. My baby sis lost her penis!"

"Only your kid would be worried about something like this," Debbie joked, wiping her eyes from laughing so hard.

I shrugged, passing Peanut back to Justin. "Take her to pee before we have an accident. Come here, Munchkin." I patted the lounge chair behind me. "We talked about this, remember? Your sister is a girl, you are a boy. Girls don't have dic…I mean, penises. Only boys have…you, me, daddy, Uncle Ted…"

"And Aunty Em?" He frowned, glancing at Emmett.

I snorted. "That's questionable sometimes."

"Hey!" Emmett shouted, scandalized.

"But how does Ruby pee?" Patrick frowned, clearly set to understand as much as possible about the difference between girls and boys.

I looked around and found Lindsay smirking at me. She deserved to be included in the conversation. "How about you go over there to your aunties? Lindsay and Melanie will explain all about vaginas."

"Brian!" Several voices shouted my name.

"What? Do you want me to call it twat?" I scowled.

"Like Dada?"

I felt ill, and rethought my whole calling Justin a twat from time to time. "Definitely not," I said vehemently.

Unconvinced, Munchkin made a beeline to the munchers. Debbie stepped closer, slapping the back of my head.

"What did I miss?" Justin returned, setting Peanut in my lap, sitting next to me. "What did you do? Why is Debbie slapping you?"

"He told Patrick that his sister has a vagina." Emmett laughed.

"What's the big deal? I wasn't lying. He has to understand this stuff."

"Not at seven years old." Justin looked freaked.

"But when, Justin? When he discovers it for himself in a few years? He's going to school. He has to know."

"Okay, I see your point. But is it wise to send him to Linz and Mel to explain? We don't want him traumatized for life."

**oOo**

Then there was once when we overslept and by the time Justin and I reached the entry hallway, Munchkin had Peanut sitting on the bottom step while he was tying her shoelaces.

Justin, the twat he was, burst out in tears, and I might have teared-up a little too, but I boasted to everyone what an awesome big brother Patrick was.

Another time, he made her all pretty by putting as many hair clips as he found in her hair, using a ruby red gloss on her lips, and doing her nails in hot pink. We really had to keep his time with Emmett to a minimum.

Of course, he taught her naughty things too.

Like that time when we thought them asleep, only to find them in Justin's studio redoing his walls. They were both covered in various colors from head to toe and very proud of their handiwork. Justin wasn't upset. He even joked that he'd been meaning the redo the walls.

We were both reviled we'd been inspired to send his paintings to the museum one day prior the kids' talent show.

Their latest deed was bringing us breakfast in bed. They were old enough to be allowed with a few kitchen utensils, but not as many as they'd used for our breakfast. Munchkin was twelve and Peanut, seven, when they decided to surprise us.

We'd learned a long time ago to at least put underwear on before going to sleep, because we had too many embarrassing morning visits where we had to shoo the kids so we could get dressed before properly greeting them.

I heard the door opening and the sound of glass clattering but my foggy brain wasn't awake enough to associate it with imminent danger.

I heard them whispering hurriedly, and felt Justin snuggling closer, disturbed by the sounds.

Then the clattering came violently from near my head, followed by a loud thud.

Next thing I knew was something scalding hot on my head.

"I told you to be careful!" Munchkin snapped, making Ruby start crying loudly.

I might have cried too, but in pain. My head was burning.

Justin shot up, asserting the scene, before rushing to the bathroom to bring a wet towel for me. I kept it on the side of my face, rubbing slowly, finally looking around.

Ruby sat at the foot of the bed hiccupping with tears streaming down her cheeks, and Munchkin was hovering by my side, biting his lip.

Then I noticed the tray on the nightstand. Coffee, OJ, and what looked like peanut butter on biscuits.

Justin reached for a biscuit, stuffing it into his mouth and moaning. "Yum. The gesture counts, don't worry."

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I declared.

Justin leaned closer, inhaling my coffee drenched hair. "Mhmmm. Delicious."

I pushed him away, pulling Peanut closer and stroking her back. "I'm fine, honey. Next time you want to give me a bath in coffee, let me know first, though." I kissed her head, making her smile.

"So you're not upset?" Munchkin inquired.

"Nah. I had worse than hot coffee on my head. For first thing in the morning, this is okay." I laughed. "Now, get your butts in bed and let's eat."

"Wait! There's more. I'll get it." He shot Ruby a dirty look, before leaving the room.

Justin snuggled into my side, kissing my cheek. "Breakfast in bed. Aren't they two sweethearts?"

"Oh, yeah." I held Ruby closer. "It's very nice of you two, but I bet you used many forbidden kitchen appliances to do this."

Munchkin returned with a plate filled with pancakes and sandwiches. "I can use the stove just fine. Dada taught me," he huffed.

I shot Justin an exasperated look. He shook his head, eyes wide.

"Patrick," I hissed.

"Okay, he didn't. You suck," he added to Justin, scowling.

"It's thoughtful of you, but I don't want you using the stove again. Or the knife. Or even my coffee maker."

My many zeros coffee maker was my baby, and not even Justin was allowed to touch it.

Patrick crawled between Justin and me, offering us the plate.

After the rocky start of their surprise, it ended up being the best breakfast in bed I ever had. And I wasn't even a fan of this shit.

While the kids munched on pancakes dipped in too much chocolate, Justin fed me biscuits covered in peanut butter, stealing a kiss every few bites. Despite Munchkin's protests that we were being gross, I even deepened one kiss just to see Patrick's reaction. He didn't disappoint; gagging and pushing our faces apart.

"They're cute," Ruby told him, smiling brightly at us.

"Hear that? We're cute." Justin beamed, kissing me soundly.

"Stop already!" Munchkin cried out. "I'm trying to eat."

"I'm not making you watch," I teased, wrapping my fingers in Justin's hair and bringing him closer for a deep kiss that made him moan in a way that should be illegal.

And I had Peanut in my lap, which made me end the kiss before she figured out what a freak her dad was.

"But look how cute they are," Peanut insisted.

Munchkin scowled. "You're my dads and I love you and everything, but can you not suck face in front of me?"

"Don't listen to the party pooper."

"Hey, young lady!" Justin scolded, shaking his finger. "Watch that potty mouth of yours."

Munchkin rolled his eyes. "It's not like she said fuck or shit, and she hears that plenty from Dad."

"Patrick," I gasped, fighting amusement. As a respectable adult and parent, I should be upset he knew such words. From me, no less.

"Don't let her nice behavior fool you. She's trying to make up with me after driving me up the wall yesterday at the store," Justin muttered.

I laughed, remembering Justin's angry muttering and cursing a storm that he was never going to the store with Peanut ever again in his whole life.

"_I want my daaaaddddyy_," he mimicked her high pitched voice. "_Daddy always buys me chocolate. Daddy always lets me sit in the cart." _He rolled his eyes. "Well, next time, you go shopping with Brian. You're never coming with me shopping."

She huffed. "You were extra mean."

"And you were extra whiny," Munchkin muttered. "I'm with Dada on this."

Peanut turned to me, eyes filled with tears, seeking solace. "I'm not sure how you managed to upset your dad so much, but I told you to apologize," I said softly.

"I made breakfast!"

"I _did_," Munchkin pointed out.

"Daddy!" Peanut wrapped her arms around my neck.

"There, there." I patted her back, glaring at both Justin and Patrick. "Remember Debbie's rule? When an asshole is down, don't fucking knock him down further. Or her," I whispered. "So what if Peanut threw a tantrum yesterday? You sure can put her to shame when you're in your bratty moods," I told Justin. "And don't get me started on you." I gave Munchkin a pointed look.

There was silence for a few moments in which I thought they were mulling over my words, only to have Patrick shock the hell out of me.

"Ruby, I think Dad called you an asshole." He smirked, keeping his eyes on mine. "Remember Dada's rule? When someone's an asshole, kick him in the balls."

Justin exploded in laughter, spilling orange juice over me.

"Perfect, Justin. It wasn't enough I had coffee in my hair, now I have orange juice on my shirt too."

"Sorry," he apologized between peals of laughter. "High five, kiddo!"

Munchkin dived for the high five, bumping heads with his sister in the process.

"I think it's safer if we moved the quarters downstairs, Peanut." I hoisted her up, holding her tightly against my chest, before leaving the room.

"Hey, we're sorry!" Justin called loudly.

"Speak for yourself, Dada. Ruby is so annoying."

"Can't you give Patrick up? He gets along so well with Kira. I'm sure Uncle Keith would like him," Peanut mumbled into my neck, rubbing the side of her head. "It hurts."

I kissed the spot, sighing loudly. "I'm afraid I can't give up your brother. We'd miss him, trust me."

"Then how about we give up Dada?"

"Nope. I'll miss him terribly."

"Then I'm leaving," she decided.

"I won't let you go." I kissed her cheek soundly. "I'll miss you lots."

"We can run away together," she whispered, beaming.

I laughed. "Sounds like a plan, but before we put it in action, we're stuck here with Justin and Patrick. They can be thickheads, but that's why we love them."

"I guess."

* * *

**I also posted a new one/shot yesterday. It's called Sweet Dreams, and it's an outtake/gapfilled for episode 214...about Sap's party and then Justin topping.  
**


	43. Chapter 43

**I'm so happy everyone is still interested and doesn't want this to end, just like me. **

**Maybe one day soon, I'll have time to answer you all. I love your reviews so much.**

* * *

"We're going to make a run for it," I told the kids.

"I'll dirty my clothes," Munchkin huffed loudly.

I turned to him to explain I was a moron and I'd forgotten the garage keys when we'd left that morning, but Peanut's actions had me speechless. She opened the door, jumped out, and started dancing in the rain.

Patrick watched her in horror.

"Stay put," I told him, sliding out of the car, seizing Peanut under my arm and rushing to the front door. "Do you want to get sick?" I scolded her.

"It's pretty outside."

"If this downpour is pretty, then you're crazy." I kicked the door open. "Get in. And stay in." I shook my finger at her, before rushing back to the car.

I opened the back door, beckoning Patrick out, to no avail. "Come on, honey. Get under my jacket," I offered, opening my suit jacket.

He perked up a little, burrowing close to me. With my arms tightly wrapped around him, I hurried inside.

I found a distraught Ruby on the steps, chewing on her lip. "What happened?"

This day was getting worse by the second, when it was supposed to be a wonderful one. It was Gus's birthday, but also the day I had met Justin. Since we couldn't fly to Toronto with them where the girls took Gus for his birthday (it had been on his list for a while to visit Ripley's Aquarium of Canada), we decided to celebrate our anniversary in style.

Our plans went to shit when Debbie got a cold, then Michael and Ben were off to fucking Chicago to visit Hunter, Ted and Blake were on a double date with Emmett and Drew, and even Jen was busy. Keith and Leo had their hands full with their three rascals, no need for two more. So much for having a big family when they couldn't be there to help. All we wanted was a night alone so we could fuck without worrying about the kids hearing us.

With no one to help us, we were stuck with our progenitors and the usual quickie in the shower. If we were lucky.

"Peanut, what happened?" I was too tired to deal with her queening over not being allowed outside in the rain.

"Sloth stole one of my shoes." She hiccupped, sniffing loudly.

"WHAT?"

"I said—"

"I heard what you said," I muttered, shooting Patrick a dirty look. It was all his and Justin's fault the dog existed in the first place.

He ignored me, brushing at his clothes. He was worse than me when it came to ruining his precious clothes.

"Don't worry, Peanut. I'll save your shoe after I bring the groceries from the car."

"He ran through the backdoor," she explained.

I stomped out, not giving a shit about the rain anymore. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I kicked at the gravel at my feet.

I wished Justin wasn't stuck at the gallery preparing his latest show. I needed his grounding more than ever. I was seconds away from exploding, and I was afraid the kids were going to be at the end of my wrath.

Snatching the bags from the trunk, I snapped the door shut, making my way inside the house.

"Instead of pouting, do something productive and unpack," I told Patrick who stood sullenly, staring at his wet pants.

"They're ruined! This stupid rain! I hate it!" He stomped his foot down.

"Is that decent behavior coming from a fourteen year old?" I raised an eyebrow.

He huffed, going to the kitchen. "I declare Ruby my assistant."

"Go with your brother. Try not to break anything. I'm going to find the dog."

It didn't take me long to track the beast. He was trying to bury her shoe in the mud under the rose bushes.

"You fucking dog!" I pushed him away, thrusting my hand in the wet ground. "I fucking hate you," I spat, coming out with Ruby's red shoe.

When I returned inside, sadly with the dog in tow because I couldn't leave him out, I went to wash my hands in our room, after cleaning his paws at the door.

That was when I noticed several things.

First, my new Armani suit was wet and smudged with dirt.

Second, I had something pink on the collar of my shirt. Hopefully not the juice Ruby had earlier.

And third, as I cleaned my hands, I found something missing.

"No." A sense of dread filled me as I stared at my bare hand.

From the second I asked Justin to marry me all these years ago, I'd never taken the ring off. Unless necessary like in the hospital, due to not fitting during the pregnancies, or when I was playing with the kids various gross things. I cherished the ring even more after the day we got officially married a few years back.

After searching around in the bathroom for a good ten minutes, I realized it must have slipped in the mud outside.

As I breezed through the kitchen to the backdoor, Patrick stopped me to ask where the cookies went. Like he didn't know. He was a pro at discovering every hiding spot Justin came up with.

"Use your imagination." I rolled my eyes, heading outside.

I crouched by the rosebushes and started looking around with a twig. It seemed gross to put my hand in there without actually having a visible purpose…like Ruby's shoe earlier.

To my great disgust, I even discovered dog shit.

"Now, that's a pleasant way to be greeted when I get home." I heard Justin approaching. "But why are you gardening in this weather, while wearing your precious Armani suit, no less?"

I glanced up, sneering. "I'm not gardening. I'm looking for something."

I couldn't tell him I lost the ring. He'd think I was some idiot.

"Do you want to help Ruby discover the dinosaur bones in our backyard?" He laughed heartily.

"Urgh! I had a little accident. It was all Sloth's fault!"

"That's so first grade, Brian. What did he do? Eat your homework?"

"He stole Peanut's shoe. Don't worry. I found it, but lost…something in the process."

He frowned. "What did you lose?"

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" I glared, going back to twirling around the mud with my twig.

"I can't help you find whatever you lost, if don't tell me what it is." He crouched next to me, kissing my cheek.

"My dignity," I mumbled.

"Come on. What did you lose that can't wait until the downpour has stopped?"

"My ring," I whispered, cringing.

He snorted in laughter. "What ring? Your cock ring?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, before grabbing his left hand. "This one, you twat! It must have slipped while I dug after Peanut's shoe. Did I mention I fucking hate that dog?"

"Oh!" Justin pushed me away, rolling his sleeves and started moving the mud away until I saw the shiny metal. He picked the ring, turning to beam at me.

He lifted my left hand, slipping the ring on. "Try not to lose it again."

"That's exactly what I was planning to do. Thanks." I gave him a chaste kiss.

"Now, let's head inside before we catch a cold." He took my hand, leading the way. "Funny day you chose to lose your ring. There are other ways to say you're sick of me," Justin teased.

I bumped into his shoulder. "Yes, why didn't I think of that? I could have told you to fuck off without all that trouble of digging in the mud."

"Not like you haven't told me to fuck off before."

I laughed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "It might sound crazy, but I miss our fights."

Justin eyed me incredulously. "So last week's shouting contest wasn't good enough for you? I don't even remember what got us started, but fuck, Brian. I wanted to strangle you."

"I'll tell you what got you started—the toilet seat being up in the kids' adjoined bathroom thus Peanut nearly falling in. I stand my ground. You should blame Patrick."

"We are not starting another fight over that shit!"

"Who said anything about starting it? We can continue where we left off. If I remember correctly, you threw a glass at my head."

"I didn't. Okay, I did," he whispered. "Good thing you have quick reflexes."

"Are you guys fighting again?" Patrick asked in a small voice.

Shit. I'd forgotten about their presence.

"No, kiddo." Justin winked. "Why are you upset? I promise I'm not fighting with daddy."

"Yeah, no fighting today," I agreed.

"This stupid rain ruined my nice pants. My shoes are as good as trash. I hate the rain." Patrick lamented loudly, startling me.

I was by the table, in the process of scooping Peanut up in my arms. "Christ, Patrick. You can be such a drama princess! Do you see your sister acting like that? She'd be entitled to whine so much considering she's younger."

"She likes to be dirty. I don't! I want my clothes nice and clean and perfect, not wet and dirty!"

Justin clapped both hands over his mouth, trying to muffle his hysterical laughter.

"You're laughing at me! Awesome! I hate you!" Patrick kicked a chair down on his way out of the kitchen, then I could head him stomping up the stairs, before he slammed the door of his room.

"I can't!" Justin bent over, holding his stomach.

"Do you want me to slap you out of your laughing fit," I muttered, not finding Patrick's tantrum at all funny.

Justin shook his head, hiccupping. He slumped against the counter, taking huge gulps of air. "I just remembered a time you did the very same thing." And with his admission he burst into a fresh peal of laughter.

I knew the time he was talking about. It was when I took him in after he was released from the hospital and his mother realized I was everything he needed. During one of our strolls down the street, to get him accustomed with the crowds, a rain that could rival the one we had at the moment started out of nowhere. Of course, we ran back home and I threw a bigger tantrum than Patrick.

But back then I didn't have children, well not living with us. I used to praise my clothes more. Now, with two rascals under the roof, clothes weren't as important, not when they could get smudged or torn by merely walking by without paying attention.

I still had my good suits and shirts, which I made sure to put on right before leaving the house, and avoiding any contact with the kids or walls, but I also had comfy clothes, the way Justin called them. He wore them all the time, but then again, he'd always been anti-fashion.

"I'm going to check on Patrick."

"We should give him cool-off time," Justin suggested.

"He might be tearing the room apart by the time he cools off," I snapped.

"Do you think the chicken we ate earlier was bad?" Peanut asked innocently, fingering the collar of my shirt.

"Where did you go?" Justin inquired.

_Don't tell him_, I silently begged Ruby. I even tried distracting her. "No, sweetie. The chicken wasn't bad. Your brother is a huge drama princess."

It didn't stop her from answering Justin, though. "KFC." Justin's eyes narrow at me.

"It's healthier than McD," I told him seriously.

"We discussed this, Brian. You avoided these fast-food places religiously, but since we have the kids you love it there!"

"I can't say no when they beg!" I squeezed Peanut close to my chest. "Pout, sweetie." I smirked at Justin, turning her head to him. "Now, please, resist this adorableness."

He scowled, huffing.

"No witty comeback?" I teased.

"Fuck off," he mouthed. "I'm going to check on Munchkin."

"It's best I deal with him. I know how he feels about the clothes. I can relate."

"Okay, go be two big queens and cry over your clothes. You're such a pair." He rolled his eyes. "You're going to help me make dinner. We like to get dirty, right, Peanut?"

She nodded enthusiastically, squirming out of my arms. I put her down, and she rushed to Justin, jumping at his feet until he picked her up, giving her a big smooch.

"What do you want for dinner? I know what I promised you, but since we have company…" Justin gave me a small smile.

"I bought some chicken legs. The lamb ribs will have to wait," I agreed. "As for the side dish, take liberties."

"Mashed potatoes!"

We chuckled at Ruby.

"It's settled. Go to Patrick. Tell him we still love him even though he's a bigger queen than his daddy," Justin joked, leaning to peck my mouth. His eyes fastened on my collar. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you have lipstick on your collar."

"Don't be a twat! It's juice from Peanut. Her can sprayed everywhere in the parking lot. Thank God, it wasn't in the car."

"Yeah, your brother would have killed you if you put juice on him too," Justin said amused.

"Really?" She whispered fearfully.

"No, he wouldn't have," I promised.

"Are you sure?" Justin lifted a brow.

"Justin! Don't scare her."

I went upstairs, and could hear him crying before I reached his door. Seeking divine intervention, I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Go away," Patrick whined, burrowing further under his pillow.

I sat next to him, stroking a hand over his back. "Now, Munchkin, is this respectable behavior for a big boy?"

"Leave me alone." He kicked his feet, narrowly missing my stomach.

"Turn around and let's have a talk."

"Don't want to," he mumbled with his head still under the pillow.

"Then listen to me. Having your clothes ruined isn't the worst that can happen. There are more horrible things out there to make you cry, and having your clothes dirty isn't on that list."

"Are you for real, Dad?" Patrick turned to gape at me. "My clothes are very important. You of all people should understand me!"

I seized the opportunity to move even closer, snuggling with him in the bed. "Like I said, clothes aren't worth crying over. You're right, I love my designer clothes and try to keep them safe, but I came to realize they don't make me happy. You do."

He shot me an amused look. "Are you comparing me to Armani?"

"As a matter of fact, this is my Armani suit…or was." I waved to myself. "Do you see me throwing a tantrum that now it's a pile of damp crap? No."

He didn't seem to understand why I was making that comparison.

"Okay. Let's have it this way. My clothes would never make me smile like you or your sister or Justin can do. They'll never come to us in the middle of the night saying they missed us. They'll never make me want to hug them then the very next second to scream at them for making me so angry I want to rip the apart, and then love them a little more."

"I guess you're right," he whispered.

Thank God.

"But…"

_Here we go…_ I braced myself.

"These were my good D&amp;G pants, Dad. The ones I wear only on special occasions. It's Dada's fault for making me wear them today."

"Today is special. It's the day I met your dad…too many years ago."

"You can't even remember how many," he teased. "You're that old!"

"Hey!" I dug my fingers into his sides. "Take that back, you little monster."

"No!" He giggled, squirming around. "You've very old."

"You're very naughty," I countered. "Seventeen."

"Seventeen, what?" He moved away from me.

"Seventeen years ago I met your dad."

"That's…a long time."

"I guess." I smiled, remembering the moment I saw him under the street lamp.

"You have to tell Rubs and me the story again tonight."

"Haven't you outgrown bedtime stories?"

He shook his head. "Not when it comes to hearing how you met Dada."

"Fine. Remind me after we eat. In the meantime, no more meltdowns about clothes. Let's help dada and your sister with dinner."

After changing out of our dirty clothes, we went downstairs. Dinner was almost ready so while the kids put plates and glasses on the table, I opened a bottle of wine. We couldn't be on our own to celebrate the way we hoped, but I wasn't going to leave the day pass without having a drink.

When we sat down to eat, I clinked my glass to Justin, grinning.

"To at least seventeen more," he said softly, raising from his seat and coming to me, kissing my lips. His fingers curled in my hair as his tongue entangled with mine. "I love you, Brian."

I pulled him closer until he straddled my legs. "Love you too."

"Uh, children present," Patrick cried out.

Justin groaned in protest, sliding away. "No one told you to look," he joked.

"You're in my face! Can you do this in your room? Away from us? It's damn gross."

"I think it's sweet that they love each other so much," Ruby declared, beaming at us.

"Ugh! I'm going to move to the moon. Far away from you."

"Don't forget to write." I kicked him under the table.

He scoffed, picking a piece of bread and throwing it at my head.

"Hey! Watch out!"

"Don't start," Justin begged, squeezing my shoulder. "Patrick, we talked about throwing food. And you." He slapped the back of my head. "Drop the fork. If you get food on his clothes, we'll never hear the end of it."

I scowled, shoving the mashed potatoes in my mouth, but keeping my eyes on Patrick. He smirked, thinking he'd won.

"I mean it, Brian. Act your age for once."

"Now, where would the fun be in that?"

"Sometimes I think I'm more mature than you." Justin took his seat back, sighing.

"You are," I said honestly.

"Good to hear that, old man."

"I'm not speaking to you again."

"No wonder you get along so well with the kids. You haven't outgrown their maturity level."

"Daddy is the best! We love silly Daddy," Ruby said proudly, rushing into my arms.

I cuddled her close, poking my tongue out at Justin.

"More salad, Munchkin?" He turned to Patrick, deciding to ignore me.

He thrust his plate to Justin, nodding.

When we finished eating, complete with dessert, I sent the kids to Patrick's room to get ready for the night and wait for us to tell them the story.

"Not again," Justin complained when we were alone in the kitchen. "I bet they know the story by heart."

"But it's fun to tell them the improved version of it," I insisted. "I'm surprised we haven't messed up when telling them on various occasions."

He checked my hip on his way to the sink. "I prefer the real version. It truly was the best time of my life and I could never forget that night." He grinned, setting the plates in the dishwasher. "But I'm always up to hear your fairytale version. It proves what a hopeless romantic you are to come up with such a beautiful story."

I fake gagged. "Please, Sunshine. I had to come up with something to sound like their beloved fairytales."

We went to the kids, ready to tell them my concocted version of how we'd met.

We all got in Munchkin's bed, barely fitting, but no one cared we got squished. He pressed into my side. Justin leaned against my other side with Peanut draped over his lap.

I cleared my throat as Ruby squealed, clapping. She always got excited about hearing this.

"There was once a lonely man who stepped out of the tavern, ready to head home. It was yet another night when he didn't find love."

Justin kissed my shoulder, burrowing closer. "But then as he walked to his chariot, he looked up and saw him—the one."

I bit my cheek not to laugh when his voice caught. "Of course, he wasn't sure the man before him would be the one, but he had hope. He invited him back to his palace."

"The peasant accepted eagerly, realizing such opportunity shouldn't be missed."

"They spent a beautiful night together, and by morning the man was lonely no more."

"He found the one," Munchkin butted in our story. "And they lived happily ever after," he added with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, we do fight…" Justin averted.

"We heard this story a million times. I want to know the real one."

"This is real," Ruby snapped at him.

"No, it's not. I heard the family talking about how you picked Dada from under a street lamp and took him home then didn't want to see him again. But he bugged you until you took him in. Is that true?"

I shared a confused look with Justin. "Who told you that?"

Patrick averted his eyes.

"We won't be mad. Tell us who." Justin reached to cup his cheek.

"I eavesdropped. It was Uncle Mike and Uncle Ted. Don't be mad at them."

_Perfect_.

"No matter what you heard, the story you know from us is the one. Don't let anyone spoil it for you," Justin told him sternly. "Maybe it wasn't love at first sight…not for both of us. But we love each other very much."

"Yes, listen to Sunshine. If I didn't love him, who knows where we'd be? In a sad place, definitely. Somewhere where you two didn't exist."

My words made all the three of them hug me tightly. I thought I heard Justin sniffing, but it wasn't a lie what I said.

After we made sure they were both asleep, we went to our room with the bottle of wine. It was time to have our much awaited party.

I turned the lock on the door, grinning when Justin whirled around ready to question me. I pressed a finger to his lips, pushing him backwards until he fell on the bed.

"No talking. Fucking."

"Making love," he conquered.

"Making love," I agreed, smiling and descending for a kiss.

* * *

**This is sort of the last official chapter, so starting next one there will be outtakes. I will tell you at the beginning of each of them what they are about...and I'll try to keep them in order as much as possible.  
**


	44. Outtake 1

**The first outtake! This is set during Justin's 5 months in New York, when Patrick was a baby.**

* * *

"How's it going? Had a busy day?" I didn't want to pry, but I was curious of why he'd dodged all my calls all day.

Justin snorted in laughter. "Just uh, checking out the bars, you know. Boy Toy. Meat Hook."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Those questions you asked…they reminded me of your lame pick-up line."

I rolled my eyes. "And you decided to reenact the night you lost your virginity."

He chuckled a little more. "To answer you, I had a busy, busy day. I'm sorry I kept rejecting your calls, but Simon introduced me to all these people. I felt like a puppet. Thankfully, now I'm back in my hotel room. Taking a bath, drinking wine, talking to my boo."

I choked on my spit, sitting up on the bed. "I'm going to wring your neck if you call me that again."

"It was so worth it hearing you get angry. What about you, dear? How was your day?"

"Filled with shit. Quite literally too."

"Aww. How's Munchkin?"

"Didn't my answer make it abundantly clear? He's a little shit machine."

"Naw, but you love him."

I smiled, sagging back against my pillow. "There's no doubt there. He's one weird kid, though. He was in one of his moods at the office today, but when I had Phil in my office, shouting at him for his incompetence, Munchkin quieted, watching me entertained."

"He was probably terrified."

"No, he wasn't. He even threw his noisy toy at Phil's head." I laughed. "If Phil wasn't aware of Munchkin's presence until the moment he got the plastic toy into the side of his head, he was when he turned to snap at whoever decided to hit him and noticed our grinning devil. Munchkin clapped happily when he realized he got our attention."

"Okay, he's weird."

"Told ya. But would we expect anything else from our son?"

There were a few moments of silence where I hear Justin sloshing in his bath. Then he sighed deeply.

"I miss you, Brian."

"Yeah, same here. Any idea how much longer are you going to stay?"

"I have three paintings to finish, and Simon's going to introduce me to an agent interested in my work, tomorrow. So maybe soon. We settled on three months, Brian. It's barely been two."

"Even Munchkin misses you."

"Stoooop. You pushed me to come here, you're not dragging me back before I make it out here. When I'm done with my bath, we can Skype."

"Actually, I'm tired. I have a feeling someone is going to wake up early," I joked.

"Oh, yeah. Well, we'll talk tomorrow."

"We will. Luck with your paintings."

"Another set of hands is what I need," Justin mumbled. "Love you both."

"We love you too. Goodnight, Sunshine."

"Night, Brian. Kiss Munchkin for me."

"Will do."

When Justin had finished college and got the opportunity to affirm himself in New York City, I was his biggest supporter, but as time passed I regretted my decision more and more.

At first he was set to stay only one month, then that Simon guy convinced him to stay three so he'd have time to get known.

The more time passed, the more I started to doubt everything. I knew Justin was going to come back, even if Munchkin wasn't a great factor, he'd have still returned to me.

Unable to sleep, I went to Munchkin's room and picked him up from his crib. He shifted, whining slightly, but settled against my shoulder.

I refused to do anything as stupid as cry, but feeling Patrick's warm body close and his heavy breathing, knowing Justin was miles away and he got further and further away with each phone call, I sighed loudly. I squeezed my eyes shut as a few tears rolled down my cheeks.

Fuck. I was so over this shit. Crying was overrated.

I grabbed a stuffed teddy bear, knowing Munchkin would want one of his toys around if he woke up, before I shuffled back to our bedroom. I laid him next to me, on Justin's pillow, throwing the blanket over his small body, then I cuddled him close and tried to sleep.

In the morning, I woke up with pain prickling at the top of my head. A headache was the last thing I needed, but soon I realized why my head hurt. Munchkin was tugging at my hair.

I searched blindly for his teddy bear, then put in his hands. "Play with this, why don't you? Can you not leave me bald?" I rubbed at my sore scalp.

Still not opening my eyes properly, I searched for my phone and found it on the nightstand. Squinting at the screen, I noticed many missed calls—five from Justin, three from Daphne, two from Jennifer, and two from Michael.

"What the fuck," I mumbled, dialing Justin's number.

Munchkin whined, the start of a meltdown, but I stuck the sucker in his mouth, distracting him for a short while.

"Brian! Why aren't you answering?" Justin's agitated voice greeted me.

"Uh, we were sleeping? What's up?"

"It's nine! You were sleeping?"

"It's Saturday! Munchkin didn't wake as usual at six…there's yet hope for him to let me sleep more."

"You scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely. "The phone's on silent, you know?"

"Yeah. I better call around to let them know you're alive. I think I scared half of Pittsburgh."

"Why did you call, anyway?"

"Oh, right! I found this cute suit for Munchkin, but I need to know how big he is. Every time we Skype, he looks bigger."

I laughed. "He is bigger than when you left, definitely. And heavier," I added.

"So, how long is he? This suit says ten months, but I don't know," Justin said.

"Can you take a picture and send it to me? And take your arm's length as comparison."

"My arm? That tall? Christ."

"Almost. It's better if the suit is bigger, he'll grow up, but not smaller." I stroked Munchkin's head when he fussed, whimpering. "Look, I have to go. I guess he's hungry and we definitely missed his six o'clock meal."

"Okay, go and feed him. I'll call everyone, then go buy that suit."

"Bye."

"Bye. Love you."

Munchkin started crying loudly. "He says he loves you too," I joked.

After hanging up, I took him to the kitchen, bouncing him, but nothing helped.

"Shh. It's okay. We're going to eat. Hold on."

With him in my arms, I worked on his breakfast. He didn't like the blender's sound, but liked the fruit puree.

"Just a little noise," I whispered, kissing his head.

He wailed into my ear until the noise stopped, then bent over to grab the food.

In between feeding him, I made my coffee. Munchkin polished his bowl, demanding more when I put the empty bowl in the sink.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. You're so much like Justin." He tensed up, flailing his limbs. "Hey, now. You ate. How about you let me eat something too?"

I managed only a sip of my coffee when the doorbell rang loudly. It was probably one of those who'd called and got worried.

On the other side of the door was an anxious Daphne. She sighed in relief when she saw me.

"Lookie, who dropped by! Auntie Daphne!"

Munchkin didn't seem impressed, crying harder.

"Aww. Why grumpy, sweetie?" Daphne took him from me. "Jeez. He's so heavy."

I kissed her cheek. "How did you know I needed a sitter?"

"I came over to see if you were okay. Justin called me worried when you didn't pick up."

"Yeah, we actually slept longer than normal." I stroked Munchkin's cheek. "And it pays off now when he's whiny."

Daphne pulled away a little to make faces to Munchkin who cocked his head to the side, watching her curiously.

Deciding he was okay with her, I went to finish my coffee. And cue loud wails.

"I don't think he likes me," she mumbled, following.

I sat at the table with my cup. I waved for Daphne to sit next to me. "Keep him. He has to get used with you too."

"Just say you need a break," she joked.

"I need a break," I mimicked, rolling my eyes. "Do you want a coffee, or something?"

"Oooow!" She shouted when Munchkin fisted his little hand in her hair and pulled.

"Hey!" I retrieved my son, disentangling his fingers from her hair. "That's not nice. We talked about hair-grabbing. He does it to everyone, me included."

"What do you feed him? He has so much force for a little man."

"Milk, formula, fruits, vegetables…"

Now, at a safe distance, she shook his hand, cooing at him. "Did you see pictures of Justin as a baby?" She caught my eye, smiling.

"No, I can't say I have."

"You should ask Jennifer. I'm sure she'd be delighted to show you Justin's fist nude pictures."

My eyebrows shot up. "His first? There are more?"

"Aren't there?" She giggled.

"How do you know about that? Wait. Don't tell me. I forgot you two talk about everything." I snorted.

"Oh, hush! You had fun during that naked photo shooting."

"Luckily I downloaded all the compromising pictures before I took the camera back to work the next day."

"Still, it was fun. I wish I was so lucky."

"What? Your boyfriend is a prude?" I nudged her leg. "Dump him."

"Sean is not a prude! And I think I finally found someone who accepts me as crazy as I am."

"That's good. Then he's a keeper." I winked. "But not for too long."

"Look who's talking. You were the epitome of forever single, and now…look at you!" She gesture to Munchkin.

"Look at me." I smiled at the little guy in my arms. "But I won't trade Munchkin for anything in the world."

"Exactly. And even if he wasn't part of your life, I doubt you'd have ever separated from Justin. You two are too invested in this relationship, and as much as you liked to praise your single status, you stopped being single from the second time you took Justin home."

"You remember that?" I was surprised.

"Duh! I was the designated driver. But I wasn't too upset. I got to see many hot guys that night in Babylon."

"Of course, you like it. Our personal fag hag." I smirked.

She shrugged. "I have to say, I wasn't your fan from the beginning."

I gasped in mock-shock. "Justin never told me."

"Like you two talked in the very beginning."

"We don't talk much now, either." I laughed. "So you didn't like me? I'm hurt, Daphne. I was your fan from day one."

"Flattering, as always." She blushed. "To tell you the truth, I thought you were too skinny."

"I looked fabulous, bitch!"

We both started laughing after my outburst.

"Seriously. I looked hot back down."

"Not anymore?"

"Someone made sure to destroy my perfect figure." I scowled at Patrick, who tapped my cheeks, smiling. "Of course, he's proud of it."

"So what are the plans for today?"

"Laze around. Why?"

"How about you come with me to the diner, then maybe to the park?" She smiled eagerly.

"The park?" I scowled.

"Come on, Brian! When's the last time you took Patrick to the park?"

"In case you haven't noticed we have the park behind the house."

"What a sad little life he has…" Daphne pouted, then tickled Munchkin's tummy. "No longer. Aunt Daphne is here to educate your daddy. We're going to the park."

"Give us an hour to get ready." I sighed, getting up.

"One hour? What the fuck do you need to do?" She looked scandalized.

"Why don't you tag along and see for yourself?" At her skeptical look, I pulled her up, dragging her upstairs after me.

The first stop was in Munchkin's room. The complicated process of changing the diaper took at least fifteen minutes, then came the even more complicated process of getting him dressed.

I especially picked the ugliest outfit he possessed, something Debbie got him when she was probably drunk.

Munchkin slapping my hands as soon as I approached him with the yolk yellow t-shirt. He scolded me in his baby language, slapping me until he saw me looking for something else.

"Well, he's got personality." Daphne laughed.

"Too much personality, if you asked me," I mumbled. "How about this?" I held a pale blue shirt to Munchkin. He threw me a killer smile. "What about your pants?" I held two pairs in my hands so he could see them.

"Can he choose? I mean he's not even one year old."

"Daphne, you're talking about my kid. It would have been a disaster if he hadn't inherited my fashion sense."

Patrick pointed to the jeans, making many excited noises.

"Okay and now comes the getting him dressed part. He hates being handled. If you would like to still be able to hear, you should step out."

"That bad?"

"You've no idea." I moved him into a sitting position and tugged an undershirt over his head. A high pitched wail followed my actions.

I glanced at Daphne, hovering by my side, watching Munchkin with wide eyes. "Can I help?"

"Really? Sure. Hold him still."

"He won't break, right?"

I snorted. "Come on, Daphne. He's not as fragile as he looks."

Tentatively, she put her hands around his little waist, while I maneuvered him in the t-shirt. Sadly, she let him go when I was halfway down his head, because he moved. She jumped back, startled.

"Christ, Daphne! He's alive, of course he moved. We'll be done faster if you allowed me to do this," I muttered to Munchkin. I tried not to let the crocodile tears get to me.

With his shirt on, I moved to his pants, which was even more complicated when he contorted his legs, refusing to let me pull the pants up. After a lot of struggling, I managed the impossible.

Daphne cheered, clapping. "I had no idea you possessed so much patience."

I sighed loudly. "I have to do it since Justin's not here. He is the one with endless patience. But we can't have Munchkin running around butt naked."

"Soon he'll actually be running around. Has he tried walking?"

"Not yet. He just crawls around, and if I lose him from sight, he loves to give me a heart attack by hiding in the craziest places. It takes me endless minutes to find him."

"Sounds like a little troublemaker."

"You have no idea. Do you mind keeping an eye on him while I go get dressed?" I deposited Munchkin in his playpen. "He'll be fine there, just make sure he doesn't try to escape from that…thing."

"Sure." She crouched by his side, picking a plush animal and playing with him. Despite her initial freaking out being around a baby, she warmed up pretty fast.

It took me less than half an hour to be ready.

When I stepped into Munchkin's room I saw him in his playpen with Daphne running after a plastic ball. She returned it to him, only for Munchkin to throw it away viciously. I stood there, watching amused as he started throwing various stuffed animals out of his pen.

I should have warned Daphne he preferred to retrieve his own toys and if someone brought them back earned a huge tantrum, but it was too funny how she scurried after them, scolding him lightly that he might get in trouble for making a mess.

When a plush dog narrowly missed my head, I decided to intervene.

"Hey, hey!"

"Shit, Brian!" Daphne rushed to me, arms full of toys. "Why didn't you say he's a little devil?"

"And ruin the element of surprise?" I scooped up Munchkin before he could burst in tears. "We're going to see Grandma Debbie, how about that?"

His lower lip trembled.

"No, no. Don't start crying," I begged, hugging him to my chest. "Can you find his teddy bear? I'll pack his bag, then we can go."

"Is it here somewhere?" Daphne looked around, dumping the toys in the playpen.

"It might be in our room," I explained. "Or downstairs?"

By the time we left, it was nearing noon. Daphne sat in the backseat with Munchkin, keeping him entertained with his teddy bear.

When we arrived at the diner, I opted for the basket, knowing it was going to be too busy in there for the stroller.

We found an empty booth by the window, and I slumped into the spot near to the window so Munchkin could look outside and stay entertained.

"Well hello! Long time, no see!" Kiki grinned, leaning to tickle Munchkin. "How's the little one?"

I really hated when people asked that. Couldn't they tell how he was? "Do we get some service?"

Daphne narrowed her eyes at me. "Could I have a menu, please?"

Kiki smiled brightly, probably happy some people still had manners. Not like I gave a shit about her feelings. "Right away, sweetie."

Sadly Debbie intercepted her on the way back, and rushed to our side. "My precious!" She picked Munchkin up, startling the poor kid. He stared at her for a long moment before promptly bursting in tears.

"For fuck's sake, Deb!" I pried him from her arms. "Can't you leave him alone when he's actually quiet? There, shush. Your grandma is crazy, you'll have to get used to that."

She sat next to me, stroking Munchkin's head. Her soothing touch seemed to do the trick. Once I was sure he'd stopped crying, I passed him to her.

"Gently," I hissed.

"Now, aren't you being an overprotective mother-hen?" She giggled.

"So what if I am?" I bit back.

"Have you talked to Justin today? You always get snippy when you haven't talked to him."

"As a matter of fact, I have."

"Yeah, at first he refused to answer him and poor Justin called me to ask if I knew anything of them," Daphne butted in.

Debbie raised an eyebrow at me.

"What? It wasn't my fault. Munchkin here decided to oversleep and I took advantage of that. We slept till nine."

"Aww! Is someone growing up?"

"If it means sleeping for longer than four hours without waking up for whatever reason, I say good radiance. Now, can we have some lunch?"

"What would you have? We have pea soup, meatballs or schnitzel, and mashed potatoes or rice. What would it be?"

"Pea soup," I decided. It was the less fattening thing on the menu.

"Meatballs and mashed potatoes." Daphne grinned. "And a milkshake."

"Only the soup for you?" Debbie gave me the brow.

"Yes, only the soup. A glass of lemonade, too."

She shook her head. "It was such a blessing to see you eat a few months ago."

"It was Munchkin eating. He demanded all that crap." I placed him back in the basket. "Do you happen to have a blender? I forgot to pack his food."

"Of course we have a blender. What do you want for him?"

"Do you have some carrots and apples?"

"I can make him something. We have fresh vegetables and fruits. Don't worry." She patted my cheek, before disappearing toward the kitchen.

I had a feeling she was going to make the puree herself, for which I was grateful. I trusted Debbie more than her cook.

**oOo**

In the park, I kept Munchkin in the stroller where he slept peacefully. Daphne hung by my arm, talking a mile per minute about anything and everything.

She told me about her work and how it occupied most of her time, about her boyfriend who she praised as being the one, but she said that every time, then she remembered about when she and Justin were little and their parents brought them to the park.

"I used to climb on all the available trees. Though, Justin never did it."

"Why doesn't it surprise me?"

She elbowed me in the ribs. "The only time I convinced him to do something dangerous…if you want to call it that…was when we climbed on the monkey bars. I taught him how to hang upside down…and he fell." She chewed on her lip, cringing. "It was like in slow motion. God, I never heard him wailing like that. Needless to say I felt so guilty, I couldn't even look at him for days."

"Did he break anything?" I could imagine how she felt.

"Yeah, his shoulder was dislocated and he had an ugly cut above his left brow. It healed," she added when I gave her a confused look. "Anyway, he had his arm in a cast and needed his best friend by his side. Of course, I thought he didn't want anything to do with me anymore after I injured him so badly."

"Silly Daphne," I joked.

"You're not one to talk, Brian!"

I pressed my lips tightly together, stopping at an empty bench. "You can't compare that accident with prom, okay? You just can't. You didn't almost kill him."

"Is that how you feel?"

"How else do you think I felt back then? I still believe it's my fault he got bashed. Can we not talk about this? Please, Daph."

She squeezed my shoulder, leaning closer. "Then let me finish my story."

"Sure." I slouched lower on the bench, rocking the stroller with my foot.

"After a few days of wallowing in self-pity that I hurt my best friend and that he hated me, my mom convinced me to visit Justin. Actually, she dragged me there. Jennifer was so happy to see me there, immediately ushering me to Justin's room."

"I bet he was just as happy to see you," I said through a smile.

"Oh, yeah! He kept asking if my parents grounded me for the accident. He was ready to go tell my mom it wasn't my fault he fell."

"That's Justin." I laughed. "He always takes all the blame. Selfless prick that he is."

"But we love him." She grinned.

I smirked, resting my head on the back of the bench and staring at the cloudy sky. "Yeah."

"You miss him, don't you?"

I shot her an annoyed look for making me talk feelings.

"You so do!"

"And you sound exactly like him. God forbid Munchkin inheriting his bratty nature. I'll move to the moon, far away from them."

She leaned closer to the stroller, staring at Munchkin with a smile on her face. "Has he gotten anything from Justin? Besides the blue eyes, which hopefully will stay."

"He's hungry all the time," I said seriously.

"Holy shit!" Her eyes widened as she starred at me, worried.

"I know. All he does is sleep and eat."

"No! There!" She pointed to our left.

I glanced over to see the reason of her worry. Oh, just fabulous.

_Why do these things happen to me?_

"Did Justin tell you about the last time we were around Ian?" I asked.

"Uh, he had that class with him…which is mind-boggling."

"I mean when the three of us were around him. Last October, if I remember correctly."

"No, he didn't tell me! What has he done? And what do you mean the three of you?"

"Are you being shallow on purpose?" I raised an eyebrow. I tried not to cringe when I became aware of the violin music in the air.

"He saw you back then…when you were…?" She frowned.

"Munchkin was born in September. Keep up, Daphne. We went to get Justin from college once…and Ian was following him around like the creepy leech he is. Anyway, Munchkin barfed all over him."

Daphne burst out laughing. "I can visualize it."

"It was spectacular." I brought the stroller closer and picked Munchkin up, cuddling him close. "I was so proud of him. My smart little guy."

"I still can't believe how much you've changed."

"I had to." I shrugged, kissing the top of Munchkin's head. "Can we go? I'm reaching my limit of hearing that."

"Sure. I was about to suggest the same thing."

After placing Munchkin back in the stroller, we started walking to the car. Sadly, we had to pass _him_.

Daphne kept her arm around mine, hurrying me along so I wouldn't be tempted to do something stupid. Not like I gave a fuck about the fiddler.

The interaction was brief. He narrowed his eyes at me, I shot daggers at him.

**oOo**

As the weeks and months passed and Justin kept pushing his returning home, I was slowly losing my mind.

It wasn't that I was alone with Patrick. I didn't mind it, but I missed Justin more than I thought possible. Our Skype sessions weren't satisfying enough. The five visits to New York left me missing him more.

The gang called an intervention when I refused to leave the house for a week. Munchkin and I were perfectly fine blissfully alone.

But then Debbie dropped by with food, bustling around the kitchen and making me miss Justin even more.

Then Emmett visited, bringing us sweets. Munchkin was too young for that, and I was on a diet, so the cookies were in the fridge, rotting away.

Lindsay brought Gus over one Saturday, insisting he missed me. For a few hours, I was grateful for their visit. I spent time with my older son, while Linz stayed with Patrick.

Even Ted came over under the pretext he needed my signature on some papers.

I thought that was the end of their intervention, but of course, I'd forgotten about Mikey. He hadn't been involved; until Ben called me to invite us to dinner. That was the beginning of the end.

If I'd known I'd become a fan of their spare bed, I wouldn't have accepted the invitation. Somehow, they helped me through my slight depression. I started going back to work regularly, and Munchkin spent quality time with his grandmas, but every evening, we were on Mikey and the Nutty Professor's porch.

"Any news from Justin?" Michael asked one evening over dessert.

Munchkin who was on my lap, refusing to sleep at a decent hour like a normal toddler, turned his head to me, then to Michael, babbling in his baby language enthusiastically.

"He's okay. We talked this morning. His last show is this Saturday. He said he's coming back by the end of the month." I stopped believing the moment when I'd have Justin in my arms in our home would ever come again.

It was clear even Patrick missed him terribly. He got this sad look in his eyes when we talked of Justin. Like at the moment. After realizing his other daddy wasn't around, and he was merely mentioned in the conversation, he visibly deflated, tears brimming in his eyes. It was becoming difficult to even look into his blue eyes.

"Well, that's great! Are you going to his show?" Ben smiled, trying to lift my spirits.

"Did I ever miss one of his shows? I'm thinking of taking Munchkin with me this time."

"That's a good idea. Come back with Justin. Show him what he's missing out." Michael nodded enthusiastically. "Just wait until he sees Patrick crawling and trying to walk. He'll be back in no time."

"That's the thing, Mikey! I don't want to bribe him to come back just because Munchkin is doing everything that is normal…without him around. Or because I miss him. I want him to be successful and make a name for himself, then come back."

"You're so full of shit, Brian! It's been nearly five months. He's had a few shows."

"And this is his first solo."

"Which means he's known enough," Ben interjected. "I agree. You should take Patrick with you. Besides them being happy to be reunited, it will show Justin what he's missing out. No parent would like to miss such important steps in their child's life… Trust me."

I looked at Munchkin, watching me intently. "You'd like to see your errant dad?"

Munchkin clapped, babbling excitedly, but I caught the word 'dada' in his gibberish word-vomit.

"It's settled." I kissed his head. "We're going to New York, and we aren't coming back without a written vow from Justin that he's coming back soon. In his blood."

"Ya! Da! Badoo! "

"Did you let him watch The Flintstones?" Michael laughed, tears springing into his eyes.

"No." I scowled, cuddling Munchkin close to my chest. "I'll put him down, then come back for a glass of whiskey. I need it."

"I'll be in the kitchen."

"And I'll be in bed. I have classes early tomorrow. Try not to stay up the whole night." Ben kissed Michael, patted my shoulder, then went upstairs.

"Be right back." I got up, ready to head to their guest room.

"You said so the other night and never made it back." He joked.

"Munchkin was agitated, but now I have a feeling he'll be out like the light. Debbie has a special charm to tire everyone."

**oOo**

"Hi, Dada! Stop being a twat and come home to us," I said in a high pitched voice from right behind Justin.

He whirled around, squealing loudly. "Brian! Munchkin!" He crashed us in a big hug. "God, I missed you so much!"

I kissed him wetly on the cheek. "Missed you too. Patrick insisted we come to your grand opening."

"Is that so?" Justin grinned, pulling Munchkin into his arms. "Hi, kiddo." He burrowed his nose into Patrick's hair, inhaling. "It feels like I haven't held him in months. He's so big."

"Told you. And you haven't been around him in months."

"Don't remind me. At least, I got to see you a few times during my time here, but I'm coming home. I can't do this."

"We miss you too. Now, go sell something. We'll mingle, sample the wine." I winked.

"Very funny."

Later that night, in Justin's hotel room, his home away from home, we were on the couch. He was burrowed into my side, glass of scotch in hand, nose firmly plated into the crook of my neck. I kept stroking his hair, reveling in the feeling of having him so close again.

"What's that?" His head shot up when a noise came from the master bedroom. "You don't suppose Patrick woke up?"

"I hope not," I muttered, getting up.

We were two steps away from the door when we saw Munchkin at the foot of the bed, a determined look on his face.

"Did he just crawl out of the bed?" Justin gasped.

"I'd say he rolled out of it. I even fucking showed him how to get out without falling, but he rolls around like a worm then bang. He's on the floor. Thank God for the plush carpet."

"What's he doing?" Justin took a step closer, frowning at Patrick who stared at us intently.

I grabbed Justin's wrist, anticipating Patrick's next move. "He's coming over. Brace yourself."

"He's walking?" Tears sprung into Justin's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because he's never done it until now? I have a feeling he was holding out to show off."

It was amusing how Patrick took a deep breath then lifted his right leg, planting it in front of his left, then his left in front of right, then he was face-planting on the carpet. He picked himself up, his lower lip trembling.

"Oh, no! Don't start crying," I begged, hurrying to his side.

Justin was still rooted in the doorway, so I angled Munchkin in his direction. "Go to Dada." I patted his butt.

He didn't need more invitation. A lot of stumbling later, and keeping his arms wide open, he arrived safely in front of Justin grinning proudly. "Dada! Miss Dada!"

Justin gathered him in a tight hug, meeting my eyes with tears brimming in his. "I missed you too, Munchkin." He raised an eyebrow at me when he noticed I wasn't particularly enthralled with the developments. Sure, I was happy Munchkin was walking, but it terrified me to think of him running around. "What's up?"

"You have no idea how he used to crawl around and hide in the craziest places, now he can walk. I'm close to raising the white flag and abandoning ship."

"Don't worry, Bri. I'll be there. I'm coming home with you."

"He's all yours. You run after him when he starts inspecting the house."

Munchkin twisted in Justin's arms, grinning at me, before tentatively making his way to me. I held out my hands, to catch him in case gravity wasn't his friend.

"There you go! You're walking," I praised, smiling when he was two steps away from me.

"Daddy!" He squealed, jumping into my arms, making me lose balance. I fell on my back, laughing, with him sprawled on my chest.

"My little human bullet." I kissed his tummy, making him squee gleefully. "Though, it's a little late for you to be up, so what do you say we sleep?"

"No sheeeep."

Justin laughed, crawling to us. He picked Munchkin from me. "It's way past your bedtime. Come on, sweetie."

"What are you doing?" I stared in disbelief when he got in bed with our kid.

"Go back to the sitting room. I'll be right there. It's my turn to put him to sleep."

I pecked his lips, returning to the couch and my abandoned glass of scotch. After half an hour it was clear Justin was fast asleep next to Patrick, and I was too tired to move, so I lounged on the couch. I hadn't been so relaxed in months. Justin was coming home. That alone gave me enough peace of mind to fall into a restful sleep.

* * *

**If some of the baby stuff isn't accurate...well, sorry. I have no idea what I'm talking about so work with me. :)) **


	45. Outtake 2

**In this outtake, Patrick is 6 and Ruby is 1 year old.**

* * *

It only took half an hour to get Ruby to settle, but once the tedious task was done and she was finally asleep, I went downstairs to join my men. I stopped in the living room's doorway when I heard Justin and Munchkin having a deep conversation, or so it seemed at first thought.

"Did you know Daddy is a superhero?" Munchkin asked all sweet and innocent.

From my spot, I saw Justin looking up from his sketchpad, frowning. "I thought that was a given." My darling twat, so thoughtful.

"It's a fact," Patrick said with all the seriousness a six year old could muster.

"What makes you say that?" Justin inquired after a few moments of silence.

"I found evidence."

"Really?"

"Yup. In Daddy's nightstand. He should hide his secret identity more carefully."

My blood ran cold, only imagining what he could have found in my nightstand. But I allowed Justin to deal with the situation. I was having too much fun listening into their conversation.

"And what did you find there," Justin whispered fearfully.

"A mask, handcuffs, and a wand of sorts. Do you think he's a wizard, too?"

I pressed a hand to my mouth to muffle my laughter, though we needed new rules. He wasn't allowed to look into our drawers anymore.

"Oh, shit." I heard Justin groaning, before he glanced to the door. Thankfully, he didn't notice me, hiding around the corner. "Uh, well…I'll have to ask him. In the meantime, how about you keep away from our stuff. What were you doing in his drawer anyway?"

"He stole all my balloons the other day. I thought he put them there."

"Brian didn't steal anything. He put them safely. I still can't believe your little lungs could blow up these balloons."

"And then they make boom!" He squealed, clapping.

"And they scared your sister. So no more balloon popping until further notice."

"You guys suck."

I decided to make my presence known. "What did we do to suck, this time?"

Justin shot me an exasperated look, pleading me without words to deal with the brat. I sat next to Munchkin on the floor, pulling him close and cuddling him. He burrowed closer into me, sighing contently.

There were such moments when I could barely deal with his cuteness and how loveable he was.

"Are you a superhero, Daddy?"

"Of course." I kissed his head.

He turned to stare at me, bewildered. "What's your secret identity?"

"Now, why would I tell you that? It's secret for a reason."

"And that's why you guys suck," he mumbled.

"Would you stop talking like that? Your grandmas are going to kill us if they hear your potty mouth, kiddo!" Justin chided him, never looking up from his sketchpad.

"Whatcha doin' there, Dada? Drawing something pretty?" Munchkin crawled over to the couch, draping himself over Justin's lap.

"Go back to daddy. I'll show you when it's done."

"But I want to see now!"

"Brian," Justin hissed, glancing at me.

Like I could control the demon-child. "Come here, Sonny Boy. Let's color for a while, then we can have dinner."

"Can we have pancakes?" He rushed to me, throwing himself next to me on the carpet.

"I said dinner, not breakfast."

Munchkin pouted adorably, but accepted the Crayola from me. We colored a parrot, and while Patrick was busy with his drawing, I caught Justin's eye. After our long day from hell, we were both tired, but sleep had to wait. Patrick was full of energy and it was nearing seven in the evening.

Not long later, Justin got up, stretching. "I'm going to make dinner. You two play nice."

"Can I see now what you drew?" Munchkin went to the couch, picking the sketchpad, without waiting for permission.

"Sure. Pasta?" Justin asked me.

"No meat."

"You're not obliged to eat it, but Munchkin needs meat. I'll call you if I need help. Keep him entertained and make sure he doesn't wake Ruby again."

"Don't you worry, Sunshine."

With Justin gone, I tried coaxing Patrick into coloring some more, but to no avail. He started sorting through his pens.

"Can I ask something?" He caught my eye, all serious.

"Sure."

"Why do you keep calling Dada, Sunshine? Is that his nickname like mine is Munchkin?"

"Yup. Your Grandma Debbie gave him that nickname because of his bright smile."

Patrick grinned. "Dada has a very nice smile."

I grinned back, pulling him close. "You inherited it, along with his personality. He can be a total brat sometimes, exactly like you were earlier with your sister!"

"She's no fun!"

"Here we go again. Munchkin, she's a baby, of course she's no fun. Give it a couple of years and you'll see how beautiful it is to be a big brother."

"Really?" He asked, skeptically. "Dada told me he wanted to sell Aunt Molly when she was a baby, but Nana Jen caught him and Aunt Daph before they could do it."

I stared at him shocked. It didn't sound like one of his make-believe stories. "Did Justin tell you that?"

"Yups. Dada sounded bummed for being stuck with an annoying little sister."

"Give your baby sis a chance, okay? I mean, you are awesome when you stay with her in the backseat when we drive places together. You already are a great big brother, but you don't know it yet. Look, in a few years, you can teach her everything we taught you. She'll adore you, Patrick."

"You think? Are you sure she'll grow up? She's so tiny and crying all the time. My head hurts sometimes."

"You were the same. Even worse," I joked, squeezing his cheek.

"I need help with setting the table!" Justin called out.

While Munchkin was busy with arranging the plates and cutlery, Justin pulled me aside.

"We need to hide the sex toys better. He went snooping through your nightstand."

I schooled my expression so he was wouldn't know that it wasn't news to me. "Oh, I see."

"Maybe we should put them at the back of the closet, or on top of it? He's much too young to be around sex toys," Justin insisted, glancing at Patrick.

To both our surprise, he was paying close attention to our conversation. "What is sex?"

"Shoot me," Justin mumbled.

Caught off guard, I did the only thing that came to my mind. I grabbed Justin and kissed him passionately. "That's sex."

I got a slap behind the head for the huge fat lie, but at least it got Munchkin off our backs.

"You know he's going to say something tomorrow at dinner at Debbie's. You know everyone will call us irresponsible parents. I'm so not going down with you."

"Stop being a twat and overdramatize everything. Patrick won't say anything."

"Have you met him? How many times did one of us give him a cookie behind the other's back and made him swear not to say anything? The next thing he does is run to the other and tell what he did."

"Fuck," I spat.

"Watch out! He says that too."

For dinner, I brought Ruby downstairs. She was still sleepy from her nap, which meant peace and quiet for a short while.

She sat on her high chair, obediently accepting her mashed food from me.

"Watch out with the ketchup, Munchkin," I warned him, when I saw the way he was holding it.

"But it won't come out," he muttered, aggravated, as he squeezed the bottle with all him might.

"Let me help," Justin offered, but got a venomous look.

"I can do it." Patrick huffed, putting the bottle on the table, head aiming to his plate, but in all reality, Peanut and I were in its range, then he slammed his fist to the bottle.

"Patrick!" Justin shouted, surprised by his action.

I didn't have time to scold him. He'd managed to cover us in red sauce, and of what I could taste on my lips, it was the extra hot ketchup.

Ruby burst in tears, obviously distressed by her moron of a brother, and the spicy sauce which she was licking off her fingers.

Because I probably had Munchkin's maturity level, I snatched the bottle and squirted it in his direction. He gasped, staring bemused at his shirt now covered in ketchup. Then he promptly burst in tears, shouting that he hated me for ruining his favorite shirt.

"Brian, for fuck's sake!"

I shrugged in Justin's direction, picking Ruby and heading to the bathroom. We needed a bath. From all the way upstairs I could hear Munchkin wailing about what a mean person I was. The more I heard him crying, the more I realized what a total idiot I was.

After washing Peanut and changing her into clean clothes, I washed-up as fast as I could, shrugged on a sleeveless shirt, and went back downstairs.

Patrick was eating under Justin's watchful eye. There was a decent amount of ketchup on his pasta, which he shoveled into his mouth mechanically. He stopped for a fraction of second when he saw me, scowled, before going back to eating.

"I blended another meal for Ruby," Justin said, pushing a bowl to me. He also gave me _the look_, saying without words I had to grovel for Patrick's forgiveness.

Unlike our usual dinners, we were all completely silent as we ate our food, until Munchkin turned to Justin asking for another piece of meat. The plate was next to me, opposite the place Justin was sitting.

I seized to opportunity to make peace, taking the plate and pushing it closer to Munchkin. "Which one do you want?"

He refused to acknowledge me, keeping his eyes on Justin.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry," I told Munchkin, rubbing his back. "I was an idiot. I thought you were used to that by now."

"It was my new shirt!"

"And you put ketchup all over me and your sister. Did you see any of us throwing a hissy fit?"

**oOo**

The next day, before dinner at Debbie's, we went to the store. I'd made the mistake to promise Patrick I'd buy him whatever he wanted if he forgave me. Blackmailing worked wonders.

We spent three hours in the store. Justin was glaring at me, pacing like a caged animal around the shelves filled with clothes and toys. He had Ruby in the pouch, while I was following our shopaholic son with the overfilled cart.

"We'll be late for dinner," Justin approached us. "Are you done, Patrick? You know Grandma Deb doesn't like tardiness."

"I think this is all." He nodded seriously, looking around once again to make sure he'd gotten the whole store.

On our way to pay, Munchkin stopped at the costumes section and gazed adoringly at one of the displayed mannequins.

I tried to steer him to the cash registers with a hand on his shoulder, but he stood rooted in place. "I've always wanted one of these!"

He pointed to the middle mannequin. Couldn't it be the dinosaur? Or the bee? Or the bear? No. He wanted the _pink_ panther.

"Munchkin, no one wears costumes now. There's still ten more months until Halloween."

"I want that!" He pointed to the costume, stomping his foot.

"Don't be ridiculous. Come on." I scooped him up in my arms, making two steps in the direction Justin had disappeared. It was the wrong move, because in the next second he started wailing and hitting me with his little fists, kicking his feet, and demanding the Pink Panther costume.

I got sympathetic looks from the other parents, especially the moms. I gritted my teeth.

"Patrick, be quiet. People are looking."

"Let them look! You're the worst!" He sobbed loudly.

"I'm not buying you a pink costume. If you want another one, I'll think about it. For Halloween."

"I want. The PINK panther costume. NOW!" He shouted into my ear.

Justin returned to our side, summoned by the yelling. He stared in horror at our out of control child. "What now?" He mouthed to me.

I pointed to Patrick's desired costume, and he cringed, then lifted a brow at me. We both knew I was going to cave.

"We don't even have time for this. We have to try it on, and we're very late," I reasoned, stroking his wet cheeks.

"You'll forget later. You always say that when you don't want to get me something."

_Oh, for fuck's sake._ I held him in one arm, grabbed three different sizes of Pink Panther costume, then marched to the fitting room. "Pay for those and wait in the car," I said over my shoulder to Justin. "You drive me crazy, you know that?" I hissed at Patrick, depositing him on the floor of an empty fitting room.

"But you love me." He shot me a blinding smile.

"Not especially right now." I tugged at his clothes, in a hurry to be done with the charade.

We tried his latest size, which didn't fit, obviously. The kid grew faster than a fairytale character. The next size was too tight, and the next one was so large, Ruby could fit in there too without much trouble.

Tears sprung into his eyes, realizing he couldn't get his desired costume.

I folded the extra material to the side, contemplating if I could talk Debbie or Emmett into adjusting it for him. That way we could have this costume for a few years, and we'd only readjust when Patrick grew some more.

"What do we do, Daddy?" He wiped his nose, sniffing.

"We'll buy it, then we have to ask Grandma Deb or Aunty Em to adjust it for your size."

"Reaaalllly?" He wrapped his arms around my neck, squeezing so tight I lost the ability to breathe for a moment. "You're the best Daddy ever!"

"No shit?" I turned him around so he could see himself in the mirror.

"So prettttyyy!" He grinned, the hood falling on his eyes when he started jumping up and down.

I tugged at his tail, laughing, before cuddling him close. "We get it, right?"

"Of course!"

"Alright. Then let's go pay. Your grandma is going to be very upset."

As I paid for the costume, Patrick beamed at the guy. "I'm going to be the Pink Panther."

"I bet you will." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, taking the bag, then leaving with Patrick skipping by my side.

"I want to wear it."

"Patrick, we're late. And you'll dirty it."

He accepted my explanation until we got in the car. Justin was behind the wheel, tapping his fingers in the rhythm with the music.

"It took ages, but we found one," I said, sliding in the backseat with the kids.

"I'm surprised I'm still young. It feels like a century has passed. I think Ruby needs a change."

"We'll take care of it when we get to Debbie's." I buckled up Munchkin, then reached over to make sure Ruby was secured to her seat.

The drive to Debbie's was filled with Patrick's pleas to put the costume on, until Justin exclaimed that he could wear it only to make him stop whining. He took Peanut inside when we arrived, leaving me to change Patrick into this new pink costume.

I held him in my arms, so he wouldn't dirty his paws, as I stepped into the house.

"Only one hour late. No worries." Melanie grumbled.

"We were going to sniff each other and try cannibalism," Ted added jokingly.

I put Munchkin down, sighing. "For once, it wasn't my fault. Blame this one." I pointed to Patrick.

"Aw! Aren't you precious!" Debbie hugged him. "Isn't this a little too big for you, sweetie?"

"Daddy said you'd ad-just it for me."

"Of course, he did." Debbie laughed, catching my eye.

"Come here. Let me see." Emmett clapped. "Oh, how pretty!"

I watched amused as Patrick paraded his new costume in front of everyone. Justin joined us, after changing Ruby's diaper. He deposited her in my arms, going to slump next to Mikey on the sofa.

"How about we eat?" Debbie gestured to the table.

"Don't you want to take that off? You'll get warm," I suggested.

Patrick scoffed, climbing on his chair, where Debbie had placed a few cushions so he could reach the table.

To Justin and my relief, everyone offered to play nanny. We actually enjoyed a calm meal without being worried whether or not the kids ate or behaved.

"I like family dinners," Justin murmured, snuggling into my side.

"I second that."

"I can't believe you caved for the panther."

"Oh, please. I've never heard him wailing like that."

Justin snorted. "He knows wailing gets him anything he wants."

We watched as Gus was trying to sell broccoli to Patrick, getting disgusted looks from our kid.

"But it's great! Do you like cauliflower?"

Patrick gagged, pushing on the side of his plate all the greens he could find. "Tastes yucky."

"Oh, that's my last try," Gus mumbled, shrugging.

I laughed, reaching to pat Gus's shoulder. "Don't be too bummed. Your brother is weird like that."

"Panthers eat vegetables, you know that?" Blake butted in, trying his hand at selling the veggies.

It was a good argument.

"No, they don't." Patrick scowled. "Panthers eat people."

Justin pressed his face into my shoulder, laughing muffled. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Not necessarily. Didn't you hear about Mowgli?" Gus frowned at us.

"Who's Mowgli?" Patrick cut his eyes to us. "Did the panther eat him?"

"You haven't introduced the kid to the Jungle Book?" Debbie gave us scandalized looks.

"Have you tried introducing him to something new? He bitches when we don't tell him the same bedtime story," I muttered.

"Who's Mowgli?" Patrick insisted.

"It's a little boy brought up by wolves, who is friends with a bear and a panther," Gus explained excitedly.

"That's so silly. I don't like that."

"Don't suffocate," I whispered to Justin, who burrowed further into my side, laughing still.

"He says the funniest shit," Justin gasped out.

"I know, but you don't see me cracking up at every silly thing he says."

"Because you don't have a sense of humor," Justin teased.

"And you're too easily amused." I leaned down to catch his lips in a kiss.

"What are you doing? Did you even hear me?" Debbie pulled us apart. I shook my head, trying not to pout at being interrupted. It was a damn good kiss. "I said you're going to read him the Jungle Book. Tonight."

"Yes, _mother_." I rolled my eyes.

My answer was drowned my Patrick's loud voice. "They were having sex."

"Munchkin!" Justin squeaked. "I told you! This is all your fault." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What are you teaching the poor kid?" Emmett cried out. "That's kissing, sweetie. Come here."

"Stay." I kept a hand to Patrick's chest to prevent him from getting out of his chair. "Eat everything, then play."

"Not hungry."

"You barely touched anything. Eat. The greens, too,"

He scowled. "Fuck the greens."

I resisted the urge to bang my head against the table.

"Are we surprised? Six years old and cussing like a sailor." Melanie glared my way.

"What can I say? It's a special Kinney trait."

"I'm not allowed to say any bad words and I'm older," Gus muttered.

"I doubt Patrick is allowed either. Right?" Lindsay eyeballed me.

"Of course, he's not. If you ever say another bad word, I'm going to withhold one of your most prized possessions like….starting with this costume."

"You suck."

"What was that?" I leaned closer, cupping my ear.

He shrunk, hugging himself as if I was about to undress him. "I said, 'yeah, sure'."

"I thought I heard wrong." I nodded, before returning to my plate.

"What do you know? He's not that bad at the parenting thing," Melanie praised me.

Five minute later, Munchkin started shifting around, restless.

"Do you need the bathroom?" I asked.

"No."

"Then stay put."

"I'm boooored. Can we get the new toys from the car so I can show them to Gus?"

"Gus is eating," I pointed out. "What kind of child are you that you don't like ice cream?"

"It doesn't have chocolate. I want lots of chocolate."

Debbie made to stand, saying she had a bar of chocolate somewhere.

"You don't," I barked. If he ate chocolate at six in the evening, we'd have a sleepless night.

Munchkin stole the car keys from my pocket. "I'll get them."

"No, you wo… SHIT!" He jumped off the chair and made to run to the door, but the costume's tail got stuck under my chair's leg somehow, so Munchkin tripped and face-planted. And cue loud wails. "Christ." I gathered him up with Justin kneeling next to us. "Let me see."

He was okay, only scared.

And so he ended up with the promised chocolate from Debbie, on my lap on the couch. I could suddenly see the future—our night would consist in running around after Munchkin.

Though, the chocolate didn't seem to cheer him up much; not even Emmett, his favorite person, couldn't lift his mood. The only thing that worked was Justin promising him chocolate chip cookies when we got home, which perked him up so much that he seized Peanut's hand, dragging her to the door.

"We're leaving. Dada will make chocolate chip cookies, but you don't get any cuz you're too young and whiny."

During his caveman act, Peanut stumbled and nearly fell too, to make it complete. Thankfully, I was a step after them, and scooped her up before she could hit the floor. She was so surprised to be in my arms that she didn't even cry.

"We're sorry to cut this short. Maybe next time we'll forget them at home and spend a nice, quiet evening with you," Justin joked.

"If you ever need help, you only need to ask," Debbie reminded us.

"As a matter of fact, yes, we do. I'll call you next week with details." I kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

After biding everyone goodbye, we went to the car. This time Justin ended up in the backseat with the kids.

"What do you have planned? Business trip? I can take care of them alone," he said amused.

"I don't doubt it. And no business trip. I'm taking you away for a week."

"You are?"

"Don't get your hopes up. It's not because of that gag inducing pink holiday, you know me better than that, but I'll take whatever opportunity I can get to have you all to myself."

"Valentine's Day! I forgot about it." He gasped, meeting my eyes in the rearview mirror.

"No worries, I remembered about it because I heard my staff talking about dinner dates."

"Where are you taking me?" He leaned between the front seats, grinning.

"Where we should have gone years ago."

"And that is…?"

"Vermont."

"Oh, my God, Brian!" Somehow, he managed to hug me and kiss my cheek. "I love you so much!"

"What's in Vermont and why aren't we coming along?" Munchkin demanded.

"You get to spend some time with Grandma Deb and Aunty Em and Nana Jen and Gus and whoever else you want," Justin told him, grinning from ear to ear.

"I want to go with you!"

"We need some time alone, Munchkin," I explained. "You won't even miss us," I tried placating him.

"You're going away and abandoning us!"

"Don't be a drama princess!"

"Pat looowwd."

"See now? You're distressing your sister," Justin scolded him lightly, bending over Ruby and cooing to her.

Never a quiet moment in our crazy family, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**I can totally see something like this happening with Patrick having the best and worst from both his daddies.  
**

**Next one will be Patrick's first day of school. Let's hope I'll have it finished by Wednesday.**


	46. Chapter 46: Outtake 3

**So I'm not so sure about this outtake... it's not exactly what I planned. The story just flowed in this direction. I hope you'll like it.  
**

**Patrick's first day of school.**

* * *

I rearranged his tie, brushing his hair once again, smiling proudly as I took a step back.

"Gorgeous," I declared.

Patrick scowled at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes raked over the way he looked, before his scowl deepened. "I look like a troll."

"Ex-fu... Excuse me! I wear a suit and tie every day at work. Are you trying to say something?" I scoffed, pulling him closer to put his new shoes on his feet.

"Look at me! This ugly blue is not even my color!"

"It's bluemarine, dark blue. It goes with your eyes."

"Maybe Dada falls for that. I don't."

I raked a hand through my hair. "Watch out that smart mouth of yours. Remember? You have to behave like a big boy in school."

"I don't want to go to school!"

"Are we ready?" Justin asked from the doorway, holding Ruby on his hip.

"Are we?" I caught Munchkin's eye.

He turned to Justin, pouting. "I don't want to go to stupid school! Look at me. I look like a troll! Daddy lost his sense of fashion."

And then he proceeded to tug at the tie, making me groan and reach to slap his hands away. It took me no less than ten minutes to get it fixed.

"Stop being a drama princess. You'll love school. You liked pre-school. Now you're finally a big boy." I worked on his tie again, catching Justin's eye above Patrick's head.

"What's up, honey? I thought you wanted school to start," Justin whispered, coming to kneel by my side.

"Pretty Pat." Ruby smiled, pointing to her brother.

"See? Even Ruby likes the way you look."

"She thinks everything is pretty no matter how hideous that thing is," he pointed out. "Dada, make Daddy understand I can't wear this!"

"You look handsome, kiddo. This new haircut looks very nice on you." Justin winked.

"It does not! I liked my longer hair!"

Justin sighed loudly. "Let's go! You're going to meet new people. It's going to be great."

"You both guys suck." Patrick stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut.

His gesture made me laugh, but I sobered quickly when I saw the concerned look in Justin's eyes. "What's up?" I stood up, brushing my pants, then I picked Ruby from him. "Hi, my little princess."

"Busy Daddy."

That was true. I barely stayed with her five minutes since we woke up two hours ago. "I'm all yours now that your brother is ready for his big day."

"Brian, I'm worried. Munchkin has been like this for a couple of days."

"It's cold feet before the start of school."

"It's more than that. Something's up. Can't you see? He's petulant and stubborn, but never to such lengths. He usually takes compliments better than...better than you, for fuck's sake. Can't you see something's wrong?"

Justin's words made worry eat at my gut. He was right. I'd been ignoring all the facts staring me in the face.

"Let's see what crawled up your brother's ass and died there," I said as lightly as I could, keeping Peanut securely to my chest as I strolled out of his room.

"The fuck? Where is he?" I wondered, looking around the living room, sun room, kitchen, everywhere downstairs. "Patrick?" I called out. "We don't have time to play."

"I'll take Ruby to the car, while you find him," Justin offered, prying Peanut from my arms.

"Patrick! Come out! We don't have time for games," I shouted, hoping he'd understand time was tight. When there was no answer, I pushed away the worry and started the quest for my errant son.

"Hey, come with me," Justin said from the doorway of the sun room, scaring the shit out of me.

"I still haven't found Patrick."

"I have. Come on. And be quiet." He took my hand, leading me to the garage. "He was in the backseat, safebelt buckled, and with a big scowl on his face."

"What the fuck?"

"Do you want to stay in the back with them? Maybe you can find out what's up. I don't mind driving."

"Sure." I kissed him, because it seemed we weren't even doing that often enough lately, before I slid next to my little man.

"Why are you here?" He demanded.

I shot him an amused look. "Where should I be?"

"Up front with Dada."

"Alright, children. Buckle up for a safe ride," Justin joked, catching my eye in the rearview mirror.

"Go up front with Dada." Munchkin pushed against my shoulder.

"I want to stay here with you." I buckled up after I checked his safebelt then Peanut's car-seat.

He ignored me, fiddling with the end of the tie.

Five minutes into the ride, Ruby was in her little world, playing with the plush bunny, waving it around and babbling loudly. Until Patrick snatched it from her, throwing it on the passenger seat, effectively making her burst in tears.

"Why would do that?" I groaned, accepting the bunny from Justin who instinctively threw it back a second later. "Here, baby. Your brother is being mean today." I put the bunny back in Ruby's hand, stroking her head soothingly. "Do you care to explain what's up with you?"

"She was hitting me."

"Yes, I bet it hurt. It's made of metal and it left bruises," I said as sarcastically as possible.

"You always find excuses for her! It's all about precious Peanut. You don't give a shit about me."

"Patrick, would you control that potty mouth?" Justin snapped. "And how can you say that? We give more than a shit about you, to put it in your words."

I was glad Justin decided to answer, because I was too shocked to form words.

I had no idea he felt like that. Most importantly, I had no idea why he felt like that.

It was true that we'd been onto Peanut most of the time, but I was still worried about her. I doubt I'd ever stop worrying about her after the horrible first few months of her life. But that didn't mean I didn't love Munchkin just as much.

"Really," he muttered, folding his arms against his chest. "You won't make my favorite cookie because you'd rather make some stupid thing that she can eat too. You won't play with me anymore, instead you'd spend all your time with her. You won't care if she breaks something or does some deed, but you'd take my eyes out if I knock something over. Just say you don't love me anymore." By the end of his little speech, his lower lip was trembling.

"Patrick," I choked out, wrapping an arm around him. "Is that how you feel? Fuck. Why didn't you say something?"

"We still love you, kiddo," Justin said softly. "We discussed this. Your sister is little and demands most of our attention, but you'll never be second best."

"I didn't want to believe Gus, but he is right. He told me this would happen."

"What?" I gaped. "You mean he feels the same?" I couldn't believe I had no clue about this problem. The discussions my kids had were worrying me.

"And now you send me to stupid school so you'll have more time with stupid Ruby."

"Munchkin, that's not true. Everyone goes to school. You'll see that your sister will go to school too in a few years."

"And by then you might make another little sister to take her place."

Justin groaned, parking on the side of the road and turning around to face us. "We still love you. You might not see it or understand it now, but we do. Just because we spend more time with Ruby, which isn't true, or we coddle her too much, it's not because we're not upset when she breaks something. She's younger than you and she doesn't understand what she's doing, but you are old enough to know better than to do some bad deed. Which I know you do because you think you're not getting enough attention."

Patrick eyed him curiously, his cheeks pinking.

"I'm onto you, kiddo. Been there, done that." Justin squeezed Patrick's knee. "Can we continue on to school? You don't want to be late on your first day."

"I guess," he mumbled, still eyeing him confused.

I was grateful Justin knew how to skirt over this crises. He'd been through this as a child himself.

I couldn't say I'd been there too. I should have been the coddled child being the youngest, but love was the last thing I felt in that house. Most of the feelings revolved around fear and hate.

I never wanted any of my children to feel anything like that.

When we arrived at school, I thought Patrick's tantrum was over. No suck luck.

After the ceremony at the beginning of the school year, each teacher came to get their class. There were some children crying or clinging to their parents, but none of them were laying on the ground, screaming at the top of their lungs that he was being abandoned.

Patrick's teacher, a nice lady in her late fifties, approached us. I was sure she was going to tell us to nicely leave and take our demon with us, but it wasn't the case.

"Hello. I'm Sheila O'Conner. I see there's some trouble with leaving your son."

I took over the polite greeting, considering Justin was currently crouched to Patrick's side, trying to shush him. "Hello. I'm Brian Kinney, and this is Justin Taylor. You two talked a few weeks ago, I think."

"Oh, right. I remember now. I was under the impression your son was used to school."

"He is. He attended pre-school, but I guess it's cold feet," I joked.

"Don't worry. I have students crying for weeks after the school starts. He's coming after spending the whole summer with you, I know he will adapt pretty fast to the new schedule."

I became aware of how quiet it was. Munchkin had stopped screaming, and I didn't want to know what kind of bribery Justin had to do.

"Acting like a big boy, now? Christ, Patrick, look at your clothes!" I leaned closer to brush the dust off his pants.

He pushed my hands away, scowling, then he fixated Justin with an icy look. "Don't forget what you promised. I'm going now." He sulked toward the school entrance.

"Good morning, Mrs. O'Conner. I'm so sorry you had to assist to that. I hope it won't happen again," Justin apologized, greeting the teacher.

"Don't worry, sir. Like I told your partner, it happens quite often."

"Let's hope not," I muttered.

"I have to go to greet my new class. Don't forget, one o'clock is pick-up time." She waved merrily to us, before disappearing inside the school.

I picked Peanut from where she was standing by my legs, like a good little child, unlike her brother. I kissed her cheek, walking along Justin back to the car.

"Do I want to know what you had to promise him to make him quiet down?" I wondered.

"I offered to take him for his favorite sundae at the diner, but he seized the opportunity to ask for..."

"Not a pony! For my sanity's sake." I focused on buckling Ruby in her seat, before I turned to face Justin. "So?"

"It's not a pony. You wish it was the pony."

"Did he ask for a trip to the moon?"

Justin shuffled, avoiding eye-contact.

"What is it?" I demanded, not having time and patience to deal with this at the moment.

I was on my way around the car to get behind the wheel when he answered.

"A gun."

"To soak us with water? I don't think so," I answered disinterested. "I hope you said no." I slid behind the wheel, and glanced at Justin. He was awfully quiet.

"Like a real gun."

"What do you mean he wants a real gun," I snapped.

"He said that way he'd make sure he's our favorite again, and then he'll help Gus."

"I'm not following."

Justin groaned. "You can't be that dense, Brian! He more or less wants a gun to kill his sister."

"WHAT? Shit," I hissed when Ruby started whimpering at my raised voice. I put her bunny in her hands, stroking her leg, before focusing on Justin. "What did you tell him?"

"I..."

"Said no," I supplied in a questioning tone.

"Said..."

"NO!"

"I said we'll talk about it when he comes home."

"Are you crazy? You know he'll expect to have his wish granted, right?"

"We need to find something to do that will take his mind off it. Something fun to do with both of them."

"Go practice target shooting?"

"Brian, can you be serious?"

"Who, me? You're the one who promised our son we'd get him a gun so he could kill his sister."

"I didn't."

My phone started ringing, and I saw it was a number I didn't know, but still answered. Before the other person could talk, I knew it was Patrick's teacher, I could hear his screams.

"I'll be right there," I said, hanging up. "Stay here, I'm going to get Patrick. He's throwing a tantrum. And if he still demands the gun, I'll tell him if I get one I'll use it on him."

Not surprisingly, I found my demon child laying flat on the ground crying in the middle of the class room.

For fuck's sake!

I seized his arm, hoisting him up. "Hello, brat. What's with this behavior?"

He clung to me, sobbing into my thigh.

I couldn't stay mad at him when his tears went right to my heart. Sighing, I lifted him in my arms, hugging him. "I'm here, kiddo. Stop crying."

"Do you think he'll be okay in a few minutes if you talk to him?" The teacher asked.

"Uh, I doubt it. If it's not too much trouble, I'll take him now and bring him back tomorrow."

"I don't want back!" Patrick whimpered into my ear.

"Alright, Mr. Kinney. I wasn't expecting to do much today anyway. We'll see you tomorrow, and I hope you'll feel better, Patrick," she addressed him with a smile.

"Say goodbye now," I demanded.

"Bye," he mumbled, not even looking at her.

After gathering his school bag, I left with him in my arms. "What's wrong with making new friends? You kept talking about school starting and making new friends, remember?"

"I want to stay with you."

"Munchkin, you know that you can't. You have to go to school. And if this is about Ruby, let me tell you that soon she'll go to preschool too, and I'll be able to return full time to work. You'll spend more time with dada, since he's working from home."

"What about the gun?"

"You were joking, weren't you?"

"No, but if you won't do that –"

"Of course, I won't!"

"Then I want to spend the whole day with you and dada. No whiny Ruby."

"I'm afraid that's impossible. Though, I'll make you a deal. We'll do whatever you want today...that won't include harming your sister," I added, having a feeling he'd demanded something along the lines.

"There goes my plan to throw her in the river."

"Patrick," I groaned, exasperated, opening the car's back door. "You have time to think of what you want until we reach the diner."

**oOo**

When we took a seat in an empty booth at the diner, I was the only one not looking at the menu. Even Ruby was looking at the one Justin was holding. She'd probably decide what she wanted based on the pictures.

My heart jumped when Patrick put his menu down and fixed his eyes on me.

_Here we go._

I raised an eyebrow when he didn't say anything.

He smirked evilly.

"So let's hear it. Tell us what you decided," I said in a small voice, afraid of the outcome.

"First, I want an omelet with a lot of cheese and ham."

"Can be arranged." Justin grinned, waving for the new bus boy to join us.

"Second, I want to go shopping." Patrick's smirk deepened.

Shopping was his way to punish us. It had always worked, ever since he was a baby.

"Let's focus on eating and then you can share more of your list with us," I suggested.

The bus boy stopped at our table, jotting down everything Justin was telling him. With him gone, Justin turned to Peanut who was getting bored and was on her way to throw a tantrum.

"Next, I'll be hungry," Patrick said loudly, getting my attention.

"We're going to eat whenever Billy brings our food," I pointed out.

"I meant after the shopping."

"Of course."

"So I want to go to that nice restaurant you took dada when you left us at Kira's."

"That's an adult restaurant." They had a strict policy against young children, which meant Patrick was smarter than I ever gave him credit.

"They allow children over seven years old."

"You're not seven just yet," Justin quipped up, equally evil smirk in place. "Another week until then."

Patrick gaped at him, not expecting that answer. It was fun watching him stammer.

"You promised to take me there," he whined, his eyes on me.

"When you're older, yes."

"NOW!"

"Pooh!" Ruby clapped. "Play at Pooh!"

Patrick scowled at her. "We're not going to that stupid restaurant. It's for babies!"

He used to love that food establishment until not that long ago. It had the staff dressed in all kinds of cartoon characters making it fun for the kids; they could play and eat there. We used to spend most of the day there, but apparently he'd outgrown the Fairytale Land.

"I told you we have to choose something that is suitable for your sister too," I reminded him.

"Then we're going to my favorite store and you'll get me whatever I want as an early birthday present."

"Or, we can take you back to school if you keep being a brat," Justin muttered. "Why didn't you leave him there? He has to get used to stay in school, be away from us, and not get his way all the fucking time!"

"You are the one who promised him a gun to off his sister," I snapped.

"I didn't promised him anything. I said we'd talk about it when he was out of school!"

"I'm out of school now and I still want it," Patrick quipped up.

I turned to glare at him, making him shrink under the table, lip trembling.

Billy chose that moment to bring our food, but I stopped him from placing it on the table. "Wrap it up. We're not staying."

"Where are we going?" Patrick whispered as I led the way back to the car, a few minutes later.

"I'm taking you where you belong—in school. Next, I'm dropping Justin and Ruby at home, and then I'm going to work. And for the tantrum you just pulled, don't expect much on your birthday."

"What? You can't be serious!"

"Patrick, I'm sick of this," I hissed. "I don't care if you see that blackmailing work for adults, but you can't use it on us. You've always done it. When you didn't get your way, you found another way to get what you wanted. Well, no longer. Watch me care if you throw yourself on the floor, crying your lungs out."

"B-b-ut Daaaaddy!"

"No. Get in the car. Now." After making sure he was buckled up, I slammed the door shut. "I'm driving," I muttered when I found Justin next to me at the front door.

He touched my arm, eyeing me concerned. "What's wrong? I know it's more than Patrick being a brat."

"I'm sick and tired to hear him whine about various stuff. I hate myself for caving to everything he wants."

"Oh, so you're mad at yourself? Don't take it out on him."

"I'm not," I mumbled, glancing over my shoulder. "Fuck!" I snatched the door open, grabbing Patrick hand. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I leaned over him and picked Ruby, cuddling her close as I straightened. I checked her arm where she had her brother's nail marks. "That's it, Patrick. When you get home this evening, we have new rules!"

"What are you doing?" Justin watched me curiously as I took Ruby's bag along with my briefcase.

"I'm going to work and I'm taking Ruby with me. You take him to school. If I'm around him for another minute, I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"See what you did?" Justin muttered. "You managed to upset daddy."

"I'll see you later," I told Justin, kissing him, before heading toward Kinnetik. "Hurts?" I checked, stroking Ruby's bruised arm.

She nodded, sniffing.

"Aw, fuck. I'll take care of it when we get to work, okay? I have no idea what's up with your brother. He's crazy."

"Mean Pat."

"Yeah, mean puts it mildly."

**oOo**

A few hours later, I was focused on my new account, so when my phone pinged, I jumped startled.

**From:** Justin Taylor

**To:** Brian Kinney

**Date:** September 3, 2011 12:12

**Subject:** Munchkin

Brian,

Don't be mad, but I didn't take Patrick to school. He was super distraught after you left. I took him to the park and we walked around...

On the upside, I found out what's wrong. Besides, us kissing Ruby's ass all day long...his words, not mine...he feels like when he goes to school he doesn't get to spend any time with us. He thinks we'll forget about him.

He still thinks we love Ruby more, which is absurd.

Anyway, you'll be proud of him that not once he tried to bribe me to forgive him. He actually said the words "I'm sorry, Dada." I told him he should tell you that, not me.

I guess you really scared him with your storming away and with your little speech, because he promised to stop blackmailing us. All that he wants is to spend time with us like before. That went straight to my heart, and I know it went to yours too. I wasn't aware we were spending so much time with Ruby.

The downside, because there is one too... while we were in the park, I got a call from Mark. He wants me in Phoenix for a show next weekend. You know what that is? Munchkin's birthday. And I can't get out of this one, I kept saying no lately when he wanted me to travel.

So I have a proposition. Family trip. I bet Munchkin will love it. It will be the best birthday present ever.

Do you want me to come get you around 3pm from work? We're at the museum now so it might take a while.

Love,

JT

To be honest, I had no idea how I managed to scream like that at Patrick to begin with. I guess I'd reached my limit to be manipulated by the little brat, but on the other hand, I couldn't say no to him. It made me hate myself.

How could other parents do it?

I had to learn from Lindsay and Melanie. They kept Gus and JR in control, unlike us.

I feared of the way Ruby would turn out, but so far she'd been a little angel. Her brother was compensating in naughtiness.

Justin's suggestion of a trip sounded promising. People usually bonded differently when they were other places together, aside from home.

I summoned Cynthia in my office, and she appeared in the doorway promptly.

"What's up?"

I pressed a finger to my lips, nodding to Ruby who was sleep on the couch. "Come closer," I whispered. "Do I have anything important planned for the next Friday and coming Monday?"

"Besides the fast food company? No."

"Shit. Have Ted work on that."

Cynthia gave me an amused look. "I thought you wanted to talk to them yourself."

"I've changed my mind. I'll be out of office that weekend. I might leave on Thursday and be back next Tuesday. Haven't decided yet."

"Are you taking Patrick somewhere for his birthday?"

I shrugged. "Sort of. We're accompanying Justin to his show in Phoenix."

"Sounds fun." She smiled. "I can clear your schedule. Just let me know exactly what days you want off."

"You'll know in a few hours when Justin comes to get us." When I noticed she didn't leave, I raised a brow. "That's all."

"Are you... Is everything okay?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You've been off since you arrived. And it's unlike you to bring Ruby here."

"If you must know, I had a fight with Munchkin and apparently Justin patched him up. He should have come with a handbook, because I have no idea what I'm doing half of the time."

"Brian, that's normal. No one knows how to raise a child, they learn along the way."

"Yeah, but the average parent keeps their child in control and doesn't cave every time they cry or pout. I'm doing this wrong... and well, it bites me in the ass at the worst times. Like today."

"Wasn't today his first day of school?"

"Yeah, and he threw a tantrum bigger than him about being abandoned, about us not loving him, demanding a gun to kill his sister, then trying to get his way and do whatever he wanted today, and it all concluded with him scratching Ruby's arm."

"Okay, so maybe you gave in to his every whim, but it's because you love him," she said softly. "It doesn't make you weak or a bad parent. It makes you human, Brian. All you have to do is sit him down and explain that he can't always get his way."

I couldn't help but laugh. "You think we haven't tried that? He's a blackmailing little shit." I ran a hand through my hair. "And what's worse is that if he doesn't get his way through blackmailing, he says something mushy that gets to your heart and you can't help but comply his wish."

Cynthia laughed. "You know how parents always wish their child to have a kid like them...I guess you got the perfect replica of you, combined with Justin, yeah... Patrick is lethal."

"Thank you, Miss PSA." I rolled my eyes.

**oOo**

Justin and Patrick arrived around two in the afternoon.

Patrick came straight to me, hugging me tightly, crawling on my lap. "I'm so sorry, Daddy."

"Does this mean you won't act like that again?"

"I'll try my very best."

I chuckled, catching Justin's eye. He grinned.

"You should apologize to your sister too. And no more harming her, okay? You're still not forgiven for hurting her."

"I'll go right now to apologize."

"She's sleeping," I pointed out. I stroked his cheek. "Are you going to behave like a big boy tomorrow when we drop you off at school?"

"I promise, Daddy."

Ted chose that moment to barge into my office. "You want me to do WHAT?"

His savage shout woke Ruby, who nearly fell off the sofa. Justin was by her side in a second, soothing her from her startled wake up call.

"Theodore."

He had the decency to look apologetic. "Sorry. Hey, Justin. I had no idea you had a family meeting."

"What did you want," I demanded.

"You want me to take over the fast food company account?"

"Yes. We're going away for a few days for Justin's show." I glanced at Justin. He grinned at me.

"We...all of us, or only you two?" Patrick grabbed my attention.

I eyed him amused, considering we'd just talked about him acting like a big boy. "The four of us," I explained.

"Awesome! I always wanted to see Phoenix."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, really?"

Patrick nodded seriously, tapping his chin with a finger. "There are cactuses."

"I think it's cactus at plural too," Theodore butted in.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why do you like cactus?" I focused on my kid.

"Well, they're pretty..."

"Aaaand? It's not because they could hurt people?"

"Nope. I wasn't even thinking of hurting Ruby."

"I bet."

"Phoenix is going to be great!" Justin exclaimed. "If you promise to behave yourself we can get you a cactus for your birthday."

I tried my best not to laugh at the freaked look on Patrick's face.

"We used to get a cactus magnet on the board when did something bad in pre-school. Are you going to get me a cactus because I was mean to Ruby?"

"No, honey. I'm sure dada was joking. While we're there we can buy you something real nice. We'll go shopping and buy you whatever toys or clothes you want. Deal?"

"Yay!" He threw his arms around my neck, kissing my cheek. "So am I forgiven?"

"Until next time you misbehave."

* * *

**Stay tuned for more outtakes. :)  
**


	47. Chapter 47: Outtake 4

**Before you read this, I want you to know that I have no idea about how this happens to boys for the first time...or when. So I took liberties. Sue me. :) Take it as it is..fun.  
**

**This outtake is about Patrick and Ruby when they both reach the age of 13 and what happens to each of them...becoming real teenagers and all that.**

* * *

It was one of these rare mornings when we woke up alone and enjoyed the quiet before chaos exploded around us.

"Did you talk to Leo? They're still okay with coming earlier?" Justin chewed on his lips.

"Nothing has changed from last night when we talked to them."

"And Michael is bringing the cake?"

"Sunshine, calm down. Everything is going to be okay." I stroked his hair, bringing him closer to my side.

"I can't. Don't tell me to calm down when in a few short hours we're hosting a huge ass party that we planned so hastily. Fuck. I hope we didn't forget anything." He snuggled closer into my side, draping a leg over mine. "The decorations, the cake, the presents, the guests, the… _Shit_! Did you clean the pool? Is the heating working?" His head snapped up, staring at me agitated.

I pushed him on his back, claiming his mouth in a deep, heated kiss. "Relax for five seconds, will you?"

"I want Patrick's thirteenth birthday to be awesome!"

"Like all his other birthdays. It will be." I rolled my eyes, kissing down his throat. "Now how about we take advantage of the early hour and have some fun?"

"GET OFF ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

We both shot up at Patrick's shouts.

"I guess someone else is awake too," Justin joked.

"Fuck. I was hoping for…"

The door of our room opened to reveal a teary eyed Ruby. She dived between us, sobbing into my shoulder.

"What happened, Peanut? Why is your brother yelling?" I patted her back.

"I thought to surprise him…so I kind of jumped on top of him singing 'Happy birthday' but he pushed me off and yelled at me."

"We talked about jumping on top of unsuspecting sleeping people," Justin explained softly, pulling her from me. "Why don't you go check on birthday boy?"

"Promise me you'll relax."

"I will. Now go."

With one kiss for each of them, I went to Munchkin. I had no idea what could have distressed him so badly.

I opened the door to find him burrowed under the blankets.

"Go away, bug!"

I snorted. "I'm not the bug."

He poked his head out, before hiding again. "Go away, Dad."

"What's wrong, kiddo?" I closed the door, taking a seat next to him. "We have to get ready. In a few hours your friends will be here."

"I can't! I have this thing…it won't go away. It used to go away before."

"What are you talking about? Come out from under the blanket."

He poked his head out again. His eyes widened when he looked down at my lap.

Shit.

I crossed my legs, thinking of the munchers going at it. I shot Munchkin a smile. He was a boy, he'd know all about woodies.

Then a bright smile appeared on his face. "Is this normal?"

"Uh, what?" _Fuck, go away._ I glowered at my half hard dick.

But it had been a long time since I'd have some alone time with Justin. My dick was probably too eager to get some action and couldn't believe I wasn't going to introduce it with Justin's tight ass again.

"That. It's okay, right?"

"What brought this on?"

Munchkin lifted the blanket a little. "This," he hissed.

I stared under his blanket, biting on the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. We knew this moment was coming.

"Are you seriously laughing at me?" He huffed, burrowing back under the blanket.

"That's completely normal, Sonny Boy." I dived under the blanket, stroking his hair.

"It is? How does it go away? It used to…get back to normal before."

_Where are his primal instincts?_ "Do you seriously want me to tell you what to do?" I looked at him incredulously.

"You're supposed to give me helpful information, not mock me, Dad."

_For fuck's sake!_ "You know what's going on, right?" I whispered.

"No…"

"Christ." I pushed the blanket off us. It was getting hard to breathe under that thing. "Well, Patrick…that's an erection. Of course you had these before. I'd be worried if you didn't."

"But this one won't go away."

"I guess you have to take matters in your hands, so to speak."

"Like touch it?"

I sighed loudly. This was an odd conversation to have with my son. I guessed I had to walk him through it. "And rub it," I supplied.

When he eyed me dubiously, I got out of the bed. "Wait a second. I'll bring something."

He nodded, tugging the blanket back over his head when I left his room.

Justin was still in our bed with Ruby, combing her hair. "Crisis averted?" He grinned at me.

"Not even close." I grabbed the lube from the nightstand's drawer.

"What the… Brian! What are you doing?" He demanded.

I placed the lube bottle on the bed and covered Peanut's ears, leaning closer to Justin. "He has a stiffy. What other way do you want me to deal with it? I'll teach him to spank the monkey."

"What do you mean teach him?"

"He has no clue what to do." I laughed. "Poor kid. He's embarrassed as hell."

"Aww! Need a hand? No pun intended."

"Nah. You stay with Peanut. I'll deal with him. She's all yours when her girly problems appear."

Justin looked freaked. He snatched the lube bottle, whacking me in the bicep with it. "You complete ass!"

I extracted the lube from his hand. "Later."

I returned to Munchkin's room, closing the door behind me. "Okay, here's what we're going to do." Too late I noticed he wasn't in his bed anymore. "Munchkin?"

"Bathroom!"

I beamed. _That's my boy_. "You okay in there?"

"I'm not sure."

I chuckled, leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door. "I have something that might help."

He opened the door, shuffling out. I had to hand it to him. For his age, he hand an impressive woody in his sleep pants. But he was our son, of course he was doing well down there.

I thrust him the lube bottle. "Here. Squirt some on your hand then rub your dick. You don't want a rash from rubbing the flesh raw."

"What's this?" He took the bottle, inspecting it.

"It's lube. Now go in there and put it to good use. Then take a shower. Soap helps too."

He stared at me blankly.

"Today, Patrick." I steered him into the bathroom. "You have your friends coming soon, so you better get to your own coming."

He flushed, stumbling over his feet. "Why do you have this?" He looked between the lube and me.

"Seriously? Do you want me to spell it out for you?"

"Well, I might need it…okay…sure. But you have Dada…why…"

"How about we leave The Talk to another day? Go in there and do something about your stiffy before you poke someone in the eye. I'll tell Justin to make you waffles if you are downstairs in ten."

He gulped thickly. "Won't you…stay?"

"_What_?"

"Stay. Please."

I knuckled my forehead. "Patrick, some things you have to do on your own. I can't hold your hand through this. Trust me. Once you try it, you won't want me around. Go." I wheeled him until he was in the bathroom. "Either do it in the shower or above the bowl. It's gonna be messy so be careful, okay?"

I was halfway out of the door when he called my name. I turned to see what he wanted now.

"How much lube?"

"A squirt or two. It all depends. You'll know if it feels good. Have fun!" I winked, leaving him to his first wanking session.

Downstairs I found Justin and Peanut working on waffle batter.

"How did you know that's what I wanted to ask you to make?" I wrapped my arms around Justin, kissing his neck.

"They're Patrick's favorite. It's his birthday." He twisted his neck a little to kiss me back. "How's he?"

I pressed my lips together. "Tickling the pickle."

Justin snorted. "Do you think this is the first…"

"YES!" I pulled away. "I do. Seriously. He asked so many questions."

"Well, we need to help him. I'm sure he's full of questions now. I think you beat the eggs enough, sweetie." He extracted the bowl from Peanut. "I didn't really do it either…for a long time," he admitted.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Where's you instinct? How could you live?"

"I survived pretty well…until I met you. That night…after our first time, I plucked enough courage to go through with it. I've played around before, obviously…" His eyes shot to Peanut, then back to mine. "But never as much as after I met you. It was like chronic, you know…" He made a gesture with his hand through the air, as if rubbing a dick.

"Christ. No wonder you were so wrung when we met."

"Yeah well. I had to after our time together. Every time I thought of you, I had one," he said vaguely, but clear enough for me.

I smirked, kissing his cheek.

"Daaaad!" Patrick called loudly.

"Well, that's weird. Why is he calling your name?" Justin frowned.

"He probably needs help. Ugh. Tell me why our kid wasn't born a genius in this department. We must have done something wrong. Coming, Munchkin!" I shouted. "Now, that sounded weird," I muttered to Justin who dissolved into a round of giggles.

I stopped outside Munchkin's bathroom door. "What's up, kiddo?"

"I feel weird."

_That makes two of us._ "Weird how?"

"I'm kind of warm…and there's this pain but not really pain in my tummy and…I think… Dad! Are you laughing at me again?"

"I'm so sorry," I choked out. I had been sure he'd have come at least five time by now. "Look, keep doing what you're doing. That's not pain. You're going to be all right. You're going to feel great. Wonderful. Trust me."

"Okay." He sounded uncertain.

Leaving him to his business, I joined Justin and Ruby back in the kitchen. The waffles were done by the time Patrick appeared in the doorway, a shit eating grin on his face.

"Good morning!"

I exchanged an amused look with Justin, while Peanut stared at him as if he'd grown another head. Especially when he kissed her cheek, before throwing himself in the chair next to her.

Justin went to his side, hugging him tightly. "Happy birthday, kid!"

"I'm not a kid anymore."

"So I heard." Justin chuckled. "Feeling good?"

"Yup. These waffles are for me?"

"They're for everyone, so try not to eat all of them. We'd like at least one each."

"You can have my part," I declared, patting his shoulder. "I'm good with my coffee."

Justin shot me an upset look. "You need to eat, Brian!"

"Have you seen the fat on my stomach? It's gross."

Rolling his eyes, he lifted my shirt. "What fat? Do you see any fat?" He addressed to the kids.

"Same as always." Munchkin shrugged, piling waffles on his plate.

"See? I can still see the six pack."

"Exactly. _Still_….soon, it will be gone." I looked mournfully at my stomach.

"What's a six pack?" Peanut inquired, frowning at my stomach.

Justin decided to exemplify. "These defined muscles here on your dad's stomach." He traced the packs with his finger. "Hot," he mouthed to me, grinning.

"Why six pack? Why not muscles on stomach?" She continued with the questions.

To our surprise, Munchkin didn't snap at her for being too pushy. I guessed he was relaxed. They didn't call an orgasm a stress-reliever for nothing.

Though, I haven't had one in too long and I was the one angsty. "Because there are six muscles worked carefully. If you saw four, there would have been a four pack. Some lucky ones get to have an eight pack."

"Do you have them too, Dada?" She turned to Justin with curious brown eyes.

"Nope, but he's got a lot of puffy skin." I grabbed his side, making him giggle.

"Will I get a six pack too?" Patrick asked between mouthfuls of waffles coated in chocolate syrup.

"At the rate you're eating, you won't get anything except tons of fat," I joked.

He gave me a horrified look, then pushed the plate away.

"I'm joking" I promised. "You're growing up. Eat up. You still have a few more years before you have to worry about how you look."

"Exactly. He'll have a good reason to worry about his figure—to get someone's attention. You don't need that anymore, my darling _husband_!"

"So you want me to look like a troll? You know I have a tendency to gain…a lot." I pointed to Munchkin. "Remember how I looked when I had him?"

"You looked hot."

"Were you dropped on the head as a baby?" I glared.

"I don't know about that, but I've been… nevermind." Justin gave the kids a tight smile. "Tell your dad he still looks hot and we don't care if he has a few extra pounds."

The doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of our neighbors. Ruby rushed to open before any of us could move.

"Tell Daddy he looks hot! We need to raise his self-esteem."

I doubled over in laughter. I had no idea where she'd heard the last word, but it was hilarious. It reminded me of the time Emmett made us tell Theodore he looked fabulous after his plastic surgery.

"Why did you have to give birth to that brat? Seriously, Dad."

"Did you run out of lube? Want more? I think you need more stress-reliever sessions."

"Brian!" Justin gasped, slapping my arm.

"What? It's a fact. I'll know since I'm more wound up than a spring."

"I'm trying to eat!" Patrick protested loudly.

Leo fluttered into the kitchen all smiles. "You look fabulous, Brian! I think you've lost a few pounds since I last saw you."

I rolled my eyes. "I'd be worried if I lost weight so fast. We saw each other last night, Leo."

He pursed his lips.

"Don't worry. My self-esteem is all right."

"As high as always, no worries," Justin added, going to hug our friend. "Where are the others?"

"They'll be here a little later. The twins had a chocolate syrup war and covered Kira in it from head to toe. If Keith doesn't kill them, then Kira will."

"Can I please go take tips on how she does it? I have a bug to squish too."

"Patrick, for the last time. Your sister is not a bug." I picked up Ruby who poked her tongue out at her brother. "You're not a bug, right?"

"I'm a ladybug." She giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Precious." I kissed her cheeks, hugging her tightly.

"I'll be upstairs…barfing." Patrick shuffled out of the room.

I turned to Justin, smirking. "I bet you fifty he's beating the meat."

"Brian, can you use that filter? At least when you're around Ruby?"

"Oh, so Patrick discovered his new best friend?" Leo giggled.

"Just this morning. I introduced him to the art of playing with the one-eyed snake. If he misses his birthday party, he has a good reason." I laughed.

"Why don't you go do something productive and get Peanut dressed?" Justin pushed me out of the kitchen. "Let's start with the backyard," he told Leo.

Patrick's birthday party turned out to be the best he's ever had, his words, not mine. I was sure nothing could top his first orgasm. Besides the painting kit we'd gotten him, because he was taking after Justin, I added one of our spare bottles of lube and a double box of tissues to his present. He was going to need it.

When Patrick opened the present from us, he turned all possible shades of red, fixating me with a dirty look. Of course, everyone cheered, as if something big had happened. It only fueled his embarrassment. Wasn't it our role as his parents to embarrass him? We'd done it royally.

Sadly, Justin sided with him, comforting him, saying he wasn't part of that disgusting part of the present. I'd make sure to remind him of that disgusting part when we fucked next time.

I was also holding him onto his promise to tell Peanut all about her problems when the time came.

**oOo**

The little shit escaped the tormenting talk.

Justin was gone to an exhibition on the other side of the country when the dreaded moment happened.

Thirteen was the age our kids became real teenagers.

I hadn't anticipated what happened because frankly how could I? All the signs were there of course, but her first period was the last thing on my mind when Ruby kept complaining about her tummy hurting, about being all angsty, and having headaches. I thought it was teenage blues.

I was at work when I got a call from Patrick. He rarely called me during school hours, unless he was in some kind of trouble.

"What's up, kiddo?"

"Uh, Dad, you have to come get Ruby. She's not feeling okay."

"Shit. Her tummy still hurting?" I got up from my chair, gathering my jacket.

"Yeah. I don't know what's up, but she's with the school nurse."

"I'll be right there. Stay with her, you hear me?"

"I can't, Dad. I have Calculus. We're going over the stuff for the last test."

"Oh, okay. Then tell Peanut I'll be there soon." I hung up, rushing out of my office and stopping in the doorway of Cynthia's office. "I know I have Marcus scheduled for two o'clock. Either tell Theodore to do it, or reschedule him. I have to go to school."

Cynthia eyed me worried. "Everything okay?"

"Not really. Peanut's not okay. She kept complaining her tummy hurt and I guess I shouldn't have sent her to school today."

"You know what's happening, right?" Cynthia's words stopped me from leaving.

"You know what's wrong with her?" I was surprised she knew without even talking to Ruby.

"Brian, seriously. She's a big girl now." When I stared at her expectantly, she rolled her eyes. "What happens to girls her age?"

"Oh, fuck! Fuck no. Fuck." I could feel the blood draining from my head. "I can't talk to her about that." I felt like barfing. "It's Justin's turn."

"Well, he's not here. Look, I can help if you want."

"Will you?" I begged. "I'm not ready to ask the munchers for help."

"I'll do it, Bri. Now go get her."

I arrived at school in no time, and went straight to the medical ward. Peanut was on the bed, curled up, facing the wall.

Fuck. I wasn't mentally prepared for this.

"Mr. Kinney!" The nurse greeted me, sighing in relief. "I want to talk to you about this."

"I know." I cringed.

"You do?" She looked taken aback.

"I figured out it was this. It started…her…you know…bleeding thing?"

She smiled indulgently, nodding. "Poor girl wasn't prepared for this."

"Shit. We didn't think to talk to her before. Uh, I'm sure you understand we're not exactly cut out for this," I joked.

"Of course. That's why I gave her some brochures and explained in a few words it was okay to bleed. I have to warn you, though, it's going to hurt her a lot. Besides the ibuprofen, you should consider birth pills. They have more effects on the female body than preventing her from getting pregnant. They help with menstruation."

I wanted to raise a white flag and abandon ship. This was a conversation I never wanted to have with anyone, especially my daughter.

"You'll also need to find her an OB-GYN. They'll help her through this. Or if you have close female friends…" She wavered when she saw me paling.

"Sure. Thanks for the advice." I approached the bed, sitting next to my baby girl. "Hey, Peanut. I'm here."

"I heard." She rolled around hugging me. "I'm dying, Daddy."

"No, you're not. You'll be fine. Can you sit up? Come on." She stood up, her arm wrapped around my middle. "You have your bag?" She pointed to a chair. I grabbed it, slinging it over my shoulder. "Let's go."

The nurse wished her to feel better, but Peanut grunted, burrowing closer to me.

In the car, she coiled up in the passenger seat, whimpering.

_Fuck this shit._ I couldn't stand seeing her in pain.

I stroked her head. "Did you take any pill?"

"Yes. The nurse gave me something. It's crap."

"We'll stop by the pharmacy. We need to buy you…stuff."

She snorted. "Daddy, I can get my own…stuff."

"No. We're going together. It's weird for both of us. So what the hell?" I kissed her temple.

We drove to the first pharmacy I saw. Inside the drug store, we wandered around until we found what we needed.

I'd never paid attention before when I bought condoms from a pharmacy, but they were placed next to the girly stuff. It reminded me we were out of them.

While Ruby inspected her tampons, I debated with myself whether or not to buy a box of condoms.

"I don't know what to get." She fixated me with her wide brown eyes.

_And why are you looking at me?_ "Hold on." I tracked one of the salesladies, bringing her to help.

The woman was so nice, advising Peanut on what worked for her and on what kinds were out there. I tried paying attention, but even though I had to get used to this, it kind of grossed me out.

"I'm going to get other things we need and be right back," I told Peanut, remembering Justin was almost out of one of his allergy drugs. After I made sure I had a copy of his receipt, I took a few boxes of his pills, some Band-Aids, aspirin, and last but not least, I threw caution in the wind and grabbed three boxes of condoms and since I was on a roll, I got a couple bottles of lube.

Peanut was at the cash register, waiting for me, smiling. She had a large bag with her things and also some pain reliever pills.

"These too." I pushed my purchases over the counter. "And here's the receipt for the Zyrtec."

The saleslady shot me a confused yet amused look when she got to the condoms, but I ignored her. It was none of her business. Besides, it was better if we got Patrick a box to know he was being safe, instead of wondering and worrying.

When we got home, I sent Ruby to her room to take a nap and let the pill take effect.

While I heated some leftovers from Debbie's, I called Justin. He answered promptly.

"Can you talk?" I asked, watching the plate spinning inside the microwave oven.

"Yeah. I'm packing up as we speak. I'll head to my hotel for a shower then off to do some shopping."

"When is your plane?"

"You know I changed it to a morning flight so I won't be too tired. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Define wrong," I muttered. "It's just…Peanut…"

Justin's breath hitched. "What happened? I'm taking the first flight home."

"You managed to escape the talk, but don't worry. I have Cynthia coming over later to do the girly talk."

"The talk? Brian, she's only thirteen!"

"I mean….the other talk. Don't make me say it. Ruby's a big girl now," I said quietly.

"Oh!" There was silence from his side for a while. "Fuck, Brian. Did you go shopping with her? Urgh. I dreaded this moment."

"Me too. From them moment I knew we were having a girl. Aside from being in pain, she's taking it like a trooper."

"Can I talk to her? Please."

"Let me check if she's awake. I told her to take a nap, but you know how she is."

After knocking once, I poked my head in Ruby's room. She was huddled under the blankets with her laptop on top of them. She glanced at me, smiling a little.

"Hey, sweetie. Feeling better?"

She nodded, keeping her eyes on the screen.

"Dada wants to talk to you. Here." I passed her the phone. "When you're done, I want it back. I have a few phone calls to make."

"Then hang up. I'll call Dada from my phone."

I pressed the cell to my ear. "Hear that? Hanging up so Peanut can call you."

"Okay. Talk to you later. Love you."

"Me too. Later." After hanging up, I sat next to Ruby and stroked her head.

"Dad, I'm fine. Really. I'm not dying."

"Not that long ago you proclaimed you were dying. I'm worried, Peanut. I have no idea how to help you, so I asked Cynthia to come over to talk to you."

She blushed, narrowing her eyes at me. "Daddy! That's so embarrassing!"

"Who would you rather talk with? I'm afraid Linz and Mel are going to scare you. Debbie? Maybe Daphne. Would you like Daphne better?"

She considered my words. "I'd take Daphne over Cynthia. Sorry, Daddy, but it's weird."

"I bet it is. I'll let her know."

Ruby grabbed my wrist as I made to get up. "Cynthia won't be upset, right?"

"Of course not. I'm going to call Daphne and see when she can come over to talk to you. Also, you can always talk to Kira."

"Kira kinda warned me about this when I complained about feeling funny. I didn't want to say anything because you know how embarrassing this is."

"Peanut, you shouldn't be embarrassed because of this. It's natural. It happens to every girl." I hugged her tightly. "You have to tell us whatever happens. I thought we were that close, Peanut."

"Okay, I promise to talk about anything that bothers me."

"Good. Now call Dada." I kissed her brow, before leaving her room.

I brought her a plate of food, then took the other to my home office. After a phone call to Cynthia, explaining Ruby was more comfortable around Daphne, I called the person in question. She promptly agreed to visit us by dinner time.

I distracted myself with talking with my latest client, all evening, so when I looked up from my computer and saw Patrick in the doorway, I jumped like burned.

"Your face!" He bent over, laughing hysterically.

"Hilarious," I said sarcastically.

"How's Rubs?"

"She's in her room, feeling better."

"So her tummy ache is over?"

I scrubbed over my face. "Come here, Patrick. Sit."

"Is there something wrong with Rubs?" He paled, scurrying to sit across from me.

"I bet you have girl friends in school. You know things happen to them…once every month…" Fuck, this was utterly uncomfortable to discuss with my son.

"Ewww!"

"I'm telling you because you have to know. So be careful with her, okay?"

"When am I not?" He held a finger up as soon as the words were out his mouth. "Don't say a thing."

I laughed. "Speaking of growing up." I pulled from the drawer the box of condoms and the bottle of lube, handing them to him. His face was a mask of horror. "I don't know how many parents are so understanding, Munchkin. I want you safe no matter you do, okay?"

"Dad," he groaned. "I don't need these."

"Why? Did you buy some yourself?"

"Because I don't."

"You don't, what?" I frowned. "You are careful, right?"

Patrick hung his head, sighing heavily.

"Patrick, maybe it's time we have a talk. Justin said we shouldn't do this yet, but I guess we need to talk about being safe."

"Dad, stop! I don't need that stupid talk. I know the mechanics."

"Oh." Should I be surprised he'd already done it? He was older than Justin was on his first time, so obviously he'd done it.

"Not that I've actually done it," he blurted out. "I mean, I haven't met the right person yet."

"You haven't?" I gaped at him. "I thought you just said…"

"Dad, this is embarrassing as shit. But believe me. I haven't."

"What about that Lizzie?"

"Lizzie?" He scoffed, fighting a gagging sound. He caught my eye, turning red. "I thought you knew. I'm…well…you know…like you."

I lifted a brow. I should have known. All the signs were there glaringly loud and in your face. "You mean gay?"

"Yes."

"Then say it. Or, are you embarrassed by that?"

"I'm not. Embarrassed, I mean. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was…"

"I get it. You know you have our support, and any questions you have, Justin and I are here for you."

Patrick grinned. "Great. Nice."

"Now come here." I rolled away from my desk, opening my arms. No matter how old he got, he never denied a good old cuddle, and I loved to deliver them. "Love you, Munchkin." I kissed his head, hugging him tightly.

"Love you lots too, Dad."

Once he pulled away, Munchkin took the supplies I got him, shuffling out of my study. I had no idea if he'd skirted around the subject by saying he hadn't done it before, but I knew that one day soon, Justin and I would sit him down and have a talk to him. We should have known he'd bait for our team from the moment he took to Emmett and all his fancy girly shit.

A short while later I had both the kids in the kitchen looking through takeout menus. I had to promise them hefty quantities of sweets not to rattle me to Justin. I was shit at cooking and everyone should know that by now.

As I picked the phone to call my favorite Thai place, the doorbell rang.

I went to answer and was relieved to find Daphne on the other side. Though, she looked dead tired.

"Hey, Brian." She brushed inside past me, carrying a plastic bag.

"No kiss?" I pouted, stalling her by grabbing her wrist and pulling her close. "I see you're tired, and I appreciate your help."

"You caught me after a thirty-six hour shift."

"Fuck. Why didn't you say so?"

"Nah. I'm so exhausted I can't even sleep. Where's the patient?" She giggled. "Oh, you have food here. I stopped by my favorite Italian restaurant. I guess it's better than take-out." Daphne pointed to the take-out menu in my hand.

"Don't go telling Justin," I warned her.

"My lips are sealed."

We walked into the kitchen, and to no one's surprise, Ruby rushed to Daphne, hugging her tightly. As reticent as Daphne was in the very beginning, saying kids and her didn't mix, it turned out she was an awesome godmother to Ruby. The other godmother being Emmett, of course.

"Hey, Ruby. Missed you." Daphne hugged her tightly, grinning over my girl's head at Patrick.

He waved back, returning her smile. "Are we ordering today, Dad? I'm starving."

"Daph brought us Italian."

"I don't like Italian," he whined.

"Well, it sucks. That is what we're eating. Say thank you and get over yourself."

"Just for that comment, I'm telling Dada you wanted to feed us take-out food, and instead of making something for us, you accepted hand-outs from his best friend."

"If we're pro blackmailing, then I'll tell Justin the late hour you got home yesterday! You know how he feels about you being out so late, and especially coming home with a cab!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

I should have known Munchkin was going to be a difficult teenager considering he was the perfect combination between Justin and me, but sometimes he was exceeding all expectations, in bad ways too.

He gaped at me, huffing loudly. "I dare you!"

Daphne put a hand on my arm when I advanced to him, ready to strangle my first own born as he loved to call himself.

"If you don't like the food, I can always make you something," she offered. "But mind you, only if it's something quick."

"You're the best, Daph! See, Dad? This is how you should act. I want French fries with fried eggs and fried bacon."

"How about you eat the Italian food Daphne brought us? It's much healthier than all that fried crap."

"So what? I want that fried crap."

"Don't come crying to me when you weight a ton and can't fit through the door!"

"I've seen pictures of you when you were pregnant with me!"

"Guys!" Daphne shouted, stepping in between us. "Seriously, Brian. You're the grown up here. Give it a rest. If the kid wants that unhealthy dinner, I'll make it for him. I might even join him. I've been craving fries for days now."

"What about you? Do you want that crap too?" I turned to Peanut, too upset to even lower my voice.

She shrugged. "I don't mind the Italian."

"Then help me plate the food." I threw the deserters nasty looks, as I piled food on two plates.

Peanut and I took our dinner to the TV, and not long later Daphne and Patrick joined us. Patrick slumped in the furthest seat available, shoveling food in his mouth. Daphne balled up her napkin and threw it at his head, before her eyes cut between me and him.

Sighing heavily, Patrick finally looked at me. "Sorry."

"What did you put in that food," I demanded, turning to Daphne. He was as stubborn as me about apologizing.

Daphne groaned. "Just say he's forgiven and don't stoop to his level again."

"All forgiven, Munchkin." I winked at him.

He scowled, focusing on the movie playing.

After we finished dinner, Daphne and Ruby disappeared in Ruby's room, and I coaxed Patrick into helping me wash the dishes. Miracles do happen.

"About earlier," he started after a while.

"Forget it. We always argue about my ways of feeding you when Justin's away."

"But it's silly and funny. You always fall for it."

"Patrick," I gasped, whacking him on the back with the dishtowel.

"It's so funny how we have the same argument every time you bribe me to eat or do something or another when Dada isn't home, and how I promise to tell on you, and knowing you're guilty, you try to guilt-trip me. Haven't you learned it's not working and it never will?"

"I guess I don't know better." I shrugged, drying the plate he handed me. "Shoot me."

"I didn't fall for your bullying when I was five, nor I will now at eighteen, Dad."

"I wasn't bullying you," I muttered.

"Worse. You offered me sweets and McDonald's food to keep my mouth shut about you forgetting to feed us."

"I can't believe you remember that."

"I was the poor, starving child. Of course I remember."

"For that comment alone, you're not getting any dessert. I was planning on sharing the leftover cake."

"You mean the cake I saw Aunt Daph taking into Ruby's room?"

I slid closer to the fridge, pulling the door open. _No!_ I had plans for that cake.

"Don't look so heartbroken. I'm sure if you ask nicely, Dada will make another one when he gets back." Patrick patted my shoulder.

I swallowed my pride and closed the door, turning to face my brat of a son. "Would you quit mocking me?"

"Touchy. I thought you were against eating sweets and fattening food after seven."

"It's my rule. I can break it as often as I damn well please! Fuck."

"We have ice cream. Want that?" Patrick asked, trying to cheer me up, as if I was the child between the two of us.

"Want to watch another movie? In my study?" I grabbed two spoons and the ice cream box.

He shrugged, but took a spoon from me, pushing me out of the kitchen.

While I hit play on the last movie I watched with Justin, not even caring what it was, Patrick made himself comfortable on the loveseat across my desk. After angling the big monitor connected to the laptop toward us, I slumped next to my man, stealing the ice cream container.

"Hey! I was eating."

"If you want cute boys to look your way, you must watch out what you eat," I said conversationally, spooning ice cream in my mouth.

He gasped, flicking my arm.

"Ow!" I rubbed the spot, frowning at him.

"Can we not talk about that? This is the very reason why I didn't tell you. I knew you'd start dropping silly tips when I least expect it."

"That's my father duty—to help you." I pulled him closer, kissing his head.

"Well, don't."

We both turned to the screen when there was a loud moan, followed by another. It didn't take me much to remember what movie Justin wanted to last see. It was some new R rated movie about a gay couple's life.

I noticed Munchkin was gaping at the screen, where the sex scene kept going for longer than the usual screen time. He swallowed convulsively, shifting until his knees were drawn up.

"I can change the movie. I forgot what your dad wanted to watch the last time we…"

"No. Leave it." He kept his eyes glued on the screen.

Okay. It was getting awkward. For the first time, while watching a semi-porn movie, I wanted the fucking to end already. Watching such a movie with my son made me lose golden stars in my Good Parent Handbook, but fuck it.

We ate ice cream in silence, never making eye-contact, never straying our attention from the screen. I even jumped when Patrick accidentally touched my hand on his way to the container between us.

There was a scene where the couple was at the restaurant with their friends. They kept touching each other under the table, then one of them excused himself to the bathroom; not long later, the other went to check on his partner, earning knowing looks from their friends. The next scene showed them in a stall blowing each other, then there was door rattling fucking and grunting.

"That's totally gross," Patrick muttered, staring at the screen, disgusted.

"Huh?" It was the most intelligent thing I could come up with.

"Does that actually happen? In the toilet?"

I drew my lips in my mouth, doing my best not to crack up. _Oh, young grasshopper._ "Sometime," I answered as calmly as I could.

"Ewww!" We watched for a few more seconds, before he gasped, turning to stare at me. "Did you and Dada ever…?" He gestured to the screen.

"Do you seriously want to know that?" I chuckled.

Shoving a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth, he shuddered. "I'll take that as a yes."

_Hell, yes!_ "Don't tell me you haven't even gone to a bar or something. I won't believe you. Where have you been last night when you arrived long after curfew?"

"At Kyle's. We were studying."

"Human anatomy?"

"Dad!"

"What, Munchkin? I was your age once. Heck, I'd be worried if you didn't try anything until now."

"I'm a late bloomer!" He blushed brilliantly.

I snorted. "Don't steal Mikey's words. And I don't see how you could have been a saint with me as your dad."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Not ready to get in that discussion, I decided to share something that he could know without being freaked out. "I lost my virginity at fourteen."

"You mean…you had sex at fourteen? That's…so young!"

"It wasn't sex for a while. At first, I only blew him." I grinned, remembering the sneaking around with my gym teacher.

"With Dada, you mean?"

I tried, I swear, I tried not to gag. "Patrick! You know the story. We met when he was seventeen! If I'd met him when I was fourteen….that would have made him…" I snorted in laughter. "Two. Christ." I shuddered. "Let's never touch this subject again, please. For my sanity's sake."

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "So you were with a friend from school?"

"My gym teacher."

"Your…what? A teacher?"

"It was hot." I winked. "_He_ was hot."

"If he looked anything like my gym teacher, then…" He paled, eyeing me curiously.

"He was in his early thirties, much younger than most of my teachers."

"Oh, that explains it. Barely. Couldn't you do it with another kid?"

"Like Mikey? He was my best friend. Not all friendships turn into relationships."

He shifted uncomfortably. Then it clicked in my head. He was friends with Kyle for at least seven years.

"Oh, you mean Kyle?" I pulled him closer, the movie long forgotten.

He nodded into my shoulder.

"So tell me. Have you done anything?" I inquired.

"We sort of kissed."

"How can you sort of kiss? You kiss or you don't."

"He…we…the other night…I promised to train him at basketball, since he's rubbish…he was so happy, he tackled me to the bed. He aimed to kiss my cheek, but when I fell, I turned my head and our lips brushed."

"And…"

"And we pulled apart like burned. We tried to pretend it didn't happen, as we started working on our English homework, but I could see he got a woody."

"Christ, Munchkin. If Kyle's anything like you, which I know he is, one of you has to break through that shyness. Seriously, kiddo. Tell him you like him, or simply grab him and kiss him."

"I couldn't!" He stared at me with wide blue eyes, terrified.

"Of course, you could. Look, homework. Next time we talk, I want to know if he's fluent in French."

"We're not taking French, Dad."

I slapped my forehead, seriously surprised our kid was so clueless. "Patrick, I want you to French kiss him."

"I can't do that," he sputtered.

"Why the fuck not? I thought you liked him."

He pulled away from me, sliding to the other end of the loveseat. "I haven't done that before."

"You learn as you go. It's not science. Like spanking the monkey. Remember, you didn't know how to do it, but instincts took over?"

"Do you think he'd accept this?" He asked fearfully.

"If he likes you too, which I have a feeling that he does, yes. He'd let you kiss him, even kiss you back."

We returned our focus on the movie, where were much tamer scenes.

"So I just stick my tongue in his mouth like that?" He pointed to the screen.

"You can start with a peck, then open his mouth." This was the craziest conversation to date I had with my son. Not even Gus had so many questions, and poor lad lived with two munchers.

"Is it going to be wet? What if I drool?"

"Munchkin, how about you do it, then come to me and tell me how awesome it was?" I squeezed his elbow.

He chewed on his lip.

"How about you invite Kyle over this weekend? You can show him this very educational movie. I bet he'd like it too."

His cheeks pinked. "Maybe."

"You should. I promise not to disturb you, and I want you to use what I gave you earlier," I added seriously.

"Daaad! We haven't even kissed yet. I'm not going to have sex with him."

"You never know. Better be prepared."

"How long was it after you kissed Dada that you…you know…did it?"

"A matter of minutes," I answered, laughing at his shocked face.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes."

"That's all you're going to tell me? Way not to scare me."

"It gets better. It's the first sting…then…you forget all about the pain," I promised.

He chewed some more on his lip. "How does it fit?"

I stared at him incredulously. "How about I let you discover that on your own? Just remember, lots of lube to loosen the inner muscles."

"What are you talking about?" I turned to the doorway where Justin was standing, his eyes fastened on the screen. "What the fuck are you watching?"

"You liked it last week. It got you so horny," I countered.

"Guuuuys!" Patrick moaned.

Justin dropped his backpack and came closer. I pulled him on my lap, kissing him softly. "You're back early."

"I couldn't stay there when I knew Peanut wasn't okay. Look what you do when I'm gone! You show Patrick porn movies!"

"This isn't porn, Sunshine. If you want to watch pornos, try the low shelf in the entertainment room, at the back." I winked at Patrick, who covered his face with his hands. "How is it that out of the two of us, our son is a prude?"

"Don't listen to your dad, honey." Justin slipped from my arms, going next to Patrick and hugging him. "I know you're not ready to tell us, but when you are…we're here to—"

"He's queer. Are we surprised?" I stopped his word-vomit.

Patrick glared at me.

"What, Munchkin? Was that a secret? Shouldn't dada know too?"

"We're so proud of you!" Justin squeezed him tightly, kissing his cheeks.

"Jeez. If you two react like this when I tell you I'm queer, I'm afraid to tell you something more important…like I'm the captain of the basketball team until the end of the year."

"You are?" I exclaimed, enveloping him in a big hug. "That's great news, Sonny Boy."

He extricated himself from the parent sandwich. "I'm off to bed. We still on for Saturday? I'll text Kyle."

"Sure thing, Munchkin."

"And lay off that Munchkin thing when he's around, will ya?"

I pursed my lips. "I'll think about it. Night."

"Night," he mumbled, waving awkwardly to us, before leaving.

"Good night!" Justin called after him, smiling. "Kyle coming over? Are we being introduced to Kyle, the boyfriend, instead of Kyle, the best friend, at last?"

"They only sort of kissed. Like literally stumbled and their lips met. Our kid is the epitome of socially awkward."

"You do realize I'd have been the same if I didn't meet you?"

"But he's our kid, Justin! The word inhibition doesn't exist in my vocabulary. He's so…I have no words. Seriously. I hope whatever it is between him and Kyle works out. You should have seen his face earlier when I gave him lube and rubbers."

"You didn't!" Justin smacked my shoulder. "You, moron!"

"What? I want him safe."

"Me too, but that must have been really embarrassing. I can't imagine how I'd have felt if my father gave me condoms."

"Relieved, that he was acting like a father?" I joked.

"I'm glad he never did. There are some things a teenager has to do, has to discover, on his own! You're turning into Debbie."

"Did I grow a twat and I don't know?"

"The way you behave. Give it a rest, Bri."

I closed to movie and shut the laptop, then took his hand, pulling him upstairs. "I'm glad you came back early."

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "How's Peanut?"

"Last I knew she was with that thief you call BFF."

"Daphne, a thief?" He chuckled.

"She stole my chocolate cake. She's a thief."

"That's why you were pigging out on the ice cream?"

"I wasn't pigging out. Your son ate most of it."

Justin cupped my cheek, reaching to kiss me. "You're adorable when you try to lie to me, but haven't you learned? I'm onto you."

"I beg to differ."

"I said onto not _into_."

We cracked up, but sobered quickly, not wanting to wake anyone. As quietly as possible, I opened the door to Ruby's room, and couldn't help but smile. She was adorable, all snuggled up with Daphne, cake smudges everywhere. At least, I knew she was feeling better.

"Adorable, like her daddy," Justin whispered, pulling the door shut.

In our room, I peeled off his shirt, taking a moment to admire his still gorgeous body. I ran my thumb over his right nipple, smiling.

"Remember you nipple ring?"

Justin stopped unbuckling my belt, meeting my eyes. "We had some hot sex with it present. As much as you proclaimed you didn't like it, you couldn't help yourself but tug at it."

"And it made you come like nothing else."

"God, I was so young and stupid."

"Why did you stop wearing it?" I wondered, working on his pants.

"I lost it." He laughed nervously. "When I packed my things and left…to Ethan."

"Mhmm." I nodded, pulling him close. I knew how much he regretted that time, but no matter how much I told him regret couldn't erase the past, the twat still felt guilty.

"I want a shower." He escaped my embrace. "You coming?" He stopped in the bathroom doorway, smirking.

"Or going?" I laughed, unable to stop myself.

Justin rolled his eyes. "You always say that."

"It was a memorable moment in my life."

"Then you said… or staying?"

"And you chose to listen to that."

"I'm glad I did." Justin beamed, walking backwards into the bathroom. "Now, come here, old man. I promise to wash your back."

"Who are you calling old?" I teased, rushing after him, digging my fingers in his sides. He gasped and twisted in my arms, until I had him pressed between the wall and me; then he wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist, before devouring my mouth.

Since he'd taken the rest of his clothes off before I reached him, I only had to unzip my pants and probe his hole with a finger.

"Someone was naughty." I gripped the bottom of the plug he had inside him and pulled it out. "How long did you wear it?"

"Since I left the airport." He grinned, kissing my neck. "I missed you so much. Do I have to beg for the rare delicacy?"

"You want it raw?" I asked, pulling away a little to search his eager eyes.

"Yes, please. I want to be close to you."

As the years passed, I'd indulged him more and more, since we hadn't tricked in forever.

"Why not?" I silenced his loud groan with my lips on his, then I pushed slowly into him.

"Fuuuck," he moaned into my mouth, clinging to me tightly. "Can you hold me?"

"Have some faith. I never dropped you." I pressed him further into the wall, before diving into him the way we both needed.

It was becoming difficult to keep him quiet, when my own moans were rising as I climbed higher. Justin threw his head back, giving me access to his throat where I nipped until a hickey appeared.

"So good! Don't stop. Harder."

I doubled my speed, grunting into his neck, before we both stilled and fell apart at the same time. I slumped forward, squishing him into the wall.

"Shit!" He squeaked, sliding his legs to the ground. "What are you doing here?"

I slipped out of him and tucked my dick in my pants, before turning around, shielding him. To my great relief, it was only Daphne, gaping at us.

"Can you two be quiet? You woke us. Luckily, I convinced Ruby I could come check on you. She wanted to make sure her daddy was okay."

Justin pressed his forehead to my shoulder blade. "Hand me the robe," he mumbled.

Daphne, being closer to the hanger, threw it his way. She shook her head, watching us amused.

"Not a word. You have no idea how difficult it is to find a quiet moment so we can fuck in peace," I muttered, wrapped an arm around Justin, pulling him closer.

He finished tying the robe, looking at his feet. "Thank you, Daph. For offering to check on us alone."

"I figured you'd come early. I heard you talking in the hallway, but was already dozing off." She shrugged.

"Well, I'll shower then come check on Peanut." He grimaced, holding a hand to his ass. I knew the disadvantage of fucking raw was the mess, but it felt so damn good.

When she didn't move, I guided her to the door. "That means you have to leave and entertain Ruby until we're done in the shower," I explained.

"You didn't get enough?"

Justin turned the water on, throwing her a large smile and briefly meeting my eyes. "There's no such thing as enough, Daphne."

She rolled her eyes, before shuffling out of the bathroom and shutting the door after her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  
**


	48. Chapter 48: outtake 5

**This one follows up on the previous on timeline wise.**

**Warning: a little angsty...okay, a lot angsty, but it has it peaks.**

* * *

I arrived home early, ready to give Justin the best news and hopefully have time for a round or two of celebrating.

He was in the living room, brushing the dog's fur on the multi-zeros dollar Persian carpet in front of the fireplace.

"Can't you do that shit outside?" I asked from the doorway.

He ignored me, continuing to meticulously take excess of fur and put it on a folded out newspaper I hadn't seen before, but still. The dog kept shaking and I could see fur flying in every direction.

I decided to tease him, unsure if I was truly upset he was ruining the carpet or amused he decided to do it inside the house, when he'd always brushed Sloth outside.

"What would my husband say about the mess?" I joked, approaching slowly.

Justin shot me a hard look, pointing the brush at me. "Stay right the fuck where you are."

"What's up?"

"What's up? Your cell is shut down. I called you at work to ask if you wanted to come to the vet with me, but Cynthia told me you didn't even go to work. Imagine how beautiful I felt."

"Justin, I told you I had this meeting today."

"At Kinnetik, I thought! Not in fucking Philadelphia! Thanks a bunch for keeping me up to date with everything. Do you have any idea how stupid I felt? I had to brush it off when Cynthia asked concerned if I didn't know. I told her it must have slipped my mind, because you know I'm the busy housewife, while you're the big bad man of the house who brings the dough."

"Are you done?" I raised an eyebrow, exasperated. I never thought we'd fight about this silly little thing. I'd especially been evasive, because I wanted it to be a surprise.

"Not in the least, but it seems you don't give a fuck about how I feel. Same old, same old."

"Would you stop acting like a twat? If I knew you were taking Sloth to the vet, I'd have come earlier." That dog was like a scared mouse every time we took him to the vet and got very agitated.

"I bet," Justin muttered. "I had to literally fight him into the car, then drag him out when we got to the cabinet downtown. I forgot to strap him, not like I could at how crazy he was acting...he nearly bit me." Justin hugged the dog closed as if he was talking about what a docile animal he was. "Anyway, we might need to change the backseat for the Jeep."

"WHAT? He clawed at the leather? You fucking animal!" I stomped my foot, glaring at the dog. "Get out of my sight before I murder you."

"Brian, I bet you'd get destructive too if you were scared and headed to your greatest fear. On the way back he was sleepy, thank God."

"Why did you take him to the vet, anyway?"

"Haven't you noticed anything odd with him? He barely reacts until the person talking to him is right in front of him, and he hasn't eaten properly in days."

"Oh." I narrowed my eyes at the dog. He eyed me with cloudy black eyes. The more I looked at him, I noticed the white whiskers, the sad look about him. "Shit. What's wrong with him?"

"He's got bad sight and bad hearing, but that's normal at his age. Though..."

"Great. He's dying. I won't be present when you tell the kids."

"Can you not be an ass for one second of the day?"

"I'm stating a fact. They'd be devastated. Especially Patrick. He has the dog since he was what? Four? Five?"

"And we didn't get him as a puppy. He was already two years old by then...which makes him fifteen years old. Do you have any idea how much that is in dog years?"

"No fucking clue, but I know you'll tell me in about a minute."

"One hundred and five! Oh, you interrupted me before I could tell you what's wrong with him. He's not dying. He'd just depressed. I've got him pills."

"Depressed?" I scowled at the animal. "How the fuck can he be depressed when all we do is coddle him the whole day? Patrick spends every waking moment with him. It's his way to make us pump useless money into his old ass."

"Would you stop acting like this? I know you never liked him—"

"I never _wanted_ the dog!"

"But I saw you petting him and being nice to him."

"What did you expect me to do? Kick him around? He's alright, I guess. Most of time...unless he destroys my car."

"Our car," Justin said gently.

Unlike other times when such sweet nothings got me smiling, his words didn't have any effect on my sour mood.

"You just managed to ruin my happy mood. I came early with great news," I muttered.

"I bet." He snorted. "You're in a peachy mood."

"You put me into this peachy mood! Brushing the dog in the house! Letting him destroy my car! Getting him useless depression pills. For fuck's sake! Don't look at me like that, Justin."

"I don't care if you don't give a shit about Sloth, but the rest of the family loves him. We want him well. Imagine how the kids would react when we tell them."

"They'd kiss his ass even more."

Justin sat up, brushing fur off his pants. On the Persian carpet.

"Watch out, will you? That carpet costs a fortune to be cleaned."

"Don't sound like you care about it, please. I'm the one who cleans it or takes it to the cleaners. I'm the one who cleans the whole fucking house!"

"Not one of your little housewife laments again." I groaned.

"But it's true!" Justin shouted. "It's like I said earlier. If it wasn't for going to the gallery or one of my shows outside the city, I'd be the epitome of housewife! You don't do anything in this house, Brian! You even stopped helping the kids with their homework!"

"They're old enough to do it on their own. If they have trouble with something, they ask. And I help them. Just last night, I helped Peanut with her English essay. She had to write about—"

"I know," Justin snapped. "She had to write about her idol. It must have stroked your ego real nice when she decided to write about you!"

I decided to placate this fight before it could escalate to stuff thrown around. "So my meeting went really well. I nailed it." I beamed.

"Just like in the good ol' days, huh?"

"I got the deal," I explained, rolling my eyes. I was actually hurt he thought so little of me. "We're monogamous, aren't we? I thought that was—"

"I don't know anything anymore!" Justin threw the brush to the floor with all his might. Tears pooled into his eyes, making my heart drop.

"Justin," I whispered, taking a tentative step closer.

"Am I asking for too much, Brian? I never imagined living together would be easy. Fuck, we're both too temperamental and shit, but this is too much. I really hate it when I'm judged about not having you help me with the house, and how some people say that you're all about work and have to relax when you get back, but then others say that you have to help me. A-and... as much as I appreciate Munchkin or Peanut offering to do the dishes or clean around their rooms...it's not what I want."

"Christ." I hugged him tightly when he started sobbing. "Why didn't you tell me? And don't say I don't help. I do, and you know it."

"Not as much as you used to."

"Well, I guess my news will cheer you up. I got something wonderful out of my deal with my latest client. We're leaving in two weeks."

He stared at me confused with teary blue eyes.

"Only the two of us. Bahamas. Three weeks. Bliss."

Justin wrenched himself from my arms. "What? Are you out of your mind? I can't leave! Molly is ready to pop any day now. She wants me around for the big day...and I want to be there too. My show is coming in two weeks! I still have one painting to finish. Do you think a lot before taking such decisions?"

I wasn't expecting him to decline the invitation. "Well, I'm still going. It's related to work, so I have to be there."

"How beautiful," Justin said overly sweetly, before taking a step closer and pushing against my shoulder. "You complete asshole!"

"Why am I an asshole? I came home with this holiday proposition and you declined it."

"You didn't think of how many things are going on right now. And, oh genius, what about our children? Where do they come into this complicated scheme of yours?"

"They're old enough to be on their own for a few weeks, besides Keith and Leo are a few minutes away. We could have asked Debbie to come stay here while we were gone."

"Old enough to live on their own?" Justin thundered. "At thirteen and eighteen? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I lived on my own more or less and got my back since I was smart enough to not give a shit about what happened at home. That was since I was about thirteen-fourteen."

"Well, their environment at home is different than yours was. Heck, than mine was. We both love them and we don't want them on their own from such a young age! I was forced to be on my own at seventeen. Do you think I liked it?"

"I remember you enjoying it very much." I smirked.

"I was stuck with the most gorgeous guy, of coursed I loved it. But at the same time, you weren't much more mature than me."

"Yeah, well." I shrugged.

"My point is...we can't leave them alone. They're too young. And this conversation is irrelevant. I'm not going anywhere. I want to be here when my sister has her first child. I want to be here to finish my painting...and not rush it. I have to be here for my show!"

"I'm still going," I repeated.

"I already heard that. But isn't that something you always do? You always do what you want without caring about the consequences of your actions. Like back when you promised to take me to Vermont...then you went to Chicago."

"I took you to Vermont."

"Yeah, a hundred years later."

We glared at each other for a long time, before Justin groaned, exasperated.

"You know what? Knock yourself out. Go to Bahamas. We need a break. I'm not sure if I could live like this much more."

"What the fuck?" I yelled. "What did you just say? _We need a break_?"

"Yes!" He spat into my face. He was so close, I could see his dilated irises, the storm behind his blue eyes. "Go to fucking Bahamas! Maybe when you come back we'll change some things."

"Like what?"

"Like the way you're treating me!"

I glared. "I fucking worship the ground you walk on, Justin! I thought you knew that! I thought I didn't have to say the words every fucking day for you to know how much I love you!"

"You have a funny way at showing it lately!"

"Tell me what the fuck you want!"

"I don't know! Maybe it will be nice of you to take me out every once in a while. Or surprise me with a late snack in bed. Or breakfast in bed. Or when we're blissfully alone...to simply tear my clothes off like back in the day. I don't care what you do, but show me you still feel something. Sure, you can be a total sweetheart in the morning when we have the coffee in the kitchen, but the kids are usually there, though it's the times like when we're alone that make me question everything!"

"You're a twat."

"Of course. That's you eternal comeback."

"If you must know, I was planning to tell you the good news, and when you were jumping of happiness about our upcoming trip, I thought we'd fuck without being worried about the kids. But silly little me."

"Well, I'm not jumping of happiness."

"Fine."

"_Fine_."

I glared, hating when he repeated that word. "Fine," I said again. "I'm leaving first thing in the morning."

"I thought you said in two weeks."

"It was for you...to give you time to tie all the loose ends, but as you don't care... I'm leaving in the morning. We're going to change some things when I come back."

"Now who's running away from their problems, Brian?"

"I'm not running away. You said we needed a break!"

"Fine! Don't be surprised if I change the locks by the time you come back."

A sob that didn't come from either of us distracted us from the fight.

Fuck.

The kids were in the foyer, gaping at us with horror in their eyes.

_How much have they heard?_

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Holy shit," Justin whispered.

Peanut ran into my arms, crying her little heart out, while Munchkin rushed up the stairs and slammed the door of his room shut.

"Are you breaking up? Don't break up! You're the best daddies in the whole world!" Ruby clung to me, soaking my shirt in tears.

Justin came closer, stroking her hair, chewing on his lower lip. It was a clear sign of how upset he was if he wasn't even trying to say comfort words to our daughter.

I cleared my throat, peeling Ruby off me, then brushing her tears away. "Look, sweetie, go to your brother and wait there for us. We have something to talk about and we'll join you."

"But don't break up!"

"No, Peanut. We won't," Justin said solemnly. "You know how we fight over every shit."

"I hope so." She made to leave, but turned to us and kissed our cheeks. "Sloth, come here, boy." She patted her thigh, and the dog got up from his spot on the carpet, shook off the excess of combed fur, before trotting to her.

I bit my tongue so hard I was tasting blood.

"Fuck." Justin's breath hitched as he slumped on the sofa after Ruby and Sloth had disappeared up the stairs. He placed his hands over his face, and I had no idea if he was simply upset about the situation or crying.

"We have to explain to them what we were talking about," I said, pacing behind the sofa.

"We weren't talking, Brian. We were yelling at each other like two cavemen. You used the words 'I'm leaving', what the fuck do you want them to believe? We've never been at each other's throats like this. Not with them in close vicinity."

"Excuse me, Sunshine. You were the one who said we needed a break! You were the one threatening to change the fucking locks!"

"You never think about me! That's why we were fighting in the first place!" He stood up, whirling around to face me with a fire blazing in his eyes. "If you spent a minute per day considering my desires, maybe we wouldn't have had this fight to begin with!"

"Would you stop being delusional? I always think of you! I actually told you two weeks before we leave so you'd be done with everything. I have a feeling Molly is going to give birth around the end of this week, and I sincerely thought you were done painting. You don't really have to be there for the show, maybe only on the first night. I thought of everything, so don't accuse me of not thinking of you."

His mouth dropped, before he grabbed the magazine we'd left on the sofa, rolled it up, before smacking my arm repetitively. "You're so fucking infuriating!"

"Can't come up with anything else, uh? No other under the belt remark?" I sneered.

"I wish one of these days you'll understand that I need you to talk! Actual communication before you do something."

"I wasn't sure what would come out from this meeting. I believe I mentioned I had an upcoming outside the office meeting, though."

"Here in the Pitts...I thought. A little heads up next time, okay? You can simply say 'I won't be in the office today, don't try contacting me.' I'll understand. I'm not mentally challenged. And you know I always respect whatever boundary you make."

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you every time I'm leaving the office. I'll call from a stranger's phone to let you know my battery died. And I won't try to surprise you again."

"That's not what I meant!" Justin raised his hand to smack my bicep again, but before the magazine could make contact with my skin, it fell from his hand.

I knew exactly what happened and I didn't wait for him to say anything. I seized his right hand, rubbing his palm with my thumb, as his face turned into a grimace of pain.

We stared at each other while I relaxed the tendons in his hand. A small smile appeared at the corner of his mouth, before a giggle erupted from him. He pressed his forehead to my shoulder, his shoulders shaking in laughter.

"Have you gone crazy?" I questioned, concerned.

"We're fucking nuts, Brian."

"Speak for yourself. I'm still my fabulous self. And can we avoid the nuts discussion?"

Justin peeked at me amused, slowly extracting his hand from mine, before wrapping it into my hair. I could feel it still shaking. "I love your fabulous one nut self, even though sometimes I'm moments away from throwing you out the window."

I took his face in my hands, moving up until I had my fingers tangled in his blond locks, before I leaned closer, nudging his nose. "This is a moment I wish we were alone. Fighting with you gets me so fucking horny."

His eyes twinkled. "I have an idea. Come with me." He pulled me up the stairs.

I stalled him before he could open Patrick's door. "We're good, right?"

"I want you to fuck me seven different ways until I pass out. You're more than forgiven."

The door opened before we could touch the knob. Patrick scowled.

"Why do we even bother to worry when you two fight? It's always like this. Especially since I got my license."

"So you'd go get some Thai?" I asked, grinning.

"From Thailand. I don't plan on being home any time soon. Give us a call when you're done making up. Come on, Rubs."

"We have such a wonderful son, so understanding of his dads' needs," Justin praised.

"I don't plan on being any more traumatized than I already am!"

Ruby came out of his room shyly, eyeing us curiously.

"We're good, Peanut," I told her, opening my arms. She snuggled there, sighing in relief.

Justin decided to join our moment by wrapping his arms around both of us.

I caught Patrick's eye, and he took a step back, warning me to involve him in the group hug. I grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling him closer.

"You love our hugs. Get here." I squeezed him into my side.

"So why did you fight now?" He asked, keeping his head tucked under my chin.

"It was silly." Justin chuckled.

"It started with your dada brushing the dog's fur on the Persian carpet," I explained.

"Then continued with your dad making decisions without my approval."

"It's called a surprise, Justin."

"Well, I don't like surprises."

"Since when?"

The kids disentangled from the hug. "We'll go before you start again." Patrick pushed Ruby toward the stairs. "Is an hour enough?"

My face must have betrayed my masked horror, because Patrick sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Call us with half an hour before you want us home. That should be enough time to clean up whatever...evidence...that could traumatize us."

Justin turned red, becoming interested in the way his socked feet looked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said innocently. "It's five now." I looked at my watch, knowing we needed a lot of time to make up. It had been days since I had my fill of Justin; not like I'd ever have my fill. "Say, around nine?"

"Brian!" Justin protested weakly.

"What, Sunshine?" I grinned.

"We're out of here."

"Don't you want money?"

"I took your card."

"What?" I narrowed my eyes at Patrick.

"This morning. I kept telling you I needed gas for like, a week."

"No wonder I couldn't find it when I needed it. Luckily the guy at the restaurant I took my client knew me and accepted the check."

"I'm sorry," Patrick mumbled.

"You have so much in common with your dada, it's freaky. Now go! Keep your phones close in case we call."

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun."

"Oh, we will." I winked, making him turn green.

Justin and I stood in the first floor's hallway until we heard the car pulling out of the garage, then we turned to face each other and it was like we hadn't seen each other in years. Fuck, I missed this frenzy.

We left a trail of clothes behind us on our way to the bedroom.

I threw Justin on the bed and he giggled, scooting up and opening his legs. I dived between them, hooking them on my shoulders, before performing a rimming like I hadn't in years. He thrashed around, moaning and tugging at my hair, a variety of colorful words escaping his mouth as I brought him closer to the edge. Then I stopped.

"Don't stop," he gasped out. "Why did you stop?" He whined, reaching for me when I pulled back on my hunched to admire his rose puckered hole, fluttering, coated in my saliva.

"I want to try something, but you must stop me if it hurts."

"What?" His lust filled, dilated eyes stared at me intensely.

"For what I have in mind, we need to try one of your favorite position." I moved to straddle his face. "Suck me. Get me real wet, but don't make me come."

The twat went for my ass, but I scooted further up until my cock what at his mouth. "Suck." I shivered at the first contact of his mouth with my cock, but returned my focus on his ass.

I had to stretch him real good for my idea. We had never tried it without lube.

I pushed two fingers into his mouth and he sucked on them greedily, before I returned my attention to his ass. Justin moaned around my dick, as he lifted his ass when I pushed a finger into his hole. I kept teasing him while loosening his muscles until I knew if I carried on, he'd shoot, and that wasn't what I wanted. Not yet.

"Noooo!" He whined when I shifted away.

Truth to be told, I was close to coming too, but he didn't have to know that.

"Yes. Fuck me." Justin grinned when he saw me positioning between his legs.

I placed one of his legs on my shoulder and one curled around my waist. I tugged at my dick for a few moments, coating it in precum to make the slide easier, before slowly I started pushing into him.

He tensed all over and I knew it hurt, but I trusted him to stop me if it got to be too much. I knew Justin got off on a little pain. Our likings in the sex department were very similar, which kept us sane considering sex was the first thing that brought us together.

Justin's toes kept curling and I could feel his calf muscles spasming, his eyes were scrunched shut and his hands were fisting the sheet at his side and the pillow above his head.

"I'll stop." I made to pull away, but Justin dug his heel into my ass making me slide into him to the hilt.

The movement made him hiss and his ass to clench around me.

"Christ, do you ever listen? Did I hurt you?" I leaned closer to kiss him. "Tell me."

His eyes opened and I'd never seen such raw lust in them. "Fuck me. You have no idea how good it feels."

I had a pretty good idea since the most primal needs rose within me. I held his leg up, and after kissing his ankle, I started moving. He threw his head back, shouting my name.

We were both too turned on and the animalistic feeling of being so close to him, of actually fucking raw without anything but spit and precum between us. When his back arched off the bed and his toes curled, I knew he was right there, especially by the frantic way he was tugging at his dick, groaning.

His ass clenched around my cock and it was all it took me to shoot. Justin's eyes rolled back as he milked his dick, coating his chest and stomach in his own cum.

I pulled out, extracting a displeased sound from him, before falling next to him. "That was some fuck."

"Hottest fuck ever," he declared.

I kept my eyes closed as I settled my heart and breathing, so when something wet and sticky touched my lips, I jerked, opening my eyes. Justin was hovering over me, taking cum off his chest and smearing it over my lips, with a huge smile on his face.

I licked my lips, making his smile widen. "Come here," I whispered.

He didn't need to be told twice, snuggling into my side and pressing his mouth to mine. After kissing for endless minutes, I pulled away for much needed air.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, not sure if it was wise to bring up our fight at the moment.

"You don't play fair. Of course I'll forgive you after that fucking."

"I thought you already forgave me before we got to the fucking. I'm only apologizing for what an ass I've been lately."

"Are you really leaving tomorrow?" He asked after a few quiet minutes.

"I really have to make this trip. Why? Change your mind?"

"Let me see what I can do. I'd love to come away with you, escape for a week or so."

"What about the kids, dear?"

He smacked my chest, laughing. "I guess you're right. We'll figure out the best plan for them, but we won't leave them alone here."

"No, we won't. It was stupid of me to say that, though they could do it."

"But I'll be worried all the time we're there."

I nodded, rubbing his shoulder. "We can ask the munchers. They only have JR living with them now, and she's at Ben and Mikey's most of the time anyway. It will be like a vacation for the kids too."

"Sounds great. If they can't, I bet Keith and Leo won't mind. That way all the kids will go together to school."

"Or that." I nodded.

"I'm hungry," Justin declared, jumping out of the bed.

"You want to call Patrick already?" I might have pouted, but I wished for more time alone.

"I was thinking of a snack. Coming?" He asked from the doorway.

"How about staying? Come back here."

"If you'd move your ass out of the bed, your little wish about fucking somewhere else other than the bed might come true," he teased, sashaying his naked ass out of the room.

"Love is when you walk around the house naked without worrying about being seen by the kids," I joked, following him.

Justin threw me an amused look over his shoulder. "I don't know about that, but I can feel your love seed running down my leg."

I laughed, grabbing his pair of boxers off the floor and cleaning him. "You must admit, you love having my love seed, as you so wisely put it, running down your leg."

"I admit nothing."

Our snack in the kitchen turned out to be another round of fucking against the counter and one on the table, which resulted into a mini freak-out from Justin.

"We eat here!" He rushed to disinfect the table, while I poured myself a shot of whiskey and stared at him.

"And this is why we don't fuck outside the bedroom anymore," I pointed out.

He whacked my arm with the cloth he was wiping the table. "You promised to help me, I think."

"I never said when I was going to start helping."

"Now." He pushed the cloth and the spray in my hands. "Finish cleaning the table then the counter. I'm going to pick our clothes from the hallway."

After downing my glass, I accepted my housework duties. I had to admit that Justin was right about it not being hygienic to fuck in the kitchen, but we hadn't had such great sex in years.

When I was done, I went in search of him and found him in our bathroom, sorting through the clothes in the hamper.

"Brian." His warning of not indulging me in another round went out the window, when I backed him into the shower.

Obediently, he turned around, handing me the soap.

"Good boy," I whispered, nibbling on his ear as I pushed two soapy fingers into his ass.

"Ah!"

"Yes. I know. You're a greedy little boy."

"Just fuck me," he whimpered.

I swatted his ass, leaving my palm imprinted on his plump cheek. I heard a loud groan of pleasure from him.

After three rounds of fucking, one would have thought I had enough, but there was no such thing as enough when it came to Justin and his glorious ass.

He threw his head back, arching his neck when I pushed into him. His lust-hooded eyes met mine, and I leaned closer, kissing him softly. He managed to half twist in my arms so he could hug me and have better access at my mouth, while still staying connected with me.

I moved slowly, which was a rare occurrence in the shower.

Our shower sex was reduced to five minutes fucking sessions very early in the morning or very late at night. It was a nice change to have time to savor him in the shower.

Later, while I dried my hair, Justin kept pacing between the closet in our room and the lotions cabinet in the bathroom, with the phone to his ear.

"They're not picking up," he muttered. "You try."

I rolled my eyes. "Did you check if they left us any voicemail or message?"

"Nothing." He uncapped the moisturizing cream, handing me the phone.

"Nice. Calling from my phone."

"I have only twenty percent battery and..."

"You can't find your charger," I finished for him. "Maybe you should tie it around your neck."

"Instead of picking another fight with me about how careless I am with my things, do something productive and call the kids! It's almost ten pm!"

I dialed Ruby's number first, knowing she always answered me. Five rings later and no answer. I hung up and pressed Patrick's name, trying not to get worried. No answer. To make it worse, his phone kept going to voicemail after one ring.

"Where the fuck are you? Get your asses home," I snapped, knowing it was stupid to scream at a machine, but I hoped that by some miracle they'd listen to my angry message.

"Any clue of where they went?" I asked, leaning against the bathroom's doorframe.

"How would I know? And DON'T call anyone else. No need to get the whole family worried."

I marched into Patrick's room, searching for clues of where they could be.

"That's invading his privacy, Brian!" Justin scolded me as I pushed around through the clutter on his desk.

"Like fuck I care! It's curfew time and they're not home!"

"But you can't look through his stuff. I hated when my mom did that!"

I glared at him. "What if something happened? I'd like to know what ditch to collect them from."

"I bet they're at the mall. Or maybe they went to meet Patrick's friends."

"Ruby would love that," I said as sarcastically as possible. "Trust me. I was dragged placed by Claire and I hated it."

"Stop comparing them with your relationship with Claire...or mine with Molly. They actually get along really well."

"Gotcha!" I found a flyer, but was disappointed to notice it was only Patrick's book club flyer.

"Maybe they went to the movies."

"They've been gone for five hours, Justin." I dialed Patrick's number again, gritting my teeth when his cheery voice told me he couldn't talk at the moment but to leave him a message.

By ten thirty Justin joined me in the quest of trying to find a clue of their whereabouts.

I was in the middle of calling them again when I heard the front door slamming shut.

Justin grabbed my elbow. "No screaming, please. Let them explain themselves."

"We're home! Guys? Is it safe?" Patrick's voice floated upstairs.

I stomped down the stairs with Justin hot on my heels.

"There you are!" He grinned, holding a large bag. "One Som Tum for you Dad and Pad Krapow Moo Saap for Dada."

"Did you actually go to fucking Thailand to bring the food?" I shouted, stopping a few inches away from him.

He blanched, chewing on his lip. "Okay, so we're a little late."

"A little! Try a fucking lot, Patrick! Your curfew is ten, but no longer. You're fucking grounded. For life."

"Dad..."

I snatched the bag from his hand, heading into the kitchen.

"You should have called us when you couldn't make it on time," Justin said softly, like always trying to clean after me.

"We bumped into Kyle at the mall and Rubs wanted to see some stupid movie that lasted three hours."

"Sure, blame me," I heard her whining.

"I'm grounded because of you!"

"You're grounded because it took you half an hour to get to the point and invite Kyle to your stupid book club shit! You're so lame!"

"Children," Justin shouted over their already raised voice. "That's enough. Did you eat?"

"Yeah. We had some food while waiting for yours."

"Then go to your rooms."

I couldn't believe my ears. He was letting them go too easily, when usually he was the one to chide them.

"Not yet!" I joined them in the foyer. "Did you at least check your phones?"

"In the car," Ruby admitted in a small voice, looking down.

"And you didn't think to call back and say, 'Hey guys, we're still alive and on our way home.'?"

"I figured we'd get home soon and..." She shrugged.

"You figured wrong! You're grounded too, by the way."

"Why?"

"Because I say so!"

"Brian, calm down," Justin whispered, rubbing the small of my back. "We're very upset. I hope it won't happen again."

"We passed beyond upset when the curfew time was up and they weren't home yet, Justin. I don't know about you, but I'm fucking disappointed in their behavior. Especially you, Patrick."

His wide, scared blue eyes met mine. "I'm sorry, Dad."

"Sorry's fucking bullshit! You're older. I expected you to be mature enough to respect our rules."

"My phone's battery died."

"I bet."

"It's true," he tried protesting.

"I don't give a shit! You were gone for five hours! I remember saying that I want you home by nine."

"You thought you'd be done by nine," he retorted.

"Don't use that tone with me. Your room. Now." I pointed upstairs.

He shuffled toward the stairs, but stopped when he heard me following. "I'm going to my room, jeez. Do you think I'll make a run for it?"

"I'm coming to get your phone and your laptop. You're grounded, remember?"

"I need the laptop for school."

"You'll have it back by tomorrow."

He turned to Justin with pleading eyes. "It's my stuff in there."

"Patrick, stop being difficult. You brought this upon yourself."

"You can't simply delete my things!"

"I won't, trust me. There are methods to restrict your access to games and Internet activity aside from the links that help you for school."

He gaped at me, tears brimming into his eyes. "Dada..." He pleaded with Justin.

"Your dad is right. Maybe this way you'll realize how important it is to respect our simple rules," Justin said, but I knew he didn't approve of my decision.

"I want your phone too," I told Ruby, before nudging Patrick up the stairs.

"You didn't do this to Gus when he scared everyone a few years ago when he disappeared for the weekend when he went to that concert outside the city!"

"Trust me, the munchers took care of him. He's lucky he didn't live with me."

"Yeah, I completely agree. He's lucky he doesn't live with you."

"I'll make sure to get his phone and laptop," Justin offered, stopping me, when he sensed I was getting irritated with Patrick's behavior. "Come on, kiddo."

"Justin," I hissed.

"Go heat the food. It's better this way, before either of you says something you'll regret."

"I don't do regret," I scoffed.

"Brian, for once in your life, back the fuck down! I'll handle it."

I went into the kitchen, making sure to bang around as loud as possible.

I was beyond angry and I had nothing to take my anger on. The cupboard doors could take as much before they went off hinges.

"It's all my fault, Daddy. Don't punish Pat."

I whirled around to find Ruby hovering by the table. "Oh, I'm mad at you too."

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I promise it won't happen again."

So much bullshit in that sentence, I didn't even try correcting her.

And because she knew how to mellow me, she wrapped her arms around me, kissing my chin, whispering about how much she loved me.

_You have to stay mad_, I told myself.

"I had Chinese. I brought you the fortune cookie from my meal. I know you like them."

Okay. I couldn't stay mad. I wrapped my arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "I love you too, Peanut."

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"It means I love you."

"What about Pat?" She insisted.

"What about him? I'm still very upset."

"Okay. Your fortune cookie is in the bag. I'm going to bed."

"Night."

"Night, Daddy."

I went straight to the bag and dug in after the only worth it thing to buy Chinese food. I opened the cookie and stared at the piece of paper.

_You will ruin your relationship with a dear one through a silly fight._

The paper slipped from my hands.

I'd never believed in these things, but they usually amused me to no end. Though, this one hit a little too close to home.

Before I registered I moved, I was running up the stairs.

Patrick's door was shut. My heart was beating in my throat as I opened it. The room was dark.

Fuck.

"Patrick?" I whispered. "Are you asleep?" I inched closer to the bed, but to my surprise it was empty. "What the fuck?"

"I can't guarantee it will work, but I will try. I haven't seen Brian so angry in ages, Patrick." I heard Justin outside the room.

"Yeah, well...I totally didn't mean it. But my laptop and phone... I can't live without them."

"I said I'd try to talk to him," Justin said gently. "Now go to bed. You have school tomorrow."

Patrick froze in the doorway of his room when he saw me, after turning his light on. "Shit, Dad!"

"Promise me, you will never break the rules."

"I will try."

"That's all I wanted to hear. I won't give you a pass because it isn't grave what you did, but because it's the first time you broke the rules."

His eyes lit up. "You mean I can keep my laptop and phone?"

"Yes, but..."

"I will be a model child. I promise."

"You already are, Munchkin. When you don't throw hissy fits or come home after curfew without picking up your phone when we call."

"Sorry. Really."

"Come here." I opened my arms, and breathed easier when he snuggled into my hug.

"Patrick, can you..." Justin appeared into Patrick's room. "Oh. I couldn't find you downstairs. I thought you left somewhere..."

"I'm making up with my man." I mused Patrick's hair, making him groan and slap my hand away.

"Dad!"

"Any hot visitors?" I joked.

He turned red. "What?"

"Why do you need your hair to look okay when you go to bed?"

"Can I go to bed with my hair still nicely done? I have to wake up in less then nine hours."

"The horrors." I laughed, leaving his room after Justin.

**oOo**

The next morning, I woke up early, unable to sleep even five more minutes. After the adventures from the previous day, I was hoping to actually sleep in, but no such luck.

As I made coffee, I fed and watered the dog. I even gave him the pills which Justin had left by his food bag.

I had to hand it to him. He was one smart canine. He ate his granules, avoiding the pill, which was brown like his food.

"That too." I pointed to his pill.

He ignored me as he went to lap at the water in the other bowl.

"Sloth," I muttered, crouching next to him, tugging him closer. "Eat this too." I tapped the food bowl.

He eyed the few granules left and the pill, before turning his head and sighing.

"Christ, you're worse than a fucking baby."

Justin had managed to trick him last night, but I wasn't sure what he'd done since I went upstairs while he was washing the dishes. But he was proud of himself when he joined me in bed, boasting about how he tricked Sloth in taking his pill.

I opened his mouth, and before I could place the pill in, I got a loud growl from the dog. It made me squeeze his jaw tighter, glaring. "If you bite me, I'll kill you."

He made to wrench from my grasp, still growling in warning.

"I know it must hurt you, but if you don't listen, we have to do this." I placed the pill in his mouth, closed his muzzle, then tipped his head back.

He wrenched from my grasp, shaking his head. Then he gagged and I wanted to punch him. He was doing the same thing Patrick did when he was little and sick. Whenever we gave him pills, he gagged until he vomited them.

"Morning," Justin said quietly from the doorway. His smile slipped off when he saw the dog dry heaving in the middle of the kitchen. He rushed to him, petting his head, meeting my eyes. "Did you force him to take the pill?"

"I might have put it in his mouth then made him swallow it."

"Jeez, Brian. That doesn't work with humans, why would it work with an animal?"

"How did you do it?"

"I put it in his water after pestling it."

"What?" He was insane.

"I made it like a powder with the knife's blade, then put it in his water. He didn't have much water left by then...so he was thirsty and well...he drank it, even though he tried coercing me to put a fresh one."

"Well, he took this one my way."

Justin stroked Sloth's head. "Because you're a brute. Aww, sweetie. Go, drink more water. You'll be fine." He guided the dog to his bowl.

"Are we okay?" I had to ask, to make sure he wasn't still upset after yesterday's fiasco.

"I thought of you trip..."

"And? What did you decide?"

He smiled his special smile, slipping his arms around my waist. "I'd love to come with you to Bahamas."

"But?"

"No buts. Unless..." He slipped a hand to my ass, making me chuckle.

"Do you have time in two weeks to finish everything you have planned?"

"I guess. If I lock myself in the studio...I'll finish that painting in a few days. But then there's Molly..."

"Don't worry." I combed my fingers through his hair, kissing his forehead. "You'll meet your niece before we leave."

"Can't wait! I haven't been so excited in forever."

I rolled my eyes. "I still can't believe she came to me to ask for tips on pregnancy."

"I think it was cute."

I scowled. "I'm going to call Cynthia about my schedule and to get two tickets for my trip to Bahamas."

"Not going in today?"

"It's Friday, Sunshine. I'd rather spend it with you, a prolonged weekend." I swatted his ass lightly as I made my way to my home office.

When I reemerged from there, half an hour later, I found everyone awake, having a somber breakfast. The kids shot me worried looks.

"Morning." I gave Patrick the customary shoulder squeeze and Ruby the peck on the top of her head, before sitting next to Justin. "All set."

He grinned, leaning to kiss me.

"When are you leaving?" Patrick mumbled.

"In two weeks. You can decide where you'd like to stay while we're gone—with Keith and Leo, or with the munchers."

Patrick's eyes widened. "I thought you were leaving today!"

"Change of plans." I shrugged. "What, why so upset? Were you planning on helping Justin buy new locks?"

Justin elbowed me in the ribs, and I elbowed him right back.

"We could stay at Keith and Leo's," Ruby agreed quietly.

"Or alone home. We're old enough. I am, at least," Patrick butted in.

"No, you're not! You proved me wrong yesterday. And it all depends on your behavior till we leave, or we'll tell Keith and Leo that you're still grounded."

"I thought you've forgiven me."

"No, I haven't! You scared the shit out of us last night! I bypassed the phone and laptop restriction against my better judgment, but I can always carry on with my plan if you get an attitude!"

Justin placed a hand on my thigh, squeezing. He didn't have to say anything. I knew he hated when I got in all sort of arguments with Patrick, but this was a valid one, unlike our previous others.

"Awesome, so what's the rules?"

"What _are_ the rules," I muttered, displeased by his grammatically incorrect phrasing. "Well, since you asked, I'll make a schedule, but it shouldn't be too hard to remember. Your schedule until you're forgiven is home-school-home, no lingering anywhere, and if you're held up in school or in traffic, I want to be kept posted with text messages or calls."

"Texting and driving? You're an awesome example, Dad."

"That's what the hands-free is for. I said call, too. As for the days when you have your book club or you art club, that doesn't take more than two-three hours."

He scowled at me, before digging in his breakfast, muttering about unjust people.

"Same is available for you too, missy," I told Ruby, in case she felt left out.

"But I haven't done anything wrong, Daddy! It's Patrick's fault we were late!"

Patrick frowned, kicking her under the table.

"Ow!" She cried out, grabbing her leg.

"Patrick!" Justin snapped. "You okay?" He checked on Ruby.

"I guess." She shrugged.

"I'm already sick of this argument. You're both guilty. You're being punished. You'll respect the rules from now and that's it," Justin said loudly. "If I'm going into my studio to have a head start on my painting, promise me you won't kill each other?" He kept his eyes on me.

I pulled him closer. "Go have a head start, because I'll have a _head_ the second they're gone. I dare you to lock yourself in there!"

"Brian," he hissed, embarrassed, because I knew my voice had been loud enough for everyone to hear it.

Patrick pushed his plate away. "I've lost my appetite. Do you two ever get enough?"

I shot him a scandalized look.

"If you're done, wash the plate and glass, before going to get dressed," Justin told him in a sugary voice.

Patrick stared at him as if Justin had told him to throw himself in front of a car.

"Now," I urged him, before turning to Justin. We shared a big smile, maybe there was yet hope for us to make our little rascals behave and wash the dishes or clean up their rooms. "Weren't you going somewhere?"

Justin downed the last drops of his coffee, before standing. "You have your lunch boxes in the refrigerator. Behave for your dad." With that, he kissed me wetly and disappeared out the door.

No one said a word until we heard the studio's door closing behind Justin, on the floor above.

Ruby took her plate to Patrick. "Wash this too."

Before he could snap at her, I interfered. "Leave it. Go get ready. You don't want to be late."

Since Ruby has always listened to me, she was the first out of the kitchen.

"You too," I told Patrick, checking a new email on my phone.

He came to sit in the chair Justin had vacated. "Dad, I really didn't mean what happened last night."

"I bet you didn't. And now, I'm not sure if I'm upset at you or at me, for not making the rules much clearer before. But we never had that problem before."

"I know," he mumbled. "Can you promise me not to touch my laptop while I'm gone?"

"Oh, so that's the reason why you're suddenly so nice?" I joked.

"Please?" He gave me the puppy eyes.

"Sure." It wasn't a promise, and he saw right through it. Disappointed, he shuffled upstairs.

Now he'd made me curious of what he had in his laptop that was so important.

**oOo**

A few hours after the kids left for school, and Justin was still locked in his studio, I was getting bored out of my mind. The curiosity got the best of me and it lured me to Munchkin's room and to his laptop.

Of course, he had a password. It wasn't hard to crack it, because everyone knew the kid was in love with his best friend. It took me a few tries to figure out exactly in what way Kyle's name was used for the password, but I did it in the end.

First thing that greeted me was the desktop wallpaper, which was a picture of the two of them hugging and smiling. It reminded me of a similar picture I had with Mikey. They were so much like us, it was a surprise to hear and see Patrick was so much into Kyle.

In my book, best friends were simply best friends; they were that person you go to and boast about what you'd done last night, or shoulder to cry on when you break up or have a fight with your boyfriend, or the crazy buddy you go out drinking. Nothing more.

"What are you doing?"

I nearly dropped the laptop at Justin's shout. He was in the doorway of Patrick's room, glaring at me.

"Uh..." Fuck, I felt like the kid caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

"Brian, first you go through his stuff and now you're invading his privacy further by looking through his computer! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I didn't find anything I didn't know. He has so many pictures of Kyle, you'd think he's some celebrity. He has a folder with porn. And there are tons of sketches and edited pictures. He really inherited your talent."

That grabbed Justin's attention.

And like two good stalkers, we sat on Patrick's bed and looked through the sketches on his laptop. Most of them were of us, the family, others of his friends, but mostly Kyle.

"I remember when I used to sketch you in every way I could get you," Justin whispered.

"You can still do that. I'm always willing to pose for you. Though, my body isn't what it used to be."

"You're still fucking hot, Brian! Stop saying that."

After logging off Patrick's laptop, we went to our room where I posed in the nude for him, like in the good old days. Of course, Justin didn't manage to get much of the sketch done, before pouncing on me.

We were going downstairs after some of the best sex we had in about twenty hours, because yesterday's make-up session had been hot as hell, when the front door opened to reveal Patrick and Ruby.

I wasn't sure what gave us away. My mussed up hair? The hickey on Justin's jaw? Our swollen lips? Our freshly fucked faces?

Patrick fake-gagged. "So we leave you alone for a few hours and you spend the time in the bedroom?"

"I'll have you know that it started really innocent. Dada wanted to sketch me."

"But I got sidetracked halfway through the sketch."

"You didn't even make the outline." I laughed, draping an arm around Justin's shoulders. "What, Patrick? Jealous you're not getting action?"

"Brian!" Justin hissed. "Don't listen to him. How was school?"

"Like you care." He breezed past us, disappearing into his room.

Ruby eyed us like a wild, caged animal, as she tried following her brother, but we stopped her. She caved, and we went to make dinner while she told us all about her school day. I knew the days she told us what she'd done were numbered. We had Munchkin as an example.

As much as I loved our children, there was still a part of me that wanted Justin all to myself from time to time. Our trip to Bahamas couldn't come soon enough. We both needed a break from the teenage drama we had a home. Living with two teenagers was more difficult than I ever thought. Heck, not even Justin was so cunning and hotheaded when he was seventeen. But when both our personalities clashed, we ended up with two out of control teenagers, because I knew Ruby would follow in her brother's footsteps. Any day, now.

* * *

**For the next outtake we might go back in time or jump a few years. It all depends if I finish the back in time piece, which I got the idea from a simple conversation with Tunee.  
**

**Until then, I hope you liked this outtake.**


	49. Chapter 49: Outtake 6

**Thank you all for the continuous support.**

**This outtake takes us a few years back where Patrick is 7 and Ruby 3.**

* * *

After the worst day at Kinnetik in a very long time, I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone.

So the last thing I needed was to be ambushed by an overexcited seven year old when I got home. Sadly, I knew I'd be alone with both kids until Justin returned from the parents meeting at school.

"Guess what I did with Aunty Emmy!" Patrick said excitedly, bouncing around me.

"Eat all the candies in the house?"

"No! Guess again!"

"Stop running around me and tell me already."

"Nope." He shook his head, his hair flying around. He needed a haircut. "You have to guess."

"Munchkin, I've no clue what you did. You have to tell me."

He stopped in front of me, making me nearly run into him. His little hands thrust up and his fingers wriggling in front of my face. "So pretty! Don't you think so?"

"Honeycutt! Kitchen! NOW!"

"The big bad monster is home," Emmett joked, coming down the stairs with Ruby in his arms.

She reached for me, smiling.

Christ. On days like these, all I wanted was to lock myself away from any social interaction.

"Hey, Peanut." I kissed her cheek, before checking her nails. She hasn't escaped the manicure, either.

I put her down. "Go play with your brother. I have to talk to Aunt Emmett alone."

"Don't be mad at Aunty Em. I broke—"

Patrick lunged to clap a hand over Ruby's mouth. "Shut up!"

I narrowed my eyes at all their guilty expressions and at that point, I didn't even want to know what was broken.

I seized Emmett's collar and dragged him into the kitchen, kicking the door shut.

"What the fuck did I tell you about painting Patrick's nails?"

"He came to me. I tried to explain you'd be mad, but he begged. You know I can't say no when he begs."

"Fuck!"

"You can take it off tonight before he goes to bed. Or indulge him since it's Friday..."

"Or shut the fuck up! He's my kid! When you'll have a kid of your own, you can paint his nails all day long. Until then, don't fuck up my kid!"

"Really now? So I'm fucked up because I like my nails done every now and then?" He snapped.

I was surprised I'd managed to infuriate Emmett, which was hard to do.

"What I'm saying is don't make him think gay equals effeminate!"

"No, gay means fucking everything available! Right?"

"Oh, that's great. Throw ancient history in my face, Honeycutt."

"Stop calling me Honeycutt!"

"Stop making Patrick think painting his nails is okay!"

"It's for fun and he understands it! I mean, he even asked if it was a bad thing he liked his nails painted pretty, because he didn't see other men with painted nails and well...you're against it."

"Of course, I'm against it! I won't have him laughed at and mocked because he likes his nails done! Sure, what the fuck, if he'll still like this shit when he's old enough to defend himself, I will try to be understanding. But not now!" I shouted. "Kids his age are very judgmental. Especially the ones coming from homophobic families. I don't want him attacked verbally or physically at school or on the street because you caved to his puppy eyes."

Emmett kept opening and closing his mouth. "I didn't think of it that way."

"Well, try to analyze it next time. You know why Justin is at the parents' meeting? Because Patrick told us some other kids asked him who he calls mommy and he was so fucking confused at what to answer...and I'm so fucking mad. If I went to school, it wouldn't have ended up well, so Justin decided to go and have a talk with all the parents. If they hate us, they should tell us, not hurt Patrick."

"Oh, God! Did this really happen? So fucked up." Emmett frowned.

"Yeah, it did, so tone it the fuck down with painting his nails. Anyway, what's broke?" I asked casually, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

Emmett shifted nervously from one foot to another.

"Emmett?"

"I wanted to tire them earlier and took them to the entertainment room," he answered quietly.

My favorite room in house. "Go on."

"I asked them what cool stuff you have around to dance on."

"Aaand?"

"And Ruby showed me a CD case and said it was your favorite and she saw you dancing on that with Justin sometimes."

"WHAT?" Not that CD, for fuck's sake. "Did she drop it or something?"

"She placed it wrong in the player. It's scratched. I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault," I mumbled, taking a gulp from my beer.

"It looked like a blank, but now that I see your face..."

"We have a few...HAD a few songs there. It was sort of important. Anyway, how the fuck did she find it?"

"She told me to get it from the top shelf."

We shared a knowing look because the kids knew stuff they shouldn't.

"Can I ask what songs did you have there? I could try burning you a new CD."

"Don't bother. I have the whole playlist on my laptop, but we kept the CD too. The sound is different on the stereo." When Emmett kept eyeing me expectantly, I went on. "Yes, I know the curiosity is eating at your gut. Justin burned that for us a long time ago, like way behind...when he was out of the hospital time. One of the songs was the one we danced on prom. Justin insists we play it every now and then, but I'm worried. I'm not even sure if I want him to remember."

Emmett surprised me by hugging me tightly. "If he remembers the nice parts...like the dance..."

"But we don't know what memories it might trigger. Can we not talk about that?"

"Of course. I have to go anyway. Drewsy should be home from practice by now."

I snorted at his nickname for Drew. "Just keep in mind what we talked, okay?"

"Sure thing, Brian. Now I know. I'll try not to cave next time. I'm going to say goodbye to the kids."

I nodded, following him.

A teary goodbye later, I had two high on sugar kids. I planted Ruby in front of a game on my tablet and gave Patrick a set of pens and one of Justin's sketchpads, while I lounged on the sofa in the sitting room with my beer.

When I finished the bottle, I sat up ready to grab another, but got a loud groan of protest from Patrick. It was scarily similar to Justin's when I disturbed his karma while painting.

"What's up?"

"You moved!" Tears sprung into his eyes.

_What the fuck?_ "Uh, I'm still alive. So yeah...I moved."

"I was drawing you!"

"Oh..." He'd been so quiet I hadn't even dared ask what he was doing. "Can I see?"

"It's ruined now!"

"No, it's not. Let me see." I went closer, but he hugged the sketchpad to his chest. "Okay, be that way. I'm gonna grab another beer, then try resuming my position."

He brightened immediately, nodding excitedly.

With a cold Beck's in hand, I slumped back on the sofa. "Like this?"

Patrick regarded me for a long minute. "Closer to Ruby. Your left foot on the table and your right leg bent, knee on the outside."

"If the artist says so," I joked, complying.

"The bottle in your left hand. Your right hand on your stomach. Lower. Lower still. There!"

I burst out laughing.

"Now your head resting on the back of the couch. Tilted up. Perfect. Now don't move."

As demanding as his dada.

Of course I moved. A lot. My leg cramped up. Then I managed to spill beer on me so I took off my shirt, ruining everything.

Thankfully Justin chose that moment to return, when Munchkin was in full blown tantrum.

Justin shot me a panicked look, before glancing to the front door.

"Look who's home!" I shouted, before he could dare escaping the madness.

"Dadaaaa!" Patrick sprinted to Justin, clinging to his leg. "Daddy moved!"

"Shouldn't he?" Justin asked confused, picking Patrick up and carrying him to the sofa. He sat next to me.

"No. I was drawing him real pretty."

"Now Brian, I thought you learned from me. Never move when you're posing for the artist."

"I spilled beer on my good shirt because I wasn't allowed to sit up like a normal person."

"Let's see what you drew. I can help you rectify it," Justin offered. While Patrick rushed to grab the sketchpad, he leaned closer, kissing me. "We have a lot to talk when they go to bed."

"That bad?"

"Mhmm. Oh, this is beautiful!" He gushed over the drawing Patrick showed him, keeping the pad angled so I didn't see.

When I tugged at the sketchpad to see for myself, Patrick slapped my hand. "You're not allowed. Dada has experience."

I raised my hands, laughing. "If you say so."

"I'll show you how to correct it tomorrow. It's late now. You should be in bed."

I glanced at Ruby and found her fast asleep, curled on the other side of the sofa, the game long forgotten.

Patrick was so upset, he didn't even want me to read him the bedtime story. So I took Ruby to bed, then went to our room to wait for Justin. I was truly worried of what was happening at Patrick's school.

After a quick shower, I changed into my pajamas and slipped under the blankets. I made the mistake to check my email, where I found ten new emails from the head of the art department. In all of them he was complaining about how inapt the teams were and we had a big deal coming in only a week.

I was in the middle of answering him when Justin came into our room.

"One second," I told him, finishing typing my lengthily email, pressed Send, then focused on Justin. He was going through his nightly routine, but I could see he was upset.

"So how did it go?" I inquired when he snuggled into my side. "Cold!" I shouted when his freezing feet touched my warm calf.

He giggled, pressing even closer. "It was a good thing you didn't go to the parents' meeting."

"That bad?"

"Horrible. They're kids, for fuck's sake! Sam's parents are the biggest homophobes I've ever met!"

"Ever," I repeated skeptically.

"Ever! His dad dared to tell me to pull Patrick out of the school."

"What?" I could feel the blood raising to my head.

"He said Patrick shouldn't be allowed around other kids, that he's a bad influence. And then some other parent, I think Betty's dad, said that people like us, as in gay, shouldn't be allowed to adopt. A child needs a mom and a dad."

"What a fucking asshole! I'd have punched him."

Justin smoothed a hand over my chest to soothe me. "I was so angry by then that I told him I had a mom and a dad, and when my dad found out I am gay, he disowned me."

"To that they answered 'because you're an abnormality' and people like me shouldn't exist."

I always got irrationally angry when mindless idiots accused us of various things, but when Justin was attacked that way, they had a new one coming their way.

I hugged him tightly, kissing his head. "What did you tell them?"

He giggled, meeting my eyes. "I said it's not my fault straight people keep giving birth to gay people."

I snorted, kissing him soundly. "That's my boy!"

He beamed proudly. "Anyway, I explained to them to try to allow their kids to make their own opinion on queers. Most of them don't give a fuck if another kid has two dads or two moms, unless they hear bad stuff about it at home."

"Yeah, that's true."

"And I also told them Patrick doesn't have a mom, but he doesn't need one. He has two dads who love him more than anything else." He left the last word hanging, making me realize there was more to it.

"Did someone had to say something against that?"

Justin bit his lip, sitting up, crossing his legs as he faced me. "Yeah. They asked how do we show him that love," he whispered.

"So he's a brat, but that's your fault," I joked. "He totally inherited it from you."

Justin shook his head slowly. "That's not what they meant."

It took me a moment to figure out what he wanted to say. "Oh, same old stupid connection? If someone is gay, they are pedophiles? What the fuck is wrong with people?"

Justin shrugged, looking away.

"Come here." I pulled him closer, knowing he was close to tears. "This is the society we live in. I thought you knew it by now, Justin."

"But it fucking hurts when I'm accused of something like this! When I'm treated like dirt just because I like dick."

"It's true. You liking dick, I mean."

"We're having a serious conversation, Brian."

"I always take seriously every dick conversation."

He burst out laughing.

"Anyway, so how did it end? The meeting at school? Will Patrick be harassed again?"

"I can't promise that it won't happen, but Patrick said he'll always tell us if it happens again."

"I'm going to raise hell if he comes home asking whether or not he should call one of us mommy. I thought I'd lost my hearing for a second when he asked that."

Justin sighed loudly. "Do you think Linz and Mel had this problem too and never told us?"

"I doubt it. Besides, straight men get turned on by two chicks kissing."

Justin shuddered. "Which I'll never understand."

"Because you like dick. We established that." I grinned, leaning for a kiss.

His tongue peaked out to trace my lips. "These idiots have no idea how hot it is to kiss a man, to feel a hard dick up your ass."

"Speaking of dick up ass..." I slipped a hand over his bubble butt.

"You want me to top?" He asked eagerly.

I pushed him on his stomach. "I want you to stop guessing wrong and shut up." I tugged at his sleep pants, lowering them enough to have access to his glorious ass.

Justin handed me lube and a condom, wrapping his arms around his pillow, wriggling his ass, pushing against my hard dick. "Fuck me." He started moaning loudly when I had two slick fingers into his hole, stretching him.

"Shhh!" I pushed his face into the pillow. "Don't wake them, for fuck's sake!"

He quieted until I had my dick in him. Then he startled mewling my name, pushing back and meeting me thrust for thrust. The least of my concerns was the headboard banging into the wall, more importantly was to keep Justin quiet.

I pushed in deeper, bracing on his shoulder with a hand and the other clamped over his mouth. Of course, the kinky boy in him loved it, and groaned loudly.

"Harder," he begged, moving a hand under him to fist his dick. "Faster, Brian! Yes! Holy fuck!"

When his ass clamped around my dick, I managed two more pumps, before spilling into the condom, but I continued moving knowing he hadn't come yet.

"Coming! Don't stop!"

I pushed my thumb into his ass, along with my dick.

"Briiiaaan! So close."

I was about to give him a hand, when the door of our room opened.

Instinctively, I tugged the blankets closer around us, staring shocked at Patrick.

"Can't you wait to hammer whatever until morning?"

"Sorry?" I slipped out of Justin, making him whine and wince at the separation.

"You kept going bang, bang, bang," Patrick explained. "Is Dada okay?" He eyed Justin warily, when Justin tugged the pillow over head. I could bet all the money in the world his hand was gripping his dick hard somewhere under the blanket.

I tucked my dick in my sleep pants after snatching the condom off it. "He's fine. Let's get back in bed. It's late." I chucked the condom in the bin on my way to him.

I hated leaving Justin in that state, but it had been a long time since one of the kids had interrupted us.

"Did the sounds wake you?" I checked.

"I thought someone was at the door, then I realized it came from your room. What were you doing?"

I decided to go with some of the truth. "It was the headboard hitting the wall. We'll move the bed away from the wall."

"But why?" He insisted, getting in his bed.

I tucked him in, kissing his head. "I was fighting dada over the blanket. You know what a hogger he is."

"Yeah, he's really mean. He stole my blankie the last time we slept together."

I laughed, remembering how put out Munchkin had been the last time he shared a bed with Justin on an afternoon.

"You should get two blankies," he told me seriously.

"But I like sharing the blanket with him. And he's really warm and usually sleeping in the middle of the bed," I explained.

"I guess. Anyway, two blankies will save you from fighting over it and waking me up."

"We're really sorry we woke you." I pecked his forehead, and turned to leave. The sketchpad on his nightstand grabbed my attention, and after I checked to make sure his eyes were closed, I took it.

"Put it back."

I dropped the sketchpad, shocked. Patrick's eyes were wide open, glaring at me in the dark room.

"It's dada's. He will need it tomorrow." I bent to pick it up.

"You can't see the drawing."

"I won't," I lied. "Now sleep."

Not believing me, he snatched the sketchpad and tucked it under his pillow. _Crazy much?_

Back in our room, I found Justin sprawled on the bed. There was a huge smile on his face and a vibrator in his right hand. He showed it to me, still grinning.

"Best invention to humankind."

"Sorry I left you hanging."

"s'okay. What did you tell him we were doing this time?"

"Fighting over the blanket, thus the headboard banging."

"You're so smart."

"Yeah, and Munchkin totally understood my pain. He remembers the time he napped with you a few months ago."

"It's not my fault I like to be snuggled in the blanket and when I turn around, I take it with me."

"Because you're a blanket hogger." I took the toy to the bathroom. We'd wash it in the morning. "Feeling better?"

"I was so fucking close when he disturbed us. Like, seconds away. Damn."

"Yeah, well. The joy of having children, dear. No more intimacy," I joked.

Justin huffed, snatching the blanket off me.

"Hey!" I pulled at it. "Give it back."

"No." He cocooned himself into the blanket, rolling away from me.

I pulled at an end of the blanket. It was October and even though the central heating was working, it was still chilly. "Justin!"

He had the audacity to chuckle.

So I grabbed one corner of the blanket with both hands, braced on my knees on the mattress and tugged violently. I expected the blanket to rip, not for Justin to be thrown out of his cocoon and land on the floor.

"Shit!" I lunged across the bed. He had his hands over his face. "Did I hurt you?"

His shoulders started shaking and I felt like an ass, kneeling at his side. "I didn't mean it, Sunshine. Let me see. Where are you hurt?"

He sat up, pressing his face into my shoulder and that was when I heard it. He was laughing his ass off, not crying like I initially thought.

"What's so funny?" I demanded. "I thought I really hurt you."

The door of our room opened again.

_What now, for fuck's sake?_

I turned to see a sleepy Munchkin, hair mussed up and yawning. "Now what are you doing? Jumping in bed?"

"Dada fell out of the bed," I explained.

"I was thrown out of the bed," Justin said between peals of laughter.

Munchkin rolled his eyes. "Can you guys be quiet? I need to sleep."

Justin lay back on the ground, holding his stomach as he kept laughing, probably at Patrick's words.

"That's what I'd like too—to sleep," I muttered.

"Then kick Dada out and you'll have the blanket all to yourself."

"Kick me out?" Justin gasped in a fake-hurt voice. "Where is the love, Munchkin?"

"I'm tired. Daddy is tired. You hog his blanket. You have to sleep somewhere else."

"Isn't he a problem solver?" I beamed.

"Don't make me kick _you_ out of the room," Justin threatened lightly, digging his toe into my hip.

"Stop with the noise already," Patrick mumbled, shuffling out of the room.

"That kid." I pointed to the door. "Is too much. I have no clue where he comes up with half of the stuff he says."

Justin snorted. "He's learned it from the master." He kissed my lips softly "If I get in bed, do you promise not to push me off again?"

"I seriously didn't think that could happen."

"Well, it did. I have a sore ass to attest to it."

"I'm really sorry, Sunshine. Let me make it up to you." I tugged him on the bed, wrapped the blanket over both of us, slipping my hands into his pants and stroking his dick.

"I really think we should sleep. Munchkin might kill us if we disturb his beauty sleep again."

"Fair point." I spooned him, keeping my hand on his dick, because it had been forever since we'd fallen asleep like that.

* * *

**Hopefully, I'll finish the outtake that shows us what happens at home after Justin and Brian get officially married and leave the kids with Linz and Mel by Wednesday when I have to update.  
**

**Feel free to give me idea of what you'd like to read. I'm reluctant to ever end this story. hehehe**


	50. Chapter 50: Outtake 7

**The outtake with the fun after the wedding is still not done. So I'm posting this since I have it already finished. As you can see from the email conversation...we're quite a few years ahead of time. Enjoy!**

* * *

**To**: Brian Kinney

**From**: Patrick Kinney

**Date**: March 17, 2026 07:26

**Subject**: you free tonight?

Hey Dad!

I know, I know. I've been a shitty son. In my defense, I've been extra busy with school.

Can we meet tonight? Just the two of us? Please. Don't tell Dada.

Let me know a time and a place.

Love,

Patrick

* * *

"Justin?" I called out, heading to his studio. "When's the last time you talked to Munchkin?"

"Around Valentine's Day. He was busy with midterms."

"He didn't mention that asshole, did he?"

"If by asshole you mean his boyfriend, then no. He didn't. Why?" He glanced over his shoulder at me, brush dripping paint on the floorboards.

I showed him my phone with the email I got from our son. "What do you think is wrong?"

"How should I know? It's odd though that he wants to see only you."

"Exactly. He always comes to you with problems."

"Then it's good news. You're always the first to hear good news from him." Justin cupped my cheek. "Stop overthinking this."

"It's my job to overthink and overreact. I'm his father!"

"So am I, Brian, but I have a feeling he's not in trouble."

"I sure hope you're right. The last time he sent me a vague message about meeting me alone, he was in high school and these idiots picked on him."

"But he's in college, old enough to take care of himself."

I sighed, resting my forehead on his. "Shit! You know what today is, right?"

"Should I?"

"Your son's name day."

"Oh, fuck! We have to get him something."

"Don't worry. I'll stop by his favorite store downtown on my way to work. I'll get him more charcoal pens and sketchpads."

"You do that. And while you're there, get me more brushes, please. Sizes six, eighteen, and twenty-four." He pecked my cheek.

"Daddy? You ready to go?"

I heard Peanut shouting.

"Duty calls. I'll call you later to let you know what we're doing. If you talk to Patrick, try not to let on that you know about our meeting."

"What kind of moron do you think I am?" Justin huffed, grabbing my elbow and pushing me out of his studio. "Oh shit. I'm so sorry, Brian."

I cringed, knowing what he'd done. He put paint on my new suit.

"Daddy! Oh, there you are! We're late."

"Give me ten minutes. Thanks a bunch, _dear_." I scowled at Justin.

"I love you?" He called uncertainly after me as I stomped to our room to get changed.

"The feeling is not mutual at the moment," I called back.

"Seriously, Dada. Have some respect for Daddy's clothes."

I snorted in laughter. That's my girl.

At seventeen, Peanut was a little rebel, outspoken and not caring much how her words affected the ones around her. From the shy, cute little girl she was not that long ago, she'd changed one-eighty.

She was more and more like me with each passing day, and I wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing.

Patrick was still my man, even though he was twenty-two, he still clung to me and said all kinds of mushy things that got to my heart. Of course, when he didn't get his way, he reminded me in his most bratty voice that he was my first born to which I had a similar witty come-back that Gus was my first born. Being a cunning little shit, he had a reply to that too—he was my first own born child.

Fifteen minutes later, I was ready to go.

Justin was downstairs in the foyer with Ruby, making sure she had her scarf around her neck, her jacket was zipped up, and she had the correct shoes in her feet for the still cool weather outside. He could be such a mother hen.

"At last!" Ruby moaned. "I'll totally blame you if my teacher scolds me again!"

"You should blame Justin. He put paint on my new suit!"

Justin gasped. "For that comment, I won't rub your back tonight!"

Ruby clapped her hands. "Thank Jesus! I won't listen to you moaning for one night."

Justin turned red, staring at our daughter horrified. "You can hear us?"

"No, I'm deaf. I bet Keith and Leo can hear you when you get going!"

"Holy shit! _Brian_!" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What? Why are you somehow blaming me for this? You're the one who screams."

"Can we not discuss this now? You can argue all you want tonight. I'm late for school. Which reminds me, I still want that car for my birthday," Ruby said seriously. "And ear plugs."

"I'll be in the backyard, digging a hole and crawling into it to die of embarrassment," Justin mumbled.

"Don't be an overdramatic twat." I rolled my eyes. "Come on, young lady." I nudged Ruby out the door. "Later." I kissed Justin slowly. He moaned, leaning closer and deepening the kiss.

"Don't fuck, guys!"

"Ruby!" We both shouted at her word.

"What? It's true." She seized my hand, tugging me out of the house. "You two shouldn't be allowed together when we have places to be."

"I wish you'll find someone like your dad one day and see for yourself how beautiful it is to be in love." I couldn't believe what I'd said, but it was the truth. I still loved him after all these years.

"You have a funny way to show it." She climbed in the passenger seat, buckling the belt.

I joined her, sliding behind the wheel, shooting her a confused look.

"Should I remind you of the shouting contest last weekend? I don't think I ever heard you guys yelling like that. I still don't know why you had that fight."

Fuck.

She wasn't even supposed to be home at the time we had that fight. I'd worked for a few hours the last Saturday and Justin had some errands to run in the city. When he was done, he came by Kinnetik to pick me up. He arrived at a bad moment when I was hugging an old friend, I hadn't seen since college.

He was in town and heard of my company, dropped by and the rest was history as they say. We might have hugged for longer and tighter than appropriate, because Justin stormed into my office looking furious. He plastered a fake smile on his face as I introduced him to my long lost friend, then we went home.

The second we were in the house, he exploded. Literally.

He brought up every minuscule slip he'd seen in the past at me, like staring at some ass for longer than appropriate when we went to Woody's or Babylon, like not fucking him into the mattress like I used to, like never holding his hand, like the way I eye-fucked my new assistant. Next came the insults; I was such a shit for pulling that on him after so many years, I was so stupid for rubbing it into his face, he was an idiot for believing the kids could tame me and that I'd always be the same old Brian Kinney he'd met that night outside Babylon, how unbelievably insensitive I was for not thinking of how this might affect the kids.

I had let him yell because I knew there was nothing I could say that would stop him. When I tried arguing back, reminding him of his own long hours at the gallery he collaborated with, he blistered saying he'd never do anything like that. For some reason, I brought up the time he did do that…which was water under the bridge, but we were fighting and he'd managed to upset me beyond rational thought. Justin had gasped, eyeing me in disbelief. Then he slapped me hard across the face, telling me I was the biggest jerk he had the misfortune of meeting in his whole life, before snatching the front door open. I tried stopping him, realizing he was taking it too far. We'd fought many times, but we'd never left the house. Justin pushed me away, telling me to leave him the fuck alone. The door slamming after him echoed in my head for a good five minutes. Then Peanut came down the stairs shaking and with tears rolling down her cheeks. She was supposed to spend the night with her best friend.

She tried convincing me to go after Justin, but I had no idea where he'd gone and I wasn't ready to see him doing something stupid.

He'd returned late at night, well after our old rule with coming home before three in the morning. It was half an hour after three when he stumbled through the front door drunk and high as a kite. I'd never seen him in such a state. He spotted me in the kitchen and came to me, feet tangling up a few times, before falling on my lap, his arms around my neck.

"Hi," he'd said, pressing his lips to my neck. "I'm horny as fuck."

As if nothing had happened. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"Out."

"Seriously? _Out_? You reek of booze and sex. What the fuck have you done, Sunshine?"

He'd burst in tears, at that time. "I fucked up."

Dread filled me to the very core. "Tell me. Did you fuck someone?" The mere thought of him with someone else made me sick. As hot as I used to find it, times had changed.

"Not really."

"Is that supposed to be comforting me?"

"I went to Babylon and there was this guy. We went to the backroom, but when he dropped to his knees to suck me…I couldn't. I'm so sorry, Brian."

"You know I haven't done anything either, right?" I had to check to make sure he knew me.

"I know. I'm such an idiot!" He'd sobbed into my shoulder.

Ruby's voice, demanding clarification about our fight pulled me from my memory.

"It's nothing to worry yourself with. We fight, we make up. It's who we are."

"Dad, I know you fight. I live with you, remember? But that was like…"

"Give it a rest, Ruby."

She gasped, probably realizing she should drop it since I used her given name. I rarely called her Ruby. She was my little Peanut, no matter how old she got.

After dropping her off at school, I went to work, but not before my detour to the art supplies store.

Since my fight with Justin, I was seeing my assistant in a whole new light. I'd never actually looked at him. Cynthia had recommended him when she propositioned the idea of someone younger to help me. She didn't escape my teasing about getting older, but I'd agreed to find someone else too.

As I passed Eric's desk, I looked at him for the first time—really looked at him. I had to agree with Justin. If I was the old me, which I'd stopped being since I discovered I was pregnant with Munchkin, I'd have gone after Eric. Without blinking. He was hot enough.

Once at my desk, I opened my email first. I had a kid to answer and a husband to tease.

* * *

**To**: Patrick Kinney

**From**: Brian Kinney

**Date**: March 17, 2026 10:31

**Subject: RE:** you free tonight?

Hey, kiddo!

Sure thing. We can meet tonight whenever you want. After five, I'm all yours.

Everything ok?

Love,

Dad

Brian Kinney

CEO, Kinnetik Inc.

* * *

**To**: Brian Kinney

**From**: Patrick Kinney

**Date**: March 17, 2026 10:39

**Subject: RE:** you free tonight?

Awesome! 6 at Woody's?

PS: Are you and Dada cool? Rubs said you had an ugly fight.

Love,

Patrick

* * *

**To**: Patrick Kinney

**From**: Brian Kinney

**Date**: March 17, 2026 10:45

**Subject: RE:** you free tonight?

We're fine.

See you there.

Love,

Dad

Brian Kinney

CEO, Kinnetik Inc.

* * *

I wasn't sure if it was normal for a father and son to meet at the bar, but fuck it. At the bar used to be the only place I saw my old man, even though I hated his guts. At least, I knew Patrick and I had a different relationship.

I always made sure to show him and Ruby how much I loved them, even though they drove me up the wall sometimes.

* * *

**To**: Justin Taylor

**From**: Brian Kinney

**Date**: March 17, 2026 10:52

**Subject: **=)

Hey,

Just letting you know you were right about Eric.

Brian Kinney

CEO, Kinnetik Inc.

* * *

**To**: Brian Kinney

**From**: Justin Taylor

**Date**: March 17, 2026 10:58

**Subject: RE: **=)

WHAT?

* * *

**To**: Brian Kinney

**From**: Justin Taylor

**Date**: March 17, 2026 11:08

**Subject: RE: **=)

Perfect. Don't answer me. Make me create scenarios in my head.

Asshole.

* * *

**To**: Justin Taylor

**From**: Brian Kinney

**Date**: March 17, 2026 11:20

**Subject: RE: **=)

Sorry. Eric was here (take your mind out of the gutter!) We were discussing my schedule for the rest of the month.

He IS hot, but I don't care. You're way hotter.

By the way, I'm seeing Munchkin at Woody's at six. So I won't have dinner with you and Peanut.

Love,

Brian Kinney

CEO, Kinnetik Inc.

* * *

**To**: Brian Kinney

**From**: Justin Taylor

**Date**: March 17, 2026 11:26

**Subject: RE: **=)

Sweet. (insert eye roll) Remember, you can look, but you can't touch.

As for Patrick…Woody's? Is that normal? To meet your kid at the bar? Please, don't let him drink alcohol.

I'll make your favorite and pig out with Peanut. We might leave you some (because I know you'll come home hungry)

Still partial on the love part,

Justin

* * *

**To**: Justin Taylor

**From**: Brian Kinney

**Date**: March 17, 2026 11:31

**Subject: RE: **=)

I'm hurt. You haven't forgiven me yet? Besides, it's me who should forgive you for not trusting me….BUT I don't want to fight anymore so let's agree to disagree on this matter. You know I'd never cheat on you. I love you too much, Justin.

As for meeting Patrick at the bar…have some faith, Doubting Thomas. I won't let him drink alcohol.

My favorite? What's that? Your cock on a plate?

Brian Kinney,

CEO, Kinnetik Inc.

* * *

**To**: Brian Kinney

**From**: Justin Taylor

**Date**: March 17, 2026 11:35

**Subject: RE: **=)

Smartass! You declared my new recipe for cannelloni your favorite. That's what I'm making.

I have to go back to painting or I'll never finish this mural.

Love you lots,

JT

* * *

**oOo**

I arrived first at Woody's and scored us two spots at the bar, ordering one beer. I was halfway through my bottle when an arm draped over my shoulder and I received a wet kiss on my cheek.

"Hey, Dad!"

"Munchkin! I haven't seen you in forever!" I hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, college keeping me busy."

"What's up?" I titled his head when I saw him sad.

"Well, you miss me…I miss you… Is it embarrassing to ask if you'd have me back home for a short while?"

I patted the stool next to mine. "Tell me what happened."

Before I could object, he ordered a beer. I guessed he was old enough to drink and I had to get used to that.

We knocked our bottles, before he slumped with his elbows on the counter. He met my eyes, before averting his, gulping thickly. I rubbed his back, hoping to get him courage to tell me whatever the fuck was eating at him.

"Patrick," I coaxed softly.

"I broke it off with Remy. He… we… I've had it!" He slammed his fist in the counter making me jump.

I wanted to hug him and congratulate him for the smart decision, but I could tell he was hurting. He'd actually loved that fucker. "So what happened," I asked casually, sipping from my beer.

"When I was in school and thought he was in his classes too, he was actually at home, fucking various guys. In our bed, Dad!" His wet blue eyes broke my heart. "He fucking cheated on me regularly without giving a fuck about my feelings."

"I never liked him," I reminded him gently.

"Yeah, I should have listened to you. But I was so blind. I chose to ignore all the facts staring me in the face! When I found him with some of these guys, sadly they were dressed by the time I got home, I believed Remy's lie that they were his friends."

I snorted. "Jeez, Sonny Boy. You have so much to learn."

"Would you kindly not mock me? I wanted to tell you first because I thought you'd be more understanding than Dada."

He definitely had us mixed up, but sure. _Anything for my first own born child,_ I thought to myself amused.

"I'm here, Munchkin. You know you can count on your old man. Want me to track Remy down and kick his ass for you?"

"No, Dad! And would you stop calling me that in public?" His face heated up. "Christ. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"You'll always be my Munchkin." I brought him closer, hugging him. "How did you break up?"

"I caught him…in action. I forgot my sketchpad—you know I never go anywhere without it—and I returned to get it. I heard moaning from the bedroom and thought he was in pain."

I bit on the inside of my cheek to keep from snorting again.

"I found him pounding some guy, and asked if he was his friend too. I've no clue how I could still talk."

"Good job!"

He shot me a dirty look. "No. Not good job. Remy sent his _friend_ away, then tried talking to me. I asked why he'd done that, then he told me it was easy…I was easy…and that he's done it all along. I told him he was a whore, then he got angry."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. I didn't let him. Anyway, he told me to pack my shit and leave. He was tired of having a poor artist as his roommate! Roommate, Dad! He was my boyfriend for three years!" He broke down in sobs.

Fucking asshole. If I found him, I'd wring his neck. He hurt my baby.

"I don't get why, though. Why wasn't I enough?" He cried into my neck. "Why did he need all these other guys?"

This was a conversation I never wanted to have with him. "Uh, how about I tell you a little story?"

"What? Did you have an asshole boyfriend that cheated on you too? Thank God you found Dada."

Okay, maybe I'd skip some parts. No need to change his opinion on us. We were supposed to be his heroes, but I'd always told him the raw truth.

"Look, kid." I took a shuddering breath. "There was someone I once knew who led a questionable life—drinking, taking recreational drugs, fucking everything that moved, and most importantly not seeing what was right under his nose."

Patrick eyed me curiously, urging me to continue.

After a few gulps from my beer, I went on. "Well, he had a boyfriend, of course he refused to label their relationship. Thankfully his boyfriend was an angel and was patient with his man, guiding him to light and showing him what love meant and that the life he had wasn't satisfying for the long run."

"Jeez. You have crazy friends, Dad. Who'd stay with such a man?"

_To tell him or not to tell him?_

"I mean, that guy who stuck around to this depraved man you're talking about was a martyr or an idiot. Why bother?"

"Because he loved that depraved man," I explained softly.

"Love is overrated."

"Don't say that," I scolded him. "Anyway, the man in question realized what he'd lost when his boyfriend left him for another."

"Kudos to him for waking up."

"But neither of them was happy. That man thought exactly what you're thinking now. Why would he cheat on me? What does that fucking fiddler have that I don't?"

I'd said too much, but thankfully Patrick didn't know that much about our past.

"Oh. So that man who went through men like they were yesterday's socks got cheated on? That's rich. And clever of that not quite his boyfriend or whatever."

I sketched a smile. He was right. That had been Justin's way to show me how it hurt what I was doing to him.

"Sadly, the not quite boyfriend as you put it, got cheated on by his new lover. Then he reunited with his old boyfriend."

"That's a movie scenario…or some sad soap opera."

"I guess so. Anyway, he returned and they found love together."

"Did that guy keep screwing other guys?"

"For a while."

"Then I guess his boyfriend is stupid. Plain and simple. Why go back to being hurt repeatedly?"

I fought against my smile. "How about you ask Justin that when we get home?"

Patrick spat his gulp of beer, choking up. I thumped his back, meeting his incredulous looking eyes.

"That was…you and Dada?" He pulled away from me. "You hurt Dada that way? You did what Remy did to me?"

His words were like a knife to my heart. "He knew how I was. I told him upfront I didn't do boyfriends. Of course, the little shit wormed his way into my heart…and here we are so many years after."

Patrick searched my eyes, worry marring his. "Are you still…?"

"No. I've stopped around the time I discovered I was having you. In a way, you were my wake-up call."

He rolled his eyes. "Still, Dad. How could you do that to Dada? Do you have any idea how much that hurts? To see the one you love with someone else?"

"In case you missed an important part of the story, he cheated on me. Then got hurt in return and realized he was much better off with me, in our fucked-up relationship."

"I don't know what to say…"

"Don't worry. You hate that guy too."

"Do I know him?"

"I doubt. It's just…once... when you were a few weeks old, we went to get Justin from college and that fucker was there too. You threw up all over him with spectacular precision. I was so proud of you."

Patrick started laughing. "I bet he was pissed."

"You've no idea. Anyway, can you keep this little story to yourself? I'm not sure I want Ruby to ever know about this."

"Sure. Can I ask Dada how could he put up with you?"

"You can ask him at present tense too," I joked.

We ordered another round. I spent most of the evening teaching him how to smell Remy's kind and to avoid them. I knew Patrick was a lot like Justin in the sentimental department, and I'd hate to see him hurt again. He was impressed by all the tips I gave him.

"Can I have something stronger? It's my birthday, after all." He pleaded with me after our third round of beer.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not your birthday. It's your name day, and I'm still questioning myself for agreeing to name you Patrick."

"I love my name. Hey, some whiskey!" He waved to the bartender.

The man caught my eye. I shrugged, nodding.

When we had the shots, we clinked out glasses. "Happy St. Patrick's day, Munchkin." I kissed his forehead.

He turned red, but kissed my cheek in return.

We downed the shots, and before I realized it, he'd ordered another round.

I tried reminding myself of Justin's words about not letting him drink alcohol, but I couldn't find it in me to stop him. He needed it. He's been cheated on by his asshole boyfriend.

**oOo**

We arrived home after midnight, laughing and stumbling over various stuff around the house.

Justin appeared out of our room, bleary-eyed. He took a good look at us then groaned loudly.

"Christ, Brian! I told you to be careful. You're both drunk!"

"I had to ask you something, but I forgot what," Patrick said, thinking deeply. "Oh, yes! How can you stand Dad? He's been such an ass to you!"

"What?" Justin's eyes widened. "What have you done, asshole?"

"I mean when you met back then. He used to fuck around."

"Shhh!" I clamped my hand over his mouth. "Don't let Ruby hear you."

"You tell him about us? Are you crazy?"

"You were an idiot, Dada. But I'm glad you stuck around. I wouldn't be me if Dad had me with someone else."

"You wouldn't have existed if it wasn't for Justin. I told you I never bottomed to anyone after Justin."

"Still…you were an ass to him."

"Don't let your sister hear that."

"I already heard it."

"Peanut." I turned to her, standing in the doorway of her room. "That's changed. We're…" I glanced at Justin, seeking help. My alcohol filled brain wouldn't cooperate with me to find words to explain the situation.

"What your daddy is trying to say is that he's changed. We've been monogamous pretty much since he got pregnant with Patrick."

"So that's why you had that fight the other day? I heard what you accused him of!"

Shit. Of course she connected the dots and now she thought we had a secret, sodomic life.

"I got a little insecure. No worries. We're okay," Justin explained.

"Yeah, we're fine." I went closer to Justin, looping my arms around his waist. "We're perfect." I planted a loud kiss on his lips.

Justin smiled, raking his fingers through my hair, before looking at Munchkin. "What are you doing here? Not that I don't like your surprise visit, but it's after midnight and you're drunk. Seriously."

"It's my fault," he mumbled. "I think I got Dad drunk."

I snorted in laughter at his guilty expression.

"I think it's the other way round," Justin muttered, keeping an arm around my waist. "So to what do we owe the pleasure of having you here for the night?"

"I'll be here for a while. I have my bags in the car…which is still in front of Woody's. Dad insisted on carpooling."

"You drive in this state? Are you crazy, Brian?"

"Cabs aren't my thing, and Mikey wasn't around to drive my drunken ass home like in the good old days," I joked. "Don't worry. I'm not that drunk."

"I broke up with Remy," Patrick announced loudly. "I'll tell you everything in the morning. Now I'm going to lie down. Maybe that way everything will stop spinning."

Justin rushed to his side, taking his hand and leading him to his old room. Peanut stood still in the doorway of her room, staring at me as if she hadn't seen me in her whole life.

I hoped she wouldn't think less of me now that she knew what a depraved life I used to have.

"Say something," I urged her after minutes passed in silence.

"It explains all the jokes from Uncle Mike and Emmett about, you know…Stud of Liberty Avenue. I never got that joke."

I might have blushed, but refused to acknowledge it. "Well now that you know the mystery behind that nickname, you can sleep better. I'm going to bed." I turned to go to our room.

"Wait!" She shouted after me.

I heard her running down the hall, and before I could turn to her, she'd engulfed me in a big hug. I stumbled at the impact, thankful for the wall behind me.

"I still love you, Daddy. Lots and lots."

I patted her head, swallowing a round of tears. "Me too, Peanut."

Then she looked up at me determined. "If I accept this, you have to accept my hair."

Not that argument again. "Peanut, we discussed this. We're going to make it back chestnut."

"I like the blue. It's not all of it. See? Only a few strands!" She showed me, even though I couldn't see much in the darkness, but I knew it too well. I'd seen it every day since her sleepover at her friend's, the day after my fight with Justin. "Like I said, it's blue hair. I didn't become a mass murderer."

I sighed loudly. "Can we pick up this argument in the morning? I can't do this right now." I rubbed a hand to my forehead.

"I was hoping I'd find you in a weak moment, you know…_inebriated_…and you'd say you love my blue hair. Then I'll shove that in your face."

I groaned. "You're not allowed around me anymore. You take only the bad things," I joked. "Now, go to bed. Love you." I kissed the top of her head.

"Night, Daddy."

I smiled, watching her going back to her room. Even though she wasn't a cute little five years old, she still called me daddy, and it melted my heart every time she did it.

A while later, when I was trying to fall asleep, Justin returned, throwing himself next to me.

"You're unbelievable! You told the kids about our past. I never thought they'd know of that!"

"It was the only way to talk sense into Patrick. Peanut shouldn't have heard it, but she did. Whatever. It's not like it was some big secret. They could have heard it from our family. Like Peanut said earlier, they always make inappropriate jokes about my former Stud of Liberty Avenue status."

"I guess." He snuggled into my side. "Anyway, are you going to do anything about that Remy kid?"

"What do you want me to do? Kill him? As much as it hurts us, Sunshine, I think Munchkin has to go through shit like this to learn more about how queers can be. Despite the way our family is, you and I know very well that most queers aren't Stepford husband material."

He sighed. "You're right, but our little boy got hurt."

"Now you know how your mother felt when she found out about me…and after everything. Shit. I'm sorry," I said hurriedly, hugging him tightly. Even after three years since Jennifer's passing, Justin turned into a mess when she was brought in discussion. "I didn't think." I rocked him, kissing his head as he sobbed.

"I'm okay." He sniffed. "I guess you're right. There are some lessons he needs to learn."

We stayed quiet for a long while, but I knew he wasn't asleep yet.

"Peanut's hair is kind of cool, don't you think?" I brought up the dreaded subject.

Justin sat up, wiping his eyes and propping his hands on my chest. "How much did you drink?"

"I'm quite sober, thank you. She's right. There are worse things out there than her blue hair."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Sunshine, we accepted the fact that our son was taking after Emmett, we can accept that our daughter might be slightly crazy." I laughed. "I mean, I'd take her blue hair any day, rather than Munchkin's blue nails." I shuddered.

"Okay, you have a point. The blue hair stays."

"Not like we stood a chance in front of her raging hormones. How in the world did I deal with you at seventeen?"

"You didn't. So you gave up on your precious rules because I was that good." He smirked.

"You're perfect." I kissed him softly.

Justin beamed, snuggling closer, draping one leg over my thighs. "Love you, Brian."

"Love you too."

* * *

**I hope to be able to finish that outtake by Sunday...because next come 3 parts of the last outtake...the very end.  
**


	51. Chapter 51: Outtake 8

**Here it is! The much awaited after the wedding time. Enjoy!**

* * *

Justin kept grinning all the way home from the diner.

A very tiny part of me wasn't sure it was okay we'd left the kids with the munchers and Debbie, then again we needed at least a few hours on our own.

We were officially married.

I did it.

I did the thing that always freaked me out.

I did the thing I'd been willing to do with Justin since I found out I was having Munchkin.

And now that it was legal in Pennsylvania as well, we tied the knot.

Justin had the paper to attest it on his lap, peeking at it every now and then, before meeting my eyes and throwing me his Sunshine smile.

I parked askew in front of the house, for once not caring how the car was parked.

We rushed inside, and the second the front door was shut, I punched the alarm code with one hand and with the other, I pulled Justin closer, kissing him with hunger.

I backed him toward the stairs.

Justin yelped suddenly, bending to grab his foot. He taken his shoes off and it turned out to be a bad idea when he stepped on one of Munchkin's toys.

"Ow. Fuck."

"Not even here and we can still feel their presence," I joked.

"Not funny."

We continued groping and kissing all the way to our room, where we finished taking our suits off. After draping them on the back of a chair, I took Justin to the bed.

"No barriers tonight," he whispered, running his fingers through my hair.

I nodded in agreement. I had to feel him as close as humanly possible.

As I lay him on his back, I had a strong sense of _déjà_-vu when I saw Justin's trusting eyes and wide smile.

He might had felt the same, because he brought my head closer, biting on my bottom lip. "We've come such a long way, Brian. Sometimes, I still can't believe you're not sick of me yet."

"I think it's the other way round. I'm the lucky one."

"How about we're both extremely lucky to have met that night?"

"We are," I agreed, kissing him slowly.

He smiled softly, stroking my cheek. "Make love with me."

"Of course. Because, you know what comes after that?" I smirked.

Justin flushed, arching his back. "A good ol' fucking session?"

"Am I that predictable?" I feigned hurt.

He laughed. "Oh, you're anything but predicable, Brian!"

After preparing him thoroughly until he was purring in my arms, I entered him slowly.

"Oh, fuck yes." Justin moaned loudly, hooking his legs around my ass and effectively bringing me closer and deeper. "It feels better than ever before."

I wanted to roll my eyes and scold him, but he was right. Somehow, it felt different.

A few thrusts later, Justin pushed against my shoulder until I was on my back. Like all bossy bottoms, he loved topping me from the bottom.

I never denied him. He lost all control when he was riding me, and he had no idea how beautiful he was when he lost all inhibitions.

Justin intertwined our fingers, moving slowly, driving me crazy with each slow stroke. Somehow, he managed to keep that peace until we came undone together.

It was one hell of a powerful orgasm.

He slumped on my chest, breathing harshly. "You know what's different?"

"No?" I kept a hand on his sweaty back, creating circles with my finger.

"We aren't going to be interrupted."

"That's a nice change. I hope Lindsay can convince them to stay over the night there."

Justin chuckled. "I think you want too much. Maybe we can go away next weekend or something?"

"Where would you like to go?"

"Honestly, I don't really care. I'm sure you traveled more than me."

It wasn't really true. Whenever I had a vacation I went to the same destination. "I usually go to Ibiza, or the White Party, unless it's business which isn't as much fun as you'd think."

He tilted his head, grinning at me. "Sounds like fun. The first part, I mean."

I considered his words. "It's too early in the year for the White Party. That's at the end of November. We could go to Ibiza, but a couple of days wouldn't be enough."

"Then we make that our vacation destination this summer. We'll leave the kids with their grandmas and go away for a week."

"I'll talk with Cynthia and Theodore tomorrow."

"And I'll talk with Phil."

"It's settled. And coming November, we're going to the White Party in Miami."

Justin thanked me with a big kiss, before sliding down my body until he reached my cock.

Next, we took a bath. Justin loved to pour as much bubbles as Patrick and of course, with our added weight and especially when he got frisky, most of the water and bubbles ended on the tile.

I knew why I never liked baths. I preferred the good old shower.

After the disaster in the bathroom, I went to make us a couple sandwiches while Justin called Lindsay to see if they'd keep the kids overnight.

When he joined me in the kitchen, I knew our alone time was coming to an end.

"So Patrick expects to celebrate with us. He wants cake." Justin laughed.

"What cake?" I frowned, biting on my sandwich.

"He thinks celebrating means eating cake. We could drop by the sweet shop and buy cake after we pick them up."

"That's not as good as yours," I mumbled, even though I was aware I sounded like Patrick when he demanded sweets.

Justin took the other sandwich, narrowing his eyes. "You want me to bake a cake for us?"

I nodded, smiling. As much as I refused to acknowledge the fact that I loved sweets, I'd always praised Justin's cookies and cakes. He made them just right.

"That's awful of you," he joked. "But you are going to help me."

"Sure." I shrugged. "Chocolate cream cake."

"Is there any other kind?" He laughed.

While he worked on the batter, he showed me how to make the cream.

"Is this okay?" I checked for the tenth time.

"What do you think? How should that cream look?"

"Like this?"

"Exactly. Stop asking me. You better taste it and make sure it's not too sweet or too sour. I saw you poured too much cocoa."

It tasted perfectly and it was creamy enough. "Here." I scooped a dollop of chocolate cream on my finger and brought it to his mouth.

Justin sucked my finger clean. "More sugar. I think one more cup."

I did as instructed, but put less sugar than he said. I gave him to taste when I was done mixing it.

He was so focused on the task at hand, he didn't even tease me with licking my finger. It was very professional of him.

"Another tablespoon or two of sugar. And add some extract of almonds and rum."

"How about now?" I gave him another taste when I was done.

I made sure to smear his lips by mistake. He licked hit upper lips, beaming. "It's great! Now that I put the dough in the oven, you can put the cream in the fridge. We'll assemble it when we get home."

"Not so fast. I think you need another taste. I made lots of cream." I grabbed the tablespoon and brought it to his lips.

"I don't need another taste. You did great."

I still pushed the tablespoon against his lips, lifting it up, putting chocolate cream on his nose.

"Brian!"

I mock gasped. "Look at you, all dirty! Let me clean you up." Still holding the tablespoon, I leaned closer, licking his nose, before kissing him deeply.

Justin seemed to finally catch on, wrapping his fingers in my hair, keeping me close.

Between kisses, we licked the tablespoon clean, managing to put cream on our faces, more than I intended. I even touched the spoon to his hair completely by mistake.

"Now, this is a step up from the ice cream kisses," he joked, sucking at a spot on my left brow.

I noticed a few drops of chocolate cream on his bare chest and dived to clean him up. While I dug my tongue into his navel, I got an idea, and took his sweatpants off.

"What are you doing? We don't have much time."

I rolled my eyes. We had as much time as the dough took to bake. Thirty more minutes or so.

After sucking at his balls for a while to distract him, I coated my fingers in cream before wrapping them around his dick.

"Brian!" He shouted, scandalized.

I didn't wait to hear his protests. I went for the gold, taking him in my mouth. He tasted divine—pure essence of Justin combined with chocolate.

He kept his hands in my hair, gripping it as I sucked him dry.

I barely pulled away from him when he turned around, demanding me to fuck him. I missed seeing him so horny, and also being able to give in to our every desire.

With Justin bent over the counter, I pushed my pants down enough to have my dick out, before I entered him roughly. Justin gripped the counter, shouting my name louder and louder with every snap of my hips.

I knew he was going to come again, and it turned me on even more, knowing I had that effect on him.

Unable to resist another taste of Justin combined with chocolate cream, I traced a finger dipped in cream down his spine. Then I licked it clean, making him shudder and scream my name, falling apart in my arms.

I spilled deep inside him, slumping on his back.

We jumped, startled by the oven beeping that the time was up and the cake dough was baked.

A flushed Justin handed me a handful of paper tissues to clean him up, before he pulled his pants up. After washing his hands three times, he took the dough out of the oven.

I was buttoning my jeans when the doorbell rang.

"Can you see who is it?" He checked, kissing my cheek.

Not ready to face anyone, I opened the door. The last people I expected to see on our porch were Linz and Mel with the kids.

"Justin said thirty minutes. Two hours have passed since we talked," Mel muttered.

I blinked, so not ready to have our little rascals back. "Uh, yeah. Well, we got sidetracked."

Justin joined us, wrapping his arms around my waist. "We made a cake!"

Patrick squealed and Ruby clapped loudly.

"It's not done yet," I called after them when they rushed into the kitchen.

"Well, come in." Justin waved them inside. "Where's JR?"

"Michael and Ben stole her." Gus beamed, going after his siblings.

Justin led Lindsay to the sitting room. Melanie stalled and I had no idea why until she tapped the corner of her mouth, giggling.

I hurriedly wiped my mouth, thinking I had chocolate from earlier, but to my shock, it was cum.

"Bitch," I muttered, going after the kids while she went to the sitting room. "Hey!" I shouted when I found all three of them fighting over the chocolate cream. "After we coat the cake in it, you can lick the bowl."

"But it's yummy," Gus protested.

"I know." I smirked. "I did it, of course it's yummy."

"You?" All three of them asked in sync, stepping away from the bowl.

"I didn't poison it. Justin praised it, so I must have done it right."

"Yeah, your dad has hidden talents," Justin said from behind me, scaring the shit out of me. "Why don't you go sit down and we'll bring the cake soon?"

They listened like three obedient kids I knew they usually weren't...unless it was about sweets.

"Do you think we have enough cream left?" I joked.

"I think you put all of it in my hair." He turned around to show me the left side of his head, coated in chocolate. "And you should see your lips and around your mouth. Christ."

I touched my lips and I could feel the chocolate around my mouth. "Oh, well. They knew why we wanted to be alone. Besides, Melanie made sure to point out I had cum at the corner of my mouth."

Justin doubled over in laughter. "I can feel my dick sticky. Do you think it's polite to disappear upstairs to take a shower?"

"Only if you take me with you."

"No way! They already think we're depraved, no need to make it glaringly clear." He helped me clean the chocolate from my mouth, and after we assembled the cake, I took it to the sitting room while Justin rushed upstairs to shower.

"This is extremely good," Lindsay said with a smile. "Remind me to ask Justin the recipe for the cream."

"I can give it to you. After all, I made it."

Mel choked on her bite, especially when Lindsay asked about the special ingredient.

"Why don't you ask your husband? She figured it out already," I said mockingly.

Genuinely curious, Lindsay glanced at Melanie, who was turning green.

I rolled my eyes, before she could say something stupid in front of the kids. "It's the extract of almonds."

Lindsay's eyes sparkled. "That's genius. And I have to hand it to you, for your first, you did good."

"Justin seems to think so too." I grinned innocently.

"Stop, before I vomit," Melanie complained.

When Justin joined us, he sat on my lap, smiling broadly. He tried feeding me some cake, but I shook my head.

"I guess I had my fill."

Melanie groaned, pushing her plate away.

Ah, it was fun to get to her without even trying much.

But for once, I didn't care much about annoying Melanie. I was too happy to hold my husband tightly, while he chatted away with Lindsay about the cake.

I had no idea why marriage used to scare me.

If anything, it made things a lot better. Somehow, I loved Justin a little more now that he was officially mine.

* * *

**Not as much hanky panky as I originally wanted, but I hope it turned out all right.  
**


	52. Chapter 52: Outtake 9

**This outtake sort of happened. I didn't plan it, but it wanted to be written. I'm really not sure about this approach to that delicate subject: prom.**

* * *

"Can you stop sucking face for two seconds?"

I pulled away from Justin and turned to find Patrick in the kitchen doorway. "You talking to me? I thought you were mad at me for not giving you money for who knows what the fuck now."

Patrick bristled. "It's with a good cause! But I'm rethinking the whole thing."

"How much did you want?" Justin jumped to offer money. He'd faint if he heard the amount.

"Only a thousand," Patrick answered, perking up a little.

I caught Justin's wide eyes, rolling mine and waving my hand. "Only a thousand, like we grow money on trees."

Justin pulled Patrick to a chair. "Are you in some kind of trouble? Why do you need so much?"

I hadn't thought about him being in trouble. I guessed he wanted a new whim of his satisfied.

"I don't have a nice suit."

And my fear has been revealed. "Why do you even need a nice suit? Are you getting hitched?" I laughed.

Patrick glared at me, before seeking solace in Justin. "I have my prom in a month!"

I swear I didn't mean to drop the cup of coffee from my hand, but it slipped through my fingers. My eyes stayed on Justin, who'd become rigid.

Fuck!

We should have told the kids speaking about prom was taboo.

Patrick eyed our reactions dubiously. "Is any of you going to help?"

I cleared my throat loudly. "We'll talk about this tonight when you come home."

"Fine," he muttered, shuffling out of the kitchen and screaming for Ruby to get her ass downstairs.

Justin slumped in a chair, his hands shaking horribly.

I overstepped the broken cup, going by his side and squeezing his shoulder. "We have to tell him...something."

"I can't," he rasped out. "He can't know. Please." His glassy eyes pleaded me.

"Okay, then. I'll talk to him about this and try to give him a reasonable amount of money to go buy a suit."

"Good."

"We're leaving!" Patrick shouted from the hallway, before the front door slammed shut.

"Why didn't we think of this? I mean, when Gus had his, he didn't make such a fuss," Justin went on in a small voice.

"Because Lindsay prepared him. She told him prom was a delicate subject with us."

Tears threatened to spill from Justin's eyes as he gazed at me. "I hate not being able to enjoy this with my own children. I hate having you deal with this alone, but I have no idea what to tell them. Patrick will have questions...questions I can't answer."

"Don't worry, Sunshine. I'll deal with this." I dropped a kiss on his forehead.

**oOo**

Only a few days later, I got a call from the principal of Patrick's school. She propositioned us to help chaperone the fucking prom when some parents who'd promised to help became engaged otherwise. I didn't promise anything until I talked with Justin.

At home, I found only Ruby, eating pizza and watch TV.

"Where's dada and your brother?"

"Pat dragged Dada shopping for his suit."

Fuck. I fucking told Patrick to stop pestering Justin.

They return around nine in the evening. Patrick was the proud owner of the newest Hugo Boss suit, and Justin looked about to have a nervous breakdown.

When we were in bed that night, I brought up the dreaded subject.

"How come he corrupted you to go shopping with him?"

"He called you, but Cynthia answered and said you were in a meeting," Justin muttered.

"Oh, that's right."

"Next time, you better keep your phone near. It's worse to shop with him than it is to shop with you!"

"What kind of queer are you?"

"One that hates shopping!"

"Anyway, Mrs. Stevens called me. She wants us to be chaperons at prom."

Justin turned his head to me, and I could see his pupils dilated even though the room was dark.

"I told her I had to talk to you then I'd answer."

"Oh, what the fuck. Sure."

"You sure about that?" I grabbed his hand, squeezing.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You know Patrick is going to hate us?" I chuckled.

"Did we ever embarrass him?"

"Us? Never."

We burst out laughing, knowing how many times we'd embarrassed the poor kid over the years. It was never intentional.

**oOo**

As prom drew nearer, I told Patrick that no matter what questions he had, he should address them to me and leave Justin alone. For once, he listened to me. Even though he drove me nuts with questions about my prom and how it was in my time, because I was ancient, I answered everything patiently.

I still wasn't sure about both of us going to chaperone.

Justin seemed fine, but I could tell he was fighting old demons and spending more time than usual locked in his studio.

The night before we had to go to Patrick's prom, I went into Justin's studio to ask him if he wanted some tea. I seized the opportunity to go into the studio when he had a bathroom break.

What I found in there froze me. There was a big easel in the middle of the room and on it was a large canvas. The thing painted was nightmare inducing.

"What are you doing here?" Justin's scared voice asked from behind me. I heard the door closing and the lock turning. "There was a reason why I didn't show you!"

"Where did you find it?" A shiver ran down my spine as I stared at the silk scarf lying on the floor a few feet away from the easel.

"In your home office, in that box you keep hidden, or so you think."

"How do you even know about that box?"

"I saw you a few years ago putting there Ruby's first fallen tooth. For safe keep."

"Aren't you a smart twat?" I sneered. "Why did you paint this? Why are you doing this?"

"I thought I'd feel better. I sort of do. Are you mad?"

"Mad?" I gaped at him. "I never wanted you to see that scarf again."

"Well, I did. I even touched it. I still don't remember shit. I never will." He shrugged, picking the still bloodied scarf and putting it around his neck. "Last night when I didn't come to bed, I stayed here with this and tried to remember something. As crazy as it may sound, I want to remember. You and Daphne speak so wonderfully of that time."

"Justin." My voice cracked. I stepped closer, wincing as I touched the fucking scarf for the first time in decades. I slid it off his neck, letting it fall at our feet. "Justin," I whispered, brushing the back of my hand to his cheek. "It doesn't matter. Stop stressing about this. I'm actually grateful you don't remember."

His eyes cut to mine, widening.

"I'm afraid of might come back," I admitted.

"Us dancing, having the floor to ourselves on the lamest song ever."

I chuckled, bending to nudge his nose. "But don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be..."

"So darling save the last dance for me." He grinned widely.

"Baby don't you know I love you so? Can't you feel it when we touch?"

He wrapped his arms around my neck, swaying. "I will never, never let you go. I love you oh so much."

"If he asks if you're all alone, can he take you home? You must tell him no."

Justin giggled, kissing me slowly. "How weird are we that we know the lyrics to this song?"

"As many times as we listened to it, I'd be worried if we didn't know the lyrics," I joked.

Justin combed his fingers through my hair. "Do you think they'll play it at Patrick's prom?"

"I doubt it. They'd play new shit that we don't like."

"Music these days." He shuddered. "Anyway..." He turned to look at the painting. "Honestly, do you like it?"

"It's all right."

"Not awesome? Breathtaking? Exquisite?"

I avoided looking at it, keeping my eyes on Justin's. "You want the truth? I hate what it represents. It might be your only painting that I don't ever want to see again."

Justin gasped, swatting my shoulder. "I think it's my best work!" After a few moments, he sighed. "Here I wanted to frame it and place it in our room. But I guess I'll sell it."

"NO! Don't you fucking dare show anyone this!"

"Jeez."

"And I hope you were joking about hanging it in our room."

"It will go in the storage along with all the others." He was clearly upset.

"Justin, this is a piece of us. I don't anyone to see this. You can do anything you want with it, as long as I don't see it for the next three hundred years if possible."

"Okay, okay. You weren't supposed to see it anyway," he reminded me gently.

"Yeah, my bad. Let's head to bed. We have a busy day ahead tomorrow."

**oOo**

"This isn't as boring as I predicted," I said after a couple of hours into the prom.

The adults attending were placed strategically near the tables and close to the large groups so the students wouldn't attempt to drink alcohol.

Patrick stayed on the other side of the room with Kyle. Whenever our eyes met, he scowled.

"It's okay." Justin nodded, sipping from his Dr. Pepper.

I kept my eyes on him in case anything triggered memories. Nothing so far. "Will you be okay? I have to piss."

He rolled his eyes. "If you don't hurry, I might run away with my new fan," he teased.

"Shut the fuck up! I still can't believe he mistook you as a student."

Justin smirked, touching his cheek. "It's my natural good looks, dear."

Huffing, I left him snorting in his drink, while I went in search of the bathroom. The hotel had a small ballroom, but the soundproofing was amazing. The second I stepped out the room, my ears started ringing with how quiet it was.

It took me a while to find the men's room, and on my way back, I found the DJ who was coming back from having a smoke. An idea came to me, and I thought I'd indulge Justin and give him the dance he wanted to remember. The DJ promised to play the song I requested.

The dance floor had animated while I was gone, and I made a detour to Patrick on my way to Justin.

"Having fun?" I elbowed him, finding him laughing hysterically with Kyle.

"You should go rescue Dada. That's the fourth guy hitting on him."

"Say what?" I narrowed my eyes across the room where Justin was smiling politely at a twink.

I strolled toward him. He caught my eye as I was coming through a group of people. For a second, he closed his eyes, shaking his head, then opened them, gazing at me lovingly.

I took his hand, pulling him close, kissing his lips. "I leave you alone for a few minutes and you catch all the hot twinks?"

"They seriously thought I attended their school and we never met."

I was about to protest when I heard the DJ had listened to me.

Justin gasped, keeping his eyes on mine. I hadn't seen that shade of raw blue in years.

I pulled him away from the refreshments table, swaying slowly.

"I promise you won't forget this one." I kissed his temple.

Even though I was supposed to lead, after a few moments, Justin was the one leading, his eyes closed. I had the creepiest feeling when I remembered doing exactly the same moves too many years ago. Toward the end of the song, I regained the lead of the dance and when I dipped him low, his eyes flew open.

Fuck no.

I could see it in his panicked eyes, in the horror on his face—he remembered.

I pulled him out of the room and outside the hotel. Justin slumped on the boarder where the cabs usually pulled up. He bent over, his head between his knees.

I had no fucking clue what to do, what to say, how to react. So I sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

He took a shuddering breath, before looking at me. "I've never had such a strong sense of déjà-vu."

I stroked his arm, still unsure what I could say. I had no idea how much he remembered.

"You always told me how wonderful we were when we danced. You never told me how beautiful you were. You never told me that you looked at me with so much love, how full of love the kiss we shared was, how awfully romantic was the whole thing."

"Ridiculously romantic," I said automatically.

"I was so happy when I saw you there, when we danced." He sighed heavily. "I can't believe it came back now of all times."

"I feared it might come back now."

Justin laughed nervously. "It may sound silly, but I want to glue this to my brain. If I lose this again..."

"You won't," I vowed. After a while of holding him tightly, I cleared my throat. "Anything else?"

"Uh?"

"Do you remember anything else?"

"You mean Hobbs? No. Just us dancing."

I sagged with relief. "So now you know we were all right."

"We were fucking perfect! I can't wait to tell Daphne!"

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**We have three more installments...part of the last outtake, but it turned out too big so I cut it in three.**


	53. Chapter 53: Outtake 10

**Here's the next chapter...I had terrible family problems...still have, but I have this engagement to you to post. I'm better and writing, reading, anything...distracts me.**

* * *

**To**: Ruby 'Peanut' Kinney-Taylor

**From**: Patrick Kinney

**Date**: May 27, 2035 10:16

**Subject**: Operation 'Send 'em away'

Hey, Rubs!

Have you advanced with our Top Secret mission?

Dylan found flight tickets at a great rate. (It's awesome to date a pilot!)

Answer promptly, will ya? Don't take ten hours like the last time!

Pat

PS: You sure you can get them that cottage? Dylan can find awesome hotel rates too.

* * *

**To**: Patrick Kinney

**From**: Ruby Kinney-Taylor

**Date**: May 27, 2035 10:32

**Subject: RE**: Operation 'Send 'em away'

Would you stop pestering me? I said I'd do it.

The cottage is as much as secured since I came up with the idea! The problem is transportation to that island. Can your boyfriend find a boat or something since he's so awesome? (insert big eye roll)

I take forever to answer because I'm stuck with a kid. Why didn't someone stop me? Thankfully, Daddy dropped by last night and stole Aiden. They can deal with him. I can't.

Ruby Kinney-Taylor

CEO Unique Style Inc.

* * *

**To**: Ruby 'Peanut' Kinney-Taylor

**From**: Patrick Kinney

**Date**: May 27, 2035 10:55

**Subject: RE**: Operation 'Send 'em away'

You had to answer from your work e-mail, did you? Boast that you're in the top under 25 that got accomplished in Pittsburgh.

I'll call Dylan about the boat. I'm sure he has friends that can help.

I'm so excited we're doing this, Ruby! =) Our dads always talk about going South for a vacation but never do it.

Now I know why…you use them as babysitters. As for someone stopping you….what exactly could anyone do? You decided to take the year off between high school and college to travel. Then you came home preggo and said you didn't know who the father was. If you were mine, I'd have kicked you to the curb!

Anyway, I have to go back to my poor artist life. Us, peasants, have to earn our living day by day.

Pat

* * *

**To**: Patrick Kinney

**From**: Ruby Kinney-Taylor

**Date**: May 27, 2035 11:45

**Subject: RE**: Operation 'Send 'em away'

Why must you get me angry every time we talk? Ugh!

Look, I regret that year I took off…but I have Aiden. As much as he drives me crazy, I love him.

And I have my company because I wasn't stupid like you. I accepted our dads' help. And look how well my designs sell only one year after I opened it.

You could pull your head out of your butt too and accept their help. I hear them worrying about you all the time, Patrick. Dada is proud of you for living the dream of an artist, while Daddy is worried sick that at 30 you still don't have a stable income.

As for our plan, talk to Dylan about the boat thing and let me know. And hurry!

Ruby Kinney-Taylor

CEO Unique Style Inc.

* * *

**To**: Ruby 'Peanut' Kinney-Taylor

**From**: Patrick Kinney

**Date**: May 27, 2035 11:50

**Subject: RE**: Operation 'Send 'em away'

I'm 29, you cunt!

Pat

* * *

**oOo**

"…and then I told Ms. Paxton I don't like the piano anymore. Oh, and there's a new boy and he offered to play the piano. Ms. Paxton told me to choose something else. I didn't because I don't know what I like. She told me to talk to Mommy about it and next class to let her know." Aiden finished babbling.

"Well, did you tell your mommy about this?" Justin asked gently.

I was already tired and all I had to do was listen to his ten minutes long speech. I even forgot what got him going, but the kid was restless. And I was past the age where I could tolerate being around young children, even though Aiden was my grandson.

Ugh. I couldn't believe Ruby made me a grandfather. I never thought I'd catch the day when one of my kids would have a kid of their own.

Of course, it had to be Ruby, because she was my splitting image in every little thing she did—her sex life included.

Justin nudged my leg. "I said we're heading to the pool. Want to join us?"

"Isn't it still a little too cold for the pool?"

"Then you come up with something."

"I can show you the instruments Mr. Paxton suggested." Aiden rushed out of the room, most likely to grab his backpack.

I threw my head over the back of the couch. "Remind me to kill Ruby for doing this to us," I muttered.

"Are you okay?" Justin shifted closer, stroking my head.

I glanced at him. "I'm okay. Honest."

It had been a couple years since we had a scare when I felt terrible, and after some investigations it seemed like an old buddy of mine had returned. This time round, Justin was the first to hear about the potential Big C, and I threatened him upfront to not tell a soul until we knew everything. Thankfully, the doctor announced to us it wasn't any danger and the tumor was benign.

Still, Justin freaked every time he saw me tired or cringing or wincing. I tried reminding him it was normal for all kinds of muscles to ache since I was a certain age I rarely chose to acknowledge.

He snuggled closer, resting his head on my shoulder. "Then why aren't you more into this? I like having Aiden over. Isn't this what all people dream of? Growing old together and then taking care of their grandchildren?"

"That's your dream. Mine was to retire to Boca, drink cocktails, and ogle hot young studs."

"We can always to do. Just say the word." He beamed, kissing my cheek fondly.

"And leave Ruby with her child? Seriously? She can barely take care of herself. I'm proud she took after me on some aspects, but _fuck_. She can be such an air-head. I'm surprised she remembers how to breathe."

Justin laughed, throwing his head back. "That's from me."

"I'm back!" Aiden squealed, rushing to us with a folder. He threw himself on our laps, grinning.

"What do you have there? Let's see." Justin took the folder from him, while I rearranged him on my lap, cuddling him close.

"Why don't you like the piano anymore?" I asked, truly curious.

"I got bored." He shrugged.

Justin caught my eye, snorting in laughter. I smirked, because yes, Aiden gave such a _me_ answer.

"The guitar! Do you think you'd like that?" Justin checked, looking at the folder in his hands.

"Dunno."

"Hand me the tablet from the table," I told Justin. "We're going to listen to all the instruments you have there. The one you like more, it's going to be what you do. But I still think you should reconsider the whole piano thing. Your mom got you that beautiful piano for your birthday and she'll be upset to know you don't want it anymore."

Aiden rolled his eyes. "Mommy got the piano because it looks nice in our condo."

Justin made the universal sign of zipping his mouth, laughing soundlessly.

"I'll have a talk with her," I decided. "In the meantime, let's listen to these instruments."

It was going to be a long day, and if we could keep him entertained with this little game, we scored golden points in our grandpas handbook.

* * *

**oOo**

**To**: Patrick Kinney; Ruby Kinney-Taylor

**From**: Gus Peterson-Marcus

**Date**: May 27, 2035 15:46

**Subject: **Your plan

Hey, guys! I heard of your plan and let me tell you one thing: ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY INSANE? Do you want to send Dad and Justin to a deserted island? Better knock them in the head and be done with it.

Change your plans immediately! You hear me? They aren't two recluse grandpas! And you call yourselves their children. I know them better.

Listen, I heard Uncle Mike saying he and Dad used to joke about retiring to Boca…ages ago. So I'd start looking for resorts in Boca Raton. Be sure the hotel is in a populated area with shops and clubs and PEOPLE! Many people.

Christ. Thank God, you slipped your secret to me, Patrick.

I want to help. Let me know if I can do anything.

Love,

Your big brother (for a reason!) Gus

* * *

**To**: Patrick Kinney

**Cc: **Gus Peterson-Marcus

**From**: Ruby Kinney-Taylor

**Date**: May 27, 2035 17: 05

**Subject: RE: **Your plan

You told Gus, you idiot! (I'm not mad you, Gus. Really. We should have thought to include you from the first second. Sorry)

Are you sure about them not liking to go somewhere private? Just the two of them? Damn. We have to cancel all our plans.

Okay. We'll do it from scratch. Meeting at my condo tonight at 9 PM. I want both of you there! You can bring Dylan too, Patrick...if he's here. And you can come with Maya, Gus. She's real nice. I haven't seen her in ages.

I don't want any excuses. You'll be there.

Ruby Kinney-Taylor

CEO Unique Style Inc.

* * *

**oOo**

"That was Ruby," Justin said coming in the kitchen with the phone in his hand. I was busy trying to talk Aiden into eating the beans.

"Oh, yeah? When is she coming after her brat?"

"She's not."

I nearly dropped the fork. "Give me the phone! I'm going to rip her a new one."

"Calm down, Brian. Remember what the doctor said? No stress."

"Fuck. The doctor." I lunged for the phone.

Justin dodged me, shoving the phone inside his pants. "She has a get-together with her brothers. They haven't been all together in months. I promised we'd keep Aiden for the night." He stroked the little boy's head. "We love having him here."

I huffed, not sure I liked the plan.

"Don't we?" Justin inquired.

"We do." I winked at Aiden, slumping in the seat next to him. "When he behaves. If you don't eat all your greens, your mom won't bring you here again," I said, knowing he wouldn't touch them.

To my surprise and Justin's amusement, Aiden grabbed a spoon from the table and started shoveling the green vegetables from his plate into his mouth.

"We can do it, Bri. We brought up Patrick and Ruby. We can do it with him too."

"Well, as long as he behaves." I stared at Aiden as he ate. "Slow down, kiddo. Don't make yourself sick. Chew, then swallow, okay?"

**oOo**

**To**: Patrick Kinney

**Cc: **Gus Peterson-Marcus

**From**: Ruby Kinney-Taylor

**Date**: May 28, 2035 11: 27

**Subject: RE: **Your plan

I'm SO excited! Aren't you?

Can't wait for tonight when we tell them. Someone should call 911 just in case.

Are we still on for meeting back home at six? I just hung up with Daddy. He said they're going to visit Uncle Mike for dinner.

Waiting for your replies.

PS: It's a good idea to ask your moms, Gus. The more I think of it. We can't afford the fortnight in that glamorous hotel on our own. (You know I'm glaring at you, Patrick. Stop living your artist dream and get a real job already! You're 30!)

Ruby Kinney-Taylor

CEO Unique Style Inc.

* * *

**To**: Ruby 'Peanut' Kinney-Taylor

**Cc: **Gus Peterson-Marcus

**From**: Patrick Kinney

**Date**: May 28, 2035 12: 09

**Subject: RE: **Your plan

YES! We'll be there at six. You told us three hundred times last night. I'm not mentally incapacitated.

And for the LAST time (or I'll go for the jugular) I'm 29! Twenty-nine! Got it? T-W-E-N-T-Y N-I-N-E!

I'm not living my artist dream! I actually have a big commission lined up. If you think this is an ambition of mine…to be poor…I think you should have a talk to Dada. He started like me. Look how big he got.

Pat

* * *

**To**: Patrick Kinney

**Cc: **Gus Peterson-Marcus

**From**: Ruby Kinney-Taylor

**Date**: May 28, 2035 12: 15

**Subject: RE: **Your plan

You're a loser, Patrick. You live off that hunk you call a boyfriend. And who the fuck knows what/who he's doing while he's gone being a pilot. He's probably the President of Mile High Club!

Dada never lived off Daddy's back. He even fucking waited tables, remember? But doing that is below your standards.

Don't come to me when you're sixty and don't have a pension or money to buy bread. I won't look at you.

Ruby Kinney-Taylor

CEO Unique Style Inc.

* * *

**To**: Ruby 'Peanut' Kinney-Taylor

**Cc: **Gus Peterson-Marcus

**From**: Patrick Kinney

**Date**: May 28, 2035 12: 19

**Subject: RE: **Your plan

If I'm a loser, you're a cunt! Let's talk about Aiden's father. Oh, oops. You don't even know who he is! STFU! You have no right to judge me until you sort out your priorities.

Pat. (the dot means I'm done talking to you)

* * *

**To**: Ruby Kinney-Taylor; Patrick Kinney

**From**: Gus Peterson-Marcus

**Date**: May 28, 2035 16: 54

**Subject: RE: **Your plan

Christ! I just checked my email. Would you two kindly fight without having me at Cc? Thank you.

And if you want some big brother advice, you're both idiots.

First you, Patrick. Ruby is right to some extent. You DO need a stable income. She's right about Jus. He painted and did his commissions, but he started with waiting tables at the diner. And he accepted money from Dad to pay his college.

Look, if you don't want to do something as denigrating as waiting tables (though your dads would agree with me that it's not so bad to do that), you can do something you like. I know Maya's kindergarten is looking for someone to play with the kids. Not a teacher like her. Someone to entertain them. Maybe you could do it. I bet they'd love to learn how to draw with you…and you'll have fun. If you're interested, let me know.

Second, Ruby. We all know (sadly) of Dad's questionable lifestyle before he met Jus. You don't have to repeat every mistake he made.

I don't want to bring up that dreadful subject again, but if you thought long and hard….maybe you can remember who Aiden's father is. I bet you weren't with a hundred guys while gone. And if there's more to the story, as I suspect, I'm here to listen and help. So is Patrick, I'm sure. We're siblings—we should stick together. I, for one, promise not to tell any of our parents.

In conclusion, I'll see you both at six. You better kiss and make up by then. You know how Dad and Jus always know when you had a fight. Let's not upset them when we want to give them a much deserved vacation.

Gus (the older and wiser brother of two brats)

* * *

**oOo**

As I drove back home from dinner at Mikey's, I saw a distant look on Justin's face. I didn't like it.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." He kept his eyes out the window, deep in thought.

"Hey, I know that look. Don't bullshit me. It's about how lonely Mikey is."

Justin turned to narrow his eyes at me, but all I noticed were the tears swimming in his eyes.

I was grateful we'd be home soon. Ruby was hopefully already there to grab her kid so I'd be alone with Justin. I knew how sad he got every time we were around Michael.

"Watch that mouth, will you? Our kids are a lost case, but we don't want to teach Aiden bad words too, okay?"

"Justin…" He was dodging the subject.

"Yes. It's heartbreaking to see Michael, okay? Is that what you want to hear? I don't understand why he refuses to come live with us, or accept a minimum of help. Subconsciously I knew Ben was a ticking bomb, but I had no idea Michael would react like this. It's been what…almost five years! I can't see him waste himself like that!"

I was shocked by his outburst. "Like you wouldn't be the same," I said quietly.

"I'd rather kill myself than inflict my pain on others," he muttered, slumping in his seat. "Do you think this is how Ben wanted Michael to react? I doubt it."

"Justin, you know that they loved each other very much. And when we thought he was getting better after Ben…then…" I closed my eyes for a second, before focusing on the suddenly blurry road.

"Then Debbie," Justin whispered, wiping his tears. "Fuck. It's always like this. You know…when someone needs a good crying session and doesn't have a reason to actually cry, they should visit Michael."

We stayed silent until we reached the house. I was still thinking of how sad Michael looked, and probably Justin was too, because we both jumped when Aiden squealed loudly about his favorite uncle being there.

We had no idea which one was his favorite since it changed every hour. Besides, we had three cars parked in front of the house: Ruby's, Patrick's, and Gus's.

"Do we have a family meeting that I don't know about?" I wondered, sliding out of the car.

"You know anything of this?" Justin let Aiden crawl on his back.

I swear, the twat wouldn't learn his lesson unless his back acted up.

"Nope." Aiden shrugged, grinning. "Come on! I miss Uncle Gus!"

So it was Gus his favorite at the moment.

"Don't you miss your mom too?" I fished for the keys, but Justin beat me to the door, ringing the bell.

"I guess I miss Mommy too."

The door was pulled open by Patrick with a slice of pizza between his teeth and a beer bottle in his hand.

"Help yourself to whatever you need, by all means," I drawled, taking the beer from his hand.

"We oght da peeza. Yoow 'ad beer."

"You have to swallow before talking. Always swallow," Aiden chided him, making all of us laugh.

"Who's arrived?" Ruby called from the living room.

"Only your parents," I shouted back. "So you better call off the wild party you have planned."

"Daddy! What took you so long? We were expecting you hours ago!" She rushed into the hallway, clinging to me.

"Your uncle missed his vocation. He should have become a shrink."

"Justin," I hissed.

"How's Uncle Mike?" Patrick asked, worried. "I haven't seen him in forever."

"And you better not. Unless you're totally depressed," Justin muttered, before sighing loudly. "I have something that's yours, Peanut. He's stuck on my back."

She giggled, extracting her kid and hugging him. "Hey, sweetie. Guess who's here?"

"Uncle Gus!" He barreled into the living room.

"Did you feed him energy drinks?"

"That's exactly what we did." I took a pull from the bottle, going into the living room. "Hey, kiddo."

"Hey, Dad!" Gus held his fist for me to bump, while busy keeping Aiden on his lap. I bumped his fist, laughing.

"So to what do we owe this beautiful surprise?" Justin came in, slumping on the sofa, before tugging me so I sat next to him.

"We missed you," Patrick said, sinking on the floor next to the fireplace where his box of pizza lay. The kid always liked to lie on the floor.

I pulled Justin closer, surveying our kids' guilty looks. "We missed you too. Now cut the bullshit. What's the real reason? Is one of you in trouble?"

"You have enough money for the rent, Patrick? Did Dylan send his share?" Justin asked concerned.

"Would everyone kindly butt the fuck out of my life? I'm fine." Patrick huffed, glaring at us.

"Okay. So you had a fight with your sister. You want us to patch things up," I offered.

As much as an airhead Ruby was, she was much more mature than her age, something she got from Justin too. The first thing she told us after dropping the bomb about being pregnant, she said she wanted a good job to provide for herself and the baby.

Unlike her brother who was old enough to know he couldn't live on commissions alone. If only they'd come, but I knew he hadn't painted or drawn anything in a while. Justin tried to help with clients, but the stubborn prick refused.

"Don't worry. I talked sense into them. You read my email, right?" Gus looked between Patrick and Ruby. When they nodded, he beamed. "It's all done. We're here to give you guys something."

"Pressie!" Aiden clapped loudly, bouncing on Gus's lap.

"Not for you," Ruby groaned. "It's not always about you. Deal with it."

"But I want pressie!"

"How about some pizza? You can put lots of ketchup on top of it." Patrick beckoned Aiden closer.

Ruby picked her son up on his way to his probably new most favorite uncle at the moment. "You can't give a five year old pizza, Patrick! Are you stupid?"

"I ate pizza when I five. Are you accusing our parents of being stupid?"

"They're at it again." Justin sagged into my side. "Would they ever get along?"

Gus extracted an envelope from his briefcase. "This is for you."

"Hey! What did we talk, we'd do it together?" Patrick bristled.

"You're too busy fighting. Consider it a very late birthday present, Dad. Or an equally late anniversary gift."

"What's this?" I picked the envelope suspiciously. If they gave us money…

When I took too long to open it, Justin snatched it from my hand, opening it eagerly. Then promptly dropped it as tears sprang into his eyes.

"Oh, my God! What have you done?" He whispered, his voice shaking.

I peered into the envelope and saw plane tickets with the destination Miami. To think I'd only talked to Justin the other day about my dream retirement.

"When are we leaving?" I pulled the tickets out.

"Well, at least one of you is happy." Patrick laughed nervously. "You don't like the present, Dada?" He eyed Justin warily.

I glanced at my husband, squeezing his shoulder. "We appreciate it. It's very thoughtful of you," I told them.

"B-but...but h-how? Oh, God!"

I hugged Justin closer. "He's happy, trust me. Just overwhelmed. Right, Sunshine?" I kissed his cheek. "Tell them you love it. We'll return the gesture tenfold," I added into his ear.

He plastered his megawatt smile on his face. "We love the present. We love _you_! We have the best kids in the world, Brian."

"Yes!" Patrick fist-pumped the air.

"Yay!" Ruby clapped loudly.

"We're so happy." Gus smiled.

"Holy shit! You got us a hotel room too!" Justin pulled a voucher from the envelope. "This is getting absurd," he mumbled as he found something else in there.

I shot the kids a look and was met with three angelical faces. If they'd be so nice all the time.

I returned to inspect what else Justin took out from the envelope. Fourteen nights stay at Waldorf Astoria Resort in Boca Raton. A three day cruise to Bahamas. A two day pass to Disney World.

The last present had me curious. "Are we taking Aiden with us?"

"No. Why?" Ruby frowned.

"Do I look like a child to you? Why would we go to Disney World?"

Justin patted my cheek. "Because you're six going on sixty-four."

"You little shit! You said the number."

He grinned. "My bad. It slipped. Though, you liked it on your birthday when I sang to you."

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!"

"Touchy, touchy." Patrick barked a loud laugh.

"You're not one to laugh. You gauge my eyes out every time I tell you that you're thirty."

"Because I'm still twenty-nine. And I'd like to be twenty-nine until the day I turn thirty…when I'll die."

"Don't be a drama princess." Gus rolled his eyes.

"Did we tell you about how your dad was touchy about people getting his age wrong? Especially before he turned thirty. He snapped at everyone, and even claimed to be twenty-eight."

"Thirty is awesome," Ruby declared. "Daddy was thirty when you two met, right?"

"I was twenty-nine, thank you very much, Peanut!"

"Case in point," Justin giggled, stroking my hair. "But you see, Munchkin? Dad doesn't even look his age. And he definitely didn't look his age back then, either. You have good genes, kiddo. I mean, look at me. People still confound me with a student."

"Seriously?"

"When did that happen," I demanded, ignoring the children's amazed looks.

"Last week when I went to PIFA for that speech. One of the professors kept pushing me toward a classroom, and it took a lot of effort to explain I was headed to the aula to hold my speech on the new art movement…and that I was actually over fifty. He even asked for an ID because he didn't believe me."

"I hate you," I mumbled.

"I love you too." He took my face in his hands, kissing me soundly.

* * *

**Not sure if the next outtake will be out on Sunday, but at the beginning of next week for sure. And after that, we have one more that is still in the works.  
**

**Like I said before, this one is the first part of the last HUGE outtake. So, I hope you'll enjoy their last adventure as much as me while I wrote it.**


	54. Chapter 54: Outtake 11

**Thank you all for the continuous support!**

**All your questions will be answered in this chapter and the next one. Speaking of the next one (the last one)...I'm not sure when it will be done. I want it perfect, so it might be in a week or more? We never know.**

**Until then, enjoy this one!**

* * *

"This is awesome!" Justin grinned widely, turning to me. "Our kids are the best in the whole world, you know that?"

We were in the rented car on our way to the resort. Our children's glorious plan to give us a beautiful vacation lacked a vehicle to transport us from Miami to Boca, but with a little luck we managed to get a Jeep Wrangler.

I glanced at him, returning his smile. "You have to admit, this is the best surprise they ever had for us."

Justin laughed loudly. "Which one of the previous thousands didn't you like? Honey in your shoes? Repainting their rooms? Or when you woke up with your nails done hot pink and didn't realize until you arrived at work?"

"You should have stopped me!" I swatted his chest. "I had a big meeting that day. I still can't believe what they'd done."

"Oh, come on. If they'd been saints, we wouldn't have these fond memories." He leaned closer, kissing my shoulder.

"Fond for you, downright creepy for me. Remember the bug Munchkin gave me once? I have never been so grossed out in my life."

"It was very thoughtful of him. Everyone gave you something for your birthday. He felt left out."

"He could have drawn something for me like every normal child."

Justin chuckled. "Those words don't go along together in regards to Munchkin."

I sighed. "Yeah, not like he's any more normal now. When we get back, you have to talk to him, Justin. If he won't listen to you then I declare him a lost case."

"Don't you think I tried? The kid is stubborn as fuck."

"I seriously don't want to be the mean one, but what if he breaks up with Dylan? Everyone knows Dylan is the one paying for most of their utilities." I wrapped an arm around him, bringing him closer. "So you have to bring him down to earth, Sunshine. From artist to artist."

"I'll try," he promised. "I also have an idea. I talked to Kim from the museum and she asked me if I knew any new young talent. She'd like to offer a spot in the new show. If you help me, we can snag a few paintings from Patrick and give them to Kim."

"You're evil, but genius. I like the way you think."

"Good. We'll do it. For Patrick."

I nodded in confirmation.

"Can you pull over? I want to take pictures of the sunset. I'd like to paint it when we get back."

I swerved to the right, clicking the hazard lights on. "Hurry. At this rate, we'll arrive at the hotel next year."

Since we had the top down, Justin only had to grab the camera and click the photos. When he was done, I left, the tires squealing. I upped the volume to the radio, and we drove in silence the last leg of our journey to the destination.

In Boca Raton, I let the GPS guide me, making Justin groan in protest. The car we'd gotten had one of the GPS I had helped design and advertise some years ago. The voice talking wasn't that of the snotty woman, but it was a male's voice, dripping sex.

"Turn right and go straight _ahead_ for 100 feet. You've reached your destination. I hope you had a pleasant journey."

"At last," Justin grumbled. "I still don't get it why you signed this deal with Jeep. Seriously. I fucking hate this voice."

"I failed in making you the best homosexual there is." I clutched at my heart mockingly. "Besides, didn't you know? These cars attract gays like flies."

"Because one car dealer was an asshole to you once, it doesn't mean everyone wants to hear this shit."

"If the system had my voice, you wouldn't comment on it," I joked.

I laughed. "I'd probably live in a car, driving around."

"Luckily, you have the real me. Right here. Right now. All yours for two whole weeks."

He beamed, jumping out of the car.

Before I could close the door behind me, a young man appeared at my side, greeting us, and offering to help with our bags.

I caught Justin's eyes. He shook his finger at me, but I was too busy ogling the guy's ass. He'd promised me we'd do everything we wanted on this trip. We could start with doing this hot piece of ass.

Justin rounded the car, wrapping his arms around me. "Put your eyes back in your head and close your mouth."

"We should ask him to help us to our room. We might get lost."

"Brian, you're sooo bad."

"This all?" The man asked when he had all our bags in the cart.

"Yes." Justin nodded curtly. "Let's get checked-in." He took my hand, leading me into the hotel.

I stalled him, checking over my shoulder for the guy to see him following. Justin pulled harder at my hand.

I had enough time to pass my keys to the doorman, telling him my name so he'd know when I asked for them later.

Justin stopped at the reception desk. "Good evening! We have a room booked. Here." He handed the voucher.

"Brian Kinney?" The lady asked.

"That would be me," I said, stepping closer. I gave her my ID, wrapping an arm around Justin's shoulders.

She clicked away for a few minutes before turning to us with a customary smile. "Here is your key. Would you like two of them?"

I was surprised she offered such a thing, but Justin nodded. "Yes, please. You'd misplace yours within the first five minutes," he muttered to me.

I scowled. "Little shit."

The woman handed us the keys and my ID. "Marco will escort you to your bungalow. Have a pleasant stay!"

The Hot Stuff from earlier led us to our bungalow. Of course, the kids had to go overboard.

"Would you like me to help with the bags inside?" He offered when we reached our door.

"No, we can—"

I stepped on Justin's foot. "Sure, Marco. We'd love some help."

"What the fuck are you doing," Justin hissed.

"Watch and learn, young grasshopper." I winked.

I extracted a ten from my wallet and pushed it in Marco's back pocket, making sure to squeeze his ass. He turned red, dropping one of the bags and stammering an apology.

When he was done, he clung to the baggage cart, eyeing us warily. "If there's anything else I can do for you…"

"We'll let you know. You've been of great help so far. Thank you." I smiled, walking him to the door, before closing it into his stunned face.

"I can't believe you, Brian!"

"Say you don't miss this! Honestly. You promised me we could do anything."

Justin put his hands on his hips, trying to sound stern but failing miserably when he cracked a smile at the end. "Any_thing_, not any_one_, Brian!"

"Same principles apply." I glanced to the closed door. "I might get hungry tonight. We will call room service and ask for Marco."

"And have him as our midnight snack?" He laughed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Who said I'd share?"

"You will! Or I'll tickle you until you cave." His fingers dug into my sides making me double over in laughter.

With difficulty, I linked his hands behind his back. "Let's discover our new place for the next two weeks."

"Ow!" Justin snatched his hands free.

I noticed he was holding his right hand and I realized what an ass I was. Over the years his gimp hand had worsen, but he rarely acknowledged it.

"Shit. Did I hurt you?" I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tightly and kissing his head. "I'm sorry, Sunshine. Let me see."

"It's nothing," he said in a clipped tone. He turned in my arms, surveying the vast room and whistling. "This is like a dream come true." He curled his fingers around mine, tugging me through the rooms.

There was a large dining room, a fully equipped kitchen, a private patio, and a king bedroom. Everything was custom-designed in neutral tones of white and taupe. The bathroom had a stunning glass-enclosed shower and a separate deep soaking tub.

Justin seemed captivated by their paintings. They didn't say much to me, but he was taken. I had to literally drag him to the patio. Our view was to the garden and the pool.

He snuggled into my embrace, staring at the beauty around us. "Can we stay here forever?"

"So you agree with my retiring spot in Boca?"

"I had no idea it was so gorgeous," he said in a defensive voice.

"And the men…mhmm… Want to fuck him," I whispered in his ear, pointing to another hot young thing getting out of the pool.

"Fuck, Brian."

"Fuck him," I joked.

"Okay, okay. For the old times' sake. For these two weeks we aren't responsible adults, fathers of three kids. We're twenty again."

"That's the way I like you to think!" I kissed his neck. "I'm going to start with the best." I pulled him back inside toward the bedroom.

"You're not calling that Marco guy!"

"Nope. I said the best, didn't I? That means I'll start with my husband."

"I'll let him know when I see him," he said, eagerly taking his shirt off.

**oOo**

The next day we were at the pool, sunbathing and ogling the hot guys we'd seen the previous evening.

Okay, I was the one doing the ogling.

Justin was flopped on his stomach in his lounge chair, reading some book.

The pool boy came closer to collect our empty glasses asking if we wanted a refill.

"Whiskey on rocks," I answered, eyeing him up and down. "And you."

My last statement was drowned by Justin's request of a bottle of water. He threw me a dirty look, before focusing back on his book.

The pool boy disappeared in the bar's direction.

"What's up, Sunshine?" I peered at him above my shades' rims.

"I said I'd do it, but I didn't expect you to be so desperate to go after that kid! He's not even legal! Look at him."

"Okay, we'll stick to Marco."

"Ugh! You know I can change my mind about this whole thing, right? What got into you, seriously? We haven't done this shit since before Munchkin was born, Brian!"

"You forgot your fiftieth birthday, mon amour."

Justin's head snapped up, his eyes wide. "Shit. I still can't believe we took that guy home with us from Babylon! Then the next day we had to present him to the family as the plumber when they arrived early for the party! I fucking hate clichés!"

"It was funny, you have to admit. Though, no one thought otherwise."

"Besides Michael. I think he knows us better than we know ourselves," Justin said laughing.

The pool boy brought our drinks and I saw what Justin meant. The kid still looked wet behind the ears. Too bad. He had a decent ass.

Justin propped himself on his elbow, closing his book. "I've been thinking, like seriously thinking…we have to convince Michael to come live with us. I can't watch him wallowing in misery. Maybe we can do something to pull him out of his funk."

"What's there to do?" I shrugged, sipping from my drink.

"Would you stop acting like this, Brian? I know it's hurting you to see Michael like this."

"Don't you think I didn't try convincing him to come stay with us? He said he'd get in our way."

"How about we don't ask this time? We barge in his house, demand him to pack the necessities, and take him with us. After a few days, he'll see it's what he needs."

"You're a little genius, you know that?" I pinched his side. "Okay. We'll give it a try."

"That's all I want." He sighed in relief.

"At least, if we have him with us, I know he's safe. You have no idea how worried I am every time we drop by. Part of me expects to find…" I shook my head. "Doesn't matter."

"I'm worried too, Brian," he said softly, coming to sit next to me. He kissed my cheek soundly. "Let's forget about our problems back home for a while. Join me in the pool." Justin took my hand, pulling me up.

After a dip in the pool, we had lunch at a local top class restaurant where Justin pulled a face at the scallop soup. He paled at the sight of it and excused himself to the bathroom. By the time he returned, I had the waiter clear the first course and bring us steak with fried vegetables on the side.

"I'm sorry," Justin mumbled, slumping back in the seat across from me. "I've never seen anything so gross in my whole life."

"It tasted alright." I shrugged.

"You tasted that thing?" He paled all over again. "Do you have some gum on you? I'm not allowing you near me after you put that thing in your mouth."

"You don't have a problem kissing me after I suck dick or after I swallow cum or eat ass, but you won't have me near you after eating decent food?"

Justin scrunched his nose, looking as adorable as ever. "Exactly," he confirmed with a firm nod.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

He reached across the table to tangle our fingers. "Speaking of other men…"

"You're not allowed to change your mind. At least once. For old times' sake." I might be whining and begging, but I was determined to have one last hooray while on our beautiful vacation.

He smiled indulgently. "I was about to suggest…tonight. Would you like that?"

I grinned, squeezing his hand. "Absolutely."

Justin leaned over the table to kiss me, completely forgetting about the scallop I'd eaten earlier. I wasn't going to remind him.

Our moment was interrupted by the buzzing of his cellphone from beside his plate. Pulling away, he checked the caller ID and grinned widely. "It's Munchkin," he told me, before answering the phone. "Hey, Patrick! We absolutely love it here!"

I stroked my thumb over his wrist, unable to keep the smile off my face. That was, until Justin frowned, his own smile slipping off his lips. "What," I demanded.

He held a finger to me, listening intently. When he started chewing on his lip, I knew it was bad, really bad.

"What," I hissed, tapping his hand.

"Wait," he mouthed to me. "Stop babbling. I'm sure there's a sound explanation for that," Justin muttered down the phone. He pulled away from me to allow the waiter to place our plates, giving him a small smile in thanks.

"Justin!" I narrowed my eyes, curious of what our son was talking my husband's ear off.

Justin widened his eyes at me, pursing his lips. "Okay, I'll talk to him. But one question—what the fuck were you doing home, with Aiden, no less?" There was a brief pause, where his mouth dropped. "You've got to be kidding me! Oh, God! Seriously?" He pulled a face, rivaling the disgust he felt for our soup. "Okay, then. Oh, don't worry. I can't wait to meet him," he said in his most sugar-coated sarcastic voice ever. "We love you too, bye, honey."

"So?" I raised a brow.

Justin placed the phone next to his plate and meticulously cut a piece of his steak, shoving it into his mouth and chewing slowly, savoring it.

"Justin, are you going to keep me waiting much longer?"

He swallowed, leaving his cutlery against the plate, wiping his mouth, taking a sip of wine, and then he threw me the most venomous look he could muster. I was beginning to be afraid for my well-being.

"Long story short. The fuckwit who impregnated our daughter made an appearance. He had no idea why she'd left back then. He's…prepare yourself."

"Gay?" I snorted.

Justin rolled his eyes. "He's a rock star who has a small band. Our beloved daughter had run away with him after high school. She was never on that ambition tour we believed her to be. We're going to hear more about that when we get home. This guy's return had Ruby ship Aiden off to our house with Patrick as the babysitter…so she could talk with what's his face."

"Okay?" I was trying to keep up, but I lost him at rock star.

"So they ate ice cream and stayed all day at the pool. Aiden started sneezing and complained about a headache, so Patrick went to our medicine cabinet." Justin kept his eyes fastened on mine, and I knew what he was going to say. "He found this foil of blue pills and thought them to be aspirin, but because I brought him up to be smart and always check what he takes, he read the name of the pills."

"I can explain it," I said in a small voice.

"Can you, now?"

What could I say when he looked murderously at me? When my child knew my little secret. Ugh. I never thought I could still be embarrassed after the life I led, but here I was at a respectable age and embarrassed beyond belief.

"Brian, what the fuck was in your head to even think of taking that?"

"The same thing that was in yours when you wanted my dick up your ass three times a day!"

Justin blanched, averting his eyes. "Fuck," he muttered.

"Don't! Don't blame yourself. I always knew there would be a time when our age difference was going to show and play a big role in our lives."

"Fuck. You should have told me, Brian. I had no idea."

"And the effects after that little pill aren't what they used to be," I added lightly.

He caught my eye, a small smile tugging at his lips. "My ass still hates you after that day."

"My cock hates me," I pointed out, laughing. "Anyway, it's not often. I don't take them all the time."

"You shouldn't take them. Period. They're very bad for your health."

"Seriously? You weren't complaining. Didn't you find an improvement in our sex life in the past couple of months?"

Justin gaped, shaking his head as if trying to shoo a fly. "You must stop. Please. I'd understand if you can't do it…or don't want…or…whatever. But you must stop taking the pills. I've read only bad shit about Viagra, Brian. About all pills like that. I'd rather have you next to me for a long time, rather than have you fucking me for a short while…I'm not going to finish that." Tears pooled into his eyes as he reached for my hand. "No more, okay?"

I was ready to argue with him that it was my body, but I couldn't find it in my to pick a fight, especially not when he was close to tears. "All right." I nodded. "No more pills."

"And first thing we do when we get home is—"

"Find more about Ruby's rock star?"

"Go to the doctor," he said sternly. "Then, we are going to focus on Ruby."

"Okay."

"No more taking pills without talking to me first. Do you think I'd be so absurd as to ask so much sex of you? Heck, you're the one who initiated most of it. I know you're sixt…a certain age," he averted, smiling a little. "I don't need sex to know you still love me."

"You know that's the only way I communicate better, but I will rethink this. Don't come crying to me if we stop fucking."

"I'm not absurd, Brian!"

"I know…just saying. You're still young, Justin."

"Would you stop that shit? Look at my hand—shaking uncontrollably. I feel like we're two expired, old men among a sea of young, gorgeous studs. I'm not sure if I like your retiring spot anymore."

I laughed heartily, nudging his foot under the table. "I'm not an expired, old sport, thank you very much, Sunshine! I'm still g-g-gorgeous!"

He rolled his eyes, smiling affectionately and stroking my cheek. "Age did nothing to diminish your huge ego, if anything, it grew bigger."

"I have to compensate with something when my cock won't cooperate anymore," I muttered jokingly.

"It cooperated alright last night." He gasped, narrowing his eyes. "You didn't take anything, right?"

"I forgot the pills at home…thus Munchkin finding them."

"Maybe you need to start on a different type of medication…for loss of memory."

"You little shit!" I kicked him under the table, making him yelp and attract attention upon us.

When the people around us realized there wasn't anything to hold their attention for longer than a second, they returned to their meals, just like we did.

After eating, we returned to our hotel room, away from the heat.

I fell on the bed, basking in the cool air in our little bungalow. Justin took residence in the chair by the window, sketchpad and pencil in his hand.

I thought back on our conversation and couldn't believe my little secret was out. There was a reason why I kept it away from him. Besides it being embarrassing as fuck, I knew he'd point out all the disadvantages. I knew all about them after reading the prescription a dozen times and even the saleslady warned me about them.

What harm could that little blue pill do? I'd abused my body in so many ways over the years, I was surprised it hadn't rebelled on me yet, saying 'that's it, I'm done with your shit.'

"Shut up," Justin cried out, startling me.

I focused on him, staring at me intensely. "I didn't say anything."

"You're thinking too loudly. Stop it."

"Come here." I beckoned him, rolling on my side.

Justin didn't have to be told twice. He immediately crawled next to me, draping himself half on top of me, nuzzling my ear. "Hi."

I laughed, nudging his nose with mine. "Hi."

He burrowed closer, sighing happily. "Wanna go dancing tonight?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Good. It's settled. Until then, how about a nap?"

"Do I look like a grandpa to you?"

Justin caught my eye, stifling a smile. "You _are_ a grandpa. We both are." A shudder shook his body. "God, I still can't believe that."

"I'm living my nightmare," I joked.

"Then let's nap and dream of something nice…like how you're going to fuck me tonight."

I couldn't help but laugh, hugging him tightly. "You sleep. I'm not tired."

"You'll be the first one asleep and you know it," he mumbled in a sleepy voice, yawning against my neck.

I combed my fingers through his hair, knowing it put him to sleep like nothing else. Minutes later, his heavy breathing indicated that I had a mass of one-eighty pounds blond man on top of me, sound asleep.

It took skill to extract myself from under him without waking him in the process. I went to the patio by the pool with my phone.

The second I was on the lounge chair, the twink from earlier appeared at my side, asking what I would like to drink. I loved this place.

Deciding to vary my drink choice, I settled on a Dirty Martini. While he rushed to bring my cocktail, I dialed Patrick's number. We needed to have a talk about his discovery.

"Shit, Dad! Could you call at a more inappropriate time?"

"Is Dylan there?" I chuckled.

"As a matter of fact, he is. We're both at yours with Aiden…who just fell asleep, mind you."

"Oh, how is he feeling? Justin said he wasn't well."

"Better. You're lucky you didn't wake him. It took us one hour to put him down. I swear, I'll never have children. My nephew is enough."

"That's what I said too, Munchkin. I'd never have children…then I was coerced into helping Lindsay with Gus. And then I bottomed for a twat."

"Ew! Can we not talk about you and dada doing the nasty?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, Munchkin. You magically appeared into the world. We can totally skip the part that you turned me into a whale for nine months."

"Dada is right. You were cute."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Thankfully, we'd kept all the pictures anyone managed to take back then well hidden. "Thank you." I smiled at the twink who brought my drink.

"Oh, but I know what I'm talking about. Dada showed us the pictures a while ago."

I choked on my gulp of drink. "What?" I glared over my shoulder in the general direction of my beloved husband, sleeping peacefully, unaware of my murderous thoughts.

"We were in high school, I think."

"What," I repeated, incredulously.

"You were on a business trip and both, Rubs and I, missed you lots. So Dada brought out this thick album with photos of you two. When we reached a picture of you really fat, he tried to hide the album, so don't go slicing his throat. That picture must have gotten mixed up with the others."

"Did you just call me fat?" I gasped, downing my glass, and signaling to the twink that I needed another one. "Extra dirty," I muttered to him. Maybe if I imbibed myself in alcohol I'd forget about this conversation.

"What are you talking about?" Patrick wondered.

"Your old man is getting drunk," I answered promptly.

"Come on, Dad! You were cute."

Probably because I was a masochist, I had to know what picture he saw. "Where is that picture taken?" There were only five pictures of me pregnant with Munchkin—two of when Justin and I moved into Britin, one of me slumped on the sofa at the loft with a plush toy on my stomach, one of me dressed formal, with the suit jacket hiding what was underneath but making me look like a baby elephant, and of course, the one I wanted destroyed from the first second I saw it. That was one Justin had taken of me eating the chocolate cake he'd made just because I threatened to stab him in the middle of the night if he didn't make me something with lots of chocolate.

"You're in the kitchen, eating cake. Your whole face is dirty. There's chocolate on your shirt, and on the back of the picture is Dada's writing, saying you were feeding me too."

"Ugh. Burn it. Don't let anyone else see it!"

"Do you think I know where it is? Dada changed its place. I tried finding it a few years ago when I made you that slideshow with pictures for your birthday."

"Thank God for small miracles. I'd have throttled you if the whole family saw me like that."

The young bartender returned with my drink, and this time he even added an extra olive. "Did I thank you for the beautiful vacation, Patrick? We fucking love it."

"I'm glad you do, but you must thank Gus. It was his idea. Rubs and I wanted to send you to an island…just the two of you to enjoy some time away."

"Are you kidding me? On what planet do you think I'd have enjoyed that? We'd have ended up killing each other."

"We were aiming for something else," he joked.

"Two can do as much fucking before they get bored. I will remember to invest in helping Gus with his dream car."

"What about us?" Even through the phone, I could tell he was pouting.

"What about you?" I teased.

"You're right…nothing. I don't even know what I want, Dad. Maybe everyone is right. I'm a big loser."

"Hey, now. Don't talk like that about my child," I chided him, sitting up and placing my glass between my legs. "I heard Gus promised to help you with a job at Maya's kindergarten."

"That's just it. I hate it when people offer things. I want to make it on my own!"

I rubbed my temple, having a flashback from having this fight thousands of times with Justin when he was young. "Are you drinking the same shit as your dad? Though, Justin accepted my help, albeit reluctantly, he did. Now look at him."

I heard Patrick sighing loudly. "I'm going to that interview at the kindergarten, but I am not a big fan of kids. I tolerate Aiden because he's family and he can be damn right adorable."

"If Justin finds something for you to do, are you going to accept it? It might help with your career. He has a big show coming up."

"Awesome. Just what I need…to be labeled at Justin Taylor's son, the poor, lazy artist who had to be integrated in his dad's show to make a name for himself."

"Patrick, it's hard to make yourself known as an artist. Your dad had that great opportunity to go to New York when he was out of college. The few months he stayed there helped him immensely. Until then, he was just like you, trust me."

"Okay, fine. Tell Dada I accept his help," he mumbled.

"Good boy," I praised. "Now, the reason I called. Can your discovery be our little secret?"

"I just told you, I have no idea where that compromising picture is," he explained, exasperated.

"I meant the pills."

"Oh, the piiilllsss." He giggled.

"Patrick, quit it! You didn't tell anyone else, did you?" I asked, fearfully.

"No, I promise. I wanted to call you, but I was too embarrassed and amused to be able to talk to you."

"So you called Justin."

"Who should I have called? Uncle Mike?"

I shuddered. "Good point. Now, I want you to take that foil of pills and throw it away."

"You joking? You know how expensive these are?"

"No, the Fairy Godmother bought them for me when she realized I was getting old," I muttered, taking a gulp from my cocktail. "Dispose of them, please. And _don't_ steal any!"

"How did you know," he teased.

"I was young and stupid once, too."

"Ewww! TMI, Dad! T-M-fucking-I!"

I doubled over in laughter. "You're too easy, Munchkin. Now promise me no one is to know about this."

"I promise," he said in a small voice.

"Swear on the memory of Marilyn Monroe."

"You're such a freak!"

"Swear," I insisted.

"Okay, okay. I swear on the memory of Marilyn Monroe. Now go back to enjoying the extra expensive vacation we gave you."

"Oh, I already am. I have the cutest twink in front of me, servicing me."

"I'm going to barf."

"He's bringing me cock…tails."

"DAD! Hear that? Daaad! I'm still your son. Call Uncle Michael and boast about whatever the fuck you want, not to me. No wonder I'm a nutcase, all thanks to the two of you."

"You can't accuse us for not being great parents and being all open and shit with you," I said amused.

"Hanging up."

"Call us if you need help with Aiden, okay?"

"Will do. Bye, Dad. Give Dada a kiss from me."

"Sure will. Bye, kiddo."

Since Justin's nap didn't seem to end any time soon, I decided to listen to Munchkin's advice and call Michael.

With my third drink in hand, this time a good ol' Jack on rocks, lounging in my chair and enjoying the view, I was ready to deal with Mikey.

"Hey, Brian! I thought you were off down South."

"Hey! I am. You know where they sent us?" I grinned against the rim of my glass.

"Miami somewhere is my guess."

"Boca."

"Are you joking? It's like your dream come true!"

"I know, right? You have no idea how perfect it's here. It's truly like homo heaven. I'm currently lounging by the pool, drinking fancy stuff and eye-fucking hot twinks."

"Does Justin approve?" He chuckled.

"He's taking a nap, cuz he's the older one between the two of us and he needs to boost up his energy level."

Michael burst out laughing, and I was proud of myself for making him happy and forget about his shitty life even for a moment. "Don't ever change, Bri. You hear? You're batshit crazy."

"That's the greatest compliment I was addressed in ages. Why, thank you, Mikey."

"We need to get together when you come back."

"You bet we will. Maybe you could come, stay with us a while." I tried the subtle card.

"I might take you up to that. I'm going crazy in this house."

"You don't say?"

"I know I'm a pain in the ass, but I have no idea how to deal with everything. I bet you'd keep it together better than me."

I gulped my sip of drink, feeling a chill ran down my spine at the mere thought of going through what Mikey was experiencing. "I bet I'd be constantly drunk, or more accurately, I'd do something totally stupid to curb the pain. I'm not giving you ideas, by the way…just answering your stupid comment."

Michael snorted. "You think I'd kill myself? I'm not that brave, Brian."

I downed my glass, waving the twink over for a refill. "Hopefully, I won't come off as an ass, but as I see it, you have two options—do that, what you're too cowardly to do, or move in with us."

"Is that what you think is best to do?" He gasped.

"I don't see an alternative. Mikey, look at yourself. You can't pull out of this funk you'd fallen in, but let us help you. I talked with Justin about this. We both want you with us. Say yes, please."

"Is this the time when you play the card 'Ma would kick my ass if I didn't pull my head out of my ass and man up?' or the one 'Ben wouldn't want me sulking'?"

"So is that a yes? Instead of drinking your sorrows alone, let us join you. We have better booze at Britin," I joked.

"Let me think about it," he mumbled.

"You have until we return. Either you come willingly, or we drag you over." Arms wrapped around me from behind, sliding down my chest, stopping above my navel. "Christ, Justin." I side-eyed him. The little shit gave me his trademark smile, acting all innocent.

"Is he awake?" Michael wondered.

"Yeah. Wanna talk?" I already passed the phone to Justin, pulling him on my lap, nuzzling his neck.

"Oh, hi, Michael…. No, I had no idea who he was talking with. A pack of wolves raised him. No manners at all."

"Don't insult the wolves, Sunshine." I kissed a spot behind his ear.

"Yeah, I guess, still touchy." He giggled into the phone.

Giggling was something that drove me up the wall, but for some reason, when Justin did it, I couldn't help but think of how adorable he looked, no matter how old he got.

The bartender brought my drink, but Justin intercepted it with a smile. The guy wasn't sure what to do, probably not knowing who Justin was to me.

"Another," I told him with a shrug. He returned promptly, and I lay on the chair with Justin on my lap, talking with Michael for what felt like hours. I didn't pay much attention to their conversation, but I distracted myself with rubbing my thumb over the skin above Justin's swim trunks, kissing his neck, breathing into his hair, and ogling the hot, wet, hunk of men going in and out of the pool.

I refocused on Justin when he turned to me, kissing me wetly. "If it wasn't for the poking in my hip, I'd have thought you have been reduced to a drooling old homo mess, fantasizing about hot young studs."

"I don't drool," I protested, unconsciously touching my mouth. Fuck. There was spit. I blamed Justin's kissing.

"You were saying?" He smirked. "Don't worry. I still love you."

I scowled, but pulled him closer, smashing my mouth on his. "Now you have some drool on your chin too."

"How much did you have to drink?"

"A couple glasses."

"I don't believe you." Justin pinched my cheek, making me swat at his hand.

"I hate that shit."

"I know." He grinned evilly, leaning for another kiss. "How about a shower and dinner, then we can try the clubs here?"

"Sounds perfect."

**oOo**

It had been too long since I saw Justin so carefree on the dancefloor.

He had an arm hooked around my neck, his ass grinding against my cock, his eyes intent on a guy we commonly agreed was going to join us that night. His sweaty locks hit my face as he moved to the wild beat.

I kept a hand splayed on his chest, meeting the trick's eyes, before lifting my other hand and beckoning him. He came like a moth to the flame.

"I'm so horny," Justin moaned into my ear, pulling my head down for a hungry kiss.

The guy stopped next to us, awkwardly attempting to move on the music and gape at our display. I grabbed his arm, pulling him closer.

Justin grinned, wrapping his free arm around the man's neck, effectively sandwiching himself between us. He loved being in the middle like that. The man stumbled, nearly falling, when he felt Justin's impressive desire.

"Want to get out of here," he asked hotly, leering at the man in front of us.

The guy nodded jerkily.

Linking my fingers with Justin's, I led the way outside. The walk to our hotel was short and filled with the filthiest declarations I heard Justin utter in ages. I was glad he listened to me and was letting go and relaxing on this trip.

"I'm Dane," the hot, chocolate colored guy offered as we stumbled through the door of our bungalow.

"Justin. Brian." Justin pointed to himself, then to me with a smile splitting on his face.

"Do I know you?" Dane frowned at me.

Anything was possible, since I used to frequent the White Party. Though, that had been ages ago.

"Cut the small talk, and let's fuck." Justin pushed Dane toward the bedroom.

I followed them laughing. As I unbuttoned my shirt, Justin all but ripped his, before jumping on our unsuspecting companion. They tumbled on the bed, where Justin straddled his hips, unbuckling his belt, pulling it loose and wrapping it over Dane's wrists.

I had no idea how much I'd missed seeing him lose control like that until I saw it. Whenever we shared a trick, something came alive inside Justin, and I knew it was a different kind of hunger than what we felt for each other. I should know, since I used to fuck everything that moved before he tamed me.

"Are you going to join us, or stay there and drool?" Justin smirked my way over his shoulder.

Discarding my clothes, I climbed on the bed behind him. I took him in my arms, effectively pulling him away from preparing Dane, and sticking my tongue down his throat. Justin moaned enthusiastically, twisting around and pressing me back against the mattress. He started groping me, which I returned tenfold, getting lost in the moment.

That was until our companion made his presence known. "Did you two forget about me?"

"Shit!" Justin turned to him, wiping his mouth from excess of spit, before flipping the guy on his stomach. "Would you look at his gorgeous ass, Brian?"

I waved at said ass, inviting him nonverbally. He beamed, like I told him Christmas was coming earlier.

The first thrust inside Dane was followed by a deep groan from our companion. Justin picked up the pace, his hands caressing the man's back, and I knew he was getting there closer than usual since dark men seemed to turn him on more than anything else. It was true that their skin texture was different, but a tight ass was a tight ass, no matter what; to me, anyway. Justin was more touchy-feely and he blamed it on his artist eye and seeing beauty in everyone and everything.

Feeling left out from the fucking and not intending to do a game of tag, I got comfortable at the head of the bed. Dane didn't have to be told anything, he shifted closer, engulfing me to the hilt.

_Holy fuck_. It was rare to have such an adventurous trick.

Justin grabbed Dane's shoulder, his hips slapping against the man's ass as he moved faster and faster.

I wasn't anywhere near done, but when I saw Justin stilling while deep inside Dane, his dark, arousal clouded eyes meeting mine, I knew I'd take his place soon.

"You want a go too?" Dane asked, pulling away.

I was going to seriously consider retiring in Boca. The nicest people lived there.

With Justin splayed next to us, breathing harshly, I rolled a condom on my dick and slipped into Dane's ass. It had been too long since I felt another ass other than Justin's, and even though I didn't exactly miss it, I welcomed the feeling. Nonetheless, I enjoyed the ride like in the good old days.

By the time Dane shot his load, I was beyond ready to come, but as a good top and with years of practice, I held until he slumped on the bed, sighing happily.

I rolled on my side, tying the condom and throwing it in the general direction of the trash.

I heard Justin doing the degrading thing of shooing our trick, who tried to coax him into another round, then attempted to leave his number. They'd never learn. One night stands were called that for a reason.

Justin returned to the bed, throwing himself next to me. "I missed this."

"Really?" I was surprised to hear that.

He caught my eye and nodded, an almost shy smile on his lips. "Sometimes, I'm grateful we have the kids. Can you imagine was depraved lives we'd have if they didn't exist?"

"_Sometimes_ you're grateful," I echoed him, my amusement growing. "What about the rest of the time? Do you…regret it?"

"Are you nuts?" He sat up, rolling on his stomach and propping himself on his elbows. "How can you say that? I love Munchkin and Peanut more than my life."

I shrugged a shoulder, reaching a hand to comb his hair out of his eyes. "You were awfully young when I got pregnant."

"And you know how I wanted a child for ages."

"And you got two."

"Sometimes…three. You're a bigger child than them, Brian."

"Forever young," I joked.

"And perpetually immature." He leaned closer to kiss me slowly. "But I love you to death."

"Same here, Sunshine."

* * *

**I'm still not sure about writing Brian at his advanced age, but I hope I got him just right. How much can a person change, really? Him, especially.  
**

**See you in a week or two for the final chapter.**


	55. Chapter 55: Outtake 12

**With a little delay, I present you the final chapter of Intruder! It took a while because I wanted it to be perfect, but now I'm not so sure. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Michael greeted us at the airport. He even had a cardboard sign reading 'Brian &amp; Justin'.

I scowled at the sight, even though, in reality I was glad he was the one to pick us up. Maybe that way we'd kidnap him to Britin.

Justin hugged him tightly. "Our designated driver, like in the good old days, huh?" He glanced at me, grinning.

"Can we not talk about the good old days?" I squeezed Mikey's shoulder, showing him my appreciation of him coming to collect us.

"What's up his ass?" I heard Mikey wondering, as I pushed our cart to the exit.

"It's actually a hilarious story."

"I swear, you are sleeping outside," I barked at Justin.

"Promises, promises." He dismissed my threat with a big smile. "You see, Brian and I planned to have fun, like in our golden days, on this little vacation."

"I don't see any harm in that," Michael mumbled, falling in step with me.

"It was all fun until this guy, Marco, who Brian wanted to sample ever since we got there…" Justin had the decency to scurry away when I glared at him. "But how about we tell you about Marco at home? You tell us what was so important that none of our kids could come get their old men from the airport!"

"Watch out with the insults, Sunshine," I muttered.

Michael caught on what had me irked, and he smiled sympathetically. "If it makes you feel any better, I was offered a seat in the bus the other day. They even used the word 'elderly' when they gestured for me to sit down."

I wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "We live in a cruel world, Mikey."

"Why were you even on the bus?" Justin questioned, as we approached our car.

"Because I don't drive when I go to see Ben and Ma."

Both, Justin and I, eyed him worried, expecting another meltdown, but to our surprise he kept it together, aside from a tear rolling down his cheek.

I pulled him closer, kissing his forehead. "Have you thought of my proposition?"

"Actually, yes. I hope you don't mind, but your crazy kid installed me in the guest bedroom when he heard of your intention."

"Our crazy kid?" Justin laughed. "Which one?"

That was a sound question, because all our kids were insane.

"Patrick, who else? He has too much time on his hands," Michael joked.

"No worries. I'll have him busy, busy, in no time." Justin grinned. "I talked with Kim, right before take-off. They have to meet on Friday."

"This Friday? Isn't there a show at her gallery?"

"Yup. You can help us…keep him entertained for a while where we go and borrow some of his paintings."

Michael snorted. "And I used to wonder how you came up with some crazy shit for Rage. That was nothing compared to how devious you can be."

"He's a little genius." I patted Justin's head. "So you're already staying with us? No need to drag you there kicking and screaming?"

"No need. It doesn't sound like that bad of an idea, after all."

"Yeah, it's not like you're moving in with two complete strangers. We only know each other for…" My mouth dried when I realized exactly how long it had been. "Fifty years," I whispered.

Michael's eyes widened in recognition.

Justin whistled. "You two grandpas ready to roll?"

"Just wait, you little shit. One of these days, I'll come up with something so good, you won't know what hit you!" I glared.

"Promises, promises. Now get in the car. I'm driving. You two can stay in the backseat and exchange stories about your falling teeth and how much you need a prostate massage."

I dropped the luggage I was about to load in the trunk after hearing his teasing comment. It happened that I dropped it in his path, purely by mistake.

Thankfully, even at my advanced age, I had quick reflexes and caught Justin's elbow when he tripped over the luggage.

"Shit. Are you okay?" I pulled him close.

"You did that on purpose."

"I swear to God, I didn't. You drive me crazy, but you know I'd never hurt you." I kissed him quickly. "You sure you okay?"

"Yeah. Let me help with this."

"Really, I didn't mean," I insisted.

"I said it's fine, Brian. My comment was rude, anyway." He rubbed a hand over my bicep.

"Do you two ever actually fight? I mean, sure, I've heard of it, but never saw you at it. For real. It's always so tame, and you make up the next instant, like now," Michael said confused.

Justin threw our last bag in the trunk, shutting the door, then catching Michael's eye. "You're going to live with us. Careful what you wish for."

**oOo**

We should have expected a party awaiting for us at home.

Everyone shouted and cheered when we stepped inside. There was confetti thrown everywhere and blow whistlers roaring.

The kids came to hug us, asking if we had fun.

"Thank you!" Justin tried hugging all three of them at the same time, barely managing, saying how beautiful it had been.

"It was okay," I said when three pairs of eyes turned to me.

They knew that 'okay' in my language meant fabulous, so they grinned, catching me in the sandwich.

Slowly we made our way to the sitting room where we found Lindsay, Mel, JR, Gus's and Patrick's other halves, and Aiden on a guy's lap. It didn't take a genius to guess who that was.

Ruby took our hands. "Daddy, Dada, I want you to meet Brady. He's Aiden's dad."

I scrutinized the man who'd corrupted my baby girl. He was the picture of bad boy—from his leather boots and leather pants, to his black band shirt, his long hair, and to his pierced ear.

I could go on forever with arguments against him, but Ruby seemed taken by the way she looked at him. And he looked the same way at her. I appreciated that he kept their son close. Maybe there was hope for him, after all.

"Hi! Nice meeting you." Justin shook his hand.

"Hello, Mr. Taylor. Mr. Kinney." He glanced at my way, worried. "I hope you had a nice holiday."

"It was beautiful." Justin grinned, squeezing Ruby to his side.

She had her eyes on me, chewing on her lips. "Daddy, say something. Are you mad?"

I cleared my throat. "Finally we meet the reason why you took a year off. I'd like to have a chat with you later," I added to what's his face.

As big and mighty as he wanted to appear, he shook with terror.

"Brian," Justin hissed. "Don't scare him off!"

"I won't. I promise," I whispered only for him to hear. "So what else happened while we were gone?" I looked around the room.

The vast majority shrugged, except for Gus and Patrick. They seemed to have a mini war through their eyes, then they both stood and talked at the same time.

"We're pregnant!" Gus cried out.

"We got engaged!" Patrick shouted.

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" Justin rushed to Patrick and kissed him soundly on both cheeks, then he embraced Gus tightly.

I really needed one shock at a time. "Come here." I brought both of them close and hugged them.

Justin had moved on to hug and question Maya about them not telling us they were trying for a baby.

"Actually, I wanted to ask her first to marry me, but she gave me the news before I could ask." Gus laughed.

"Wait. You're engaged too?" I inquired.

"Yeah."

I saw Ruby pouting, and had a feeling that her idiot would ask me for her hand if he got the courage during our talk.

More reasons to make me feel ancient.

We sat down on the sofa, answering all their questions about our time in Boca. Of course, we left out the fine details of having a new trick each night, Justin getting ass drunk and singing a horrible reediting of 'I will always love you' that I recorded, me being rejected in the worst ways by Marco, and the list went on. I knew Mikey was going to hear all about it later tonight.

For the moment, we told them about the beautiful bungalow, the free cocktails, the crystal clear ocean water, the soft sand, the cruise to Bahamas and how dolphins were the worst animals on the planet (in my opinion, anyway). On our way back from the island, the boat had stopped near some dolphins and the guide invited us to join them in water and swim with them. I was reticent from moment one, but Justin more or less pushed me into the ocean. The dolphin didn't like me. He kept pushing me off his back and even swatted me with the tail. No one believed, but I insisted he was insane.

Of course, my tale made everyone laugh, though it wasn't funny in the least.

Justin distracted them from my dolphin adventures with our trip to Disney, which was embarrassing as fuck. We actually had fun there but I wasn't going to admit to anyone we tested most of their games. Maybe Justin was right about me being four going...a certain age.

"I'm going to make coffee," I decided when Justin went in too much detail with our Disney trip.

Everyone agreed on the coffee, so I made my way to the kitchen. I was pouring grounded coffee in the machine when the door opened and a rather shy Brandon or whatever the fuck his name was slipped inside.

"Uh, I was wondering if you needed help?"

"Top cupboard. Pull out all the cups."

We worked in silence for a while, until I couldn't take it anymore. "So...how did you meet?"

He eyed me nervously, and I knew it was probably illegal.

"A club?" I insisted.

"A rock club, yes. Ruby sort of...accosted me after my concert and said she was a huge fan. I bought her a drink and we talked a lot that night. I rarely do this, sir. Talk to my fans or buy them drinks... I guess I noticed Ruby is special."

"She is," I confirmed, narrowing my eyes at him.

He fingered the handle of a cup. "We dated for the last couple of months of her Senior year, then I told her I had this tour on the West Coast. She said right away she'd accompany me."

I rubbed my forehead, not believing how crazy my daughter was...how much like me she was.

What's his face went on, "I told her you'd be worried, that her parents wouldn't agree. She's a little devious genius. She came up with the plan to tell you she was taking the year off to travel and see the West Coast."

I snorted, shaking my head. "I knew something was off since she'd told us. People usually go on this year off with a friend or a group of friends. She went alone, or so we thought. I remember Justin had a show in San Francisco about three months after she' d left. We said we'd visit her if she told us where she was, but of course she said she'd made some friends, besides she was up north."

"We were in Tacoma in September-October."

"How come you didn't know? Why didn't you try contacting her all this time?"

"You mean Aiden? Of course, I had no idea!"

I eyed him critically, before focusing on pouring coffee in the cups lines up on the counter.

"Ruby didn't feel well around April-May. I remember trying to take her to the doctor."

"Oh yeah. That would have worked." I laughed, knowing my daughter too well.

"It didn't," he confirmed sullenly. "Anyway, knowing she wasn't well and I was ready to cancel my last concert. So the night before her birthday, I wanted to discuss this with her."

I raised an eyebrow, curious of what had gone wrong. They truly seemed to be closer than I thought.

"I had a staff meeting. We were headed to Vegas. We had to prepare for that crazy... Anyway, when I came back from the meeting, I found a note in our hotel room. She'd left. Her note said not to try contacting her again. I thought it was one of her crazy jealousy rages of my PR or my fans. But it turned out to be serious when she changed her phone number, her email, everything. She even blocked me from Facebook."

"Christ." I rubbed my forehead. My daughter could be a real drama princess. But who was I to judge her? I'd probably done the same. Heck, I was ready to do the same, hide from Justin when I first found out about Munchkin.

I decided to explain to him my side of the story. "Pean— Ruby told us she doesn't want to talk about her year off. She even told us if we didn't want her anymore, she'd understand."

He gasped. "Were you really upset?"

"I was in shock for weeks, but Ruby is a smart girl. She said she wants her own agency to be able to provide for the baby. While she was pregnant and the following year, she took a few business classes to be able to run her agency. Then, when Aiden turned two, she moved into her condo."

"She's one tough cookie." He beamed.

"Yes, she is. Like her dada." I agreed. "How did you get back in touch, by the way?"

He chuckled nervously. "It is so cliché. I was at the store. I have a sweet tooth. There was only one pack of M&amp;M's left and I grabbed them right before I noticed a little boy pouting and looking at me all sad."

I laughed, knowing full well how adorable Aiden was when he pouted.

"So I offered them to him. The next thing I know is Ruby rushing from around the corner yelling Aiden's name. We stared at each other for minutes, then she picked Aiden up and introduced him to me."

"Did you figure out he was yours?"

"Not at first. For a few horrible seconds, I thought I'd lost her forever, then I looked at the kid and I could see so much of me in him. Next thing I knew we went to her place to talk. I want to be a part of their lives. It will take a while to talk it all out with Ruby. She admitted she was scared when she'd left back then. She was afraid to ruin my career."

"So your intention is to stick around?" I questioned.

"Yes, sir. For as long as she'll have me. I really love your daughter."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I will murder you if you harm a hair on her head. Clear?"

"Crystal." He gulped thickly.

"The door opened to reveal Aiden, only for him to disappear the next second. "Brady's still alive," he shouted to the others.

We burst out laughing. Figures they'd sent the most innocent one to check on us.

"Come on, help me bring the coffee." I picked a tray and he picked the other, making our way to the living room.

With all the cups on the coffee table, I took my seat next to Justin, pulling him close, while Brady sat next to Ruby with Aiden on his lap.

**oOo**

Many hours later, when everyone had left and everything was cleaned, the three of us sat in the living room.

Michael was eager to hear about Marco.

"The asshole played hard to get. Until the last night. We coaxed him into our room under the pretext that the shower was broken," I explained. "Since I'd wanted to tap that since I first saw him, Justin graciously allowed me to make the first move."

Michael high-fived Justin, making me roll my eyes.

"When Marco found out the shower was working just fine, he turned to tell me. I was half naked by then and backed him into the cabin. He tried escaping. I thought I had him when he stopped struggling, so I went to unbutton his pants. That's when he looked over my shoulder and gasped. Justin was in the doorway naked."

Michael doubled over in laughter.

"That's when Marco ruined the mood," Justin mumbled.

I scowled. "He pushed me away saying 'not that you're not hot, but I'd rather fuck him. Though, seeing how creepy you two are...no.'"

"Creepy?" Michael echoed the word.

"Oh, did I skip the part when Marco thought Justin was my... SON?"

"What?" Mikey choked out. He eyed Justin critically. "You look young, but not _that_ young!"

"You mean I look old?" I gasped, intrigued.

"No. I'm just saying Justin can't be confused with your son. Maybe only with your younger, blonder, hotter little brother," he teased.

"Hotter?" I'd never been so insulted in my life. I seized the cushion and hurled it to Michael's head. "Jerk!"

"So did you fuck that guy?" He asked curiously.

Justin pouted adorably. "I almost had him after we clarified that we're husbands, not father and son. But Mr. Grumpy here kicked Marco out—our last hooray fuck. And to make it worse, he ignored me the whole night."

"I'm still upset. You might sleep on the couch tonight," I said pointedly.

"I never slept on the couch," Justin reminded me with a knowing smile.

I returned his smile, leaning to kiss him. It was Michael's cue to tell us 'good-night' and head to bed.

I allowed Justin to drag me upstairs to our bedroom. He giggled all the way, as we bumped into doors and walls, kissing and groping.

We sprawled on the bed when we reached our room. Justin rolled on top of me, digging his fingers into my sides.

"What the fuck got into you?" I squirmed, trying not to burst out laughing.

"I'm happy." He grinned.

"GUYS! BE QUIET!"

We stopped laughing for a few moments, before laughing harder.

After the kids had left our nest, a lifetime ago, we didn't care how loud we were.

"We have guests," Justin told me seriously, like I didn't know, like it was my fault we were so loud to begin with.

"Permanently," I reminded him.

He scowled. "Do you think it would be rude to buy him ear plugs for his birthday?"

His words made me laugh louder.

The door of our room opened. "Is this how it's going to be here?" Michael inquired.

I pressed the pillow to my face, unable to stop laughing.

"Sorry, Mikey," Justin apologized. "You know...at a certain age...people lose their mind."

I kicked his hip with my toes. "You little jerk! You're sleeping on the couch."

"Promises, promises. You'll come after me because you can't sleep without me or the customary blow job—"

Michael groaned. "Why do I feel like the child having to listen to their parents fucking?"

"We'll try to be keep it down," Justin said seriously.

"No problems there," I mumbled.

He shot me an annoyed look, probably still remember our miracle pill talk. "Go back to sleep, Michael. Night."

"G'night," he muttered, shuffling out of our room.

Justin turned to me. "I haven't forgotten about your promise to visit the doctor. We could go tomorrow, first thing."

"Why in such a hurry?" I fucking hated doctors.

"Because I want to know you're safe."

"Okay, okay. Now come here. You promised me a blow job."

**oOo**

**Some months later**

"I missed this," Justin said excitedly, moving against me to the wild disco beat.

"We went clubbing in Boca."

"But this is Babylon," he pointed out, like it made sense. And it did, but I refused to acknowledge it.

"It's not like before," I said, cupping his cheeks. "No fuckable hot guys."

He looked around, chuckling. "None that look at us. I mean, that guy. See him?" He pointed to a tall, dark haired man surrounded by a group of horny queers.

"Looks like me in my glory days." I laughed.

Justin froze, narrowing his eyes at the guy in question. "It _is_ you."

"Excuse me? I'm right here in front of you."

"It's Patrick!"

I gasped, craning my neck to get a better look at the man. When he turned around, I had a clear view. He looked fucking stoned.

I made my way through the dancing masses with Justin hot on my heels. I pushed the guys dancing too close to my baby, before I seized his wrist, dragging him to the bar.

"Fuck off!" He made to escape me, then he probably noticed who'd grabbed him. "Shit."

At the bar, Justin ordered water.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I spat in Patrick's face.

"In case you forgot...which I know you did...because you didn't say anything the whole day...it's my fucking birthday!"

Justin covered his mouth with both hands, staring at our son wide-eyed.

I expected someone to jump from around the corner and hand me the Worst Father of Year Award. How could I forget about my son's birthday?

"It's okay, I know you have Aiden over what with Rubs gone on her honeymoon with Brady." Patrick shrugged.

I enveloped him in my arms. "Munchkin. God, I can't believe we forgot."

"Happy birthday, honey. You have to forgive your old men." Justin joined our hug, stroking Patrick's head.

A loud laugh came from behind us. "Hi, sweetie! Happy birthday! Here I hoped to find you surrounded by the beautiful horny guys, not your parents." Emmett, fluttered between us, extracting our son from our arms.

Justin caught my eye, shaking his head. No need for everyone to know we had memory problems.

Ted, Blake, Michael, and Drew joined us.

It felt like the good old days.

"What did you do with Aiden?" Michael wondered.

"We took him to Gus. You know, practice for when Maya gives birth to they child," Justin explained. "Any day now."

"Yeah, we needed a time-out from the grandpa duties," I agreed.

"And you all decided to come here and embarrass me," Patrick mumbled. "The guys I was dancing with were my friends."

"Where's Dylan?" I asked.

"He should arrive. His flight landed two hours ago, but he said he wanted to head home for a shower first."

The alcohol started flowing and so did the stories about Patrick from when he was a kid. It wouldn't have been such a tragedy if his friends and Dylan weren't present.

Justin doubled over, laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes. "That time when you put honey in Brian's shoes. His favorite Prada shoes," he added in a quiet voice.

"Or the time you smeared Nutella on the door-handle," I added, scowling.

Patrick burrowed into Dylan's side, cringing with each word out of our mouths, but everyone was having a good time. Some of his friends even shared their own stories from when they were little, about doing similar things.

"Oh my God!" Michael exclaimed. "Remember the sparrow incident at our home?"

"NO!" Patrick yelled, but his voice was downed by a chorus of curious questions about the incident.

"So we had a small reunion. Us, me and my husband, and Brian and Justin with their two brats. They were old enough so we expected a quiet dinner," Michael started the story.

"I was ten," Patrick defended himself.

"So during dessert, chocolate pudding, a sparrow flew into the room through the open window," Michael continued. "The poor thing was scared of the odd place and flew around, bumping into walls. Until it stopped on top of Patrick's head."

I bit the inside of my cheek so I wouldn't burst into rancorous laughter.

"What does Patrick do? He slaps the bird and it comes back to him, biting his finger. Next thing, he grabs the bowl of pudding and hurls it at the bird, but the smart thing flew away so the bowl ended on his sister's face."

Everyone started laughing.

"And that's not all," I added. "Ruby took her own pudding and dumped it on Patrick's head."

"You never told me what a troublemaker you were as a child," Dylan said between chuckles.

"You should ask them. I see they love to embarrass me," Patrick mumbled.

Emmett reached to squeeze his hand. "Remember when I taught you to paint your nails?"

"And he practiced on me," I snapped. "I realized only when I arrived at the office that my nails were hot pink."

Patrick giggled. "It was so funny how you didn't notice it sooner."

"I was in a hurry," I explained.

Justin stroked the side of my head lovingly. "The only think that grabs his attention when he's in a hurry to get some place is a hard dick."

"Holy shit! I remembered another funny story," Michael butted in. "Remember that time you had me and Ben babysit them? You were with Justin at his show downtown."

"That happened so many times... Can you be more specific?" I snorted.

"He was around seven or eight so Ruby was around three? I don't know. Anyway, we left them in their room playing nicely and went to make a snack. Next thing we know is them running into the kitchen wanting to play pirates. The catch? Their swords were your dildos."

"What?" I gasped. "You never told us that."

"We thought you'd freak, so I gave them more suitable swords like the wooden spoons while Ben went to clean your toys and put them away safely."

"You could have kept that to yourself," Patrick mumbled. "You're such an awesome godfather."

"I have my moments," Mikey joked.

"Or the time he came to Kinnetik. He was around seventeen-eighteen," Ted joined our story-telling. "Patrick breezed past everyone until he reached Brian's office. Cynthia and I tried to keep him from going in, but does he ever listen?"

Patrick groaned, paling. "I haven't walked in on them when I was little, and I did when I was old enough to know what they were doing."

"Like Theodore said. Do you ever listen?" I laughed.

"His face," Ted continued. "I've never seen such repulsiveness on anyone before or after."

"He didn't look us in the eye for months," Justin added, chuckling.

"Every time I looked at either of you, I remembered the scene I walked in. You on Dad's desk with you feet in the air and Dad...ugh I think I'm going to be sick."

"Now, now. Besides, you've walked in on us as a child plenty of times. Lucky you had no idea what we were doing," I said amused.

"I did?"

"Yup. One time you almost caught me blowing Brian in the kitchen."

"I did?" Patrick repeated, his eyes wide. "No wonder I'm so deranged."

"It's normal, Pat. Every kid walks in on their parents at some point," Dylan explained. "At least, yours are like you and it's not that gross."

"It is!" Patrick said hotly. "They're still my parents, no matter if they're gay."

"Imagine me walking in on my mom and dad when I was about ten. It traumatized me." Dylan shuddered.

Justin nodded in understanding. "Been there, done that. I think I walked in on the process of them giving me a little sister."

A short while later, we broke the party, allowing Patrick to enjoy his birthday with his friends and fiance.

"I can't believe that after so many years I still enjoy to come here," Emmett said from his propped pose against the bar.

"The owner is up to date with everything new in queer land." Justin smirked, stroking my shoulder.

I leaned closer, licking his ear shell. "The owner can show you how up he is in the backroom."

Justin intertwined our fingers. "Later, boys." He pulled me in the backroom's direction.

"And to think I used to be the one doing the dragging." I laughed.

"Would you let me show them how I can make you scream?"

"No. I'd rather keep my image as The Top."

"But you're the best bottom anyone can ask for."

"Shhh!" I hissed, taking his face in my hand. "Keep your voice low."

"Jeez. Still touchy? By now, some of the old members know you take it up the ass, especially those who know about the kids."

"I still can't believe someone figured it out."

"No one really cares. They haven't treated you differently after finding out." Justin pecked my mouth, pushing me against the wall. He knelt at my feet, unbuckling my belt and pulling my hard dick out of my pants.

"Jesus Christ! Can I go some place where I don't see you? Oh, fuck!" Patrick gasped, covering his eyes. "Dylan, let's go home. We need a schedule on when we come here."

I kept Justin on his knees with a hand on his head. "We get every other Friday and Saturday," I joked.

Patrick burrowed into Dylan's side, turning around and leaving.

Justin made to stand again.

"Would you quit trying to get up? You promised to make me scream," I reminded him.

"You can't be serious." He gasped.

I turned around, facing the wall. "Do your worst."

Justin's surprised quick intake of breath wasn't the only one I heard behind me. Then the murmurs started. I bet everyone on Liberty Avenue would know I turned into a big bottom before Justin had his dick inside me.

He pushed my jeans down my ass enough to gain access, and while stretching me, he kissed me wetly.

It had been a while since I last bottomed and when he entered me, I could help but groan. Soon, the burn turn into pleasure and I pushed back, meeting his every thrust.

At some point, I forgot we were in the backroom and only when I heard other gasps of pleasure I became aware of eyes on us. Between my lust haze, I glanced to my side and found a guy I remembered fucking back in the day. His eyes were on the spot Justin and I were joined.

When we exploded, I could bet all money in the world that the entire backroom came with us.

We returned to our friends after being cheered for the display we had.

"Did we hear right?" Emmett was the first to talk when we reached them.

I raised two fingers to the bartender. He knew what I wanted. I'd be worried if my own employee didn't know my poison of choice. With my drink in hand, I faced our friends.

"What did you hear?" Justin played innocent, sipping from his own glass.

"Rumor has it that you allowed Boy Wonder to fuck you," Michael explained.

I clinked my glass to Justin's. "Rumor's right." I grinned. "But it's not like this is news to you," I added.

"You don't think Brian's bottomed only twice in his life, do you?" Justin asked, worried.

"Because if you do, then you have no idea what a wonderful lover Justin is." I caught Justin's lips in a searing kiss.

"But not in the backroom! That's your kingdom!" Michael gasped.

I wrapped an arm around Justin's shoulders, smiling at our friends. "And I showed them what my prince can do with his dick."

Justin chuckled, swatting my chest lightly. "Oh." He pulled away a moment later, extracting his phone from his pocket. "I'll be outside."

"Was this the first time? In public?"' Ted asked curiously.

"Define public," I joked.

"I mean, backroom of Babylon."

"Yeah. Because we'd definitely done that at Kinnetik. A lot."

"I begin to sympathize with Patrick," Emmett whispered.

"Oh, did you see him leaving? He sort of walked in on us back there," I added, concerned. "I guess we do deserve the Worst Parents of the Year Award. First, we forgot about his birthday, then we embarrassed him in front of his friends, and then he walked in on us in the backroom."

"Poor kid," Michael said, shaking his head.

"Shall we call it a night? It's getting late," Blake said through a yawn

"It's barely one in the morning," I complained.

"If you're good, I'll be the designated driver." Michael hooked his arm around mine.

"What do you know? I feel twenty-nine again." I laughed, following the gang outside Babylon.

"Where's Justin? We can't leave without saying goodbye," Emmett said, looking around.

I shrugged, scanning our surroundings then my eyes landed on him and I couldn't help but laugh. He was leaning against the same exact lamp post like a hundred year ago.

"Brian!" Michael called after me, humor in his voice, realizing the sense of _déjà-vu_.

Justin hung up as I approached him. He threw me a killer smile.

I stopped inches away from him, smirking. "How's it going? Had a busy night?"

For once, Justin was oblivious to my teasing. "That was Gus! You wouldn't believe it!"

I cleared my throat. "Let's start over and you have to answer correctly this time. Shall we?" I raised a brow.

He frowned. "What the...?"

"How's it going? Had a busy night?" I stared into his eyes.

It took him a while, but a spark appeared in his eyes when he realized what I was doing. He looked over my shoulder at the gang, before focusing on me.

He took his innocent boy look, even digging his toe in the ground. "Just uh, checking out the bars, you know. Boy Toy. Meat Hook."

"Meat Hook? Really? So you're into leather?" I contained my amusement as best as I could, just like the first time. Justin was too fucking adorable.

He hesitated, before answering with the same bravado as when he was seventeen. "Sure."

I leaned closer, breathing him in. "Where're you headed?"

"No place special," he answered wearing the biggest shit-eating grin I'd seen on his face.

"I can change that." I plied him against the street light, kissing the daylight out of him.

"That's not what happened back then," he murmured against my lips.

"I can change the story."

"Well, what do you know? History repeats itself. Before you so rudely interrupted me, I was going to give you fabulous news!"

"As in?" I draped an arm over his shoulders, leading him to our friends. I was surprised to see Patrick and Dylan there too.

"Gus tried reaching us for hours. Maya gave birth a few hours ago," Justin explained.

I was too shocked to answer. What goes around, comes around.

Patrick eyed us apprehensively. "We came back to get you when Gus called me. I guess you know now too."

I blinked, still unable to wrap my head around the similarities of the night I first met Justin.

"Are you all right? Brian?" Justin cupped my cheek.

I nodded jerkily. "Let's go meet our new grandchild." I cringed at the word, before narrowing my eyes at Patrick. "I dare you to have a kid while I'm still alive."

He snorted. "Don't worry. We don't plan on having kids."

"That's what I said too...and look at me now. Three kids. Two grandkids."

"But you still got the groove." Justin bumped my shoulder.

"Gus is waiting," Patrick said loudly.

We piled into cars, Justin and I in our car in the backseat with Michael as the driver.

"So this is a new beginning to an ending?" Michael contemplated.

"It's a continuation," Justin told him, smiling brightly.

I extracted the phone from my pocket to call the munchers but managed to drop it when Michael hit a bump in the road.

"What are you doing? You don't have to repeat every single thing you did back then!" Michael exclaimed.

"I dropped my phone," I muttered, straightening up after retrieving my phone. Lindsay answered promptly. "Hey. Did you hear?"

"We've been here for hours. Where are you," she demanded.

"On our way."

"Well, you better hurry. They are tired."

"What are we having?" Justin leaned close to the mouthpiece. "Gus didn't get to tell me."

"It's a girl," Lindsay said softly. "She has Gus's green eyes and Maya's blond hair."

"Can't wait to meet her," Justin said happily. "We're pulling up in front of the hospital."

After checking with the nurse on call in what room they were, we ran there. It gave me another flashback of the night I met Justin, and how the three of us had run down the very same hallway, in a hurry to meet my son.

The hospital regulations definitely didn't allow as many people as we were in the room, but I had to admit it was one great feeling to have everyone there. Our friends and family gathered there to celebrate Gus's first born.

Justin brought the pink bundle to me, smiling. "Meet Brianna."

I looked up, startled, to meet Gus and Maya's eyes. I wasn't expecting them to name their child after me. They'd insisted not to know what they were having, so the baby would be a surprise.

I smiled at them, before bending over Justin to stroke Brianna's cheek. It reminded me of the first time Justin had held Ruby. Unbelievable, but I fell even deeper in love with him. Especially when his blue eyes met mine, shining with unshed tears.

I was one lucky son of a bitch to have met Justin and for him to stick around all those years.

The things that used to scare me the most in life –love, marriage, children – they brought me the happiest of memories.

* * *

**A huge THANK YOU to all of you who stuck around and were my faithful readers for so many months. I'm sorry I stopped replying your reviews at some point, but life is hectic, I'm sure you understand. Though, I read and loved every word you left me.  
**

**Stay tuned for the whole story being uploaded on my website...hopefully around Christmas. Link on the principal page on here and I will surely post it in those fb groups.**

**I do have several other fics planned, now we'll see which one is finished sooner. I prefer to have the story already written ahead...or have many chapters written before posting.**

**This being said...once again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this final chapter.**


End file.
